Verdade ou conseqüência?
by Janao q
Summary: O que acontece quando os personagens do Death Note são submetidos a um jogo de verdade e conseqüência? Você decide!
1. Prólogo Ou Notas e Avisos

Janão: Bem-vindos, queridos leitooooooooooooores :D Como podem ver

**Cuidado, pode haver OOC. Ou não. Pode haver yaoi. Ou não. Vocês vão entender.**

Janão: Bem-vindos, queridos leitooooooooooooores :D Como podem ver...

Coelho: Eles não podem ver nada.

Janão: Como nã... AAH, sim. Ok, como vocês não podem ver, nossos personagens estão... -Olha para o elenco de Death Note desmaiado no chão- Cansados.

Coelho: Leia-se, ela jogou dardos tranqüilizantes em todos e os seqüestrou. É.

Janão: Heh. Essa simpatia-quase-amor é o coelho emo-punk drogado. Virou meu mascote. Além de ser meu contato pra orégano e tal. -Cigarro na mão-

Coelho: Alou. -Cigarro na mão-

Emo: Bandidrogado.

Janão: E esse é o emo assassino. Outro amorziiinho.

Emo: Alok \o

Janão: Não, não estou aqui simplesmente para apresentá-los a vocês. Eles são meramente ajudantes para meu plano.

Coelho: Tosco, diga-se de passagem.

Janão: Cala-te. Eles me ajudarão a manter aqueles ali -Aponta para os personagens from Death Note- em ordem.

Coelho: -Olha- Sabe, não vai dar certo.

Janão: Tarde demais! :D Aliás, vocês devem estar se perguntando: "PRA QUE PORRA VOCÊ FEZ ISSO? LOL" Ou simplesmente já saíram porque não agüentaram a enrolação. Mas eu vou responder mesmo assim: PARA BRINCAARMOS \O/ De quê? Ponham suas mentes pervertidas e insanas a mil, amigos, pois vamos brincar com Raito, L, Near, Mello, Matt e sua turma de verdade ou conseqüência. Sim, VOCÊS VÃO...

Coelho: Peraí, "vocês" quem?

Janão: Os leitores.

Coelho: QUE leitores? Você AINDA se ilude com isso?

Janão: Você quer acabar com a minha auto-estima, diz ae.

Coelho: 'Magina, quero seu bem. Quero acordar você pra realidade.

Emo: Ouch.

Janão: Vou ignorar vocês dois. Então, deixem nas reviews desafios ou perguntas pra os personagens. Por favor, especifique-os ¬¬ E pode ser mais de um por vez, ok?

Coelho: Eles farão/responderão tudo que der 8D Ou o que a criatividade daquela criatura deixar.

Janão: Não exijam muito de mim D:

Emo: Ok, acabados os avisos... Só resta esperar.

Janão: Pois é. Eles só acordam no próximo capítulo e... -Apanha até morrer- AAH, FOI MAL, NUM DAVA x.x

Coelho: o.o Ok. -Senta- Vai esperar os jogadores?

Janão: -Senta também- Talvez. Vamos ver no que sai isso. Qualquer coisa, é só abandonar.

Coelho: -Olha pro monte de personagens inconscientes- Cara, que tranqüilizante forte.

Janão: Eu sei.


	2. Que a tortura comece

Problemas relacionados a essa fic solucionados

Problemas relacionados a essa fic solucionados. Verei se vai pra frente ou não.

L: -Pisca-

Janão: O L ACORDOU \O/

Coelho: Esse mereceu o tranqüilizante. Se liga nas olheiras do cara.

L: Onde diabos eu estou?

Janão: No inferno, amigo. (6)

L: o.o

Janão: Relax. Eu tava brincando. Ou não. Depende de como você encara o inferno.

L: Ai, Deus.

Janão: Heh. Anyway, você tá em um local alugado. Foi seqüestrado por mim e tchum, entende?

L: Como é...?

Emo: E ela fala na maior cara dura.

Janão: Mas eu juro que não vou te machucar, juro e.e

L: Melhor.

Janão: Agora, quanto aos leitores...

L: Vou fingir que não ouvi isso.

Janão: Ok. 8D Vamos esperar os outros acordarem.

L: Ok o.o/

Raito: -Se espreguiça- Ahmm… Ué. o.o Aqui não é minha casa. O.O

Janão: ORLY?

L: Essa louca nos seqüestrou.

Janão: Mas eu não sou louca .-.

Coelho: Hora do seu remédio.

L e Raito: Sei.

Janão: É PRA RESFRIADO, TÁ? Tô resfriada.

Raito: Uhum. -Procurando o Death Note-

Janão: Raito, seu "caderninho" foi confiscado. Sem mortes... por enquanto. HIHIHI.

L: Caderninho, Raito-kun?

Raito: ... Meu diário. :D

Janão: LOL? Coelho: AAAAAAAAAAAHSUAHSUIAHUSIAHSUAIHUSAHUISA É, ok.

Emo: Sei como é.

Mello: CHOCOLATE O.O

Coelho: Heh, mais um.

Janão: Masém? Tava sonhando, loirão?

Mello: É, bem... Quem é você?

Janão: Sou seu pior pesadelo, baby.

Mello: o.o Ok... Cadê o chocolate?

Near: -Levanta silenciosamente- Onde estou?

Janão: Bom dia, sunshine (L)

Near: o.o

Raito: Cuidado, ela é perigosa.

Matt: Ai. Dor de cabeça. x.x Ressaaca...

Coelho: Ressaca? Numa quinta-feira?!

Emo: Matt, você não tem mais fígado, né?

Matt: Fígado? O que era isso mesmo?

_/_Os outros acordam pouco a pouco_/_

L: E pra que você nos trouxe aqui?

Janão: Digamos que vocês vai descobrir já já.

Coelho: Pois será agora. Chegou um.

Near: Noventa por cento de chance de alguém ser humilhado.

L: E aumentando.

Janão: Hell yeah. Vamos ver.

**De: Angelys de Mello**

**Near: conseqüência - levar um créu do Mello.  
Mello: pergunta - qual o seu tipo de chocolate preferido? Branco, preto ou meio amargo?  
Matt: pergunta - entre o cigarro e o Mello, qual eh mais viciante pra vc?  
L: conseqüência - dar um selinho no Raito.  
Raito: conseqüência - escrever o nome da Misa no death note...  
Matsuda: conseqüência - passar a mão na bunda do soichiro.**

Janão: HOH, que comece a diversão. -Pega pipoca-

Near: ... "Créu"?

Janão: É.

Near: E o que seria um "créu"?

Coelho: Você realmente precisa sair mais.

Mello: Um créu é isso -Dá um créu no Near-

Near: O.O -Se afasta do Mello- Pronto, já foi.

Raito: Por que tá tão vermelho, Near?

Near: Cala-te.

Mello: Bem, chocolate... Eu prefiro o... O... Ah, todos. \o/

Janão: Mas e se tivesse aqueles três na sua frente, qual você pegaria?

Mello: Todos.

Janão: Só pode escolher um.

Mello: Quando isso aconteceria?

Janão: Desisto.

Matt: Entre Mello e cigarro? Hm. -Fuma- Sei lá.

Janão: PENSA. Mais um indeciso é sacanagem D:

Matt: Ok... Vou me esforçar... Eu diria... Erm. -Joga- O videogame.

Janão: Só porque não está entre as opções.

Matt: Issaê. -Jogando-

Mello: EI Ò.O Fui trocado por um aparelho eletrônico.

Janão: Sinto muito, loirão.

L: -Dá selinho no Raito- Pronto.

Raito: -Vermelhão- AH O.O mas mas mas mas mas

L: O quê?

Raito: Deixa .-. E Angelys, você sabe que eu ADORARIIA. Mas... -Olha para Janão- ¬¬

Janão: Sem mortes por aqui. u.u -Abraça Misa-

Matsuda: Passar a mão na bunda do chefe? -Começa a gesticular freneticamente com as mãos- Mas mas mas isso é falta de respeito e... –Encosta na bunda do Soichiro-

Soichiro: MATSUDA.

Matsuda: PERDÃÃÃO, AAAAH!

Janão: É... Bem, foi né?

**De: Tsuu**

**  
• Mello (conseqüência): Fazer uma declaração bem linda pro Near e pro  
Matt :3  
• Near (verdade): Verdade que você e o Mello tomavam banho juntos quando  
pequenos? (só curiosidade –risadadumaol-)  
• Raito (conseqüência): Mostrar o quanto você ama a Misa na frente de  
todos o/  
• Matt (conseqüência): Ficar 30 minutos sem nenhum dos vícios! (quantos  
são ao todo? x.x')  
• L (verdade): Verdade que você sempre olha de olho arregalado pro Raito  
porque não acredita que ele usa tanto gel pra deixar o cabelo certinho  
daquele jeito?**

Janão: -Olha pra última pergunta- AAAAAHSUAIHSUAIHSUIAHSUAIHSAISHAUI BOA, BOA, BOOOA.

Coelho: MFFFFFFFF SHUAIHSAUIHSIUAHSUAI ORRA, EU IMAGINAVA, MAURICINHO 8D

Raito: O quê? o.o

Janão: Ele sabe que é com ele só pelo mauricinho, LOL.

Emo: Se bem que ele é o único que poderiam chamar de mauricinho. -Olha pros outros personagens-

Raito: ... Hunf.

Janão: Você vai descobrir depois, amor. 8D Agora, Mello. Sua vez.

Mello: Mas precisa mesmo? D: Cadê minha pistola quando eu preciso?

Janão: Confiscada, com o... Diário do Raito.

Mello: DIÁRIO?! SHAUISHAUIHSAUIHSAIUSHAUISHAUISAHUISAUI

Raito: -Pensando- "O que eu não faço pra não desconfiarem de mim ¬¬"

Janão: Anyway, PÁRA DE ENROLAR, PORRA.

Mello: AAAH, OK. VOU FAZER LOGO. -Vermelho- Near, você que sempre foi meu rival, número um e tudo o mais, saiba que, mesmo eu dizendo que te odiava, eu sempre... Gostei de ti. No fundo, a competição não me interessava muito, eu só queria que você me reconhecesse.

Janão: Que cute /-/

Coelho: Gay.

Janão: Cala a boca.

Near: -Vermelho- Vou fingir que isso nunca aconteceu. u.u

Mello: Bom mesmo.

Janão: Agora pro Matt \o\

Mello: Mfffffff -Vermelho- Matt, desde sempre você foi meu melhor amigo. Dividimos momentos inesquecíveis na vida e jamais você me abandonou. Eu agradeço todo dia por ter uma pessoa como você na minha vida. Obrigado por tudo.

Janão: QUE AMIZADE LINDA, AAAH -Saltita-

Coelho: ... Gay. Você e o cabeludo estranho.

Mello: Meu nome é Mello, porra.

Matt: -Jogando- Valeu.

Mello: Ele não vai lembrar. 8D ELE TAVA JOGANDO \O/

Janão: Amizade linda, como eu disse.

Coelho: Ô. E muito gay.

Near: ... Ah, bem. Tomávamos sim. Até meus quatro anos. -Falando na maior inocência-

Janão: Sééério? :3

Mello: NÓS ÉRAMOS CRIANÇAS, SUA PERVERTIDA. -Vermelho-

Janão: Eu não disse nada :O

Near: -Vermelho- Não acredito ¬¬

Janão: Que lindo, OOOOOWN :3

Mello: CALADA.

Raito: Enfim o.o É pra fingir que amo ou é pra ser sincero?

Janão: Não sei. Faça como achar melhor.

Raito: Ok. Vou ser sincero então. Misa, você me irrita. DEMAIS. Porém, por enquanto, você me é útil.

Misa: Êêêêêê! -Pendura no Raito-

Raito: AAAH, LARGA MEU PESCOÇO!

Janão: Taí um casal feliz.

Matt: Vícios? -Contando- Cigarros, videogame, assediar o Mello e deixar o Near vermelhinho. Quatro \o/

Janão: TRINTA MINUTOS SEM NENHUM DELES 8D

Matt: JÁ É 8D

/5 minutos/

Janão: Ele tá agüentando legal.

Raito: -Ainda com a Misa pendurada no pescoço- É verdade.

/15 minutos/

Coelho: Ele tá tremendo...

Janão: VAI LÁ, MATT!

/20 minutos/

Mello: Acho que ele tá babando o.o

Janão: Gente o.o

/25 minutos/

Near: Ok, já deu, ele não tá agüentando mais. Acho que os olhos dele estagnaram.

Janão: Mas só faltam 5 minutos, espera u.u

Near: Ahm... Tá...

/30 minutos/

Janão: Matt, pode sair.

Matt: -Não se mexe-

Janão: Matt?

Coelho: Deu pane. Depois ele volta.

Janão: É... Ok então.

L: Ah... Na verdade, eu olho assim pro Raito porque ele tem a maior probabilidade de ser Kira, e assim eu observo cada movimento dele.

Raito: Eu. Não. Sou. Kira.

L: -Ignorando- Mas agora que você falou...

Raito: Mas eu não uso muito gel D:

L: Sim, claro, por isso todo dia tem um pote vazio na lixeira do banheiro.

Raito: ¬¬ Era disso que vocês dois tavam rindo?

Coelho e Janão: Obviamente.

Mello: AAAAHSUIAHUSAHUSAHUSI MAURICINHO!

Janão: SHAUISHAUIHSUI VOCÊ TINHA DÚVIDAS?

Coelho: HSUIAHSUIAHSUIAHSUAI SÓ DE OLHAR PRA CARA DELE, OLHA AQUILO.

Raito: ¬¬

Coelho: Ai ai... Chegou outra \o

Janão: Coelho se animou \o/

**De: Lady Aska**

**L: (verdade) Você colocou aquele monte de câmeras na casa do Raito só para diversão pessoal?  
(conseqüência) Sair comigo no sábado XD**

L: Só para diversão não. Isso foi conseqüência.

Raito: MASÉM? O.O

L: -Ignorando de novo- O motivo principal foi investigação mesmo... Ah, sair? Claro. Vamos pra uma confeitaria \o.o/

Janão: Aska, cuidado. Segure-o com força ou ele vai destruir o lugar.

Coelho: o.o Ok, mais um.

**De: Débby**

**Near: (pergunta) você é seme ou uke?'-'  
Mello: (consequencia) fazer um bolo de chocolate de três andares sem comer o chocolate.  
L: (conseqüência) tirar 10 em matéria de etiqueta  
Raito: (pergunta) Quem você escolheria para ser sua noiva sem esse papo de kira que já tá na cara, Misa ou Takada? (Ou o L? xD)  
Matt: ... (conseqüência) fazer strip tease na frente de todos presentes na sala do joguinho (e eu nela incluida 8D)  
Misa: (pergunta) por que o raito e não ao L, ou qualquer um outro? Fala  
sério, péssima escolha ¬¬"**

Near: Depende do dia. E sem mais explicações.

Janão: LOL?

Mello: Ok, vamos lá...

/Na metade do bolo/

Mello: BLUUUUUUUU, CHOOOOOOOCOLATE D8

Near: o.o Ele não vai agüentar.

Janão: Força, Mello. Força.

/Bolo pronto/

Mello: Consegui. -Come tudo-

Janão: Deus O.O

Raito: Eu? o.o

Janão: Não, idiota. Enfim, o cara comeu um bolo de três andares em... -Checa o cronômetro- 0.57 segundo, UM RECORDE \O

Mello: Erm...

Janão: Segunda porta a direita.

Mello: Valeu -Corre-

L: Eu sou muito educadinho, ok? -Sentado de forma característica-

Janão: Sei. -Manda pra uma aula de etiqueta-

/Algum tempo depois/

L: O.O Não vou pôr o que eu ouvi em prática nem em 65478296728 anos.

Janão: Imaginei.

Raito: Entre as duas? Prefiro a morte. E o L não fica bem de vestido.

L: Não foi o que você disse ontem. :3

Raito: x.x

Misa: EI Ò.Ó Então foi você que pegou meu vestidinho? D:

Janão: Erm...

Matt: -Fumando cinco cigarros ao mesmo tempo e com um gameboy em cada mão-

Janão: O Matt acordou \o/

Coelho: Obrigado, capitão óbvio.

Matt: Caguê o Mellou? -Dificuldade pra falar por causa dos cinco cigarros- (Tradução: Cadê o Mello? N/A: Desnecessário, eu sei.)

Near: Banheiro.

Matt: -Tira os cigarros- Vamos lá, Near? Hã? Hã? -Sorriso safado-

Near: -Vermelho- ¬¬

Janão: Matt, antes...

Matt: Ah, o strip, ok. -Faz strip-

/Todos desmaiam de hemorragia nasal/

Matt: Opa. o.o -Se veste-

Mello: Volt... -Olha pra todos desmaiados- Te desafiaram a fazer um strip?

Matt: Yeap. -Acende outro cigarro-

Mello: Ah.

Matt: Antes que eu me esqueça -Aperta a bunda do Mello-

Mello: ¬¬

Janão: -Tonta- Aaaaaah, cara... Ah, Misa.

Misa: Ai... Oi. Ah, Misa-Misa escolheu o Raito porque ele é inteligente, bonito, gentil...

Janão: Falso.

Raito: Ei ò.o

Misa: Não :O Tem mais alguma coisa, mas... -Memória apagada- Não lembro e.e

Coelho: Eu lembro: tosco.

Raito: Eu não sou tosco D:

Janão: E eu sou a Xuxa, ok.

Coelho: Outro 8D

**De: Raayy**

**Pergunta: De Mello pra Near.  
"Você me ama? O que você realmente sente por mim?"**

**  
-leva tiro da Inner- Ouch**

Conseqüência: Pra Mello.  
Faça um lemon com o Near, aqui, e AGORA.

Conseqüência: Pro Raito.  
Morra. Mas antes, ensine o emo a agir como um emo de verdade :D -runs-

Verdade: De Near pro Matt.  
"É verdade... que você é bi? Você sente algo pelo Near?"

Verdade: De Janão(lol) pro Coelho.  
"Você não era gordo e emo? E de onde tu tira esses oréganos, do cu?"

Mello: o.o É pra eu perguntar pra ele? Então tá, né. Near, você me ama? O que você realmente sente por mim?

Near: Erm... e.e Só respondo na presença de advogados.

Mello: OOOOO QUÊ? O/O O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM ISSO?!

Near: Que eu me sinto mais seguro entre advogados n.n' -Foge-

Mello: VOLTA AQUI, BRANQUELO -Corre atrás-

Janão: Erm... o.o Sobre o lemon... :3

Near: -Pára bruscamente- Nem sonha. NÃO VAI ROLAR.

Mello: Lemon? -Esbarra no Near- Ai.

Janão: Isso, ó. -Mostra fanart lemon dos dois-

Mello: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, ESSE NÃO SOU EU! É DIFAMAÇÃO! E eu não vou fazer isso ae com ELE.

Janão: Você devia agradecer por não ser dark lemon.

Mello: Nem quero saber o que é.

L: Near... Como você sabia o que era lemon?

Near: Erm... Longa história n.n

Raito: EeEuUuOoOhHh NaAaAuUuM xXoOoUuHh EeEemUuUuXxNhUuUhHh (Tradução: Eu não sou emo. N/A Essa FOI necessária.)

Janão: Tô vendo.

Emo: Eu sou um emo revoltado, só uso o visual pra zoar. Ou você acha que eu quero ser AQUILO? -Aponta pro Raito-

Raito: WTF, isso é complô?

Janão: 'Magina, baby.

Coelho: Que mania de perseguição...

L: Sem contar com os outros problemas mentais, como complexo de superioridade e uma possível esquizofrenia...

Near: Bipolaridade e uma carinha maldita de mauricinho...

Mello: Ainda é um ator medíocre.

Matt: Sem contar que parece ser bem agressivo e que é narcisista pra caralho.

Raito: ... D:

Matt: Ah, é verdade sim o.o Achei que não fosse segredo.

Near: É, aparentemente...

Matt: O Mello e o Near sabem muito bem. E... O que eu sinto pelo Near? Conta tesão?

Near: -Mais vermelho que um tomate-

Matt: E esse foi meu recorde \o/ Valeu, Raayy!

Coelho: Sou sim, mas essa aí -Aponta pra Janão- esqueceu de colocar no primeiro capítulo. E, cara, deixa meu cu em paz. Eu apenas tenho meus contatos.

Janão: Mais uma?

Coelho: Yeap.

**De: Quartzo Cristal  
Para: Mello**

Desafio pro Mello: Desafio você a pular do Monte Fuji, atravessar os sete  
Mares nadando, cair da escada de propósito, zerar um jogo de videogame contra o Matt, vencer no puzzle contra o Near, e ainda por cima tirar 10 na minha prova de matemática. 0 Mas se você não quiser (?) fazer nada disso você pode simplesmente me dar um BEIJO. 0 Ou todas as alternativas anteriores... 8D

Mello: Não quer pôr um limite de tempo pra facilitar, não?

Janão: SHUASUAIHSUAI Cara, dá logo um beijo nela.

Mello: -Beija a bochecha da Quartzo Cristal-

Janão: ¬¬

Mello: O quê? Ela não disse onde queria o beijo.

Coelho: É. Deu mole.

**De: Kyra Sping**

**MISA: Vc já andou chifrando o Raito com o Matsuda, né? Confessa! xD  
RAITO: O q vc achou d ficar 24h por dia algemadinho no L, perto dele o tempo todo, com toda aquela cara de "take me, I'm yours" dele?**

Misa: Chifrar o Raito? QUE ISSO e.e Misa-Misa é moça de família...

Matsuda: Claaro, claro, nossa relação é estritamente profissional. n.n'

Todos: -Pensando- "Onde o Matsuda aprendeu essa palavra? O.O"

Janão: Ok, me engana que eu gosto.

Raito: Cara de "take me, I'm yours"? o.o -Olha pro L- É, sei. -Fingindo que discorda-

Mello: Como eu disse, um ator medíocre.

Raito: ¬¬ Enfim, eu me senti sem privacidade nenhuma, exposto a tudo D:

Janão: Falando assim, parece até que você tava nu o.o

L: E tava 8D

Raito: x.x -Desmaiou-

Janão: Uau o.o Eu sabia que aquelas algemas eram mais que pura investigação.

L: Hih.

Coelho: É, acabou.

Janão: Poxa. Eu tava me divertindo. Anyway. Espero que vocês tenham gostado \o/ Até o próximo capítulo (?)

Mello: E me façam o FAVOR de ter piedade. Já basta essa criatura estranha botando lenha na fogueira.

Janão: Também te amo, Mello (L)


	3. FANGIRLS! AS FANGIRLS!

Agradecendo os elogios

**Agradecendo os elogios de todos e à sugestão da Ray. Vou aceitar.**

Janão: Mais um capítulo, weeeee \o/

Todos: Ê.

Janão: Geeeentchy, animação 8D

L: Não é você que tem que fazer o que fangirls pedem.

Raito: Sabe como elas são?!

Janão: Eu sou uma. :3

Matt: Nota-se.

Janão: Coelho, tem mais?

Coelho: Uhum 8D

Raito: Jesus Cristo.

**De: Tsuu**

• Mello - Consequência

De certo que eu preferia abusar de sua pessoa, mas como sou uma boa menina quero apenas um beijo, e nem vou dizer onde, pra ser ainda mais boazinha xD, E quero que você faça um look 'L', cabelo bagunçado, lápis de olho... Mas mantenha as roupas de couro xD

Mello: Mais uma pra eu beijar?

Janão: Mello desejado, uia \o

Matt/Near: -Ciuminho-

Mello: Mas eu tenho que me vestir como o L?! Quem na TERRA me vê vestido como o L?

Janão: Pelo visto, a Tsuu.

Mello: Hunf... -Se veste de L com roupas de couro-

Near: Nunca imaginei ver o Mello de cabelo bagunçado assim.

Matt: Ou com lápis de olho.

L: Nota mental: Nunca pintar meu cabelo de loiro. Fica bizarro.

Mello: -Beija Tsuu na bochecha- Pronto.

• Misa - Verdade

Você já roubou alguma peça de roupa do Raito... Ou algo assim, que meninas  
loucas e apaixonadas como você geralmente fazem? -rouba uma luva do Mello-

Misa: Roubar coisas do Raito? Nuuunca. -Esconde a cueca-

Raito: ¬¬

Misa: n.n'

Raito: Eu finjo que não vi.

Mello: Você gosta, falaê.

Raito: Claro, porque você odiou quando ela pegou sua luva.

Mello: É diferente ¬¬

Raito: Mello... Você não vai tirar a maquiagem e arrumar seu cabelo não?

Mello: Ah, preguiça.

Matt: Sério, tá estranho.

• Raito - Verdade

Cara... Você não fica com nenhuma garota de verdade... Não 'curte' a Misa,  
nem a Takada... Você é ginofóbico? xD

Raito: Ginofóbico? Nãão o.o Eu não tenho medo delas, nem repulsa. Só que a Misa e a Takada me irritam. O que eu posso fazer se as poucas mulheres que eu conheço são...

Janão: Estranhas?

Raito: Eu ia dizer ignorantes, mas se você prefere assim...

Janão: A MISA NÃO É IGNORANTE D: A Takada é. :D

Misa: Misa-Misa concorda :D

Takada: EEEI Ò.O

Coelho: Próximo.

**De: Kyra Spring**

**MISA (verdade) - é verdade q vc já tentou engravidar do Raito só pra  
prender ele do seu lado?  
**

Misa: Misa-Misa nunca pensou nessa. o.o É uma boa idéia -Pega o caderninho pra anotar-

Janão: Só por curiosidade, o que tem aí?

Misa: -Mostra o bloquinho com o título "Modos de ter Raito pra sempre e sempre" e escrito logo abaixo "morte"- n.n/

Janão: -Olha pro Raito- O.O Meu... Cuidado.

Raito: Masém? o.o Como assim?

Janão: Bah, com o tempo você descobre.

**L (consequência): 30 minutos sem um grama de açúcar. Matt sobreviveu,  
vamos ver como o nosso hipoglicêmico favorito reage a essa prova de fogo!**

L: 30 minutos sem doce nenhum?

Janão: Ah, vai lá. O Matt fez.

L: Você viu como ele ficou?

Janão: Pára de reclamar e vai, pandinha lindo.

L: "Pandinha"? O que diabos?

Janão: ANDA.

L: O.O ok

Near: Que medo. o.o

/5 minutos/

L: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH DOCES DOCES DOCES DOCES.

Janão: O L enlouqueceu de vez o.o

Coelho: MFFFFFFFF SHUAIHSUAIHSUAI CARA, ELE TÁ DOIDÃO, LOL

/10 minutos/

L: -Encolhido- Eu sou um bom garoto, eu sou um bom garoto... -Balançando com as pernas-

Janão: Melhor parar?

Coelho: Quero ver até onde ele vai.

Near: Vocês são sádicos.

/15 minutos/

L: -Desmaiou-

Janão: OMFG o.o

Coelho: Bem... Pelo menos assim ele chega até o fim sem desespero.

Mello: Pobre L.

Janão: Desistiu da roupa de L?

Mello: É. Dava trabalho u.u

**RAITO (verdade): como é q vc olha aquelas revistas d mulher pelada com  
aquela cara d baka, sem esboçar nenhuma reação?  
resposta da Kyra: tu é gay, tu é gay q eu sei!  
**

Raito: Não sou gay ò.o Só tenho muito auto-controle e...

Janão: Blábláblá, admita.

L: Você sequer sorriu ao ver aquilo.

Near: Puts.

Mello: Raito, seja honesto uma vez na sua vida.

Raito: EU FUI HONESTO.

Mello: Ah, é. Claro. Vou fingir que acredito.

**L (o todo-poderoso-gostoso-e-vitaminado L - verdade): essa sua cara d bobão não engana ninguém. É verdade q vc só pegou o celular da Misa pra passar a mão na bunda dela?**

L: "Todo-poderoso-gostoso-e-vitaminado"? Mello: Fangirls... L: Tal como as câmeras no quarto do Raito-kun, foi puramente investigativo.

Misa: Ok. ¬¬ Sei.

Janão: Misa, pense bem. Você conseguiu o que praticamente todas as fãs, e até alguns fãs, gostariam.

Misa: Verdade. o.o

**  
Mello (outro todo-poderoso-gostoso-e-vitaminado - desafio): por favor, prove pro mundo q vc não é gay (PELAMORDEDEUS, PROVE! T.T) tascando um beijo caprichado (de novela, não vale no rosto, e tem q durar pelo menos 5 minutos) em mim! \o/**

Mello: ... o.o

Janão: Vai lá. Seu desafio, amigo.

Mello: Mas mas mas mas mas...

Coelho: Dessa vez não dá pra fugir.

Mello: Ok. OKAAAAAAY. Mas… Eu não... Eu... Ela... Mfffffffff -Procurando desesperadamente uma desculpa- EU TENHO HERPES. YEAH.

Near/Matt: O.O ORLY?

Mello: Erm… -Se arrependeu- .-. Não, não tenho.

Near/Matt: Ufa e.e

Mello: TÁ, QUER SABER? VAMOS ACABAR LOGO COM ISSO. -Puxa Kyra e beija-

Janão: Wow o.o

Near/Matt: u.ú

Mello: -Solta Kyra- PRONTO, FELIZ?

Janão: Mello ficou agressivo.

Near: Normal.

Matt: Pois é. O cara tá sempre assim.

Janão: -Medo-

Coelho: Erm... Tem outra...

**De: Lady Aska**

**Mello: O que mais te atrai no Near? Conseqüência: Se vestir igual a ele por 3  
dias. E fazer cachinhos com o dedo huahauhauuha**

Mello: WTF. Cismam com o Near, porra D:

Janão: Calma, se as fangirls de MxM resolverem dar as caras de vez, vai ser o Matt.

Mello: E só melhora. Ok. Hm... O que mais me atrai no Near?

Near: Mas que tipo de pergunta é essa? ¬¬ -Enrola o cabelo-

Mello: A simpatia. u.u

Near: Own. Seu sarcasmo é tocante.

Mello: Digo o mesmo.

Janão: Eles se amam.

Mello: Me vestir como o Near? Mas já não basta o L?! E POR 3 DIAS?! AAAH, OS LEITORES ME AMAM.

Near: Se vestir como eu? O MELLO?!

Mello: -Volta igual ao Near, só que loiro- Pintar meu cabelo, nunca.

Raito: AAAAAHAUISHAISAUISAUI QUE COISA TOSCA.

Mello: -Enrola o cabelo- ¬¬

**L: Te desafio a ficar três meses sem comer doces.  
Conseqüência: Casa comigo XD (Eu sei é golpe baixo)  
**

L: NÃO D: NÃO AGÜENTO. NÃO DÁ. VIU COMO FORAM MEUS 30 MINUTOS? EU NÃO QUERO PASSAR POR AQUILO DE NOVO D: -Começa a chorar-

Janão: Calma, calma, passou. Desculpaê, Aska. Mas acho que ele não agüenta MESMO.

Raito: Que vício.

L: Casar? Erm...

Raito: L? Casar? LOL?

L: ¬¬

Raito: Nunca te imaginei casado. NUNCA.

Janão: A não ser contigo, né Raitozinho? :3

Raito: ¬¬

Janão: Cara, pra casar, ele vai ter que sair daqui.

L: EU CASO O.O/

Janão: Então vai ficar noivo até o final desse treco. :D

L: Droga.

**Matt: É verdade que você já perdeu de perfect no Street?  
conseqüência: Dar um cascudo no Mello e sair inteiro para contar a  
história XD**

Matt: É D: E eu não quero lembrar desse dia.

Janão: Ora ora o.o Pra quem?

Matt: ¬¬ Hunf.

Near: Adiviinhem. n.n

Todos: O.O

Matt: -Dá um cascudo no Mello- FOI ELA QUE MANDOU 8D -Corre-

Mello: MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT! ¬¬

Matt: -Fugiu-

Mello: -Atrás do Matt-

Matt: -Fugindo- HOHOHO, EU SEMPRE QUIS FAZER ISSO \O/

Mello: -Correndo atrás e enrolando uma mecha do cabelo- Rôla, Matt. Vai chupar.

Coelho: Mais um u.u

Janão: VOCÊS DOIS, VENHAM AQUI Ò.O

Matt: DÁ UM JEITO NELE.

Janão: Mello. -Segura um pacotão de chocolate-

Mello: -Parou- :3  
Janão: Pronto, Matt.

**De: Raayy**

**Conseqüência: Mello  
Já que você não topa o Lemon, por que não vira o uke de um DARK LEMON do Near? (Janão, valeu pela a ideia, eu tinha esquecido do Dark!)**

Mello: Porque não. -Enrola o cabelo-

Near: Ray, eu não sou masoquista, eu não sou um estuprador e ele é mais velho que eu.

Mello: Cara, isso é dark lemon? Vocês são doentes.

Janão: Doença é não gostar disso u.u

Matt: Near, você tá sabendo demais o.o

Near: n.n'

**Verdade: Matt  
Qual o tamanho da sua "coisa"? Eu digo, seu 'amiguinho' de baixo?  
-indiscreta-**

Matt: Do meu pé? Bem, eu calço 44, mas pra que diabos você qu... AAAAAH, do Júnior...

Near: Júnior?

Mello: Você deu nome?!

Matt: Erm... Bem. Eu nunca medi, então fica meio difícil de dizer...

Janão: Meça.

Matt: Ok. Me dê uma fita métrica.

Janão: Aqui. -Dá a fita métrica-

Matt: -Vai ao banheiro-

Raito: Peraí... Se ele calça 44...

L: O.O

Matt: -Volta-

Janão: E...?

Matt: 30 centímetros.

Janão: MASÉM?!

Near: TRINTA?!

Mello: VOCÊ MEDIU CERTO?!

Coelho: Tem como medir errado?

Mello: Depois disso, acho que sim.

Raito: O.O CACILDA.

L: O.O -Sem fala-

Matt: É, bem.

Janão: Tipo... Isso você tava... Erm... "Grande"?

Matt: Hã? Ah, não. Eu tava normal.

Todos: -Desmaia-

**Conseqüência: Raito  
MORRA! MORRA! MORRA! ÒÓ**

Raito: Erm.

Mello: Viu o que dá matar o L?

L: Agora é odiado por fangirls. :D

Near: E por todos nós.

Raito: ¬¬

Janão: Ray, ele não pode morrer. Não por enquanto. Não quero mortes por aqui u.u

Raito: Obrigado :D

Janão: Eu não fiz isso por você. Tem outros leitores que gostariam de te humilhar mais. :D

Coelho: Sem contar a nossa diversão.

Raito: ¬¬ Dai-me paciência, senhor.

**Verdade: L.  
Você gosta do Raito, mais que como um amigo, ou apenas um amigo especial? De qualquer forma, você já sentiu um sentimento especial por alguém?**

L: O Raito foi meu único amigo. Eu não arriscaria a amizade assim. Embora ele tenha me matado. ¬¬

Raito: EI. Eu tive que fazer isso. Eu prezo o mundo mais que meus sentimentos.

L: EU ACHEI QUE EU TINHA SIDO ESPECIAL Ç.Ç

Janão: Erm. Ok, parou. L, se recomponha.

L: Ahm. Bem. Meus únicos laços foram com o Raito e com o Watari.

Janão: Own, tadinho D:

**Conseqüência: Misa.  
Suporte a Takada por 2 horas, e dê pelo menos um selinho nela a cada meia  
hora. (ouch, você vai gosta dessa, Janao!)**

Janão: YURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII \O/

Matt: YURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII \O/

Misa: AAAH, EU TENHO MESMO QUE FAZER ISSO? D:

Takada: COM A MISA? D:

Misa: EI Ò.Ó QUAL É O PROBLEMA?

Takada: VOCÊ É IRRITANTE.

/Meia hora se passa/

Janão: Selinho.

Misa: -Dá um selinho na Takada- MAS O RAITO É DA MISA-MISA!

Takada: É O CACETE.

/Mais meia hora, as duas brigando/

Janão: Selinho.

Takada: -Dá selinho na Misa- E EU VOU SER A DEUSA DO NOVO MUNDO, EU SOU A PORTA-VOZ DE KIRA, OU SEJA, RAITO!

Misa: E MISA-MISA É A NOIVA DELE.

L: Você poderia ter feito isso antes da minha morte, né Janão? Aqui já tem todas as provas pra condenar Raito, Takada e Misa.

Janão: Bem... Todos também morreram, então...

L: ORLY? O.O

Janão: YA, RLY 8D Acho que só a Misa que não.

/Mais meia hora/

Janão: Seelinho \o/

Misa: -Dá um selinho na Takada- POIS ESSES SEUS SAPATOS SÃO RIDÍCULOS!

Takada: E VOCÊ? SE VESTIU NO ESCURO?!

Matt: Cara... Como são chatas.

Mello: Concordo. Não dava pra, sei lá, amordaçá-las?

Near: Só mais meia hora. Só mais meia hora.

/Meia hora depois/

Janão: Último selinho.

Takada: -Dá um selinho na Misa- CANSEI.

Misa: EU TAMBÉM ¬¬

Matt/Near/L/Mello/Raito: GRAÇAS A DEUS, ACABOU e.e

**Conseqüência: Case-se comigo, ou agarre o Mello e de-lhe um beijo de língua. Na frente de todo mundo! Você pode escolher se casar comigo, de qualquer forma - -Ainda tem esperanças!-**

Janão: Erm... Isso é pra quem?

Raito: Pra mim não é. Ela me odeia D:

Emo: Emo.

Raito: ¬¬

Janão: Ok. Vamos perguntar e.e Sorte dela que eu a conheço. -Vai perguntar-

Mello: ME DAR UM BEIJO?! E AINDA EXIGE LÍNGUA?! -Enrola uma mecha-

Matt: o.o

Near: Seja quem for, se ferrou.

Janão: É você, Near.

Near: MASÉM?! O.O

L: Lei de Murphy.

Mello: AAAAAAAAAAHSUAHUSIAHUSAHUSA

Matt: Mello, você também tá incluído.

Mello: Ai o.o é verdade D: -Enrola a mecha-

Near: AAH, PERAÍ .-. Não pode ser sério.

Janão: É MUITO SÉRIO -Aflorou o lado fã de MxN- BEIJO, AGORA.

Near: o.o -Medo-

Mello: o.o

Near: ¬¬ -Vermelho- Mello, vamos acabar logo com isso.

Mello: Tenho mesmo? D: -Enrolando a mecha-

Near: ¬¬ -Puxa o Mello e beija, com língua e tudo- PRONTO FANGIRL, FELIZ?

Janão: -Filmou- MUITO :3

Near: Não acredito que você filmou.

Mello: o.o Caralho, tu beija bem O.O

Near: ¬¬' Ai, dai-me paciência.

Mello: Cara, onde diabos o Near aprendeu a beijar? -Enrolando a mecha-

Janão: Boa pergunta o.o

Matt: -Sai assoviando-

**Verdade: Misora.  
Você pôs chifre no Raye (praticamente eu, noffa) quando trabalhou com o L,  
não foi? Confesse! O L é bom demais!**

Misora: 'Magina o.o Eu amo o Raye.

Raye: SEI D:

L: É verdade o.o/

Janão: SÉRIO?! O.O Cara, você teve a oportunidade da vida de muita gente.

Misora: Eu sei. Mas não fiz. u.u

Janão: Vai ter fangirl querendo te assassinar.

**Conseqüência: Matsuda.  
Pare de xingar o Near pelo RESTO DA DROGA DA SUA VIDA!**

Janão: É Ò.Ó O NEAR NÃO MERECE.

Matsuda: O.O D...Desculpe?

Janão: ACHO BOM Ò.Ó  
Near: Tá perdoado (?)

Janão: NÃO POR MIM, MAS OK u.u

Near: Quer parar de se intrometer?

**Conseqüência: L.  
Prove salgados.**

L: Salgados?

Janão: -Traz uma coxinha- Experimenta isso.

L: Isso é de comer? o.o

Near: Não. ¬¬

Mello: É pra usar de chapéu ¬¬ -Enrolando a mecha-

L: Há-há. Dá isso aqui. -Come-

Raito: Três... Dois... Um...

L: Onde é o banheiro? x.x

Janão: Segunda porta a direita.

L: Agradeço -Corre-

**Verdade: Near.  
É verdade que você pagava beijos do Mello com chocolate quando era mais  
novo? -segurando Chocolate Kiss na mão-**

Near: Erm...

Mello: Difamação. DIFAMAÇÃO! D: -Enrolando a mecha-

Near: Isso, intriga da oposição ò.o

Janão: Não senti firmeza. :3

Near: ... NÃO ME IMPORTA.

Emo: Deixa de ser mentiroso, branquelo :3

Near: ¬¬

Mello: -Queima o Chocolate Kiss e enrola uma mecha- Pronto u.u

Coelho: o.o Próximo.

**De: Angelys di Mello**

**Mello: consequência-lambuzar o near de chocolate até o c() sem comer ele**

Mello: MAS O QUÊ?!

Near: Ela quer me matar. Ela quer que eu morra.

Mello: Como...? Onde...?

Near: ¬¬

Janão: VAI, PORRA e.e -Quer ver o que acontece-

L: -Voltou do banheiro- o.o Não vai dar certo.

Janão: Eu sei. :D

Mello: -Joga chocolate derretido no Near- o.o

Near: -Lambuzado- Eca. Mello...? Que cara é essa...?!

Mello: O¬O -Babando-

Near: So...corro? -Começa a correr-

Mello: NEAR, VOLTA AQUI O¬O -Correndo e babando-

Janão: Ah, é o amor.

Near: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

**Near: verdade-é verdade que vc já faria um menage com o mello e o matt?**

Near: -Volta com o Mello pendurado nele- ¬¬

Mello: Chocolate o¬o

Near: Peraí, é se eu já fiz ou se eu faria?

Janão: As respostas são diferentes?

Near: ERM... Não, que isso. e.e

Mello: Cho-co-la-te o¬o

Near: SAI DE MIM O.O

Mello: Não.

Near: -Tira a blusa- Toma, lambe. ¬¬

Matt: o.o Dá a calça também. :D

Near: ARGH. Banheiro.

Janão: Segunda porta a direita.

Near: Obrigado. Vou tomar um banho.

Mello: Chocolate o¬o

**Matt: consequencia-superar meu limite de tempo no tomb raider...to dizendo!eu sou mais q phoda nesse jogo! **

Matt: FALAÊ, QUAL É SEU LIMITE? 8D

Janão: Pois é. Ela não disse o.o

Matt: Ah. D:

**Misa: consequência-se amarrar numa cadeira e dançar a macarena (amarrada)**

Raito: LOL, essa eu quero ver.

L: Idem.

Misa: Como Misa-Misa fará isso? o.o

Janão: Tenta lá.

Misa: -Se amarra na cadeira e tenta dançar- AAAAH -Cai-

Raito: Um a zero pra cadeira.

Matt: Pf. Que coisa tosca.

Janão: Pobre Misa.

Misa: -Tenta de novo e cai. De novo.- Já deu, né? ¬¬

Raito: O que é bom sempre dura pouco.

**Raito: consequecia-ficar algemado no L pelo resto da fic**

Raito: Não seria nenhum desafio... Se não tivesse uma fangirl aqui.

Janão: -Algema os dois- Pára de reclamar, mauricinho.

L: Oi de novo, Raito-kun.

Raito: Não tá muito curta não? -Grudado no L-

Janão: Que isso, tá perfeita. :3

Raito: ¬¬

**L: verdade-qual o seu tipo de bolo favorito? (pra eu preparar pra vc)**

L: De morango. :D Ou de creme? o.o Ou seria o de chocolate?

Raito: -Algemado a ele- Decida-se.

L: Ah, eu amo todos. :3

Raito: Resposta óbvia, hm.

**Soichiro: verdade-é verdade q vc trairia sua mulher e seu filho com a misa?**

Soichiro: De onde diabos você tirou isso?

Janão: De onde será? e.e

Soichiro: Você é doida? Ela é 30 anos mais nova que eu o.o

Janão: O amor não tem idaaade.

Soichiro: Doente.

Misa: Angelys... Misa-Misa ama só o Raito u.u E o Soichiro, pô? D:

**Matsuda: verdade-como vc se sente sabendo q era o mais inútil e incapaz da  
equipe do L?  
**

Matsuda: As pessoas não gostam muito de mim o.o

Janão: ORLY?

L: -Algemado ao Raito- Não deixa de ser verdade.

Raito: E o desgraçado ainda me matou no final.

Janão: Disso eu gostei :D

Matsuda: Viu? Não fui de todo mal n.n

Raito: ¬¬

**L: consequencia-me dar um beija de lingua pq eu t amo!**

L: -Ainda algemado- Mas eu não tô noivo?

Janão: Fazer o que. Tem que agradar a todas u.u

L: -Beija- Pronto u.u

Janão: O bom é que o cara é prático 8D

**Raito: verdade-com quem e como vc perdeu a virgindade?  
**

Raito: Eu sou virgem e com orgulho, valeu?

L: Eu não diria isso.

Raito: SHHHHHHHHHHHHH, NÃO FALE.

L: o.o O quê? Eu só ia dizer que você, provavelmente, não tem orgulho de ser virgem.

Raito: ... Eu sabia, ok?

Mello: SEI. -Enrolando a mecha-

Coelho: Erm... Outro.

**De: Secretária da Quartzo Cristal**

**Para: Mello  
Pergunta: Você prefere ser processado por danos morais ou por tentativa de  
estupro? ¬¬ Falando sério se essa aí não acordar eu vou processar. ¬¬  
**

Mello: MASFOIELAQUEMPEDIU D:

Janão: Pobre Mello.

Near: EI. ELE QUASE ME ENGOLIU VIVO. VOCÊ VAI PROCESSÁ-LO POR ISSO?!

Janão: Acabou o banho?

Near: Uhum.

Matt: Quer voltar? 8D

Near: -Vermelho- Ai ¬¬

Mello: D: -Enrolando a mecha-

**Para: L  
Desafio: Desafio você a CHICOTEAR o Raito. -Olhar sádico-**

L: -Olha pro Raito que tá algemado nele- RAITO-KUUN e.é

Raito: Socorro D:

L: VINGANÇA. -Tira o chicote-

Raito: AAAAAH, DESCULPA POR TE MATAR D:

L: Não vale agora. -Chicoteia-

Raito: AAAAAH, MALDITAS ADORADORAS DE SADOMASOQUISMO. D:

L: -Chicoteia de novo- CALADO Ò.Ó

Coelho: Erm... Erm... Alguém pára o L o.o

Janão: Por quê? :3

Coelho: Porque tem outro aqui.

Janão: Ah.

**De: Salina Angel Kail**

**- De Mello pra Near.  
Mellow, dá um beijo de 1 minuto e meio no Near -  
(NA BOCA!) -**

Near: Mas já não basta aquele lá em cima?

Mello: Não 8D -Agarra e beija-

Janão: Pra quem tava quase morrendo pra não beijar ninguém...

Mello: O que eu posso fazer se o pirralho beija bem?! u.u

Near: O.O Ok, quem é você e o que fez com o Mello?!

Mello: Rá, como é engraçado.

**De: Doka**

**Consequencia em conjunto:  
quero que o Mello, Matt, Near, Raito e L saim pelas ruas como fossem  
menininhas, com direito a sainhas curtas e camisas de alcinha xD**

**Tambem quero uma foto disso**

Janão: Olha... Tem um problema. Sair nas ruas não vai dar. Ou eles fogem feito desesperados. Mas, quanto à roupinha...

Near: Isso não era necessário -De mini saia branca e blusinha da Hello Kitty-

Mello: O branquelo tá certo. -Mini saia preta e blusinha do Chococat-

Matt: Não creio nisso. -Mini saia laranja e blusinha decotada-

L: Me sinto ridículo. -Mini saia azul e blusinha de arco-íris e algemado ao Raito-

Raito: Somos dois, Ryuuzaki. -Mini saia vermelha e blusinha de flor e algemado ao L-

Janão: Digam "xis" 8D -Tira foto-

Near/Matt/Mello/L/Raito: ¬¬

Misa: Eu quero uma cópia 8D

Janão: Falou 8D E fechamos o capítulo por aqui, com essa linda foto, especialmente para a Doka. :3 Espero que tenham gostado :B


	4. Casamentos e vestimentas a parte

Eu odeio a formatação desse site, fica a dica

**Eu odeio a formatação desse site, fica a dica.**

Janão: Voltamos com o joguinho favorito das fangirls enlouquecidas. :D

Raito: Nós percebemos.

Mello: Podemos tirar essas roupas ridículas?

Janão: D: Ok.

/Todos colocam as roupas normais/

Coelho: Já tem uma o.o

**De: Kyra Spring**

**L (consequência - até que enfim) - Passar 24h em pé. Na boa, cara, essa  
pose q vc senta vai acabar com a sua coluna. Pense nisso como um favor q estou fazendo pra sua saúde.**

L: Vinte e quatro horas? o.o Tá brincando, né?

Janão: Fangirls não brincam u.u

L: Aaaaahm. Ok.

Raito: -Pega uma cadeira e senta-

L: Cruel.

Raito: O quê? Quem precisa ficar em pé é você, não eu. Além disso, eu tô amarrado a ti, lembra?

L: ¬¬

/3 horas depois/

L: -Comendo um pedaço de bolo- Não é tão difícil.

Emo: Vem cá, por que tu coça tanto teu pé?

L: ... Por nada.

/9 horas depois/

Todos, menos o L: -Sentados-

L: Preguiçosos ¬¬

Raito: Invejoso :3

/12 horas depois/

Todos, menos L: -Dormindo-

L: Eu mereço ¬¬

/18 horas depois/

L: Não sinto meus pés.

Janão: Força.

Raito: Você consegue.

L: Sério?

Raito: ... Não :D

L: Idiota.

Raito: Também te amo.

/22 horas depois/

L: Não sinto minhas pernas.

Coelho: Só mais duas horas.

/24 horas depois/

L: Ai.

Raito: L... Pode sair.

L: Ai.

Raito: -Cutuca-

L: -Cai- Ai.

Raito: o.o -Cai junto, puxado pela algema-

Mello: Eita O.O

Near: Pobre L.

Matt: As fangirls são más.

**Mello (consequência - relaxa, vc já sofreu demais no último capítulo -  
aliás, obrigada pelo master-kiss, OK? xD) Jogar jogo do sério com o L, quem  
piscar primeiro tem q fazer um striptease pra agradar as fangirls!**

Mello: Por nada. Mas... Como fazer isso com o L assim?!

L: -Jogado no chão- Ai. -.-

Raito: -Também no chão- ¬¬

Emo: Levantaê, L.

Raito: -Senta no chão- Você REALMENTE acha que dá?

Janão: É, o I'm a gay tem razão.

Raito: O quem?!

L: Pfffff! -Tentando prender o riso- De onde tu tirou isso?!

Janão: Uma amiga minha, Ray, vive se referindo a esse verme aí assim. I'm a gay, Yagami ao contrário... Hã? Hã? 8D

Near: PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! -Segurando desesperadamente o riso- Ok, essa eu tenho que concordar, foi no mínimo, coerente.

Mello: Coerente?! HSUAIHSAUISHAUISHAUIHUSA FOI A MAIS PURA VERDADE.

Raito: ¬¬

Janão: Anyway, o L não pode fazer nada assim, hm?

L: Pois é.

Mello: Que pena.

Janão: Quando ele se recuperar, a gente faz. 8D

Mello: Demora ae, L. DEMORA.

L: Você acha que eu quero fazer isso?

Coelho: Outro.

**De: Angelys di Mello**

**L: Desmarca o casamento com essa daí e assina aqui esse papel de compromisso comigo!To avisando, a multa se não cumprir é alta...**

Janão: Angel, querida, não posso interferir no desejo das outras fangirls.

L: WTF? A garota quer que eu faça... O quê?

Mello: Quer que a gente leia devagar?

L: Engraçadinho.

Janão: Então, vamos pra algum lugar onde a poligamia seja permitida \o/

L: Mas mas mas o.o

**Matt: Ah!Vc eh o meu personagem favorito!Não, perai, é o L...Não, esquece,  
eh vc... Ah, droga, eu naum sei qual... Tanto faiz!Eu amo os dois!Ah  
consequencia: ficar abraçado comigo pro resto da minha vida(pelo menos até o resto da fic...) **

Raito: O cara só apareceu por três cenas. TRÊS CENAS.

Janão: Ciúmes, I'm a gay?

Raito: Não, é só meu orgulho, e... PÁRA DE ME CHAMAR ASSIM.

Mello: É um apelido carinhoso :3

Matt: o.o Ok, então. -Abraça a Angelys-

Janão: Own. :3

**Raito: Se vc pudesse matar apenas mais uma pessoa na Terra, quem seria?**

Raito: -Olha discretamente para Takada e Misa- Hm... Dúvida cruel.

L: Certamente um criminoso u.u

Raito: Claaro.

Janão: L é inteligente bagarae, mas pra certas coisas, ele é meio mula, hm?

Mello: -Olhando a cena- É.

**Mello: nah...vc é tosquinho e fofo... vou t dar chocolate d presente...  
**

Mello: Tosquinho? ò.o

Near: Poderia ser pior, Mello.

Mello: Tenho certeza que sim. E... Chocolate...? Você disse... Chocolate?

Matt: -Abraçado na Angelys- CORRAM \O\-- -Foge levando a Angelys no colo-

Near: SE ESCONDAM --/O/ -Foge-

L/Raito: AAAAAAAAAAH -Raito puxa L pra fora-

Janão: o.o?

Coelho: o.o?

Emo: o.o?

Mello: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

/Interrompemos o jogo para uma destruição de Mello/

/Voltamos à programação (?) normal (??)/

Janão: -Em cima do lustre- Ai.

Coelho: -Debaixo do sofá- J... Já acabou?

Emo: -Estatelado no cantinho- Que diabos... Foi... Isso?!

Near: -Voltando- Nem queiram saber.

Matt: -Volta com a Angelys- Isso que dá tocar no assunto chocolate sem dar o chocolate antes.

Mello: CHOCOLAAAAAAAAATE.

Near: Toma. -Entrega uma barra- Agora calminha.

Mello: o¬o

**Near: kero ver vc dançar rumba com o coelho!**

Near: ... Ok, de onde saiu isso?

Coelho: -Já dançando- ENTRA NO RITMO, BRANQUELO 8D

Near: ¬¬ Alguém realmente não vai com a minha cara. -Dança-

Janão: HOHOHO 8D

Mello: HSUAHSUAIHSA QUE RIDÍCULO!

Matt: HSUAIHSUAIHSA CONCORDO!

Raito: SHAUIHSAUIHSA

L: 8D Near, você dança MUITO bem.

Near: -Dançando- Eu mereço. ¬¬

Coelho: -Dançando- OUTRO \O\

**De: Débby-chan**

**para: Mello, Near (consequencia) fazer um menage comigo -**

Mello: Primeiro que eu não durmo com esse aí nem sozinho.

Near: Segundo que... WTF, QUE TIPO DE DESAFIO FOI ESSE? As fangirls estão cada dia mais taradas.

Mello: NÉ? A juventude de hoje em dia u.u

Janão: Resumindo, não rola nem a pancadas?

Mello/Near: Issaê.

Janão: -Suspira- Ok D: Cenas de sexo, nunca. Eles são muito tímidos, e...

Todos: Ò.Ó

Janão: ... Ok. Calei.

**para: L (consequência): quando acabar o próximo capítulo da fic se casar  
comigo num país que permita a poligamia. Te deixo dar uns beijinhos nas  
meninas, mas nada mais que isso ;D e te dou doces todos os dias -**

Janão: Como eu já disse, uma parte num vai poder ser cumprida o.o

L: Me casar? MAS SÃO TRÊS AGORA?!

Janão: É.

L: Vai ser difícil dar conta de tanta esposa o.o

Janão: Você consegue o.o você é o L, meu.

**para: Mello e Near: o mesmo acima  
**

Near: Você é estranha.

Mello: MASÉM?!

Janão: Não tem como escapar. E relaxem, vocês tão melhor que o L.

L: Três mulheres. Três.

Near: Hm...

Mello: Tem razão.

**para: raito (consequencia) fazer um desfile de moda com as roupas do jogo  
"kinbaku ouji" que são bem S&M e.e  
**

Raito: ... o.o

L: Opa.

Near: Com licença...

Janão: VOCÊ FICA.

Near: ... Ok o.o

Mello: Já volt…

Janão: NÃO. Se alguém mais se atrever a levantar, MORRE. I'm a gay, vai lá :3

Raito: ... Dá pra parar? E me responde, como eu vou com esse aqui -Aponta pro L- algemado em mim?

Janão: -Tira as algemas- Só pra você poder trocar de roupa.

Coelho: Agora pára de reclamar e vai.

Raito: ¬¬ -Vai e volta com uma roupinha graciosa de coelho from playboy-

L: ... o¬o

Emo: L, não baba.

Janão: LOL?

Raito: O.O -Sai e vai pôr uma roupa normal- Uma só já tá bom, né?

Janão: Tá sim. -Algema de novo-

Raito: Eu mereço.

**para: misa (consequencia) dar um fora bem dado no Raito.  
**

Misa: Um fora no Raitozinho...? ç.ç

Raito: Essa criatura? Dar um fora em MIM?!

Misa: Misa-Misa não consegue ç.ç -Abraça Raito-

Raito: SAAAAI DE MIM!

Misa: Nunca n.n

L: RAITO, pára de sacudir o braço O.O -Quase voando-

**para: Takada (consequencia) raspar a cabeça  
**

Takada: Por que razão? o.o

Janão: E tem que ter? -Liga a máquina- HIHIHIHI.

Mello: É essa a vaca que me matou, hã? VINGANÇA. -Liga outra máquina-

Matt: Morri por causa dela também, sabe...? -Liga mais uma máquina- Licença, Angel.

Angelys: Ok.

Near: Takada, se eu fosse você, protegia o rosto.

Takada: ... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH -Tenta fugir-

Janão/Mello/Matt: HOOOORA DE CORTAR O CABELO è.e -Voam na Takada-

/Minutos cortados por cenas de violência/

Takada: -Careca- ç.ç

Matt: -Volta a abraçar Angel- Ai, saco.

**para: Gevanni (consequencia) se vestir de garota e ficar algemado ao Matt com direito a selinhos a cada uma hora durante o resto da capítulo 8D  
**

Gevanni: ... o.o Como quiser. -Se algema ao Matt-

Matt: ... -Vermelho- Ok, as fangirls tem cada vez mais criatividade u.u

Gevanni: -Dá selinho no Matt-

Matt: ... -Desmaia- x.x

Gevanni/Angelys: O.O -Caem junto-

Janão: Que fofo :3

**para: Near (consequencia) vestir cosplay de Mello durante o resto do  
capítulo XDD  
**

Near: De Me... Ok, isso é brincadeira, pode falar.

Janão: Nunca. -Pega a roupinha do Mello- Eu sempre quis te ver em roupas pretas super apertadas :3

Near: ... Pervertida.

Janão: Eu sou.

Mello: Near? Vestido como eu? ... -Imagina- o.o

Near: ... o.o -Imagina também- Agora que eu não visto mesmo.

Janão: TEM QUE VESTIR.

Near: -Meda- Ok. o.o -Vai vestir-

Mello: Caralho. ô.o Onde tu conseguiu uma roupa minha?

Janão: Erm... Não importa. u.u

Mello: ¬¬ Cadê minha pistola?!

Janão: Em um lugar seguro.

Mello: -.-  
Near: -Volta com a roupa de Mello- Como você consegue vestir isso todo dia?!

Mello: Acostumei, acho.

Near: ¬¬

Todos: -Olham pra Near- o.o

Near: o.o?

Matt: Isso tá muito estranho.

Near: Você diz isso pra mim? Sabe como tá aqui dentro?

Mello: Eu sei u.u

Near: -Tenta sentar- NÃO DÁ PRA SENTAR COM ESSA ROUPA Ç.Ç

**para: Mello (consequencia) Usar a roupa da Madonna e dançar CandyBar XD  
**

Near: -Ainda tentando se mover dentro da roupa de Mello- ... o.o Mas o quê...?

Mello: ¬¬

Janão: ... Não conheço o.o

Mello: Nem eu .-.

Janão: Sei. Mas de colocar a roupa você não escapa.

Mello: Eu imaginava ¬¬ -Vai colocar a roupa-

Near: LOL. Eu sabia que aquele cabelo tinha alguma coisa a ver com a Madonna.

Mello: ... ¬¬

Janão: Será que ela quis dizer Candy Shop? o.o

Mello: NÃO IMPORTA.

**para: matt (consequencia) me sequestrar com a autorização dos meus pais que VOCÊ deve conseguir 8D  
**

Matt: E como eu faço isso?

Janão: É esse o desafio. O problema é que você não pode sair daqui.  
Matt: Aí fica mais fácil ainda, hã?  
Mello: -Tirou a roupa de Madonna e pôs as normais- Hunf. Malditas fangirls.

Janão: ... L tá quieto o.o

L: -Autistando- ... Hã?

Janão: ... Burguer. Melhorou?

L: ... Não.

Janão: Sei. Nem você nem o Mello vão escapar do desafio, ok?

L: Eu sei. e.e "Mas quanto mais tarde, melhor o.o"

Matt: Então... É pra deixar esse passar?

Janão: Não. Temos telefone, sabe? -Disca o número-

Pai da Débby: Sim?

Matt: ... Oi, a Débby tá sendo chamada para um acampamento (?)

Pai da Débby: Ok. -Desliga na cara do Matt-

Janão: ... Isso conta?

Matt: Acho que sim.

**para: emo (verdade) você curte simple plan?:D  
**

Emo: Mas eu já não disse que uso o visual emo pra zoar?

Janão: -Com um CD do Simple Plan na mão- Então o que foi isso que eu achei...?

Raito: ... Com licença. -Pega o CD-

Emo: Eu disse.

Janão: Eu devia ter imaginado.

**para: Janao (consequencia) Duvido você não assediar o Matt estando ele  
vestido de menina (com aquela roupinha que vc colocou no cap 3)**

Janão: Pô, eu me segurei D: Já é difícil não estuprar todos eles com as roupas normais. Vestidos de meninas, então.

Todos: O.O

Janão: Que é?

Matt: -Se afasta-

Coelho: Ok... o.o Tem outra.

Janão: WEE 8D

**De: Raayy**

**Verdade: Near  
Com quem foi que você aprendeu a beijar, heim, heim? -olhar pervertido- SE  
NÃO RESPONDER, VOU ESCREVER UMA FANFIC DARK LEMON COM VOCÊ! (q/)**

Near: ...

Mello: Essa é uma boa pergunta.

Matt: Ôôô... -Nervoso-

Near: -Olha pro Matt-

Matt: Ok, não tô agüentando mais essa pressão. FUI EU, TÁ BOM?!

Gevanni: Ah... É...? .-.

Matt: Mas eu não tenho nada com ele .-.

Near: Eu posso confirmar.

Mello: ... O.O Nuss.

Near: Que é? o.o

Mello: Quando foi que vocês... Erm...

Near: No tempo da Wammy's. Sem mais questionamentos.

Mello: -Olha para Matt- ¬¬

**Consequencia: Mello  
Já se convenceu que o Near beija bem? E que tal dar um amasso nele, num  
lugar bem escuro só pra vocês? x3 Se não fizer, beije o RAITO. NOS PÉS.  
(Há, eu duvido que ele escolha fazer isso)**

Mello: ... Desisto. -Puxa o Near-

Near: O.O

Janão: -Nosebleed-

/Mello e Near entram num quarto a parte/

Coelho: Isso vai demorar.

Janão: Yeap. Enquanto isso...

**Consequencia: Misa e Takada.  
Beijem-se de língua SEM RECLAMAR. NENHUMA RECLAMAÇÃO! Ou eu mato o Raito  
(?)**

Janão: YURIIII \O\ de novo o¬o Adoro as conseqüências da Ray.

Misa: ... -Se segura pra não reclamar- ¬¬

Takada: -Suspira- Ok.

Misa: -Beija Takada-

Janão: Coisa mais linda de se ver :3

Matt: ... Concordo. :3

**Pergunta: Janao  
POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME DEIXA FAZER A CONSEQUENCIA DO RAITO SER A MORTE?!  
DOUSHITE?! DOUSHITE?! -chora-**

Janão: Porque tem gente que quer ainda humilhar esse idiota.

Coelho: Isso inclui a todos nós.

Raito: Obrigado. Também amo vocês.

Janão: Disponha, gats :3

**Consequencia: Raito.  
Seja escravo do L pelo resto da fic. Faça o que ELE QUISER. E também quero  
que você abrace a Misa, dê um selinho nela, diga que a ama, despreze a  
Takada, diga que kira não é a justiça e que ele é o pior mal da  
humanidade. (Acho que é humilhação suficiente... por hora.)  
**

Raito: Ela me odeia.

Todos: MAS JUUURA?

Raito: ¬¬ Ok, escravo do L?

L: Eu tô algemado a ele. Não tem muita coisa pelo que pedir tendo que segui-lo para todo canto.

Raito: Bem... Fica mais fácil pra mim.

L: Entretanto... Eu sempre posso dar um jeitinho, né?

Raito: Você gosta de me irritar. u.ú

L: Sim. 8D

Raito: -Abraça Misa e dá selinho- Eu te amo, loirinha. Você é MUITO melhor que a Takada.

Misa: ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!! -Agarra e não solta mais-

Raito: Ray, você me paga.

Janão: Olha lá, ELA É MINHA AMIGA Ò.Ó

Raito: ... Tinha que ser. Ok, Kira é opiormaldahumanidade.

Coelho: ASSUMIU, ASSUMIIIU!

**Pergunta: Ryuuku  
Ryuuku! Você é um dos meus favoritos! Mas a pergunta é: "Por que se você  
ia matar o Raito, por que não matou essa PRAGA ANTES, CACETE?!" Você podia se divertir roubando os jogos do Matt, Videogames são divertidos! Dx**

Ryuuku: Porque shinigamis não sabem jogar videogames D:

Matt: Poxa, eu te ensinava. Se liga, eu tô jogando agora, mesmo abraçando a Angel e algemado ao Gevanni.

Ryuuku: ... Agora é tarde. :B

**Consequencia: Near  
Assuma que vocÊ tem um caso com o Matt. Ou que gosta do Mello. ASSUMA UM DOS DOIS!**

/Mello e Near voltam/

Near: -Meio descabelado e arfando- Arf... Arf...

Mello: Eu disse que seria mais fácil se você simplesmente ficasse quieto.

Near: -Ignora- Ok, eu JÁ TIVE um caso com o Matt, não tenho mais.

Matt: Sim.

Near: E, PELO AMOR DE DEUS, EU NÃO GOSTO DO MELLO. Ele é meu rival, caramba .-.

Mello: Issaê. Fangirls são meio cegas ou o quê? EU ODEIO ELE Ò.Ó

Janão: Então o que vocês tavam fazendo lá? o.o

Mello: Nada que precise de amor. ;D

Near: Eu fui praticamente estuprado.

Mello: Vai dizer que você não gostou? u.u

**Consequencia: Takada  
... Ok, não posso pedir pra você se explodir. Então, se jogue nos braços  
da Misa e diga a ela que você a ama, e não o Raito, e que não é  
necessário um "Deus" pra você, se você tem a Misa, e vice-e-versa! (Oh,  
isso viraria uma fic XD)**

Takada: Ok, uma fangirl de Yuri. E eu achei que tava salva.

Janão: ... Eu também sou fangirl de Yuri, tá? PODE CUMPRINDO 8D

Takada: ¬¬ -Abraça Misa- MIIISA-MISA, EU TE AMO! NÃO AMO O RAITO, MAS SÓ A VOCÊ! E NÓS NÃO PRECISAMOS DE UM DEUS. TEMOS UMA A OUTRA!!

Misa: Mas o qu...?! ¬¬

Takada: -Se recompõe- Pronto u.u

**Verdade: Matt  
Qual dos dois você ama mais? Mello ou Near? Eu sei que é difícil  
escolher... Mas eu escolheria Near -agarra a ovelha-**

Matt: Olha, eu...

Janão: Sem MxM. -Com um machado-

Near: ¬¬ Ele prefere o Mello.

Janão: Não diga isso, minha ovelhinha ç.ç

Near: Eu. Não. Sou. Uma. Ovelha.

Matt: ... Ok o.o -Volta a jogar-

Coelho: Próximo.

**De: Tsuu**

• **Mello: agarra e aperta Sei que você me odeia (odeia fangirls em geral?  
xD) mas lá vem mais pergunta/desafio pra você /o/  
**

Mello: Lá vem...

**  
- Você vai se casar com alguma dessas ai? olhar homicida o.ó  
- Comparado as calças hiper-apertadinhas que você usa (o que cria a teoria  
de que não usa roupas intimas) você achou essas saias bem mais  
confortáveis, não?  
- Bota a roupa de menina de novo e tira uma foto comigo e com o Matt o.ó/  
**

Mello: Eu só caso porque sou obrigado. -Aponta pra Débby- Essa aí, por exemplo. E eu já acostumei com as calça, porra. EU GOSTO, ME DEIXA.

Matt: Eu deixo, na boa. u.u

Mello: ¬¬

Matt: n.n'

Mello: -Põe roupa de garota- Vem cá, caralho. -Puxa Tsuu- Matt, venha.

Matt: Mas eu tô algemado ao Gevanni e tenho que ficar com a Angel o.o

Angel: ISSAÊ :3

Mello: Eles que venham, ora.

Gevanni: Mas não é descortês aparecer em fotos alh... -É puxado por Matt-

Matt: Não. Agora diga XIS :D

Matt/Mello/Gevanni/Angel: :D

/Foto tirada/

Mello: Ótimo, licença, vou trocar de roupa.

**  
• Matt: OMFG TRINTA? assustada Cara, você não era muito bom em  
matemática no colégio né? o.o  
**

Matt: Poxa, é verdade o.o Eu sempre fui muito bom em matemática, tá? Sou o terceiro no ranking da Wammy's, cara.

Mello: Pois é, heh.

Near: Né? :3

Mello: -Olha pra Near- ¬¬

Matt: -Olha pros dois- ¬¬'

**  
• Shidoh: Você é uma baratinha que come os restinhos de chocolate que o  
Mello deixa no sofá né? :3  
**

Janão: ... Shidoh? Pô, eu tive o cuidado de tocar nos cadernos do Ryuuku e da Remu, além de fazê-los tocar também. Mas acho que não peguei o do Shidoh.

Mello: Então encosta aqui.

Janão: -Encosta- 'Gradicid... OII SHIDOOOOOOH :3

Shidoh: ... Oi. Não, não sou uma barata. Mas eu como chocolate sim, é tão gostoso :3

Mello: Então era por isso que meu chocolate tava sumindo, né maldito?! CADÊ MINHA PISTOLA?!

Janão: Primeiro, não adianta pedir, não vou te dar a pistola. Segundo, o Shidoh é um shinigami.

Mello: FODA-SE, ELE MEXEU NO MEU CHOCOLATE.

Shidoh: -Foge-

**  
• Takada: Você acha que o Mello é pervertido? o.O (recapitula quando ele  
pediu pra você tirar a roupa)  
**

Mello: QUÊ?!

Takada: Acho sim, falei. u.u

Mello: QUÊÊÊ?!

Matt: Santo você não é, Mello.

Mello: Disso eu sei. Mas eu não sou pervertido ò.ó

Takada: Sei e.e -Corre-

Mello: EU PEDI PRA VOCÊ TIRAR A ROUPA PRA VER SE NINGUÉM NOS SEGUIA, SUA VACA.

**  
• Raito: Se você diz que nem a Misa nem a Takada são garotas boas pra  
você, qual teu tipo garoto exigente? xD  
**

Raito: Uma inteligente.

Janão: Boa.

Takada: Mas EI Ò.Ó Eu sou inteligente D:

Raito: Não, você é uma serva que faz o que eu mando.

Takada: Mffff .-. -Não tem argumento-

**  
• L: Quantas horas você dorme por dia?  
- Qual sua altura?  
- Você chamava Watari de 'papai' quando pequeno? 'o'**

L: Depende do dia. Às vezes, duas. Outras, três. n.n

Raito: Sabe, o normal é oito horas.

L: Eu sei. Mas eu sou L. Não uma pessoa "normal".

Raito: ... Isso tá na cara.

L: Olha, eu meço um metro e setenta e nove centímetros. Mas isso você joga no google e pronto, você acha. E não, eu nunca chamei o Watari de papai.

Watari: .-. -Se sente renegado-

L: Mas ele é como um pra mim n.n

Watari: ºOº -Abraça o L-

Janão: Own :3

Coelho: Erm. Outro.

**De: Kahh-chan**

**para mello: desafio- lambuzar o near e o mat d chocolate e dps lambe 3  
**

Mello: Cara, que mania comigo. Mas vá lá, né. -Coloca um pouco de chocolate na bochecha de ambos e lambe-

Janão: ... ¬¬

Mello: Ela não especificou ONDE lambuzar ;D

Near: -Limpa a bochecha- Boa, Mello.

Matt: Issaê, loirão 8D

**  
matt:- desafio- dar uns amassos no near X3**

Matt: Isso não é desafio nenhum :3

Near: Mas ele tá algemado ao Gevanni e precisa ficar com a Angel, puuuxa D:

Janão: -Solta Matt- Ok, aflorou o lado fangirl de MattxNear, VAI LÁ, RUIVÃO 8D

Near: Oh. -Suspira-

Janão: Isso que dá ser tão fofo.

Matt: -Arrasta o Near pro quarto a parte-

Coelho: ... Outro.

**De: Doka**

**Consequencia para o L e o Mello:  
Se vestirem de paquitas da Xuxa e dançarem ilarie -'  
**

Mello/L: HEIM?!

Mello: Ela só pode estar brincando.

L: Fangirls... Não brincam...

Janão: O L aprende rápido. -Solta o L do Raito- Vão lá.

/L e Mello se vestem de paquitas/

Mello/L: Ilari-lariê, ô ô ô ¬¬

Todos: HSUAIHSUAIHSUAHSAUSHUISHAUSHAUI -Morrendo de rir-

**  
Consequencia para o Near: Falar "seensacionall!" Com sutaquezinho quando o L e o Mello acabarem de dançar '-'  
**

Near: QUÊ?! Com sotaquezinho, wtf.

Mello/L: -Param e encaram Near- e.e

Near: ... Ok. Seensacional!

Mello: ô.o Que bizarro.

L: Né? o.o

Near: Não sei fazer sotaque.

Coelho: Notamos.

**Verdade para o Raito: Qual a marca do gel que você usa...? .-.'  
**

Raito: ... Eu gostaria de saber no que isso vai ajudar.

Janão: Sabe, nada aqui tem muita utilidade. No máximo, umas risadas.

Coelho: Você e sua mania de achar que é engraçada.

Janão: Não começa. Raito, responde.

Raito: É do boticário.

Janão: Boticário, Raito? u.u

Raito: Sim. :3

**  
Verdade para o Matt: foi você que deu de presente as roupas de estofado de  
sofá de couro para o Mello? Se sim, por quê? É algum fetiche seu? :D**

Matt: Eu dei o sofá porque achei que ele gostasse de couro o.o

Mello: O que tá meio na cara, né?

Matt: Tô controlando meu lado pervertido. -Olha pra bunda do Mello- Mas isso é provocação, sabe.

Mello: MATT Ò.Ó

Coelho: Outro.

**De: Quartzo Cristal**

**  
Desafio pro Near: Em homenagem à minha boa amiga Hirumo-chan que no momento está hospitalizada devido à um acidente de carro... 8) VISTA-SE DE  
CARNEIRINHO!**

Near: Por que isso?

Janão: Terei que repetir?

Near: Ok, nada tem utilidade, mas isso é... Estranho...

Janão: VAI.

/Near coloca a roupa de carneirinho/

Janão: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN QUE COISA MAIS LINDA E FOOOOFA!

Near: -De carneirinho- Melhoras pra sua amiga, Quartzo!

Mello: ... Nunca imaginei que veria essa cena.

Matt: Nem eu.

L: Esse devia ser meu sucessor, né?

Raito: Bela escolha, Einstein ¬¬

L: Prefere o loiro doidão ou o ruivo pervertido?

Raito: ... Retiro o que eu disse.

Janão: Deixem de ser chatos, ele tá muito fofo.

Coelho: Cara, você demorou PRA CARALHO nesse capítulo.

Janão: Eu seeeeei ç.ç É que eu não tava com humor esses dias, além disso, entrei em semana de provas, porra. Peço... Aliás, imploro que os leitores me perdoem.

Coelho: Leitores, hunf.

Janão: E eu sei, esse capítulo tá tosco. Eu fiz o final correndo.

Emo: Obviamente, eu mal apareço.

Janão: Convencido. Anyway. Uma presença especial da Angel e tudo mais, sabe, podia... Eu devia ter avisado isso no início, certo?

Coelho: Certo.

Janão: Bem, tá ae. -Foge de fangirls enlouquecidas-


	5. Cantorias e covers Ou tentativas de

**Vou meter (?) mais gente na fic, fikdik 8D Se quiserem se meter, falem, ok? o.o**

Janão: Bem-vindos de volta. 8D -Foi chutada pra escrever- '-'

Coelho: TEM PESSOAS DE VERDADE QUERENDO LER ESSA PORRA?! LOLOLOLOLOL

Janão: Ainda não sei se são de verdade, mas... -Apanha- AI, DESCULPAÊ, LEITORES Ç-Ç

Coelho: Ok, vam' lá.

Janão: ... Cadê os personagens?

Coelho: Num quarto a parte.

Janão: -Pensou besteira- º¬º

Coelho: Tarada.

Janão: Erm... Chame-os. É A HORA DA HUMILHAÇÃO! 8D

/O pessoal volta/

Janão: Por que eu não instalei câmeras nesse lugar?

Raito: Você me lembra alguém, sabe. -Olha o L-

L: ... O quê? u.u

Raito: Naaada. u.u

Coelho: Chegou um o.o

**De: Angelys di Mello**

**oks...Gevanni LARGA O MEU MATT!Gevanni: Mas... Isso não é meu desafio?**

Matt: ... É. u.u

Janão: Bem, foi um desafio de outra fangirl. Eles precisam ficar juntos.

Matt: Foi a primeira fangirl que eu simpatizei n.n

**L: É verdade que vc sofre de hipertireoidismo?  
(pra quem naum sabe, os sintomas do hipertireoidismo são: magreza, aceleração dos batimentos cardíacos e movimentos respiratórios, saliência dos bulbos dos olhos, apetite fora do comum e poucas horas de sono... tudo em comum com o L...)**

L: Não.

Raito: -Olha- Tem certeza? Ela tem razão, você tem todos os sintomas.

L: Tenho. Por causa do meu biótipo, fiz esse maldito teste milhares de vezes.

Raito: BIÓTIPO?! ESSE É SEU BIÓTIPO?!

Fangirls enlouquecidas do L: ALGUM PROBLEMA?!

Janão: Como vocês entraram aqui? Pra fora, xô.

Emo: Ela jura que tem autoridade.

Coelho: Impressionante, né?

**Matt: Ai ti fofo! É por isso que eu te amo! Ah... Me responde, que tipo de garoto vc pegaria? Own... Eu ti amo tanto! Aqui, comprei isso só pra vc... entrega um pacote perfeitamente embrulhado Abre depressa... Tenho certeza de que você vai gostar!**

Matt: -Olha pro Gevanni, pro Mello e pro Near- Olha, são muitos, entende? Sou eclético e.e

Gevanni: -Vermelho- o.o

Mello: ¬¬ Já até acostumei.

Near: -Vermelho- ... Eu já devia ter acostumado.

Matt: Heh. Oh, um presente? Para mim? Obrigado! :D -Desembrulha-

Janão: -Olha- Que bonitinho, uma fangirl doida comprou um presente para o seu perseguido.

Matt: -Rasga tudo- O.O COMO ESSA GAROTA CONSEGUIU ISSO?!

Janão: Isso o quê?

Matt: CARA, NÃO ACREDITO, NEM EU CONSEGUI ACHAR ESSA PORRA, AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Mello: Matt... Calma.

Janão: 'Xá eu adivinhar... Vídeo game?

Near: Como você sabe? u.u

Janão: Palpite.

Matt: PORRA 8D -Enlouquecendo-

**Near: Eu quero que você e o Mello cantem "Poison" da Groove Coverage...**

Janão: Mas que coincidência, eu tava escutando essa música agora.

Near: Quer começar?

Mello: Ok. _Your cruel device  
Your blood like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain your thrill_

Mello/Near: _I want love you, but I better not touch  
I want hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I want kiss you, but "I want it" too much  
I want taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't want break these chains_

Near: _Your mouth so hot  
"Your web I'm caught"  
Your skin so wet  
Black lace on sweat_

Mello/Near: _I hear you calling and it's "needles and pins"  
I want hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't want touch you, but you're under my skin  
I want kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't want break these chains  
Poison... poison..._

Mello: _Running deep inside my veins  
Poison (burning) deep inside my veins  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill_

Mello/Near: _I want love you, but I better not touch  
I want hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I want kiss you, but "I want it" too much  
I want taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't want break these chains_

Todos: -Encaram Mello e Near- … ô.o

Mello: O quê? Não pediram? u.u

Janão: É, né...

**Mello: Oi coisinha fofa! Uma bem fácil ein... Xinga o Raito o máximo possível... (Aquele nerd modelo da banana republic nao vai escapar!)**

Mello: Eu não sou fofo, sou o chefe da máfia u.u Mas de qualquer maneira... Agradeço ;D E... Xingar o I'm a gay? Ele não tem estrutura pra agüentar, é emo demais. Vai começar a chorar, mauricinho de merda. O ego dele vai ser ferido e ela vai ficar estressadinha. A deusa vai achar o CÚMULO -Fala com uma proposital voz de bicha- alguém achar ela imperfeitinha.

Raito: ...

Mello: Vê a cara de bunda que ele está fazendo? Disso não sai nada. Covarde. Sem aquele caderninho nem sequer levanta um dedo. Pelo menos o nerd sabe que vai perder. Bem, pra isso ele tem cérebro... Só pra isso.

Raito: ... ò.ó

Mello: LOL, A FILOMBETA ESTRESSOU.

Raito: Sabe, você morreu pra um de meus subordinados ¬¬

Mello: E...? Só prova que você é mais inútil, NEM PRA TIRAR A BUNDA DA SUA CADEIRA E VIR ME MATAR VOCÊ VAI. Se fosse você lá no esconderijo da máfia, e não o Soichiro, eu podia ter morrido mais bonito sem a cicatriz, mas você é tão gay que morre de MEDA, SE CAGA NAS CALÇAS! VIRA HOMEM E PASSA ACETONA NESSE ESMALTE!!

Raito: O.O! É fortificante pra a unha!!

Mello: WTF JSAISJISJAIAUSHUASHUASHAUSH BICHA

Janão: E CRÉDITOS PRA RAY 8D

Mello: ISSAÊ

Raito: ... -Vai pro canto emo e não sai mais de lá- ç.ç

**Raito: Bem... Mortes estão proibidas... Faz o seguinte... EU QUERO VER VC APANHANDO DE TODOS OS PERSONAGENS DE DEATH NOTE!**

Janão: POXA, EU NÃO POSSO ESPANCAR O I'M A GAY? ;O;

Raito: EU VOU TER QUE SER ESPANCADO?! O QUE É ISSO?! EU DEVIA SER AMADO, SOU O DEUS DO NOVO MUNDO Ò.Ó

Near: -Coloca uma luva e dá um tapa no Raito- Mas não é. E você é só um assassino, não um Deus. u.u

Mello: Pra que a luva?

Near: Não quero sujar minhas mãos.

Mello: Que frescura. -Dá um socão no Raito- É assim que se faz.

Matt: -Chuta o Raito- Ou assim.

Todos os personagens: -Descem a porrada no Raito-

Janão: -Comendo pipoca- Que cena mais linda mais cheia de graça. :3

Coelho: Esse idiota merece.

Emo: Com certeza.

**Gevanni: Eu já mandei vc largar o MEU MATT!**

Raito: -De cadeira de rodas-

Matt: Não sei por que o mandamos para um hospital u.u

Janão: O cara ia morrer se não o mandássemos.

Matt: De novo, não sei por que o mandamos para um hospital.

Janão: Para continuarmos o humilhando, tá bom pra você?

Matt: Sim sim n.n

Gevanni: o.o É um desafio, senhorita Angelys. Perdoe-me.

Matt: É, é. .-.

Janão: Não dá pra cancelar o desafio de outra fangirl u.u

**Misa-Misa: Da um tapa na kra da Takada, pliss...**

Misa: Mas com todo o prazer n.n -Dá um tapa- E SE AFASTE DO MEU RAITOZINHO Ò.Ó

Takada: o.o Mas mas mas ç.ç

Janão: ... Yuri? 8D

Takada: NÃO Ò/Ó

Janão: Sei. e.e

**Ryuuku: Hahaha... Eu te condeno a passar uma semana na Flórida... Lá não tem maçãs de qualidade... só laranjas...**

Ryuuku: O que são laranjas?

Janão: Não importa, vai logo.

Ryuuku: Ok o.o

/Uma semana depois/

Ryuuku: -Volta- Laranjas são gostosas 8D

Janão: ... Eu não esperava essa reação.

Raito: Muito menos eu o.o

L: Shinigamis não comem só maçãs? :O

Ryuuku: Shinigamis comem o que querem, ok? u.u

**L: Meu querido esposinho... Eu quero me separar de você... Prefiro o Matt... Estou disposta a pagar a multa pesada... Assina isso aqui... -estende uma folhinha- Depois é só você falar com o meu advogado...**

L: MENOS UMA ESPOSA, ALELUIA, OBRIGADO SENHOR! -Assina-

Raito: Disponha.

Janão: -Dá um tapa no Raito- u.u

Raito: EEEI Ò.O

Janão: -Dá outro tapa no Raito- ô.o

Matt: Essa garota me prefere ao L?! Uau. o.o

L: Pois é.

Janão: Gente rara. Prefere o personagem que aparece em apenas três cenas ao principal desejadão.

Matt: Pra você ver, como sou foda.

Janão: Convencido.

**Mello: Dança a música "Jump" da Madonna... Se vc fizer issu eu t dou a minha sobremesa especial.Uma taça de chocolate, com cobertura de chocolate derretido, intercalada com creme de chocolate e calda quente... de chocolate...**

Mello: Chocolate? Você disse... Chocolate?

/Todo mundo foge/

**Near: coloca a roupa de carneirinho de novo e faz bé!Se vc fizer isso eu t dou 72 das ações da Lego... e 57 da Matel... Quantos brinquedos vc quiser... depois... responde... quanto vc tira no teste de QI?**

/Todos voltam/

Near: Já se acalmou, Mello?

Mello: Chocolate O¬O

Matt: -Dá uma barra de chocolate- Bom garoto.

Near: Hm... -Vai vestir roupinha de carneiro-

Janão: AI QUE LINDO, ELE FICA MUITO FOFO NESSA ROUPINHA º¬º

Mello: Near, foge.

Near: Bé. -Corre-

Janão: -Corre atrás-

Coelho: EI, VOLTEM AQUI! CHEGOU OUTRO Ò.O

**De: Débby-Chan**

**L:...tua noiva desistiu de ti... ta vendo seu estado de decadência né? Então, antes que morra solteiro, case-se comigo OU nunca mais coma um doce sequer 8D (detalhe: vamos nos casa numpaís que permita poligamia 8D)**

L: Eu sei. :3

Raito: Ele gosta disso.

L: Sim n.n Mas... Eu já não ia casar com você?

Janão: Ela tá reforçando o desafio, ok.

Matt: de um beijo bem dado no Gevanni u.u

Matt: -Beija Gevanni-

Janão: -Olha pra Mello e Near- Vocês deviam ser que nem o Matt, seus doceiros ò.ó PRINCIPALMENTE VOCÊ, NEAR Ò.Ó

Near: Minha natureza é essa u.u

Janão: Ser uma bicha doceira?

Near: NÃO DEMONSTRAR EMOÇÕES. ¬¬

Janão: Tô vendo.

**raito: molhar o cabelo e NÃO fazer chapinha 8D**

Raito: ... Por que as pessoas me odeiam tanto? ç.ç

L: Porque você me matou.

Mello: E a mim.

Matt: E a mim.

Raito: Foram meus subordinados. u.u

L: Claro, você não tem peito pra matar quem é melhor que você.

Emo: -Joga água no Raito- Cala a boca, emo.

Mello: LOL SE FUDEU!

Raito: -Molhado- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH -Corre-

**mello: estuprar o Near e se não querer pode ser uke do Raito?**

Mello: -Puxando o Near pra um quarto a parte-

Near: -Amaldiçoando Débby-Chan-

Janão: … Débby, eu te amo.

**misa: cantar ópera**

Misa: Como se canta ópera? o.o

Janão: COM A BOCA, LOL

Misa: ¬¬ Sim, mas eu não sei cantar ópera. Eu canto outras coisas 8D

Coelho: NÃO NÃO '-' não precisa.

Emo: -Distribui tampões de ouvido-

Misa: -Tenta cantar Carmina Burana-

Todos: -Com tampões- e.e

**taka: virar emo e cortar os pulsos..¬¬ nada contra emos 8D**

Takada: ...

Janão: Porque amam a Takada. u.u

Takada: Notei. -Vai ouvir fresno e cortar os pulsos-

Janão: Coelho, chama lá a ambulância.

Coelho: Falou.

**Matsuda: passa na prova da uerj 8D**

Matsuda: Mas é muito difícil D:

Janão: ANDA, MATSUDA.

/Matsuda faz a prova/

Coelho: ... Cara, você conseguiu zerar a prova.

Emo: Não é possível.

Matsuda: Sério? o.o

Coelho: Sim.

Janão: Eu sabia. Ele consegue ser mais burro que a Misa.

**Mello: fazer meu bolo de aniversário x3**

Mello: -Volta-

Janão: ... Cadê o Near?

Mello: Descansando e.e Bolo? o.o

Débby: Bolo :3

Mello: Eu não sei cozinhar... D:

Janão: ... Massa pronta?

Mello: Melhoraria.

Janão: Aqui, vai logo pra cozinha.

Mello: ... Não vou discutir com você. -Vai-

Coelho: Método de persuasão: Ser chata.

Janão: É o que mais funciona 8D

Mello: -Volta com um bolo- Aqui.

L: Obrigado. -Come o bolo-

Janão: ... Ok. o.o

Emo: Isso devia ter sido pra Débby, sabe.

L: Sério? o.o Desculpe. Aceita o cartão da minha confeitaria favorita? o.o/

**near: imitar uma fãngirl do Mello durante no minimo até o final do capítulo 8D**

Near: Como eu faço isso?

Janão: Me imita. 8D

Near: Nunca.

Coelho: É o desafio, anda.

Near: Ok. MEEEEELLO, NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ AQUI -Agarra e não solta mais-

Mello: WTF NEAR O.O SOLTA

Near: NUNCA

Mello: … -Tenta tirar o Near- Puta que pariu. ¬¬

Janão: Relaxa. Até o fim do capítulo ele larga.

Mello: -Fingindo que não tá gostando- Ótimo. u.u

Near: -Fingindo que não tá gostando- Você acha que eu to gostando de te agarrar? ¬¬

Coelho: FALA SÉRIO, ELES TÃO ADORANDO.

Mello: O CARALHO, SEU DROGADO DE MERDA Ò.Ó

Near: ADORANDO UMA VÍRGULA, INFELIZ Ò.Ó

Janão: Ui estresse. Ok, não zoa, coelho.

Coelho: É, não vou desperdiçar saliva com o óbvio.

Mello/Near: ¬/¬

**L: é verdade que você ja se vestiu com as roupas do Raito?o.o**

L: ... De onde você tirou isso? o.o Eu prefiro minhas roupas u.u Muito mais práticas e eu não corro o risco de ser chamado de mauricinho.

Raito: Valeu, L ¬¬

L: Disponha ;D

**mello (consequencia): enlambuzar o matt, o near, o L por TODO o corpo, e lamber depois até não sobrar manchas... (nota: e ficará mais dificil, e talvez uma sucção resolva 8D)**

Mello: OK, A PERVERSÃO PASSOU DOS LIMITES. EU NÃO VOU LAMBER NINGUÉM NEM DESPERDIÇAR CHOCOLATE!

Near: -Agarrado no Mello- Mello tá certo. Já não basta da última vez? '-'

Janão: Mas foi só o Near D: E... DE NOVO 8D

Mello: AAH, não acredito que estou sendo obrigado a isso. –Taca chocolate em Near, Matt e L-

Janão: -Pega a pipoca- :3

Coelho: De onde você tira tanta pipoca?

Janão: Tenho meus contatos u.u

Mello: -Lambendo os três- Chocolate :3

L: WTF O.O

Near: Calma, pelo menos ele não te mordeu.

Matt: O.O -Vermelho-

Janão: ... -Nosebleed-

**para: Matt, Mello, L e Near: Formarem uma banda e tocarem uma musica de an cafe caracterizados! XD O Bou é o Mello, O Kanon é o L, Teruki é o Matt e Miku o Near**

/L, Near, Mello e Matt vão se caracterizar/

Emo: Vamos escolher a música.

Coelho: Sim.

Janão: Mesmo não conhecendo, vamos 8D A tal "Candy Holic" parece ser a cara do L o.o

Emo: E da cabeluda estranha.

Coelho: ... HSUAIHSAUIHSIUAHSUAISHA É O MELLO, CARA.

Emo: AQUILO É UM HOMEM?! LOL

Janão: PORRA SHAUSHAUISHUAISHUAISHIUA SACANEOU, TADINHO!

Coelho: E ELE NEM TÁ AQUI PRA SE DEFENDER SHUAIHSUAIHSUAIHSUAIHSUIAHSUAIHA

Emo: SHAUIHSUAISHAUIHSSHA AAAH PORRA LOL MELHOR, AE EU SAIO VIVO, OK.

/Os quatro voltam/

Mello: Tão rindo de quê? ô.o

Emo: SHAUISHAUISHA NADA, NAADA.

Coelho: SHAUHSUAISA ÉÉ, NADA 8D

Mello: ... Ok u.u Vou fingir que acredito.

Janão: -Olha os quatro- WTF.

Near: u.u

Matt: Pô, eu gostei da roupa 8D

L: Idem. Só acho que o Mello não gostou...

Mello: EU TÔ PARECENDO A MISA, PORRA!

Janão: Você sempre pareceu com a Misa. Agora...

Coelho: Tá idêntico.

Mello: ¬¬

L: -Olha as músicas- CANDY HOLIC \O\

Janão: ... L já escolheu 8D

L: -Lê a tradução- Isso tá mais pra relação do Mello e do Near.

Mello/Near: EEEEI Ò/Ó

Janão: ATÉ O L! SE ASSUMAM LOGO, PORRA.

Matt: O Mello ainda tá em dúvida entre mim e o Near. E o Near também 8D

Mello/Near: MAAAATT Ò/Ó

Matt: O quê? Já decidiram?

Mello/Near: -Vermelhos-pimentão- ¬/¬

Janão: LOL! Agora toquem.

/Os quatro tocam Candy Holic/

Janão: ... Ainda prefiro Porcelain and the Tramps u.u

Coelho: Claro, pervertida do jeito que é u.u

Mello/Matt/L/Near: -Vão trocar de roupa-

Coelho: Rápido, que já tem outro :D

**De: Doka**

**Verdade - Matt: É verdade que você acha que as roupinhas do Mello realçam a bunda dele e por isso que você gosta...? Mas não é dificil na hora de tirar, ou você ja tem a manha...?**

Janão: E chegaram as fãs de MxM.

Matt: Que elas realçam a bunda do Mello, ninguém discorda.

Mello: ¬/¬

Matt: Mas pra tirar... Descobriu o único problema dessa maldita calça. Mas é de amarrar. É divertido tirar.

Mello: -Se retirando do local-

Matt: ... Que foi? u.u

**Desafio - L: Coma algum salgado.**

L: ... Salgado? De novo?

Janão: É o desafio.

Coelho: -Traz um pacote de Ruffles-

L: -Pega um- Poxa, não é rui... Segunda porta à direita?

Janão: É.

L: -Corre-

**Verdade - Raito: Com quantas horas antes você levanta para colocar o gel e ficar tão certinho todos os dias...?**

Raito: WTF

L: Desiste. Todos já sabem.

Raito: SUA CULPA!  
L: MINHA?!

Raito: SUA! VOCÊ QUE DISSE!

L: AAAH CLARO, COMO SE NÃO JÁ ESTIVESSE ÓBVIO!

Janão: CALADOS Ò.Ó Raito, responde, PORRA. E pára de tentar empurrar a merda da culpa pra cima do pobre L, ele só disse a verdade.

Raito: Quem é você, minha mãe?

Janão: -Mostra o Death Note- :3

Raito: Passo 2 horas arrumando, ok? u.u

Janão: Sim, duas horas em Plutão, onde o tempo passa mais devagar. Aqui na Terra, é 8 horas, no mínimo 8D

Raito: ò.o

**Verdade - Mello: Quantas vezes você foi extrupado pelo Matt...?**

Mello: Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

Matt: Ele é tímido u.u

Mello: MATT, PORRA Ò.Ó

Matt: O quê?

Mello: CALA A BOCA.

Matt: Ui, que estresse o.o Ok.

**Desafio - Near: Vista alguma roupa preta**

Near: Eu visto roupas pretas o.o Não é porque não dá pra ver que quer dizer que não tem.

Todos: O.O

Near: Sim. u.u

Todos: … O.O

Janão: … Ok… o.o Erm... Até esqueci o que ia falar...

Coelho: ... o.o ... Próximo.

Near: Ué. Gente mais estranha u.u

**De: Chibi Anne**

Janão: Gentchy o.o ELA ME MANDOU DESAFIOS 8D

**JANAO - Desafio: Escrever um MattxNear de presente para a Anne.  
(Porque não está especificado que você tá fora do desafio e não vale ser aquele que você já escreveu 8D)**

Janão: Ah, belesma. u.u

Matt: Posso ler depois? 8D

Janão: Mas claro 8D

Near: WTF. Não adianta protestar, né?

Janão: Finalmente entendeu?

Near: Só me responde, qual seria a que você já escreveu?

Janão: Such a Lonely Day. Ah, se preocupa não, eu só te matei na fic.

Near: Ah, obrigado ¬¬

Janão: E o Matt, tadinho .-. Fiquei com pena de escrever.

Matt: O quê? o.o

Janão: Leiam, ué.

Matt: PROPAGANDA, LOL.

**Coelho - Conseqüência: Tirar uma barra de chocolates da mão do Mello sem sofrer danos físicos.**

Coelho: Isso é impossível.

Janão: Foda-se, VAI.

Coelho: o.o Ok, né. -Rouba uma barra de chocolate do Mello-

Mello: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR CHOCOLATE PORRA -Voa no Coelho-

Coelho: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH -No Himalaia-

Mello: -Vai atrás-

Emo: ... Eu tenho medo dessa loira.

**Desafio - Mello e Near: Vencerem o Matt numa partida de tetris.**

Mello: -Volta com o chocolate na mão e o coelho desmaiado na outra- ¬¬

Janão: OMFG COELHO O.O

Mello: Calma, ele desmaiou quando eu cheguei perto.

Janão: ... Cumpriu o desafio, né?

Emo: É o.o

Near: Ok, isso é impossível.

Mello: Concordo.

Janão: Foda-se, vão lá.

Mello/Near/Matt: -Jogando Tetris-

/Duas horas depois/

Mello/Near/Matt: -Jogando-

/Cinco horas depois/

Near: ... Chega, não agüento mais.

Mello: Nem eu.

Matt: Mas já? o.o

**Desafio - Near: Casar comigo depois que sair dessa fic :D**

Near: Não dá pra fugir, né?

L: Não.

Near: Então ok.

Janão: O bom é que eles aprendem com o tempo. :D

Coelho: Sim. Outro 8D

**De: Shamps**

**desafio o L a ficar amarrado ao raito um de frente p/ outro por por 24h...e ñ aceito reclamações seu L gostoso**

Janão: Ui. -Amarra os dois-

Raito: EI Ò.Ó QUAL É, EU... -Cara a cara com o L- Oi. ¬¬

L: Oi. 24 horas olhando pro mauricinho aqui? Shamps, QUAL É?! Não vai com a minha cara? D:

Janão: É, foi pesada o.o

Raito: Pqp ¬¬

/Quatro horas depois/

L: Alguém traz uma cadeira? '-'

Raito: Duas .-.

Coelho: -Traz duas cadeiras-

/Oito horas depois/

L: -Autistando-

Raito: Mais dezesseis malditas horas com esse doido. Argh.

/Dezesseis horas depois/

L: Eita saco.

Raito: L, que tal dormir um pouco? Suas olheiras tão me assustando.

L: Não. :3

Raito: Obrigado ¬¬

L: 'Magina.

/Vinte horas depois/

L: Mais quatro horas... Mais quatro horas...

Raito: Quatro... Quatro...

/Vinte e quatro horas depois/

Janão: -Solta os dois- Pronto, infelizes.

Coelho: Sem comemorações, ainda tem mais.

L: AE... Ah. Merda.

**De: Hayashi Naomi**

**- Near/ Bolinho de arroz: Se vestir de Onigiri (bolinho de arroz) e dançar Caramell Dasen! morre babando só de imaginar**

Near: -Vestido de bolinho de arroz- Isso é realmente necessário?

Janão: OOWN QUE COISA MAIS FOFA 83 Sim, é necessário.

Near: -Dançando Caramell Dansen-

Mello: D repente me deu uma vontade de comer bolinho de arroz o.o

Near: -Pára- Já deu, né? o.o -Corre pra trocar de roupa-

**  
- Matt/ To'Matt'inho: Er... Eu pediria para te comer com chocolate, mas como não posso... Vou pedir para 'cê vestir as roupas do Mello!  
**

Matt: Sabe, as roupas do Mello...

Janão: Não importa, anda.

Matt: Ai, grossa ò.ó

Janão: Sou mes' ò.o Se eu não for, vocês não fazem porra nenhuma.

Matt: Nisso você tem razão mfmf -Vai pôr a roupa-

Mello: LOL, já não basta o Near?

Matt: -Volta- Ai, tá muito muito muito apertado... Erm... "Lá embaixo" x.x

Janão: -Relê o desafio- É, acho que era só isso... Pode tirar, Matt.

Matt: ÓTIMO.

Janão: Mello, você é o único que consegue usar esses trecos sem reclamar.

Mello: Eu já acostumei, porra.

**  
- Mello: Nhá, deixa eu te comer?  
Okay! Sei que a resposta é nãoo... Como conseqüência quero que 'cê 'cante' o Matt ou o Near!  
Mas vê lá se não vai cantá-los ao estilo pedreiro, vu? ¬¬'  
**

Janão: LOL?!

Mello: Ao menos ela sabe que não pode me com... AH, PORRA. MAIS UMA FANGIRL DE YAOI, PQP.

Janão: Sim, vai lá. ;D

Mello: -Chega no Matt- E aí, ruivão, tem uma colher? ;D

Matt: Erm... Não o.o Por quê?

Mello: Porque eu tô te dando sopa 8D Ahm? Ahm?

Janão: ... Puta merda.

Matt: Mello, em casa você é melhor que isso.

Mello: ¬/¬ -Chega no Near- Ei, Near, você tem um mapa? 8D

Near: Depende de ond... Ah, droga. Não, tenho não. Por quê?

Mello: Porque eu me perdi no brilho dos seus olhos :3

Near: PORRA. Sabe, você já foi muito melhor nisso.

Mello: Acha mesmo que eu vou me esforçar nessa porra aqui?

Near: Sei que é uma desculpa e.e

Mello: Ah é? Vamos ver então u.u -Puxa Near pra um quarto a parte-

Near: Heh. -Sendo arrastado-

Janão: ... Acho que o Near gostou.

Coelho: ACHA?!

**  
- L: Só queria saber como é que 'cê consegue sentar daquele jeito o dia  
todo? OO'  
'Cê não fica com dor nas costas?  
**

L: Não, não. Essa pose me ajuda a...

Janão: Raciocinar, é, já sabemos.

L: Então por que pergunta? u.u

Janão: ...

L: A-há!

Coelho: Você tem que aprender a nunca tentar entrar numa discussão com o L.

Janão: Concordo .-.

**  
- Kira/ Raito: Well, eu te odeio e te acho mó idiota! Mas como, ainda assim, o meu lado yaoi fangirl fala mais alto... Vou te desafiar a dar mó beijão cinematográfico no L! D  
**

Janão: Prefiro BBxL, né. Mas... Vai lá, I'm a gay.

Raito: -Puxa L- Ah... ¬¬ Ok, né.

L: Isso é mesmo necessár... -Beijado pelo Raito-

Janão: É :3 Ê coisa linda. Mesmo que seja com o Raito.

/Cinco minutos depois/

Janão: L, você não tá sem ar não? ô.o

Coelho: No estado que ele está, ele não vai responder.

L: -Ainda beijando-

Janão: WTF, separe-os. o.o Acho que o Raito e o L tão vermelhos, sei lá, roxos. o.o'

Coelho: L, OLHA, DOCES 8D

L: -Larga o Raito- ONDE?! º¬º

Coelho: Fugiram. :D

L: Cruel. u.u

**  
****-Misa-Misa: Me empresta suas roupas?  
'Cê pode ser meio burrinha mais tem umas roupas mó legais! D  
**

Misa: Heim? Claro o.o Só devolve para Misa-Misa depois, ok? n.n

Janão: Ai, ela é tão fofa ç.ç -Abraça Misa-

Misa: Erm... o.o

**  
-M****ikami: Nhá! ****'Cê foi meio esquecido, né? T.T  
Tadinho! A tia aqui gosta de ti!  
Por isso vou realizar o teu sonho (pelo menos o que eu imagino ser o teu sonho) e te mandar dar uns amassos no Raito/Kira/Teu Kami-sama!  
**

Mikami: Kami? º¬º

Raito: Eu? o.o

Mikami: -Agarra Raito-

Raito: AAH -Agarrado- o.o?!

Janão: ... O amor está no ar. ô.o

**  
- Matsuda: A tia aqui também gostar de tu! D  
Por isso só vou elogiar a sua mira excelente e te pedir para desafiar o Mello numa disputa de 'Quem atira melhor'! xD**

Mello: -Volta- :D

Janão: Voltou com um sorrisão, hmmmm e.e

Mello: Heh.

Janão: ... O branquelo tá cansadão? 8D

Mello: Pois é, não o incomodem u.u

Janão: -Olha o desafio- OK, VOCÊ QUER NOS MATAR?!

Matsuda: ... Balas de festim?

Janão: BOA, MATSUDA 8D Nossa, nunca achei que diria isso. o.o

Mello: Matsuda, seu idiota ¬¬

Coelho: -Põe alvos e dá duas armas- As regras são simples. Quem fizer mais pontos, ganha. O preto vale 5, o vermelho 4, o verde 3, o azul 2 e o branco 1.

Mello: -Acerta tudo no preto-

Matsuda: -Acerta tudo no preto-

Janão: Empate?

Matsuda: Por mim...

Mello: Não, revanche u.u

Janão: Revanche o caralho. Tá tudo bagunçado, e eu não confio em vocês com armas.

Mello: .-.

Coelho: Erm... Outro.

**De: Salina Angel Kail**

**Near para Mello  
Near, admita que você ama o Mello 3  
e dá uns catinhos nele (êê, eu não me canso)**

Janão: Êê, fangirl 8D

Near: ¬¬ Mello, eu te amo.

Mello: q o.o

Near: O desafio, Mello. -Puxa o Mello prum beijo-

Janão: ÊÊÊÊÊ COISA LINDA 8D

Near: Pronto?

Mello: Sim o.o -Tonto-

**  
Raito para L  
cara, façam algo de interessante, já que é o I'm a gay mesmo (já tinha visto essa xD) seja com decência!  
pega o L de jeito, e faça algo útil com essa corrente no processo 8D**

Raito: L, chega aqui e.e

L: O quê? o.o

Raito: Aqui u.u -Puxa pro quarto a parte-

Janão: Lembre-me de limpar esse quarto.

Coelho: Você, né? Eu não chego perto daquele treco nem que me paguem.

Janão: -Suspira- Ok, eu.

Coelho: Ótimo. Aqui, mais um.

**De: Nina-Carol**

**L: Se vistir igual a Misa e agir como ela, durante um capitulo inteiro x3**

Janão: QUE COISA LINDA, UM L DE GOTHIC LOLITA 8D

Coelho: Cadê o viciado em doces e o emo mauricinho?

Janão: Porra, não saíram do quarto?

L: Ufs... o.o Caramba o.o'

Raito: O quê? Foi o desafio u.u

L: ... Uau.

Janão: Ok, vai lá, L.

L: Ir onde?

Janão: -Aponta pro desafio-

L: Oh. -Vai pôr a roupa-

Misa: Agir como Misa-Misa? Não vou gostar disso.

L: -Volta vestido de gothic lolita- L-L voltou :D

Janão: L-L, wtf.

**Raito: Eu te acho lindo, gostoso, inteligente e extremamente SEXY °-° fica comigo, eu faço tudo o que você quizer ;3**

Raito: Uma fangirl minha? o.o

Janão: Achou que tava livre? 8D

Raito: Achei que ia ter mais de uma. Eu sou Deus, pô! ò.ó

Janão: Você não tem jeito, sabe ¬¬

Raito: Blábláblá. Ei, Nina, certo? Fico sim :3 Mas não dá agora, porque ESSA -Olha pra Janão- não quer nos deixar sair.

Janão: É, não deixa de ser verdade 8D

Coelho: Olha, tem outro, mas é ENORME, e já foram 23 páginas no Word, então...

Janão: Então esse último eu sei qual é. Vai ser um capítulo especial :3

Coelho: Já sabe o que tem?

Janão: Sim 8D E como eu sou egocêntrica bagarae, vai ser um capítulo especial u.u Ou não 8D (??)

Coelho: ... Você tomou seu remédio hoje?

Janão: SAI Ò.Ó VOCÊ NÃO VAI ME OBRIGAR A TOMAR D: -Sai correndo-

Coelho: VOLTA AQUI Ò.Ó -Vai atrás-


	6. Extra 8D

**EXTRA 8D**

Coelho: WTH, isso daqui só pra um capítulo?

Janão: SIM, AMOR! Vai ser o extra, porque é muito especial :3

Raayy: -chega pela... janela?- Sim n.n

Janão: RAY!! 'CÊ JÁ CHEGOU, MINHA GATA 8D Se aconchegue. (??)

Coelho: -Lendo- Sabe, a Ray lembrou de algo importante.

Janão: O quê? '-'

Coelho: Aquele desafio do Mello e do L.

Janão: ... AAAAAH, AQUELE DE PISCAR O OLHO?

Coelho: Heim? É, essa.

Raayy: Claro o.ó Quero o strip, porra!

Mello: RAY, SUA MALDIT... -Leva um tapa-

Janão: NÃO XINGA A RAY, LOIRA DESGRAÇADA Ò.Ó

Raayy: -protegida- °-° hohoho.

Mello: Pistola. Minha pistola.

Janão: Explodiu 8D

Mello: Me dê uma pistola agora, ou eu uso minhas próprias mãos.

Todos: -Fogem-

Mello: ¬¬

Coelho: Acho que não precisamos fazer aquele desafio, sabe...

Janão: Como não? PRECISAMOS SIM 8D L, MELLO! A POSTOS! Ò.O

Mello: Precisamos?

L: Ela está na posse do Death Note. Sim, precisamos.

Mello: -Suspira-

Janão: Começou.

L/Mello: -Se encaram, sem piscar-

/10 horas depois/

Todos: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ... -Dormindo-

L/Mello: -Ainda se encarando-

Janão: Ahm... -Boceja- PUTAQUEPARIU, VOCÊS AINDA TÃO AE?!

Coelho: Acho que eles não vão responder.

Raayy: Será que dá pra dar um créu neles de tão concentrado que estão?

Janão: Acho melhor não, Ray o.o Vamos?

Coelho: Uhum.

**De: Raayy**

**Desafio, Near:  
Assuma que você no fundo ama o Mello, ou eu destruo os seus bonecos de transformers. ATÉ O ÓPTIMOS! Ou você... tem ciúmes por que o Matt te largou pra ficar com ele...? 8D (responda um dos dois. Ou os tranformers vão sofrer as consequencias)  
**

Near: D: -Olha pro Mello- ... Hihihi. Ok, eu admito. Do fundo do meu coração, eu amo o Mello. Sempre amei e...

Mello: WTF, EU NÃO ESCUTEI ISSO -Pisca-

Raayy: AHEIUHAEIUAEHAE AEEEE!

Janão: STRIP COM O MELLO, AEEEE!

Mello: NÃO VALE! NÃO PODE! NEAR, MALDITO.

Near: O quê? Era o desafio n.n

L: Valeu, Near :D

Near: Nada, L. :B

Mello: Ok ¬¬ -Faz strip-

Janão: Cara, não dá pra negar, o loirão é MUITO sexy.

Raayy: -nose bleed- E ISSO FOI SÓ A CAMISA!

Mello: 'gradicido ;D -Tira a calça-

Janão: AEE, ELE NÃO USA CUE... Wow o.o

Raayy: MEUS.OLHOS. O-O

Todos: O.O WOW.

Mello: -Nu- ¬¬ Já foi, né?

Janão: ... Aham o.o

Raayy: ... Não dá pra ficar mais um pouco não? o¬o

Coelho: E eu jurando que ele era eunuco. O.O

Janão: Esse só perde pro Matt o.o OU NÃO, NEM SEI MAIS.

Raayy: Será que eles competem? E O NEAR?!

Near: Sai.pra.lá.

Emo: OMG O.O Ela é um homem :O

Mello: Tomar no cu, todos vocês. -Se veste-

**Desafio, Raito:  
Beije os pés do L, seja CARINHOSO com a Misa, Assuma pro Near que perdeu, gaste o resto do seu dinheiro pra comprar chocolates pro Mello, e aperte a bunda do Matt (?). Ah, eu adoro humilhar esse miserável. EU TE AMO JANAO POR TER CRIADO ESSA FIC!  
**

Raito: Janão, eu te odeio.

Janão: Eu sei. ANDA 8D

Raito: -Beija os pés do L-

L: -Chuta a cara do Raito- n.n

Raayy: L, EU TE AMOOOO!!

Raito: -Nariz sangrando- Desgraçado ¬¬ MIISA, AMOR DA MINHA VIDA -Abraça Misa- Te amo, loirinha linda :3

Misa: ... -Desmaia- :D

Raayy: -segura a Misa- own.

Raito: Near, eu admito, eu perdi.

Near: Não precisava admitir, todos sabíamos.

Raayy: °O° Te amo, albino lindo.

Raito: ¬¬ -Compra uma fábrica de chocolates pro Mello-

Mello: º¬º MEU!

Raayy: O-O -medo do surto-

Raito: o.o Sim, seu. Só gostaria de saber como pagar as contas... Ah, bem .-. -Aperta a bunda do Matt-

Matt: EI Ò.Ó Você não faz meu tipo. -Soca Raito-

Raito: -Socado- Ai. Acabou.

Raayy: AHUIEHIEUAHAEIUHAEIUH MATT NÃO GOSTA DE EMO! FICAADICA!

Janão: SHAUIHSUAHSUAHUSAUHSIAHSUAHUAHSUA SIM! RAITO, SEJA MENOS BEESHA. LOL

Raito: ¬¬

**Desafio, Near:  
Humilhe o Matsuda, do pior jeito que puder.  
**

Near: O que é algo muito fácil, visto que esse idiota tem um cérebro com o tamanho aproximado de um amendoim.

Matsuda: Mas o qu...

Near: Quer que eu desenhe pra ficar mais fácil de entender, Matsuda?

Matsuda: ¬¬

Near: Oh, tudo bem. -Traz um desenho com um amendoim e um cérebro (?)-

Matsuda: wtf o.o

Near: Esse -Aponta pro cérebro- é seu cérebro. Seu cérebro é do tamanho -Aponta pro amendoim- disso.

Matsuda: ¬¬' Eu sou muito inteligente, tá?

Near: -Boceja-

Matsuda: Se eu não fosse, não estaria no emprego que estou e...

Near: Bocejo.

Matsuda: o.o?

Near: Vê, eu falo "bocejo" porque, quando eu bocejo mesmo, você não entende.

Matsuda: ¬¬

Raayy: -agarra o Near- Perfeito T-T

Near: ô.o -agarrado- AH O.O -se solta da Ray- Eu heim o.o

Raayy: ;-;

Janão: Near, não seja rude.

Near: O QUE VOCÊ QUERIA QUE EU FIZESSE?!

Janão: ... Aproveitasse?

Raayy: Me comesse? ;o;

Near: ¬¬

**Desafio, Mello:  
Conquiste o coração do Near! E NÃO ME CONTRARIE. Afinal, eu posso fazer você sofrer mais ainda em Bordel, sabe? ê.ê (Não que eu ache que eu vá conseguir por um fim naquilo mas...)  
**

Mello: Bordel?

Janão: Uma fic dela... Que você é uma puta.

Mello: O QUÊ?! E DÁ PRA PIORAR?

Janão: ... Dá. 8D

Raayy: Ô se dá 8DDD -A autora falando oi q-

Mello: Como eu faço pra conquistar o Near? .-.

Janão: Cara, isso é com você.

Mello: Valeu ¬¬

Janão: 'Magiina :3

Raayy: Vai lá, gatão.

Mello: Hm... -Botando o cérebro pra funcionar- AHÁ! -Corre-

Coelho: Ele vai fugir?

Janão: Acho que ele teve uma idéia, mas... As portas tão trancadas, né?

Coelho: Yeap.

Janão: Sem perigo então.

Raayy: Vocês pensam em tudo mesmo...

Mello: -Volta- NEAR, MEU AMOR!

Raayy: OMFG! /O\

Near: o.o Quem é você e o que fez com o Mello?

Mello: Hah, engraçadinho. Aqui. -Entrega um presente-

Near: ô.o Você realmente não é o Mello. -Desembrulha-

Janão: Eu imagino o que o Mello fez. ô.o

Near: -Tira um coração de lego do pacote- ... '-' Ah... -Vermelho- Quanta... Consideração... -Tomate-

Mello: n.n

Janão: Acho que foi, né Near?

Near: ... o/o' Uhum...

Raayy: -desmaiou-

Janão: Oh, créditos à Angelys, que me ajudou aqui n.n

**Verdade, Takada: Por que você não desgrudava da Hal? Sinto yuri aí...  
ò.Ó  
**

Takada: HEIM?! ELA ERA MINHA SEGURANÇA, E SÓ, SÓ!

Hal: ç.ç

Takada: Erm... Digo... .-.

Hal: Com licença ç.ç -Se retira-

Takada: HAL, PERAE Ç.Ç -Vai atrás-

Matt: YURIIIIIIIII \O/ -Vai atrás das duas-

Raayy: YURIIIIIIIII \O/ -Vai atrás das duas- (2)

Janão: ... o.o

Near: 'Cê não vai junto? o.o

Janão: Não, vou deixar as duas se entenderem.

Mello: Sério?

Janão: Não. YURIIII \O/ -Vai atrás-

**Verdade, Beyond Birthday: BB! ****EU SOU SUA FÃ! -fangirl enlouquecida mode on- Ok eu paro. Conte me a verdade, você sempre teve um sadismo em querer manchar o L de sangue e agarra-lo, não? o.o Vocês são gêmeos!**

/Raayy, Jana e Matt voltam (?)/

BB: o.o

Janão: BB! :D

BB: Kill.

Janão: -Se afasta-

BB: Senhorita... Ray, certo? Vou te dizer, sempre que falar de L, lembre de mim. -Risada maligna-

Raayy: OMFG -desmaia, mas volta-

Mello: QUEM TEVE A BRILHANTE IDÉIA DE TRAZER O BB PRA CÁ?!

Janão: Erm... e.e

Raayy: Eu?

Mello: Só podia.

Raayy: 'Gradicida.

BB: E sim, eu sempre quis manchar o L de sangue. Interprete como quiser.

L: -Foge-

Raayy: OOOOOOOOPAAA!! °O°

**Verdade, Hal: Desvende isso pra nós, você gostava do Mello, do Near, ou da Takada? Pode até ter ganhado uma simpatia pela Misa... ô.o  
**

Hal: -Volta com a Takada- n.n

Janão: Acho que tá na cara, né?

Matt: Mas claaro :3

Raayy: Ui ui ui n-n

Janão: Né? :3

**Desafio, Gevanni: Faça o Matt esquecer o Mello. Faça isso envolvendo yaoi. ****A-A  
**

Gevanni: Oh o.o

Raayy: Uh. n.n

Matt: … -Vermelhão-

Gevanni: Ok. Matt -Segura de leve o queixo de Matt-

Raayy: EITA!

Matt: Eu...? o.o -Nervoso e muito vermelho-

Gevanni: -Beija Matt-

Matt: O.O -Beijado-

Janão: OMG ºOº

Raayy: OMG ºOº 2

Gevanni: -Pára o beijo- Você ainda pensa no Mello?

Matt: M... Quem?

Mello: LOL! O CARA É BOM!

Raayy: BOM DEMAIS PRA EXISTIR! ME DÁ UM AUTÓGRAFO?!

Gevanni: Claro. o.o

Matt: º-º

**Desafio, Mello: Jogue o Near num tanque de chocolate, e NÃO ENCOSTE NELE ATÉ O FINAL DA FIC. E o Near também não pode se limpar. E o Tanque vai ter que ser removido pro Mello não comer. (Sente o ódio vindo do Mello XD)  
**

Mello: ... -Ódio ódio ódio muito ódio- ... ... -Procurando a pistola desesperadamente-

Janão: Ray, corre.

Raayy: -no himalaia-

Coelho: -Traz o tanque com chocolate- HEH, ISSO EU QUERO VER LOL

Mello: Muito engraçado. -Empurra o Near pro tanque-

Near: -Sai do tanque- Ê saco. -Sujo de chocolate-

Mello: -Encarando Near- o--¬o

Near: ... Oh oh... o.o

Raayy: -volta de fininho pra ver- o.o

Janão: Mello, sabe que não pode encostar nele, né?

Mello: Sabe que eu odeio você e a Ray, né?

Raayy: n-n Heh.

Janão: Sei. Near, cuidado o.o

Near: Nem precisava falar o.o -Medão-

Mello: -Ainda encarando o Near- o--¬o

Raayy: -abraça o Albino- Meu o.o

Near: ¬¬ SEU O CARAMBA, ME LARGA. Ó, se sujou de chocolate u.u

Raayy: Tem problema não, EU posso lamber, ELE NÃO! 8D E você é meu sim u-ú

Near: NÃO. SOU. SEU.

Mello: Ray, posso conversar contigo... A sós?

Janão: O.O

Raayy: o.o... Pode?

Mello: -Sorriso dumau- e.e

Janão: Melhor não, né? n.n -Segura Ray-

Coelho: Claaro n.n -Segura Mello-

Raayy: Por que? '-' -cara de inocente- Meus braços tão com chocolate o.o -lambe- 8D

Mello: ¬¬ -Quase matando o Coelho-

Coelho: QUEM TÁ TE PROVOCANDO É ELA, NÃO EU, NÃO ME MATE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Janão: o.o Ok, próximo.

**Verdade, Matt: Você é bi, já sabemos. Agora, você gosta de travestis e transexuais? Você pega qualquer coisa que seja humana? (até mesmo mortos? NECROFILIA)  
**

Matt: Calma lá o.o Posso ser bi, mas tenho um bom gosto.

Raayy: Sim, o Near comprova /hum

Near: O que...

Janão: Por isso o Raito não faz seu tipo.

Raayy: LOL!

Matt: Exato. Mas sim, já peguei travesti e uma vez um transexual, e... Erm... Deixa.

Janão: O.O

Raayy: OOOOPA! CONTA! CONTA!

Gevanni: Oh .-.

Matt: MAS MAS MAS JÁ DESISTI DESSA VIDA .-.

Gevanni: Mesmo? :3

Matt: Sim n.n

Gevanni: n.n

Janão: Que bonitinho :3

Raayy: Ele não vai contar .-.

Matt: Não, não vou contar ¬¬

Raayy: Droga!!

**Desafio, BB: Ficar com os outros na fic sem matar ninguém XD FICAR NO  
SENTIDO DE PERMANECER NO LOCAL ONDE ELES ESTÃO LOL -Percebeu o duplo sentido-  
**

BB: Bem, ainda não matei ninguém, né?

Janão: ... Ray, 'cê quer ir dar uma volta?

Coelho: Vou com vocês.

Emo: Eu também.

Near: EI! E A GENTE?

Janão: Vocês não podem sair. Torço por vocês n.n

Mello: VOCÊS NÃO VÃO SAIR.

Janão: o.o Que que 'cê acha, Ray? u.u

Raayy: Hmmm... /hum Ah. .-. Beyond ç.ç -agarra o BB- Não consigo sair!

Janão: Ai meldels x.x

Mello: RÁ.

BB: -Agarrado- ... Kill.

Janão: O.O

Emo: Ok, esse doidão ae vai ter que ficar aqui, conosco? o.o

Janão: Sim .-.

Emo: Oh. Merda.

Raayy: º-º Kiiill

Inner: Se bem que essa aí também não é muito normal, heh.

**Desafio, Matt Mello e Near: Vestir roupinhas lolita e dançar Caramell Dancen. Podem tirar as roupas no final. XD  
**

Mello: Poooooooooxa, não vai dar D:

Matt/Near: Pois é... .-.

Janão: o.o? Por quê?

Raayy: É, POR QUE?!

Mello: ... -Tentando achar uma desculpa-

Raayy: 8D ele não tem desculpaa!

Coelho: ¬¬

Janão: Ok, andem logo.

Matt/Mello/Near: Ai. Ok.

/Matt, Mello e Near põe a roupa/

Mello: Me sinto tão...

Janão: Misa? :3

Raayy: PFFFFFFFFF ASIUAHSIUHSIUASHIAUSIUAHSIUASHAISUH REALLY!

Mello: Há-há. Engraçada.

Near: Isso é estranho.

Matt: Demais.

Raayy: Não é não °¬° -babando no Near-

Near: O.O essa garota me assusta '-'

Janão: -Põe Caramell Dansen pra tocar- DANCEM, GATAS!

Matt/Mello/Near: -Dançando-

Coelho: Mfffffffffffff! Eles dançam tão bem 8D

Raayy: NÉ °--°

L: LOL!!

Raito: WTF SHUAISHUIAHSUIAHUSIAUISA

Raayy: -soca o Raito- FAZ MELHOR.

Raito: -Socado- ¬¬ CadêoDeathNote?

Janão: Tá comigo. E sabe... Eu sei seu nome e você não sabe o dela... Interessante, hã? :3

Raito: ... -Suspira-

**Desafio, L e Raito: Cantarem "If you were gay". Com o Rod no papel do Raito e o L no papel de Nicky XD  
**

L: Fazer... AAAHN?!

Raito: WTF QUE PORRA É ESSA? O.O

Janão: ... Uma música?

Raayy: Muito linda por sinal?

Raito: ¬¬

Janão: CANTEM \O/

Raayy: AGORA PORRA \O/

L: Conhece, Raito?

Raito: Nunca ouvi falar.

Raayy: ò.Ó Sem cultura! i-i

Janão: ¬¬ -Dá a letra e mostra a música-

Raito: POR QUE EU VOU TER QUE FAZER O PAPEL DO ROD? O.O

Janão: Tá meio na cara, né...?

Raayy: Por que você é o gay enrustido da história? E o L é o seu amigo sem preconceitos? Tá a parte do amigo e sem preconceitos eu não sei muito mas ok e-e

L: Raito, anda logo.

Raito: ¬¬ ... Ok...__

Aah, an afternoon alone with

_My favorite book, "Broadway  
_

_Musicals of the 1940s."_

_No roommate to bother me._

_How could it get any better than this?_

L: _Oh, hi Raito!_

Raito: _Hi L_

L: _Hey Raito, you'll never_

_Guess what happened to_

_Me on the subway this morning._

_This guy was smiling at me and talking to me_

Raito: _That's very interesting._

L: _He was being real friendly,_

_And I think he was coming on to me. _

_I think he might've thought I was gay!_

Raito: _Ahem, so, uh, why are you telling me this? _

_Why should I care?_

_I don't care. _

_What did you have for lunch today?_

L: _Oh, you don't have to get_

_All defensive about it, Raito..._

Raito: _I'm NOT getting defensive!_

_What do I care about some gay guy you met, okay?_

_I'm trying to read._

L: _Oh, I didn't mean anything by it, Raito. _

_I just think it's something we should be able to talk about._

Raito: _I don't want to talk about it,_

_L! This conversation is over!!_

L: _Yeah, but..._

Raito: _OVER!!_

L: _Well, okay, but just so you know —_

_IF YOU WERE GAY_

_THAT'D BE OKAY._

_I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY,_

_I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY._

_BECAUSE YOU SEE,_

_IF IT WERE ME,_

_I WOULD FEEL FREE_

_TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY_

_(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)_

Raito: _L, please!_

_I am trying to read..._

_What?!_

L: _IF YOU WERE QUEER_

Raito: _Ah, L!_

L: _I'D STILL BE HERE,_

Raito: _L, I'm trying to read this book._

L: _YEAR AFTER YEAR_

Raito: _L!_

L: _BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAR_

_TO ME,_

Raito: _Argh!_

L: _AND I KNOW THAT YOU_

Raito: _What?_

L: _WOULD ACCEPT ME TOO,_

Raito: _I would?_

L: _IF I TOLD YOU TODAY,_

_"HEY! GUESS WHAT,_

_I'M GAY!"_

_(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)_

_I'M HAPPY_

_JUST BEING WITH YOU._

Raito: _High Button Shoes, Pal Joey..._

L: _SO WHAT SHOULD IT_

_MATTER TO ME_

_WHAT YOU DO IN BED_

_WITH GUYS?_

Raito: _L, that's GROSS!_

L: _No it's not!_

_IF YOU WERE GAY_

_I'D SHOUT HOORAY!_

Raito: _I am not listening!_

L: _AND HERE I'D STAY,_

Raito: _La la la la la!_L: _BUT I WOULDN'T GET_

_IN YOUR WAY._

Raito: _Aaaah!_

L: _YOU CAN COUNT ON ME_

_TO ALWAYS BE_

_BESIDE YOU EVERY DAY,_

_TO TELL YOU IT'S OKAY,_

_YOU WERE JUST BORN_

_THAT WAY,_

_AND, AS THEY SAY,_

_IT'S IN YOUR DNA,_

_YOU'RE GAY!_

Raito: _BUT I'M NOT GAY!_

L: _If you were gay._

Raito: _Argh!_

Janão: … Isso saiu tão natural, Raito... :3

Raayy: E o L também 8D Ele ficou tão feliz! °-°

Raito: ¬¬ Tomar no cu, ok.

Raayy: Você vai? De novo?

L: Eu sempre soube n.n

Coelho: Todos nós soubemos, assim que o vimos pela primeira vez.

Raayy: Assim que ele apareceu na primeira página do mangá u.u

Raito: ARGH! ¬¬

**Desafio, Misa e Takada: Cantarem Guys love. E NÃO RECLAMEM.  
**

Misa: ... -Ia reclamar-

Takada: ... -Também ia reclamar-

Janão: Erm... o.o Ok, quem é quem?

Raayy: JD é a Takada, e a Misa é o Turk n.n' Eu esqueci de especificar 8DDD'

Janão: Oh, ok.

Takada: Ah... Erm…

Misa: … ¬¬'

Janão: Dá pra começar?

Takada: ... -Suspira- Ok...

_Let's face the facts about me and you, our love unspecified_

_Though I'm proud to call you "chocolate bear"_

_The crowd will always talk and stare._

Misa: _I feel exactly those feelings too_

_And that's why I keep them inside_

_'cause this bear, can't bare the world disdain_

_And sometimes is easier to hide._

Misa e Takada: _Than explain our girl love, that's all it is_

_Girl love she's mine I'm her_

_There's nothing gay about it in our eyes._

Misa: _You ask me 'bout this thing we share..._

Takada: _...and he tenderly replies_.

Misa: _It's girl love..._

Misa e Takada: ..._between two girls_.

Misa: _We're closer than the average man and wife._

Takada: _That's why our matching bracelets say Misa and Takada._

Misa: _You know I'll stick by you for the rest of my life..._

Takada: _You're the only woman who's ever been inside of me!_

Misa: _Whoa whoa! I just took out his appendix._

Takada: _There's no need, to clarify..._

Misa: _Oh no?_

Takada: _Just let it grow more and more each day._

_It's like I've married my best friend..._

Misa: _But in a totally girly way!_

Takada e Misa: _Let's go!_

_It's girl love, don't compromise,_

_The feeling of some other girl._

_Holding up your heart into the sky._

Takada: _I'll be there to care through all the lows._

Misa: _I'll be there to share the highs._

Takada e Misa: _It's girl love, between two girls._

Takada: _And when I say, "I love you, Misa",_

_It's not what it implies._

Takada e Misa: _It's girl love_

_Between..._

_Two..._

_Girls._

Janão: Quanto amor, geeeentchy '-'

Raayy: °O°

Coelho: Raito ficou na mão.

L: Literalmente.

Raayy: ui!

Janão: LOL?

**Desafio, Todos menos o Raito: Cantarem "U.G.L.Y.", pra o Raito. ****Sabemos que ele usa gel, tintura pra cabelo e chapinha pra ficar menos feio, todos sabemos... (Se preferência, que o refrão fique com o Mello e o Near, por que são duas pessoas cantando no refrão 8D)  
**

Raito: wtf o.o

Raayy: Issae, SE FUDEU!

Janão: LOLOLOL ISSO VAI SER LINDO.

Raayy: Eu sei que cê me ama pelas minhas idéias pro Raito, Jana n-n

Janão: SIM RAY, EU TE AMO 8D

Emo: -Preparando a câmera-

Coelho: LOL!

Raayy: LOL! ISSAE EMO, FILMA TUDO!

Matt: _OK! I'm a cheerleader now!_

Mello&Near: _U.G.L.Y._

_You ain't got no alibi you ugly!_

_Eh! Hey! You ugly!_

Misa: _I saw you walking down the street just the other day_

Takada: _I didn't see your damage from that far away_

L: _I should have got a clue when the kids started screaming_

Mello: _You walked up to me with your buck teethe a gleaming_

Near: _Your hair was all frizzy and your face was a mess_

Matt: _I thought it was a sack but it's your favourite dress_

L: _You hurt the trees feelings and the birds all flew_

Misa: _I don't mean to insult you_

BB: _Oh wait! Yes I do!_

Takada: _Your teeth are yellow, they're covered in mould_

Soichiro: _You're only fourteen you look a hundred years old_

Matsuda: _When looks were handed out you were last in line_

Mello: _Your face looks like where the sun don't shine_

Near: _Did you fall off a building and land on your head_

Matt: _Or did a truch run over your face instead?_

Mikami: _There ain't no pill cos you ain't ill_

L&BB: _You're ugly!_

Mello&Near: _U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly!_

Takada: _What you really need is to wear a mask_

Mello: _And book that plastic surgeon fast - (Girl)_

Matt: _You're scary - You're hairy I heard about you_

Near: _You're the main attraction at the city zoo_

L: _You're so fat and ugly with a belly full of flab_

Mikami: _When you wear a yellow coat people shout out cabH_

BB: _(So funny)_

Matsuda: _You got eyes like a pig and your nose is big_

Takada: _And with hair like that you should be wearing a wig_

Mello: _Uncle Fester remember him? I never knew that you had a twin_

Matt: _You can't disguise your googly eyes_

Misa: _In the Miss Ugly pageant you win first prize_ Sayu: _Yo mama says you ugly –_

L&BB: _You ugly!_

Mello&Near: _U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly! 2X_

Near: _Get busy. X9_

Sayu: _Yo mam says your ugly!_

Mello: _Get busy_.

Soichiro: _Yo mam says your ugly!_

Matt: _Get busy_.

Sra Yagami: _Yo mam says your ugly!_

BB: _Get busy._

L&BB:_Your ugly!_

Mello&Near: _U.U.U.U._

Misa: _Now I feel like blondie_

Mello&Near: _U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly X2_

BB: _Quasimodo_

L: _Camel breath_

Takada: _Squarehead_

Mello&Near: _Ugly!_

Matt: _Chicken legs_

Mikami: _Pig face_

Matsuda: _Chin like bubba_

Mello&Near: _Ugly!_

Misa: _Fish lips_

Aiber: _Toad licker_

Wedy: _Poindexter_

Mello&Near: _Ugly!_

Aizawa: _Spaghetti arms_

Namikawa: _Limp butt_

Halle&Gevanni: _Freak shown -ugly!_

Mello&Near: _U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly_

Mello&Near: _U.G.L.Y_  
Matt: _You could make an onion cry_

Mello&Near: _U.G.L.Y_  
L: _Like an alien chased by the F.B.I._

Mello&Near: _U.G.L.Y X6_

_U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly!_

Janão: MFFFFFFFF AHSUIAHUSIAHIUSAHISUAHIUSAISAHISHAUISHAIUHSUAHSUAHS

Raayy: Meu sonho realizado... -olhos brilhando-

Raito: ¬¬

Coelho: AEEE UGLY 8D

Emo: Porra, até a mãe do cara.

Raito: AAAH! CHEGA PORRA!! RAAYY MALDITA!!

Raayy: n.n Chega nada -chuta o Raito- EH HEY YOU UGLY! -aponta pra a cara dele-

Janão: Ah, audácia da Filombeta.

Emo: Tá estressada.

Sayu: Foi divertido! 8D

Soichiro: Por que até eu tive que entrar...? E minha mulher, minha filha...!

Coelho: Não importa, próximo u.u

**Desafio, Mello: Cantar "Fergalicious". E o Matt, Near e o Raito aparecem  
falando o "So Delicious!" 8D  
**

Janão: QUE NEM AQUELE VIDEO? LOL

Mello: Que vídeo? o.o

Janão: Mellolicious 8D

Mello: ... Heh.

Near: ô.o

Matt: … LOL!

Raito: Por que eu?

Janão: Não questione a autoridade u.u

Raito: MAS EU SOU DEUS Ò-Ó SOU A MAIOR AUTORIDADE DAQUI!

Janão: E eu sou o Michael Jackson disfarçado. BORA LÁ, MELLO \O/

Mello: _Four, Tres, Two, Uno_

_Listen up y'all cuz this is it 'The beat'!_

_That I'm banging is delicious._

_Fergalicious definition make the boys go 'loco'._

_They want my treasures so they get their pleasures from my photo._

_You can see me (you can squeeze me) I ain't easy (I ain't sleazy)_

_I got reasons why I tease em Boys just come and go like seasons_

_Fergalicious_

Matt: _So delicious_

Mello: _But I ain't promiscuous_

_And if you was suspicious All that shit is fictitious_

_I blow kisses That puts them boys on rock, rock_

_And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got_

Near: It's so delicious

Mello:_ It's hot, hot._

Raito: It's so delicious

Mello:_ I put them boys on rock, rock_

Matt: _It's so delicious_

Mello:_ They want a taste of what I got_

I'm Fergalicious. T-t-t-t-t-t- Tasty, Tasty

_Fergalicious step Fergalicious step Fergalicious step_

_Fergalicious definition make them boys go crazy_

They always claim they know me Comin' to me call me "Stacy"

_I'm the F to the E-R-G the I, the E_

_And can't no other lady put it down like me_

_I'm Fergalicious _

Near:_ so delicious_

Mello: _My body stay vicious I be up in the gym just working on my fitness_

He's my witness I put your boy rock, rock

_And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got_

Raito: It's so delicious

Mello:_ It's hot, hot_

Matt:_ It's so delicious_

Mello:_ I put them boys on rock, rock_

Near:_ It's so delicious_

Mello:_ They want a taste of what I got_

_I'm fergalicious H-h-h-h-h-h hold up! __Check it out!_

_Baby, baby, baby If you really wanna play_

_Honey, keep your patience Baby, then you'll get a taste_

_Of my tasty, tasty It's so tasty tasty_

_It will make you go crazy_

Matt/Near/Raito: _T to the A to S-T-E, girl you taste_

_T to the A to S-T-E, girl you taste_

_D to the E to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S to the_

D to the E to the, to the To the 2 the, hit it FergieMello: All the time I turn around, brother gather round

_Always looking at me up and down Look at my uhhhh _

_I just want to say It now I ain't tryin' to round up drama little mama_

_I don't wanna take your man!_

_And I know tha I'm coming off just a little bit conceited _

_...And I keep on repeatin' how the boys want to eat it_

_But I'm tryin' to tell that I can't be treated like clientele _

Near:_ Cuz they say she delicious_

Matt/Near/Raito: _It's so delicious It's so delicious It's so delicious_

Mello:_ I'm Fergalicious T-t-t-t tasty, tasty_

Matt/Near/Raito:_ It's so delicious It's so delicious It's so delicious_

Mello:_ I'm Fergalicious_

Janão: … o.o… …

Raayy: ... °¬°...

Mello: Fergalicious? Não. Não soa bem... Hm...

Raayy: Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer! 8D

Near: Aflorou o lado narcisista do Mello.

Mello: Mellolicious (H)

Matt: Que nem o vídeo? 8D

Janão: LOL você conhece?!

Matt: Um dos meus favoritos :B

Janão: LOLOLOL!

Raayy: Só por que você tem participação especial, honey?

Matt: Também e.e'

Raito: Não acredito que cantei isso.

Mello: Vai dizer que tu não gostou? 8D

Raito: ... u.ú

Raayy: MelloxRaito é amor, Gentchy. (L)-(L) -corre muito-

Coelho: MelloxRaito, wtf.

Janão: Eu sei, casal muito wtf. Mas sei lá, dá um espaço pra MattxNear, sabe... -Corre muito- 2

Raayy: SIM SIM °--° Ah, melhor passar pra a próxima, senão eu vou surtar aqui o.o -fangirl de MelloRaito- PRÓXIMA o/

**Verdade, Emo: Eu sei que você é bem excluído na fic, então me falae, o que você faz quando ninguém tá te dando a atenção? Corta os pulsos? 8D -corre- EU TO BRINCANDO. Mas fala, o que você faz? Trabalha arrumando as coisas pra a Janao? XDD  
**

Emo: EUNÃOSOUEMO! O emo da fic é o I'm a Gay, pára de me meter nisso.

Raito: Tomar no cu, Emo.

Emo: Você? Ainda não foi hoje?

Raayy: Então cria um nome pra você além de 'emo', porra. D:

Emo: PORQUE É PARA RIDICULARIZAR MESMO, CACETE! ZOAR, ENTENDE?! Enfim, eu trabalho para ela porque ela quem me criou. Sendo eu um fruto da imaginação dessa vagabunda pirada, tenho que me ater a ela.

Janão: Também te amo, Emo. Também te amo.

Raayy: 8D' MAS EU PERGUNTEI O QUE CÊ FAZ.

Emo: Tenho que obedecê-la. -suspira- Em tudo ¬¬'

Raayy: Até... 'NAQUILO'?! :O

Janão: Heh, adivinha. e.e

Emo: Ok, chega. PRÓXIMA.

**  
Consequencia, Janao: Casa comigo de cosplay de L, e eu de cosplay de BB.  
(Nosso casamento virará FIC! 8D)**

Janão: VIU VIU VIU VIU! 'CÊ DISSE QUE EU IA MORRER SOLTEIRONA, OLHAÊ 8D

Coelho: Ray deve ser tão besta quanto você.

Janão: Deixa de ser chato u.ú Ela é nossa convidada º-º E minha noiva. -Pula no colo da Ray- n.n

Raayy: -pega ela no colo- Eu não sou besta!

Inner: Redundancia...

Raayy: ¬¬ QUALÉ! POR ISSO -pega nos peitos da Jana- QUALQUER UM JÁ TERIA PEDIDO ELA EM CASAMENTO! É por que ela é de menor que não pedem, mas eu peço. :B

Inner: E pervertida.

Janão: Ela me chamou de pervertida? ç.ç

Coelho: Tomando as palavras da Inner, redundância.

Janão: Valeeeu ¬¬

Coelho: Opa, à disposição ;D

Raayy: Ela ME chamou de pervertida çç

Near: Não vamos negar os fatos. -enrola o cabelo-

Raayy: Até... você...? -faz cara de surpresa-espanto-

Near: QUEM AQUI FOI ESTUPRADO POR SUA CAUSA?!

Raayy: -olhando as pessoas- O Kira?

Raito: Ahn?!

L: Não precisa reforçar o que sabemos, Raito-kun -.-

Raito: ¬¬

Mello: Você gostou, Near, não negue. u.u

Raayy: Mello se acha o gostoso, né...

Janão: ... Ele pode. Ainda prefiro você, meu amor, mas o Mello pode.

Mello: Eu sei que posso (H)

Near: Convenciiiiiiiiido.

Matt: -pega na bunda do Mello-

Mello: ...

Matt: Caso encerrado!

Raayy: ASIUASJHIUASHIUASHU NUNCA PENSEI QUE IRIA AGRADECER POR UMA AÇÃO MxM MANO DX

Matt: É a vida, chèrie. Vai um cigarro?

Raayy: Isso vai te matar. GEVANNI VOCÊ QUER SEU AMOR MORTO?! D:

Gevanni: o.o... -toma o cigarro do Matt calmamente o puxando com a mão e dá um selinho- n.n

Matt: ... não fumo mais.

Raayy: 8D ENFIM. Vamos nos trocar, monange? n.n -se vira pra a Jana-

Janão: ... QUE LINDO :333 Enfim, bora. Vou ser o L, né?

L: Como é?

Janão: L, 'cê leu o desafio?

L: Para quê?

Janão: Você e BB, leiam.

L&B: -lêem- ...

L: Mas que...

BB: Merda. Vocês não mulheres, isso não tem graça.

L: O QUE

BB: Assim que tem graça -pega uma faca de não sei daonde e arrasta o L pra um quarto a parte-

Raayy: A-A Eu sabia que eu devia ter deixar o BB aqui! X3

Inner: Pobre L...

Janão: BB curte um sadomasô e-e' Enfim, BORA NOS TROCAR? :3

Raayy: ASJIUAHSUIAHSIUASH SIM -pega a Jana e sai saltitando (OBS: hábito de saltitar em off)-

Inner: Idiota.

Near: ...Eu não acredito.

Inner: Sinta-se grato por ela não ter dito que ia usar o cosplay que tem de você.

Near: ELA TEM UM COSPLAY DE MIM?!

Mello: -rindo-

Inner: E do Mello.

Mello: -para na hora-

Near: -começa a rir-

Mello: ... Malditos otakus.

Janão: MELLO, NÃO AMALDIÇOE MINHA NOIVA Ò.Ó

Mello: q Ela jura que pode falar assim, wtf.

Emo: É até engraçado.

Janão: Devo lembrar QUEM TEM o Death Note?

Mello/Emo: ...

Raayy: -sai do camarim igual ao BB e com uma faca de verdade-

Near: AAARGH UM MINI-BB!

Raayy: SEU MALDITO, EU SOU MAIS ALTA QUE VOCÊ!

Near: Jura?

Raayy: ... 3 centimetros.

Near: -ataque de riso-

Raayy: MAS EU SOU, SEU, SEU, VELHO! VOCÊ É ALGUNS MESES MAIS VELHO QUE EU!!

Mello: Sensação estranha, mas ela é um clone do Near, não?

Inner: Com a sua personalidade, ô esquentado.

Mello: ... Vem cá, você morre?

Inner: Não, só se ela morrer, mas ela tem 666 vidas, então é impossível.

Mello: Droga.

Janão: -Sai do camarim igual ao L- o.o/ -Põe o dedo na boca-

L: -volta se arrastando- o.o WTF.

Janão: Gostou? 8D

L: BB, me leva de volta. Agora.

BB: É pra j... O QUE É ISSO?! -Olha pra Ray-

Janão: o.o Tu leu mesmo o desafio?

BB: Li, mas... Ah, foda-se. Bora, L.

L: Bora. -Vai com o BB-

Raayy: BB, VOCÊ NÃO GOSTOU DO MEU COOOOSTUMEEE?! -sai correndo atrás do BB e gruda na perna dele-

Inner: Lá vai ela...

BB: Des-gru-da.

Janão: o.o Ray, não quero ser viúva antes de me casar. Solta o assassino, solta.

Raayy: Só quando ele me disse o que achou do meu Costume ;--; -cosplayer doente, viva pra fazer cosplays-

BB: Tá lindo, agora LARGA. u.u

Raayy: REALLY?! °-°

BB: Sim ¬¬ LARGA!

Raayy: °O° -larga e fica rodopiando de alegria- BB-sama me elogiou...

Inner: -tapa na Ray- chega, Otaku.

Raayy: EU NÃO SOU OTAKU!

Todos: Er...

Raayy: TÁ, UM POUQUINHO!

BB: ô.o Bora, L. Antes que elas resolvam agarrar de novo.

L: Cadê sua faca?!

BB: ç.ç Não precisa lembrar.

L: ... 'Xá eu adivinhar. Nossa "anfitriã"?

BB: SIM ;-;

Janão: Desculpe, regras da casa. Sem mortes.

BB: CRUEL ;O;

Janão: -Fecha os olhos- Eu agüento, eu agüento x.x

Raayy: -com a faca do BB- :3 cosplay tem que ser prefiro, né? u.u

Near: Mas as roupas não são dele.

Inner: Near...

Raayy: -olha pro BB com aquele brilho maníaco de cosplayer-

Janão: Ray, menos. Agora chega de fangirlismo o.o'

Near: o.o Desculpe, BB.

BB: O.O... MINHA FACA!!

Raayy: SUAS ROUPAS -voa pra cima do BB-

BB: -Voa junto-

Janão: Fudeu. Vou ficar viúva antes do casamento .-.'

Coelho: Veja o lado bom...

Janão: Me diga qual.

Coelho: Eu não disse que tinha.

Janão: ¬¬

Inner: -puxa a Raayy de volta e taca o L e BB num quarto a parte- PRONTO, AGORA TÁ TODO MUNDO FELIZ!

Raayy: Eu queria um cosplay perfeito... T-T

Inner: Você não conta, peste.

Raayy: ¬¬

Inner: Quem vai ser o padre?

Raayy: EU poderia dizer você, por essa ¬¬

Inner: Mas você sabe que eu te faria sofrer mais n.n

Raayy: Pois é, por isso... O que você acha do Raito, Jana?

Janão: Nah, muito mauricinho.

Raito: Como é? ¬¬

Janão: -Ignora- Que tal o Matt? Seria um padre muito bom e.e'

Raayy: Mas ele não é um pastor? Tem um amigo meu que faz cosplay de Raito e é chamado de Pastor HIUSAHIUASHIUSAHIUASH

Raito: Eu sou Deus, não um mero Pastor.

Janão: E eu sou o Getúlio Vargas de saia, oi.

Raito: ¬¬

Raito: Eu sou Deus, não um mero Pastor.

Janão: E eu sou o Getúlio Vargas de saia, oi.

Raito: ¬¬

Raayy: O Matt... é uma boa idéia. Mas o Mikami? Ele é um verdadeiro pastor LOL e é gostozo bb)

Mikami: Kami...? o.o

Raayy: VIU?! 8D

Janão: Se ele disser Kami mais uma vez, eu vou espancá-lo. :3

Mikami: ... Deus? 8D

Janão: ¬¬ Pelo menos é esperto. É, pode ser o doidão ae.

Raayy: AE 8D E os padrinhos? o.o MELLO E NEAR

Mello&Near: -cospem- O QUE

Janão: SIM! Madrinhas... Eu posso escolher a Misa e a Hal? :3

Misa/Hal: o.o NÓS?!

Raayy: /hm Eu preferiria a Takada mas... Eu deixo 8D E a Chibi e a Débby como queriam ser madrinhas mas não estão presentes, aqui. -pega desenhos de papelão delas e deixa num canto com um crachá: MADRINHAS ESPECIAIS- 8D

Mello: EU NÃO LEMBRO DE TER CONCORDADO COM ISSO

Raayy: OU VOCÊ É PADRINHA COM O NEAR, OU VOCÊ É COM O RAITO!!

Mello: -puxa o Near- tá esperando o que?

Near: Eu não lembro de EU ter concordado com isso...

Janão: Near, VOCÊ NÃO TEM ESCOLHA, RÁ! Não é legal? 8D

Near: ¬¬

Raayy: OKAY, TODOS NOS SEUS LUGARES!

Personagens extras e os que não tem muita utilidade: -sentam nas cadeiras arrumadas. Aliás, quando isso foi arrumado? LOL? 8D-

Raayy: -fica sentada no altar-

Mikami: -atrás do altar- ISSO É UM DESRESP-

Raayy: Não é hora do padre falar, e eu não sou noivo de esperar sentado. u.u

Inner: Mikami, é só empurrar.

Mikami: -empurra-

Raayy: AI! -cai no chão- ¬¬ Já que to aqui, fico aqui. u-u

Mello&Near: -do lado da Raayy, gota-

Janão: -vai pra fora pra esperar a marcha nupcial ou qualquer coisa que anuncie a chegada da noiva- COELHO, VOCÊ ENTRA COMIGO. Emo, vai lá como Dama de Honra :3

Coelho: o.o Ok

Emo: Mas o que...

Raayy: ASUIHASIUHSIUHASIUASHASUIH DAMIIINHAAA AIUHAUSIHSIUAHASIUHASIUASH

Inner: E eu sou o que? Um fantasminha?

Raayy: Hm... Sei lá. Quer segurar o vestido dela?

Inner: Eu tenho cara de empregada?

Raayy: Ahn...

Inner: Não. Então arrume coisa melhor, ou eu vou ficar flutuando aqui.

Raayy: VOCÊ PODE TOCAR A MARCHA NUPCIAL! n.n

Inner: Oh, enfim algo útil. -sai voando até o piano-

Raayy: Ufa Ç--Ç Se eu dissesse outra coisa pra ela fazer, como entregar as alianças ela ia me MATAAAR Ç-Ç

Inner: -começa a tocar a marcha nupcial-

Janão: Mas já? Agora?

Emo: É! -Entrando-

Janão: Tô nervosa ç.ç

Coelho: Normal. Espera os padrinhos e madrinhas e todo o pessoal.

Hal/Misa: -Entram-

Janão: Ok, agora?

Coelho: É, ANDA, PORRA! -Pega o braço e puxa-

Janão: EITS, OK -praticamente arrastada-

Raayy: Oh! Minha noiva! - -se levanta-

Mikami: -pensando: Mas... são duas mulheres... isso não é contra as regras...? Kamiii ç.ç-

Raayy: EMO, SEGURA O VESTIDO DA JANAO SENÃO ELA VAI TROPEÇAR, ELA TÁ NERVOSA D:

Soichiro: -sentado- Que barulho numa igreja... u.u

Sayu: Ah papai, vai ver são hábitos cristãos. 8D

Soichiro: Como?! O.O Mas mesmo sendo exóticos, eles tem um lugar sagrado e deve ter paz nele!

Matsuda: Mas eu ouvi falar que uma tal de "igreja evangélica" eles gritavam e dava pra ouvir do outro lado da rua os cantos.

Soichiro: O.O'...

Janão: -Tremendo- GzuzMariaJuséeuachoquevoudesmaiar (?)

Emo: Se for pra desmaiar... -Pega o vestido e levanta um pouco- Fala logo, PORRA, que eu saio de baixo.

Janão: o.o Ok...

Matt: YURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII \O/ -assistindo o casamento- e.e

Janão: ... -Chega no altar- Ray, me lembra de olhar o Matt pra ele não atrapalhar nossa lua de mel ¬¬

Raayy: Claro Monange ;D -olha mortal pro Matt- ¬¬

Mikami: -olhando as duas- ... POSSO COMEÇAR?!

Raayy: VOCÊ FALOU ALGO ALÉM DE KAMI!!

Mikami: CÉUS!!

Raayy: Há, sabia que não iria durar muito! e.e

Mikami: ÇÇ... Deus, o que faço? -olha pro Raito-

Raayy: Desiste dele e começa a cerimônia, vai 8D -pega no braço da Jana-

Janão: -Segura o braço da Ray- n.n SIM! Bora, Mikami, não dá mais pra enrolar.

Mikami: Estamos aqui reunidos hoj...

Janão: Você não me ouviu dizer que não podemos enrolar? Passa pros votos :3

Mikami: ... o.o ... Isso é permitido?

Raayy: Agora, é. A gente já enrolou demais. Anda.

Inner: -tocando a marcha funébre-

Raayy: ELA TÁ FICANDO IRRITADA, ANDA

Mikami: ENTÃO, VOTOS O.O É com vocês essa parte.

Janão: Ok, eu não preparei nada... Vamos de cabeça. Ray, você é a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci. Engraçada, fofa, inteligente e linda. Me sinto extremamente honrada de ter você em minha vida, saber que você existe, e mais honrada ainda de você saber que eu existo. E eu ando meio sentimental demais, ok, mas é a verdade. n.n Te amo, Ray :3

Raayy: Os Votos não eram outra coisa? /hum

Mikami: -olhando a bíblia- É tão diferente dos livros de direito...

Raayy: Não era pra dizer aquilo de "ficarei com você na alegria e na doença"?

Mikami: É, acho que é, sei lá ler isso. -jogando no fogo-

Raayy: Entom tá, eu faço os meus votos 8D Nas cócegas e dos dramas, na correria e no hospital, nos orgasmos e nas brochadas, nos yaois e nos yuris, nas surubas e nos voyear, quando ficarmos falidas até assaltarmos o L, em todos os nossos dias de vida e morte, até que o nada nos separe 8D

Inner: -errou todas as notas agora-

Janão: LOL!! Mano, esses votos da bíblia são pra quando tu num quer fazer teus próprios votos... Como esses que fizemos 8D

Mikami: ... Ah. -Tentando apagar o fogo- As alianças... Cadê?

Emo: Eu sou o único responsável aqui... -Pega as alianças- AQUI, BANDIBESTA.

Janão: Obrigada n.n

Raayy: Quem põe primeiro?

Mikami: Sei lá. Eu tenho cara de padre?

Raayy: -abre a boca-

Mikami: NÃO RESPONDA!!

Raayy: -se encolhe no chão-

Janão: o.o 'Xá comigo ;D -Pega a aliança- Essa aliança é símbolo... De porra nenhuma, é um anel bonitinho. O que vale é a pegada. :B -Põe o anel no dedo da Ray- n.n

Emo: ... Que amor.

Coelho: Ela casou mesmo. Eu jurando que essa Ray tinha algum juízo u.u

Inner: -Olha o coelho- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir que EU SOU O LADO COM JUÍZO NA CABEÇA DESSA GURIA?!

Raayy: Ai, num grita, estressada. -pega o anel- Esse anel é o simbolo de quando nós estivermos pobres, nós vamos vender. Aí compraremos coisas pra assaltar o L.

Inner: Você jura que isso é juízo?

L: ... q o.o Vou ser assaltado?

Janão: Só se ficarmos pobres (?)

Mikami: Pode beijar a noiva, então :B

Janão: AEE -agarra Ray-

Raayy: Não, é pra beijar -pega a Jana numa pose de dança fazendo ela meio que deitar (lol? 8D)- A noiva ;D -agarra e beija alá francesa q-

Povo da igreja: -começa a aplaudir-

Mello: -observando o beijo- ô.o...

Near: -olhando pro chão-

Mello: -olha pro Near e dá um sorriso perva-

Near: -não vê-

Matt: YURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII \O/

Mikami: Que sacrilégio.

Janão: Eita o-o -beijada (??)-

Mello: Ei, Near. e.e

Near: Sim? o.o

Mello: -imita a Ray-

Near: WTF O-O -agarrado (?)-

Raayy: -cai com a Jana no chão Q-

Mikami: ELAS VÃO MORRER!

Inner: Que perversão... ¬¬

Raito: Numa igreja... u.ú

Mikami: Deeeuuus... ç.ç

Misa: -com a Hal, sem o que fazer- Nééé, já acabou? Não vai ter festa?

Janão: o/o Ray, guarda isso pra lua de mel ;D

Coelho: -fecha os olhos- Juro que eu ainda fui idiota de acreditar na inocência dessa besta.

Emo: -fecha os olhos- Coelho, você é muito ingênuo.

Raayy: Tá! É como a Misa falou! -se levanta e vira pra a Misa- HORA DA FESTA!!

Misa: Yaaay! Festa! -sorri-

Hal: -olhando a Misa-

Misa: Nani?

Hal: Nada o/o''

Raayy: ENTÃO BORA POVÃO -pega a Jana no colo e leva- E Mello, não sufoca o meu albino.

Mello: -desgruda- ELE NÃO É SEU!!1

Raayy: Veremos nos papéis!! -correndo com a Jana pra dentro-

Janão: omg o.o -no colo (?)-

Hal: -ainda olhando a Misa- ...

Matt: OMG, TANTO YURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII :3 -nosebleed oiq-

Gevanni: oo'... Quer um lenço, Matt?

Misa: -corre com a Raayy, e puxa a Hal por que são madrinhas-

Near: -desgrudado, ofegante- Eu pensei... que ia... morrer...

Raayy: -solta a Jana no lugar da festa-

-Todo mundo lá no local-

Inner: -aparece aptravessendo a parede- Como já desperdiçamos muitas páginas só com os seus desafios Raayy, não é melhor a Janao jogar logo o buque e vocês ficam aproveitando a festa?

Raayy: o.o Isso é com a anfitriã ?

Matt: Eu agradeceria.

Gevanni: -entrega o lenço-

Matt: Agradeço

Janão: O buquê...? AH, ESQUECI ELE LOL Ok, vou jogá-lo. EI, BANDIENCALHADA E UKES EM GERAL! VOU JOGAR O BUQUÊ, AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Coelho: Ok, vou virar DJ?

Janão: Mas claro. Mas antes, O BUQUÊ, PORRA 8DD

Raayy: O BUQUEEEEE HELLOU :-O

Misa: Misa-Misa ainda não se casou! MISA-MISA QUER O BUQUE!! -corre-

Mello&Near: ...

Mello: -Pensando: Eu não vou me submetear a tal situação ridícula...-

Near: -Pensando: Eu não sou uke...-

Mello&Near: ... -correm e atropelam a Misa-

Gevanni: -Pensamento: Pode ser minha chance pra ficar com o Matt!- -corre-

Sayu: BUQUEEEE -animada, corre-

Raito&BB: -Pensamento IGUAL: O L É MEU!!- -correm-

Raayy: Noffa que correria...

Janão: OMG, VOU SER ATROPELADA O-O -Medo-

Coelho: Deixa de doce e joga logo essa porra. o.o

Janão: Eu já disse o quanto te amo hoje?

Coelho: Jo-ga.

Janão: OK, TODO MUNDO 8DD Vou virar e jogar. Depois, a gente curte a festa, ok?

Todos (?): OOOOOOOOOOOOOOK /O/

Janão: Um... Dois... E... JOGAY! -Jogas o buquê- Uy. q

Todos: -quase se estapeando-

Janão: -pega pipoca- AE, LUTA LIVRE AO VIVO Q Aposto no BB.

Raayy: Aposto que se isso for se resolver na porrada, o BB ganha.

Inner: Acho que o buque vai voar.

Todos: -começam a fazer um bolo de gente tão grande que o buque quica quica e...-

Hal: -pega o buque sem querer- o.o Ora ora.

Todos: ... O QUEEEEEEEE.

Hal: Que buque bonito. n.n

Misa: NÃO É JUSTO!

Mello: SIM!

Raito: Temos que fazer algo!

BB: MATAR!!

Raayy: NADA DE MORTES -mostra o Death Note da Misa e os olhos vermelhos-

Todos: ... -canto emo-

Raayy: Hoho.

Janão: Olha, a Hal pegou o buquê! :3

Raayy: Que lindo - Vai ser a próxima a casar :O

Mello: Nós percebemos

Janão: Ok, tá na hora de curtir a festa, né? :B

Coelho: Claro. -Coloca o rádio pra tocar-

Janão: AEEEEEEEEEEEE! 8D Porra, isso aqui ficou maior que o último capítulo o.o

Emo: Vocês enrolaram demais no casamento.

Janão: Enrolamos o mínimo possível, ok?

Emo: Sei.

Raayy: É! Fizemos o possível... pra a nossa capacidade.

Inner: Ou seja, não fizeram nada. ¬¬

Janão: 33 páginas... Hm... Enfim, se você leu até aqui e está nervosinho(A) porque seu desafio não apareceu, deixe-me te dizer que isso aqui foi um extra só. Tô trabalhando no próximo capítulo, não se preocupem... e.e'

Raayy: Já? o.o Menina dedicada 8D (??)

Coelho: ... Janão...

Janão: Eu?

Coelho: O que é aquilo...?

Janão: Aquilo o q... AH MELDELSDUSEL O.O FECHEM AS JANELAS E AS PORTAS, MULTIDÕES ENRAIVECIDAS DE FANGIRLS NERVOSAS A VISTA, RÁPIDO! JOGUEM O RAITO DE ISCA!

Raito: HEIM?!

Raayy: SIM!! -taca o Raito pela janela-

Janão: OK, ESSE FOI O CAPÍTULO EXTRA E TCHAU O.O -pega a mão da Ray e foge-

Raayy: HASTA LA VISTAAAAA BABYYYY!! ;DDD -fugindo com a Jana (?!)-


	7. Tangos e o mauricinho tarado

Janão: GZUZ CRISTS, EU ESQUECI DESSA FIC O.O

Coelho: Como "esqueceu"?

Janão: Esquecendo.

Coelho: ... -olha pro pessoal do DN desmaiado- Você também esqueceu da comida, né?

Janão: Erm... o.o

/depois de um almoço farto/

Janão: Desculpaí, pessoal ;-;

L: Por quase ter nos matado? Imagina... ¬¬

Janão: Bem, quem liga? Vamos voltar, ou as fangirls doidonas vão me matar.

**De: Julia (via msn, oiq)**

**BB, vc tem os olhos vermelhos por causa da cocaina mesmo, ou o excesso de morangos criou uma anomalia em você?**

BB: Antes de tudo, eu não como morangos. Só geléia de morango n.n E isso aqui -aponta pro olho- é o meu maior tesouro. Tirando o L.

L: -vermelhinho-

Janão: OOOOWN, QUANTO AMOR (L)  
L: Isso não é amor. É obsessão.

Janão: Whatever, é o BB, mano.

BB: Sim. -agarra o L-

Coelho: o.o Próximo.

**De: Shamps**

**novo desafio... kero ver o BB fazer um lemon com o L só que usando algo salgado como maionese ou shoyu ou pimenta ou tudo junto com o raito assistindo tudo. e BB, sorry, mas o L que vai ter q ser o seme da parada.**

L: RÁ. Hora da vingança, B.

BB: o.o…

Raito: Por que eu tenho que assistir?

Janão: Nada aqui tem um porquê, agora vão :3

BB: -sendo arrastado por L- MAS EU SOU O SEME SEMPRE D:

L: Não dessa vez. VALEU, SHAMPS \O/

Raito: -vai pro quarto à parte-

L: -arrasta o BB pro quarto à parte-

Janão: ... É, isso vai demorar. Ih, eles esqueceram a pimenta, o shoyu e a maionese o.o

Coelho: Você que vai entregar, né?

Janão: Não, o Emo vai.

Emo: Tudo eu. -pega tudo e vai ao quarto à parte-

Near: 3...

Matt: 2...

Mello: 1...

Emo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Janão: o.o?

Matt/Near/Mello: YEAH \O/

Emo: Ok, o L é mau o.o

Janão: O QUE VOCÊ VIU? 8D

Near: Curiosa pervertida.

Janão: Sou sim. n.n

Emo: Cordas... Correntes... E um mauricinho se aliviando loucamente na parede.

Janão: LOL, O RAITO NÃO SAI NUNCA MAIS DE LÁ!

Coelho: PRÓXIMA!!

**De: Angelys di Mello**

**MATT: meu meigo e adorado matty, pessoinha q eu mais amo e adoro no mundo inteiro, ruivo perfeito q eu admiro e talz... eu quero q vc se vista de Lara Croft versão ruiva e faça umas manobras legais dela q nem no Tomb Raider: Anniversary... E, claro, vai ter que ser igual ao videogame... Depois tu vai chegar pro Near e fazer uma linda declaração sobre como ele é uma ovelhinha meiga e agarrável, e como vc prefere ele ao mello...**

Janão: Tomb Raider? Que nem a gostosa da Angelina Jolie? º¬º

Matt: Angelina... Ah... e.e

Gevanni: o.o

Matt: -olha pro Gevanni- o/o -desmaia-

Janão: Ai, porra... -chuta Matt- ACORDA!

Matt: AI, CARALHO!

Janão: Faz logo o desafio.

Matt: Faço. -se veste de Tomb Raider-

Coelho: o.o Ok, a outra parte do desafio.

Matt: Hã? Ah, sim, ok. Ei, Near!

Near: O q... SAUISHAUISHAUIHSUAIHUSAIHA QUE ROUPA É ESSA?!

Matt: ¬¬ -mostra o desafio-

Near: Ah. Faça a declaração, tô ouvindo.

Matt: Near, você é uma ovelha muito fofa e meiga. -abraça-

Near: o.o Precisa abraçar?

Matt: É que você é agarrável demais. E eu prefiro você ao Mello.

Near: Ótimo, acabou, volta pro Gevanni.

Matt: NEM PRECISAVA FALAR \O/

Janão: É, não tem mais MattxNear ou MattxMello por aqui.

**MELLO: ahm, vc é o meu personagem menos favorito, mas eu ainda adoro esse seu jeitinho Lady GaGa... Ah, por falar nisso, quero que vc dance a música Just Dance, dela mesma...A COREOGRAFIA TEM QUE SER IGUAL A DO CLIP! e depois q terminar a gente podia trocar umas idéias... recentemente eu adquiri o meu certificado oficial de assassina profissional, e jah até recebi uns trabalhinhos... -olha pro gevanni- se esse daí naum se cuidar ele vai ser o próximo... mas como eu a dizendo, eu queria saber como se faz pra trabalhar  
na máfia, e se vc podia m arranjar um emprego d meio-período por lá...  
**

Mello: Lady GaGa? Quem é?

Janão: Uma tia lá. Ó. -aponta o vídeo dela que, misteriosamente, tava rolando por lá q-

Mello: Eu vou ter que dançar ISSO?

Janão: Agora 8D'

Mello: Eu ainda mato uma fangirl. -dança-

Janão: -acaba de ler o desafio- ...o.o Gevanni, cuidado.

Gevanni: Hã?

Mello: Ok, tá bom, né? -acaba de ler o desafio- Ah, boa sorte com a máfia. Você vai precisar. Aliás, eu já acabei com as minhas ligações por lá, só tive que matar algumas pessoas, savvy?

Janão: ...o.o ... ... Nunca mais devolvo aquela magnum pra esse psicopata.

Coelho: Faz bem, Janão o.o

Mello: Engraçadinha.

**  
NEAR: own... não dá pra exigir mt de vc, neh? então eu t desafio a construir um boeing em tamanho natural só usando lego...**

Near: Fácil. -constrói-

Mello: Por que o desafio dele é tão simples? D:

Janão: Ninguém tem culpa se você tem esse jeito tão... Diva.

Coelho: Reclame com o/a Ohba, ou com o Obata.

Janão: Preferencialmente com o Obata. O cara que te desenhou.

Mello: Me devolva minha magnum que eu vou acertar umas contas com esse cara.

Janão: Não (L)

**L: LOL... vc de loligótico foi mt tosco... mas sabe q combina um pouco contigo? anyway... eu sempre imaginei q vc e o near tinham mt em comum, entaum... agarra ele! com tudo! e depois eu quero q vc faça umas coisinhas especiais... tipo... graças a má influencia de todos vcs ae eu adquiri vícios... entaum eu descobri q injetar glicose na veia e fumar cigarrinhos de açúcar mascavo era phoda... tu podia tentar, neh? e não engorda...**

L: -volta- e.e

Emo: -se esconde-

Janão: Cadê o BB? E o I'm a gay?

L: O Raito tava em algum lugar daquele quarto. No momento, não me recordo. O BB... Tá cansado n.n

Janão: Imaginei. Vá, desafio.

L: -agarra o Near-

Near: QQQQQQQQQQQQQQ O.O

L: ;D

Janão: o.o De repente, o L ficou tão safateen.

Coelho: Eu sempre soube que ele era assim.

Janão: A carinha de panda dele me enganava D:

Mello: Ingênua.

L: Injetar glicose? Fumar cigarrinhos de açúcar? 8D Parece divertido e.e -pega cigarrinhos e uma seringa-

/3 horas depois/

Todos: -olhando pro L- O.O

L: HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI -quicando-

Janão: 803 cigarros e 743 aplicações. Acho que já tá bom, né?

L: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOES D: -pega os cigarros e as seringas- EEEEEEEEU SOU O REI DO MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNDO! -tira a roupa-

Janão: WTH O.O

L: TRÁ-LÁ-LÁ-LÁ-LÁ!! -sai correndo com os cigarros e com as seringas só de cueca-

Janão: Emo, vai lá trazer o doidão pra cá.

Emo: Tudo eu .-.

**RAITO: até eu descobrir a existência do matty, tu era o meu favorito... issaê, o L é só o 3°colocado... bom, 'cês tão empatados em 2°,eu acho... anyway, vc jah sofreu demais, então é melhor t fazer uns agrados... perguntita: entre o L e o BB, qual tu escolheria e por que?**

Raito: -ainda se aliviando na parede-

Janão: Qualquer dia ele responde.

**MISA: ahm... nunca gostei de ti... então eu quero q vc faça o teste de QI... boa sorte...**

Coelho: -traz o teste-

Misa: o.o? O que é isso?

Janão: Teste de QI, amor.

Misa: O que é QI? .-.

Mello: Quociente de Inteligência.

Misa: Ainda não entendi.

Near: É pra medir seu nível de inteligência, diacho o.o

Misa: Oooooooh... Mas Misa-Misa não precisaria de uma fita métrica?

Matt: Se fosse assim, uma régua seria mais apropriada.

Misa: ¬¬ Eu entendi, ok? -pega o teste e vai fazer-

/15 minutos depois/

Misa: Era só isso? -entrega o teste- o.o

Emo: 'Xá eu ver... COMO É?! Ok, tem algo errado.

Janão: Que é?

Emo: ELA ACERTOU TUDO!!

Janão: O.O NOWAI

Near: MAS HEIM?!

Mello: NÃO É POSSÍVEL!!

Matt: ISSO... ISSO... ISSO... É O SINAL DO APOCALIPSE!!

Misa: o.o?

Todos: -tremendo de medo-

Misa: Eu heim.

**TAKADA: bom, podem m chamar de maluca mas.. eu quero um hentai com tu e o mikami...**

Takada: HEIM?! Com aquele esquisitão? o.o

Janão: Vai dizer que ele não é gato?

Takada: e.e' Caham... Sim, whatever u.u Ainda prefiro o Raitozinho.

Janão: cofcofMalamadacofcof. Anda, Mikami. Acaba logo com isso.

Mikami: ... Kami?

Janão: Kami está se aliviando na parede ainda. Agora, vão logo.

Mikami: Ok .-.

Takada: AQUI?!

Misa: Não, né o.o

Coelho: Pois é, PRO QUARTO, os dois u.u

Janão: Coelho me lembra minha mãe, às vezes.

Takada: O Raito tá... Erm... Ocupando o quarto '-'

Janão: Tem outro pra lá, terceira porta à esquerda.

Takada: Beleza. -arrasta Mikami-

Mikami: -arrastado por Takada- Kami...?

**RYUUKU: 'cê gostou das laranjas? LOL... oks então... prove bananas...**

Janão: Fingiremos que não há nenhum duplo sentido nesse desafio. Aqui, Ryuuku, bananas 8D

Ryuuku: o.o Que formato sugestivo.

Coelho: Erm... Pois é...

Ryuuku: -come- o.o É bom.

Janão: Hm, cuidado com o recheio e.e Ele engorda, melhor comer com casca...

Ryuuku: Que recheio? o.o Com casca?

Janão: Esquece, Ryuukinho.

**SOICHIRO: eis, esqueceram de tu, neh? oks, jah q vc eh da polícia, eu t desafio a vir pro brasil e trabalhar no RJ por uma semana...**

Soichiro: É, sempre falam do tal Rio de Janeiro ô.o Gostaria de saber o que diabos tem de tão perigoso naquela cidade.

Janão: Eu moro lá e digo logo: é HORRÍVEL para policiais honestos. E quando digo HORRÍVEL é porque é HORRÍVEL.

Soichiro: ò.o Vou fazer isso acabar. -vai-

Coelho: Pobre iludido.

/uma semana depois/

Near: Ele já não devia ter voltado?

Janão: Como eu disse, HORRÍVEL para policiais honestos.

**SAYU: vc existe, neh? como foi a sua reação ao saber que não serviria pra porra nenhuma nesse mangá?**

Sayu: Bem... o.o Me pagaram bem, isso que conta 8D

Coelho: Que pessoa capitalista o.o

**MASTUDA: UAU, É VERDADE, VC SERVIU PRA AJUDAR A MATAR O RAITO! SUBIU UM PONTO NO MEU CONCEITO! masein, t desafio a... a... oks, to sem idéia... ahm... faz assim... come um kiwi...**

Matsuda: UM KIWI?!

Janão: Esperava o quê?

Matsuda: -com um kiwi na mão- Sei lá, mais glamour .-. -come-

Coelho: Ah, claro. Porque você teve uma utilidade primordial nesse mangá.

Matsuda: NÉ? D:

Near: Já ouviu falar de sarcasmo?

Coelho: Próximo.

**De: Raayy**

**Namikawa, consequencia: beijo de novela no Midou :3 POR QUE VOCÊS SÃO OS MELHORES DA YOTSUBA, PORRA! °O° -fangirl atackk!-**

Namikawa: o.o Ok. -beija Midou-

Midou: -beijado (?!)- O.O

Namikawa: O que é? É o desafio.

Janão: Você gostou, não finge que não.

Namikawa: Claro n.n

Midou: -desmaia-

**Midou, verdade: Você se parece com o Raito, isso até eu assumo. Mas você é muito mais legal que ele, mesmo sendo um extra 8D E mais bonito, por que o seu cabelo é mais bagunçado e não cheio de gel que nem aquele mauricinho è.e Então, a verdade: O que você faria se te chegassem e te dissessem "Ah, você parece com o Raito, omfg!"? n-n**

Midou: -acorda- QUEM DISSE QUE EU PAREÇO COM O MAURICINHO TARADO?! EU VOU MATAR O DESGRAÇADO, É A QUINTA VEZ SÓ HOJE, PORRA Ò.Ó VAI QUEIMAR NOS QUINTOS DO INFERNO, VAI, DESGRAÇA!! CARALHO!

Janão: ... o.o Isso responde a pergunta?

Near: o.o Pra mim, sim.

**BB e L, desafio: Cantar "Strawberry Gashes".**

BB: -volta- Não fui feito para ser o uke, eu já mencionei?

L: -tremendo, segurado pelo Emo- HIHIHIHIHIHIHI

Emo: Deus, foi quase impossível pegar esse cara o.o

Janão: Vamos esperar o L se acalmar o.o

/5 horas depois/

L: -dormindo-

Janão: o.o -chuta L- ACORDA!

Mello: Nunca achei que fossem dizer isso para o L.

L: AH O.O OI.

Janão: OI 8D Desafio, pra ti e pro B.

L: Ah... Ok.

BB: _Turn her over  
A candle is lit, I see through her  
Blow it out and save all her ashes for me_

L: _Curse me sold her  
The poison that runs it's course through her  
Pale white skin with strawberry gashes all over all over_

BB: _Watch me fault her  
You're living like a disaster  
She said kill me faster  
with strawberry gashes all over_

L:_ Called her over  
and asked her if she was improving  
She said "feels fine" it's wonderful wonderful here_

BB:_ Hex me told her  
I dreamt of a devil that knew her  
Pale white skin with strawberry gashes all over all over_

L: _Watch me fault her  
You're living like a disaster  
She said kill me faster  
with strawberry gashes all over_

BB: _I lay quiet  
waiting for her voice to say  
"Some things you lose and some things you just give away"_

L:_ Scold me failed her  
If only I'd held on tighter to her  
Pale white skin that twisted and withered away from me away from me  
_  
BB:_ Watch me lose her  
It's almost like losing myself  
Give her my soul  
and let them take somebody else get away from me_

L: _Watch me fault her  
You're living like a disaster  
She said kill me faster  
with strawberry gashes all over all over me_

Janão: AI, ESSA MÚSICA É TÃO LINDA Ç.Ç E combina taaanto com os dois ;O;

L: Né? :3

BB: Sim 8D

Janão: Ah, eles foram feitos um pro outro :3

**L, desafio: Dê um soco no Raito por que ele matou o BB. u.ú**

L: -olha pro Raito AINDA se aliviando na parede- Não quero colocar minha mão nele. Ainda mais naquele estado.

Janão: Compreensível.

**Near, desafio: Me dá um selinho? - É meu sonho ;O;**

Near: -dá um selinho na Ray- PRONTO.

Mello: -ciuminho- u.ú

Janão: Nooossa, nem reclamou. 8D'

Near: Não adianta. ;O;

Janão: Eles aprendem tão rápido (L)

**Mello, verdade: ME DIZ POR FAVOR QUE VOCÊ NÃO TEVE UM CASO COM O MATT!**

Mello: ... Depende do que você quer dizer com "caso"... Erm...

Janão: -pega o Death Note- Ok, sabe que eu ODEIO MattxMello?

Mello: O.O Ok, nunca tive nenhum tipo de relação amorosa com ele.

Janão: Acho bom.

Matt: É, é só sexo 8D

Mello: EEEEI Ç.Ç Achei que eu significasse mais para você.

Janão: ò.o -levanta o Death Note-

Mello: Digo...

Matt: Mello? Quem é Mello?

Janão: Melhorou.

**BB, desafio: Lambuzar o L com geléia de morango. 8D Pode lambe-lo.**

BB: -joga geléia no L-

L: Eca. Coisa grudenta o.o

BB: -se joga em cima-

Janão: Emo, pega a filmadora.

Emo: -filmando já- Deixa de ser lerda.

**Gevanni, verdade: Você tá adorando ficar agarradinho no Matt, né? kukuku...**

Gevanni: Tô sim n.n

Matt: -desmaia-

Janão: Vocês deviam aprender com o Gevanni. Ele não esconde o que sente.

Mello: Blá blá blá. Não é ele que gosta do riv… Erm...

Near: De quem, Mello?

Mello: Esquece.

**Gevanni, consequencia: Dar um selinho no Near. (Pra deixar o Mello com ciúmes do Near e o Matt com ciúmes de você, KUKUKU ò.Ó -lado maligno de uma fangirl on-**

Gevanni: o.o Que garota má. Mas não posso recusar, né?

Janão: É.

Gevanni: -dá um selinho no Near-

Near: Mas o quê... o/o

Mello: -ciuminhos ciúmes ciumões (?)- Ò/Ó

Matt: -idem ao Mello q- Ò/Ó

Gevanni/Near: o.o Eu heim.

Janão: DAVA PROS DOIS TOMATES TOMAREM ALGUMA ATITUDE DE MACHO!?

Mello: Vai tomar no cu e me devolva a arma.

Janão: Disso que eu to falando, porra. Vai comprar briga com o Gegê! Essa porra tá ficando entediante, dá uma levantada \o/

Matt: ...Gegê?! WTF

Janão: Gevanni, ô mula.

Matt: DISSO EU SEI, BESTA. Mas de onde você tirou Gegê?

Janão: É mais fácil que Gevanni.

Matt: Gevanni é mais bonito u.u

Gevanni: o.o Você acha?

Matt: Claro .-.

Janão: Own :3 SE AGARREM!

Matt: OK 8D -voa no Gevanni-

Gevanni: -segura Matt- Continue, sim? ¬¬

**Halle, consequencia: Case-se comigo. -olhos brilhando-**

Halle: o.o Oh... Erm…

Janão: Você não tem escolha.

Halle: Ok. o.o Então eu caso n.n

Janão: Ela é tão obediente n.n

Coelho: ...Próximo.

**De: Nina-carol**

**Misa: Eu queria saber você compra as suas roupas ou as manda fazer o.o porque sinceramente elas são lindas #-#**

Misa: Misa-Misa agradece n.n E... Bem, eu as faço n.n/

Janão: Não temos certeza dessa informação.

Misa: Como não? o.o Eu não acabei de dizer?

Janão: Ainda assim :B

Misa: ... Pessoa estranha o.o

**L e Mello: Vocês não ficam dor de barriga de tanto comer doces o.o**

L/Mello: ERM...

Janão: Todos têm seus segredos. n.n

Near: Eu sabia.

Matt: Idem.

BB: Idem.

L/Mello: ¬¬ CALADOS!

**Raito: Oh eu não acredito que você aceitou º-º, se você quiser eu posso ir ai, se a Janão deixar claro, mas se não deixar eu te espero nesse endereço -entrega papel com endereço.**

Raito: -AINDA se aliviando na parede-

Janão: Desculpaí, Nina. 'Cê pode até vir pra cá, mas ele não deve sair dali tão cedo, compreende?

Coelho: PRÓXIMO!

**De: Jenny Lawliet**

**Para o BB, desafio: Ficar abraçado comigo durante a fic .. caso vc não faça isso, vai ter que ver um lemon entre o Raito e o L Ò.Ó.**

BB: Bem, com o Raito daquele jeito, acho difícil rolar o lemon...

Janão: Bora, B.

BB: ...Ok ¬¬ Me pergunto como diabos cheguei a esse ponto, mas ok. -abraça Jenny-

Janão: Do mesmo jeito que todo o resto :3

**Para Near e Mello, desafio: Dançar tango! Com direito a Mello com vestido decotado e vermelho e Near com uma rosa nos dentes.**

Near/Mello: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE O.O

Janão: AI, ISSO VAI SER LINDO :3 -coloca um tango pra tocar- VÃO LÁ SE TROCAR, AGORA! -empurra os dois-

Near: Eu mereço.

Mello: Agradeça por não ser você quem vai usar o vestido.

Near: É... Bem, quem manda ter um jeito tão afeminado? n.n -entra no quarto correndo-

Mello: ENGRAÇADINHO!! Ò.O -entra no outro quarto-

Janão: Ah, eles foram feitos um para o outro (L)

Coelho: Você realmente me assusta, às vezes.

Janão: D:

Near: -volta de terno e com uma rosa na boca-

Mello: NÃO VOU SAIR DAQUI. -ainda no quarto-

Janão: SAI AGORA, MIHA...

Mello: -chega correndo, de vestido vermelho decotado-

Todos: PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!! DSHUIFDSAHOIFHAUFUIDSAIFASOHFASDOFSAOFA

Mello: ¬/¬ ANDA LOGO, PIRRALHO. Vamos terminar isso.

Near: HUIFSDHFUIDAHUF só um minuto... HUIFAHIFHDSAIFHIDSA deixe-me... HUSIADHFUIASOHFIDSAUIFHAS conseguir respirar...

Mello: Jenny, certo? Entrou na minha lista negra.

Near: Ai, ai... -chorando de rir- Ok, bora. -puxa Mello-

Mello: o/o

Near/Mello: -dançando-

Janão: Agora se atreva a dizer que eles não são perfeitos juntos, Coelho.

Coelho: ¬¬ -desliga o som- Pronto.

Mello/Near: -vão trocar de roupa-

Janão: D: Estraga-prazeres.

**Para Raito, desafio: Se vestir de gueixa e dançar como uma.**

Janão: CARALHO, ALGUÉM QUER FAZER O FAVOR DE TIRAR O MAURICINHO DE LÁ?!

Coelho: Emo?

Emo: NÃO. Fala sério, eu faço de tudo, mas tocar naquele cara naquele estado é nojento.

Janão: Alguém se habilita?

/Cri cri cri/

Janão: Ah, próximo. ¬¬

**De: Kyra Spring**

**Só um desafio, dessa vez pro Matsuda: dar um tiro na bunda do Raito. Por favor, façam isso por mim! puppy eyes E uma pergunta, tbém pro Matsuda: Pq vc ficou puxando tanto o saco do I'm a gay no decorrer da série? Ah, sim, Matsuda, adoro vc! Manda um beijo pra mim!**

Matsuda: -dá um tiro na bunda do Raito- 8D

Raito: -AINDA se aliviando na parede-

Janão: NÃO É POSSÍVEL QUE ELE NÃO TENHA PERCEBIDO.

L: Impossível esse cara estar tão... Erm... Entretido o.o

Janão: Nada é impossível quando se trata de BBxL :B

L: ;D

Matsuda: Eu fiquei puxando o saco dele...?

Todos: DUH.

Janão: Obviamente o.o Só faltava arrancar a própria roupa e oferecer sua virgindade anal (?) a ele.

Matsuda: Erm... Ok, admito. Eu acreditei nele. Mas são coisas do passado que eu prefiro apagar.

Coelho: Bom pra você. PRÓXIMO!!

**De: decoy-b**

**pedido da minha amiga:  
Desafio: matt & matsuda dançarem tango**

Janão: Mas olhe, estamos aumentando nosso círculo o.o Já estamos com desafios de fora 8D

Coelho: ¬¬ Ok, Matsuda e Matt.

Matsuda: Não teremos que nos vestir a caráter, né?

Janão: -relê o desafio- Não.

Matt: Ufa e.e

Janão: -liga o som-

Matsuda/Matt: -dançando-

Gevanni: -ciuminhos-

**meus pedidos:  
Matt - desafio: cantar "Fui eu que comi e bebi a Madonna" da Ana Carolina.**

Janão: Estranho o.o Procurei pela letra, mas não achei ii' Sorry.

Matt: LOL ME LIVREI.

**Mello - desafio: cante "Jump" e dance, já que a Madonna fez cosplay de ti.**

Mello: POR QUE CARALHAS TODO MUNDO ATRIBUI A MADONNA A MIM?!

Janão: Mello, se olhe no espelho.

Mello: Engraçadinha ¬¬ -começa a dançar-

_That is only so much you can learn in one place,  
The more that I wait,the more time that I waste  
I haven't got much time to waste, it's time to make my way  
I'm not afraid what I'll face, but I'm afraid to stay  
I'm going down my own road and I can make it alone  
I'll work and I'll fight till I find a place of my own  
Are you ready to jump?  
Get ready to jump  
Don't ever look back, oh baby,  
Yes, I'm ready to jump  
Just take my hands  
Get ready to jump  
We learned our lesson from the start, my sisters and me  
The only thing you can depend on is your family  
And life's gonna drop you down like the limbs of a tree  
It sways and it swings and it bends until it makes you see  
Are you ready to jump?  
Get ready to jump  
Don't ever look back, oh baby  
Yes, I'm ready to jump  
Just take my hands  
Get ready to, are you ready?  
That is only so much you can learn in one place,  
The more that you wait, the more time that you waste  
I'll work and I'll fight till I find a place of my own  
It sways and it swings and it bends until you make it your own  
I can make alone (repeat 20x - non stop)  
My sisters and me(repeat 10x - at each 3 repetions of the above)  
Are you ready to jump?  
Get ready to jump  
Don't ever look back, oh baby  
Yes, I'm ready to jump  
Just take my hands  
Get ready to jump (all refrain 4x)  
Are you ready to jump?  
Get ready to jump  
Don't ever look back, oh baby  
Yes, I'm ready to jump  
Just take my hands  
Get ready to, are you ready?  
_Pronto, malditos.

Janão: Parecia que eu estava realmente vendo o clipe da Madonna.

Mello: MAS DÁ PRA PARAR, PORRA?! ¬¬

**Near - desafio: cante "Like a Virgin" e dance.**

Near: QUÊ?! MAS... MAS...

Mello: E voltamos para as humilhações do Near. Ah, eu adoro isso. -senta e pega pipoca-

Near: ¬¬ Ah, eu odeio isso. -começa a dançar-

_I made it through the wilderness  
Somehow I made it through  
Didn't know how lost I was  
Until I found you  
I was beat incomplete  
I'd been had, I was sad and blue  
But you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
Shiny and new  
Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats (after first time, "With your heartbeat")  
Next to mine  
Gonna give you all my love, boy  
My fear is fading fast  
Been saving it all for you  
'Cause only love can last  
You're so fine and you're mine  
Make me strong, yeah you make me bold  
Oh your love thawed out  
Yeah, your love thawed out  
What was scared and cold  
Oooh, oooh, oooh  
You're so fine and you're mine  
I'll be yours 'till the end of time  
'Cause you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
I've nothing to hide  
Like a virgin, ooh, ooh  
Like a virgin  
Feels so good inside  
When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ooh, baby  
Can't you hear my heart beat  
For the very first time?_

Janão: Oh, que fofo :3

Mello: FHDUSAIFHDSUAIFHDSAIOHFUSIODAHUFISDI -morrendo de rir-

Near: Eu mereço ¬¬

**No final de tudo, quero Strip Tease do Mello, Matt e Near.**

Matt/Near/Mello: O.O

Janão: Alguém pegue a fita métrica o.o quero medir os "Júniors" deles 8D

Near: HAHA ¬¬

Matt: Acho melhor não duvidar del...

Emo: Aqui, a fita métrica 8D

Mello/Matt/Near: O.O ELA REALMENTE VAI FAZER ISSO!

Janão: Sim. Agora, andem.

Mello/Matt/Near: -fazendo strip-

Janão: Ah, eu posso morrer hoje o;;o

Near: Ah, isso seria muito bom.

Janão: Fale menos, rebole mais 8D

Near: ¬¬

Janão: OMG, ELES TIRARAM A ROUPA TODA! RÁPIDO, EMO, TIRE AS MEDIDAS!

Emo: HEIM? ONDE? QUANDO?

L/BB/todo o resto q (menos o Raito, porque ele ainda tá na parede, heh): -morrem de hemorragia nasal-

Janão: ¬¬ -acorda todo mundo-

Mello/Matt/Near: -aproveitam e se vestem- RÁ \O/

Janão: D:

Coelho: Próximo o.o

**De: Angelys di Melo**

Janão: ? Mas de novo?

**Matty: seguinte... nao vou ser nem um pouco exigente... se ajoelhe na minha frente, diga q eu sou a sua única e maior fangirl, que vc m ama/adora, depois m beije cinematograficamente por um bom tempo... depois m acompanhe até o meu quarto pra gente brincar... -sorriso sexy- depois ainda quero q vc m deixe ficar agarrada contigo pelo resto da minha vida... um cap. nao eh o suficiente...**

Matt: Poxa, muito simples. ¬¬ -se ajoelha- Você é minha maior e única fangirl, eu te amo/adoro. -beija cinematograficamente por um bom tempo e acompanha até o quarto-

Janão: Bom... o.o Ok...

**L: simples... bem simples... dance "la cumparsita" (tango), com o BB...**

L: Qual é, hoje é o dia internacional do tango? o.ó

Mello: Não reclame. Você não tem que usar um vestido.

L: É... Ok...

Janão: -chuta o rádio- Essa porra já teve dias melhores.

Coelho: Com licença. -estapeia o rádio e ele começa a funcionar-

Janão: Yatta! \o/

L/BB: -dançando-

Janão: Eles são tão... Feitos um pro outro (L)

Coelho: PARE DE BABAR NOS PARES, PORRA.

**BB: vc... o L... presos juntos... ein? ein?**

BB: OPA -pula no L-

L: Q -cai no chão- NÃO PROVOCA, ANGELYS!

**Mello: me arranja uma promoção na máfia... quero o cargo de chefia...**

Mello: Mas eu já não disse que eu saí da máfia, porra?

Janão: Por quê? o.o

Mello: ... Porque eu morri?

Janão: Oh... É... Mas... E daí?

Mello: DAÍ QUE EU NÃO TÔ MAIS A FIM, PORRA.

Janão: Ah, assim sim.

**Near: ahm... sei lah... pinte o cabelo de rosa por uns tempos...**

Near: WTF

Mello: HFUDSIHFSAHOIHUSIADHIFSA EU ADORO ESSE PROGRAMA!

Near: ¬¬

Janão: BORA NEAR 8D EU SEMPRE QUIS TE VER DE CABELOS COM CORES DOIDONAS :B'

Near: ¬¬' -vai pintar-

Matt: Por que 'rosa'?

Janão: Pergunta pra Angelys. Inclusive, ela não tá agarrada com você?

Matt: Oh, é. Angelys?

Angel: Sei lá…

Matt: Ah ô.o

Near: -volta- ¬¬

Todos: MFFFFFFFF TÁ LINDO DSAUHFISDHFUSAHODSAUIFHDUSAIHFUDSIOAHFUDIOSAHOIFSAHIUSHFUSDIHDFIS

Near: Vão tomar no cu.

**Raito: HÁ! vc eh meio adorável, entaum vou pegar leve... ajoelhe-se aos pés do L, diga q ele eh mais inteligente, mais bonito, mais T-U-D-O! E AINDA PEÇA DESCULPAS POR TER MATADO O CARA!**

Janão: Chega. Chamem alguém pra arrancá-lo de lá, ele já tá com muitos desafios acumulados o.o

Coelho: Ok. Raito, vamos devolver seu Death Note.

Raito: OPA, VOLTEI 8D

Coelho: Tchãns.

Janão: Como você faz isso, meu?

Coelho: É só saber raciocinar um pouco.

Janão: ¬¬ Por que não fez antes?

Coelho: Eu tava me divertindo com seu desespero :B

Janão: -rolls eyes- Ok. Raito, bora, temos muitos desafios seus o.o

Raito: Ok, quais?

Janão: BB ou L? E por quê?

Raito: Depende do humor o.o

Janão: Q FALA SÉRIO, ESSE MANGÁ É UMA SURUBA GAY O.O

Raito: Maybe e.e

Janão: …o.o Ok… L, dê um soco no Raito.

L: -soca Raito-

Raito: x.x POR QUÊ?!

L: VOCÊ MATOU O BB Ò.Ó

Raito: Ah.

Janão: VAI DANÇAR COMO UMA GUEIXA \O/ e se vestir como uma e.e

Raito: Q!

Janão: ANDA! -chuta-

Raito: -se veste como uma gueixa-

Janão: Ai, tá linda.

L: MFFFFFFFF! HUAIFHSDIOFHUDSIAHIOFDOSAH Sim, claro, linda.

BB: HUISDFAHIHFSDAFHISDAHFISAHIFSD

Raito: ¬/¬ -dançando-

Janão: HSFDUAIFHDSIAOHFISDAHFUSDHFDSHIFSHD AAAAH HSDUFAIFHOSAHFUISDAHUFISDHIFHSDUFUIDSAUIF –chorando de rir-

Raito: TÁ BOM, NÉ? -vai trocar de roupa-

L: HUIFSDAOHISDAHFDS Ai... Ai... HUIFSDHUIFHASF

BB: HFDSOAHIFDSHIFHSDIOHFIDSAHFIASD -perdendo o ar de tanto rir-

Raito: Acabou?

Janão: Não, falta esse de agora n.n -entrega o desafio-

Raito: D: D: D: Ok. -se ajoelha nos pés do L- L, você é mais inteligente, bonito, mais T-U-D-O (?) E desculpe ter te matado.

L: Não. -chuta Raito-

Janão: Eu amo o L. :3

Raito: ¬¬ Posso ter meu Death Note de volta?

Janão: Não.

Raito: MAS O COELHO... MAS... MAS...

Coelho: Você tem que aprender a não acreditar em tudo que qualquer coelho fala por aí n.n

Raito: ¬¬'''

**Misa: Easygoing... Segure na mão da Takada pelo resto do cap.**

Misa: POR QUE TODO MUNDO ME PÕE COM A TAKADA?! D:

Janão: Porque vocês formam um par lindo (L)

Misa: ¬¬ -segura mão da Takada-

Janão: (L).(L)

**Takada: Dê um tapa na bunda do Mikami**

Takada: Opa. -dá um tapa na bunda do Mikami- 8D

Mikami: O.O''' KAMI!

Raito: DESSA VEZ NÃO FUI EU!

Todos: ... o.o

Raito: Por que eu tenho a sensação que eu falei algo que não devia?

**Mikami: vc e o raito e a misa vão dançar "ciranda cirandinha"**

Mikami: n.n KAMI!!

Misa: A Takada também tem que vir o.o Tô presa à ela, lembra?

Janão: o.o Claro, tudo bem...

Mikami/Raito/Misa/Takada: Cirando cirandinha, vamos todos cirandar... (ok, a autora não teve infância e já esqueceu a música toda.)

Janão: Isso é estranho.

Coelho: Notou que não deram a mão pro Raito?

Janão: PFFFFF POR QUE SERÁ?

Coelho: NÉ? FSAHUFDIOFDSAUIFDSA

**Ryuuku: jah q as laranjas nao funcionaram... tente comer bananas...**

Ryuuku: Eu já comi o.o

Janão: Já comeu bananas? 8D

Ryuuku: Sim 8D

Janão: HMMM e.e

**Matsuda: own... m abraça?**

Matsuda: -abraça a Angel, a qual está agarrada no Matt, conseqüentemente, abraça o Matt também-

Matt: q

Matsuda: q

Janão: LOL!!

**Mello: tira esse teu crucifixo pra eu poder beber teu sangue...**

Mello: O.O NÃO.

Janão: -tira o crucifixo do Mello- 8D

Mello: VOLTA AQUI COM ISSO!

Janão: PEGA QUE TEU, COELHO!

Coelho: OPA! -pega e sai correndo-

Mello: ... ç.ç

**Near: tbm quero teu sangue...**

Near: Q

Janão: É. Pois é. o.o

**Matty: tomou ecstasy hj? pq eu quero teu sangue tbm...**

Matt: Quem disse pra ela que eu tomo ecstasy? o.o

Janão: ...

Matt: Sinto que falei algo que não devia.

**L: eh claro... o seu sangue tbm...**

L: Erm... Beleza... o.o

**BB: e o seu sangue tbm...**

BB: Só se você deixar eu tomar um pouco do teu.

Janão: BB, você não pode fazer pedidos.

BB: D:

**Raito: nham... meu favorito! vou tirar metade do teu sangue, posso? claro q posso, eh um desafio...**

Raito: O.O

Janão: Se quiser, pode acabar com o sangue dessa besta.

Raito: ¬¬

Coelho: ...PRÓXIMO!

**De: Raayy**

**Near, desafio: Ser seme do Mello. Mostre quem é que manda! ò.o**

Near: AE! Alguém que me compreende.

Mello: o.o...

Near: Meeeeello... e.e

Mello: … Ai.

Near: -arrasta Mello- Agora eu te mostro quem é o ukezinho natural ò.ó

Mello: ;O; HELP!

Janão: Oh. o.o

**Namikawa, verdade: Sabia que seu nome dá pra fazer um trocadilho? "Naminhakama"? ;D**

Janão: "Medou"... Só "Naminhakama"... Rá, gostei 8D

Namikawa: IDEM 8D

Midou: ...x.x'

**Raito, consequencia: se jogar num tanque de merda, e não pode se limpar.**

Coelho: -traz o tanque-

Raito: WTF EU NÃO VO...

BB: -empurra o Raito-

Raito: -sai- ECA!!

L: n.n!

Janão: HUSDIFODSUFDAIUOFAHDS BB, EU TE AMO!

**BB, desafio: me dá um selinho? - pode ser com gosto de sangue O**BB: o.o -dá um selinho-

Janão: n.n Eles tão cada vez mais obedientes (L)

**Mello, desafio: Ok, agora eu sei que você vai me matar por isso, mas... faça fanservice com o Raito. FAÇA. -pega a sua pistola e aponta- (Eu sei que ninguém merece o I'm a Gay, mas... Eu to apaixonada pelo casal, posso? -anormal-)**

Near: -volta- Eu respondo por ele. Primeiro, ele está exausto n.n Segundo, ele não vai chegar perto do Raito. Pelo menos não enquanto ele está... Ew, assim.

Raito: ¬¬

Janão: Compreensível.

**Near, verdade: Você sabe que as fangirls gostam de praticamente todo mundo com você? Gevanni, L, Mello, Matt, Linda, Halle, e até umas excentricidades como o Raito, Rester e Misa? (Não que eu não ache NearxMisa absurdo, mas é estranho achar, já que é incomum) O que você acha disso, Nia-tan? :3**

Near: Acho que as fangirls deviam arranjar mais o que fazer.

Janão: Não fale assim, branquelo. Seja mais simpático n.n

Near: ... Ok .-. Então, acho que elas têm muita imaginação.

Janão: Yeah, right ô.o Admite, branquelo. Tu é o maior corrimão do Death Note :B

Near: O QUÊ?! NÃO! D:

Janão: Eu adoooro essas carinhas de desespero deles (L)

Near: ¬¬

**BB, verdade: Sabia que o L e o Raito ficaram presos com algemas? Você devia  
fazer algo, não acha...? :O -provocando o leão com vara curta-**

BB: O QUÊ?!

Raito: O.O -foge-

Janão: Ele foi por ali, BB. -aponta pra onde o Raito foi-

BB: OBRIGADO Ò.O -vai atrás-

Janão: Heh.

Coelho: ...o.o PRÓXIMO!

**De: Quartzo Cristal**

**Desafio para BB: BB! Faz um strip aew, vai XD**

BB: -volta coberto de algum líquido vermelho (?)- u.ú

Janão: ...'Cê não matou o cara não, né?

BB: Eu tava sem a faca ç.ç Ele derrubou o pote de geléia em mim e saiu correndo. -se lambe- Já reparou que ele corre feito uma gazela?

Janão: ... LOL! -entrega o desafio-

BB: ... ¬¬ É mesmo necessário?

Janão: Mais que isso, é a ordem de uma fangirl! \o/

BB: -faz strip-

Janão: Não é possível, TODOS desse mangá são bem-dotados?

L: º¬º

BB: ... Se não se importa... -se veste-

L: D:

Coelho: LOL, PRÓXIMO!

**De: Nika**

**desafio pro Mello: cante "ai Wilson vai", usando uma versao feita por mim e  
uma amiga minha...  
Versão da letra:  
"Eu não nasci gay,  
A culpa é do Watari  
Que contratou um tal de Matt  
Pra ser o capataz.  
Eu vi o bofe tomar banho  
E o tamanho da sua arma  
Era demais.  
Além de linda era demais.  
Eu virei gay! E assumi!  
A arte da pederastia  
E pude um dia então sorrir.  
Pedi o Matt em casamento  
E o ruivo aceitou.  
A lua de mel foi no orfanato  
Eu fui pra cama e dei um grito.  
E disse hey,  
Vai devagar amor.  
Não vai com força, ainda sou moça  
E não quero sentir dor.  
Me trate como uma menina  
Vaselina por favor.  
Parecia o Rambo,  
Com a sua bazuca na minha nuca...  
Eu disse vai!  
Ai Matt vai!  
Esfrega a arma na minha cara  
Vai pra frente e vai pra trás.  
Pra armona eu dei um grito  
Entalei, quase eu vomito  
Ai Matt vai...  
Ai Matt vai! Hey hey..."**

Mello: -volta arfando- Near, pega mais leve x.x

Near: Nah. Assim é mais divertido n.n

Mello: ¬¬ -lê o desafio- Mas quanta criatividade.

Janão: Argh. MxM D:

Mello: Então não preciso fazer?

Janão: Sim, precisa :B Desejo de fangirl é sagrado.

Mello: ¬¬

_Eu não nasci gay,  
A culpa é do Watari  
Que contratou um tal de Matt  
Pra ser o capataz.  
Eu vi o bofe tomar banho  
E o tamanho da sua arma  
Era demais.  
Além de linda era demais.  
Eu virei gay! E assumi!  
A arte da pederastia  
E pude um dia então sorrir.  
Pedi o Matt em casamento  
E o ruivo aceitou.  
A lua de mel foi no orfanato  
Eu fui pra cama e dei um grito.  
E disse hey,  
Vai devagar amor.  
Não vai com força, ainda sou moça  
E não quero sentir dor.  
Me trate como uma menina  
Vaselina por favor.  
Parecia o Rambo,  
Com a sua bazuca na minha nuca...  
Eu disse vai!  
Ai Matt vai!  
Esfrega a arma na minha cara  
Vai pra frente e vai pra trás.  
Pra armona eu dei um grito  
Entalei, quase eu vomito  
Ai Matt vai...  
Ai Matt vai! Hey hey..._

Janão: ...LOL ADMITO, É CRIATIVO!

**Matt: abraça e beija o Mello assim que ele terminar a música.. xD**

Janão: -fecha os olhos e tapa os olhos do Near e do Gevanni-

Matt: -abraça e beija o Mello-

Janão: -de olhos fechados- Acabou?

Mello: ...¬¬ Sim.

Janão: Ok -abre os olhos e destapa os olhos do Near e do Gevanni-

Matt: ¬¬

**Misa: onde você compra/manda fazer suas roupas?? adoro elas - você é burrinha mas tem estilo!**

Misa: Segunda vez o.o

Janão: Yeap.

**Near: vira meu carneirinho de estimação quando a fic acabar? não aceito um "não" como resposta...**

Near: Por que as pessoas continuam me chamando de carneiro?!

Janão: Olha pra si mesmo, cara :B

Near: ¬¬ Ok.

**L: vou fazer cosplay de você, então diz aí, como que cê faz pra ficar todo curvado o tempo todo?? você não conseguiu se desenvolver depois que nasceu, ou foi algum outro problema?? X.x**

L: Olha, minha coluna se acostumou .-.

Janão: Sua coluna deve estar mais prejudicada que sei lá o quê O.O

Coelho: True. Próximo.

**De: Hanon-chan**

**Mello, conseqüência: Primeiro, me dê um beijo daqueles de novela º-º Depois, eu quero que você se vista igual a Luchia de Mermaid Melody e cante Koi wa Nan darou ao vivo 8D**Mello: -rolls eyes e beija Hanon-chan-

Janão: n.n

Mello: Hm… Ok, quem é Luchia?

Janão: Boa pergunta. INTERNERD, AÍ VAMOS NÓS \O/

/uma pequena pesquisa from google depois/

Janão: Oh, que bonitiiiiiinho º-º

Mello: VOU TER QUE VESTIR ISSO?!

Janão: Yeap. VAI LÁ 8DD

Mello: Fangirls... Fangiiiiiiirls D: -vai se vestir-

L: 89 por cento de chance que o Mello tenha traumatizado.

Near: E subindo.

Mello: -volta vestido de... Luchia, hm-

Janão: Muito linda (L)

Mello: MORRA.

Janão: D: Agora cante. n.n

Mello: _Kiite, mune no, hajikete tobichiru nan darou  
Furete, mune no, chiisaku moeteru atsui honou, konna kimochi, hajimete na no yo  
Utaidashitara tomaranai, (Hit it!)  
odoridashitara tomaranai, (Hit it!)  
Modorenai, magarenai,  
suki ni narazu ni irenai  
Aoi, umi ni oyogu SANGO no  
Himitsu, tsugeru, koi wo shitta no  
Atashi, motto utaitsudzukeru  
kono mune no, tokimeki wo, ageru  
Kiite, mune no, sasayaki atteru nan darou  
Wakaru? Mune no, tokimeki nureteru nagai kami to, sonna kimochi, wakatteru deshou  
Miteiru dake ja tsumaranai, (Hit it!)  
matteru dake ja kidzukanai, (Hit it!)  
__Susumenai, IYA ja nai,  
konya futari de neyou yo.  
Fukai, umi ni nemuru shinju no  
Himitsu, tsugeru, yume wo miyou  
Atashi, kitto koi shitsudzukeru  
kono KOKORO, naninokamo, ageru  
Hashiridashitara tomaranai, (Hit it!)  
aishitarinai uso ja nai, (Hit it!)  
Sorasanai, hanarenai,  
ima wa hitori ni narenai  
Shiroi, nami ni oyogu ningyo no,  
Himitsu, tsugeru, ai wo kureta  
Atashi, kitto koi shitsudzukeru,  
kono KOKORO, tokimeki wo ageru  
Shiroi, nami ni oyogu ningyo no  
Himitsu, tsugeru, ai wo kureta  
Atashi, kitto utaitsudzukeru,  
kono kimochi tokimeki wo ageru_

Janão: LOL

**Raito, conseqüência: Primeiro, quero que saiba que eu te odeio e quero que vá para o quinto dos infernos :) Se vista igual a Hinaichigo de Rozen Maiden e cante Robocop Gay xD**

Raito: -volta, surpreendentemente, limpo-

Janão: OU, SEU VADIO! VOCÊ SE LIMPOU?! D:

Raito: Claro.

Janão: Viado.

Raito: ¬¬ Quem é Hinaichigo?

/pesquisa no google, yeah/

Raito: -se vestiu- D: EU TÔ PIOR QUE O MELLO, NOWAI

Janão: YAWAI! AGORA, ROBOCOP GAY ºOº Sempre achei essa música a sua cara :3

Raito: Morra.

_Um tanto quanto másculo  
Aí com M maiúsculo  
Vejam só os meus músculos  
Que com amor cultivei  
Minha pistola é de plástico  
Em formato cilíndrico  
Sempre me chamam de cínico  
Mas o porquê eu não sei  
O meu bumbum era flácido  
Mas esse assunto é tão místico  
Devido a um ato cirúrgico  
Hoje eu me transformei  
O meu andar é erótico ( Silicone YeahYeahYeah)  
Com movimentos atômicos ( Silicone Yeah Yeah)  
Sou um amante robótico (Silicone Yeah)  
Com direito a replay ( Silicone Yeah)  
Um ser humano fantástico  
Com poderes titânicos  
Foi um moreno simpático  
Por quem me apaixonei  
E hoje estou tão eufórico ( Doce Doce Amor)  
Com mil pedaços biônicos (Doce Doce Amor)  
Ontem eu era católico (Doce Doce Amor)  
Ai, hoje eu sou um gay!  
Abra sua mente  
Gay também é gente  
Baiano fala "Oxente"  
E come vatapá  
Você pode ser gótico  
Ser punk ou skinhead  
Tem gay que é mohamed  
Tentando camuflar  
(allah meu bom allah)  
Faça bem a barba  
Arranque seu bigode  
Gaúcho também pode  
Não tem que disfarçar  
Faça uma plástica  
Aí entre na ginástica  
Boneca cibernética  
Um robocop gay...  
Um robocop gay,  
Um robocop gay.  
Aí... eu sei,  
Eu sei  
Meu robocop gay...  
Ai como dói!_

Janão: Puta, eu amo essa música 8D'

**BB, consequëncia: Fique algemado ao L até o fim do cap. e dê um beijo beem dado na boca dele a cada 15 minutos 8D''**

BB: YAY \O/ -se algema ao L e o beija-

L: o.o YAY \O/

Janão: AAAH ELES SE AMAM ºOº

**Near, conseqüência: Fique vestido de Suigintou Rozen Maiden de novo u.ú até o final da fic, e cante Superstar 8)**

Near: q Quem?!

/pe-pe-pe-pe-pesquisa google/

Janão: Ó lá, pelo menos não é rosa 8D'

Near: É um vestido ¬¬

Janão: Olha o vestido do Raito e do Mello. Pára de reclamar, cara.

Near: ... -sem argumentos- Ah, ok. -vai se vestir-

Janão: n.n

Near: -volta- ¬¬

Janão: ºOº QUE LINDO

Near: Há-há.

Janão: Hm... Tem muitas músicas com o nome "Superstar" o.o Vou pegar a do Toy-Box e... HFISAHFISHIF TEM UMA BANDA CHAMADA "JESUS CHRIST SUPERSTAR" LOL! EURI

Near: LOLOLOLOL!!

Janão: Enfim, aqui. -entrega a letra-

Near: _I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are.  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are.  
Got many money honey, I'm a superstar,  
My life is funny honey, Have you seen my car?  
I know a lot of people, I'm a superstar,  
Everybody know me, Right from near to far.  
I got a plane (got a plane)  
I love the fame (love the fame)  
You know my name (know my name) And I just want you to know.  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are,  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are.  
I got a red Ferrari, I'm a superstar,  
I really like to party, Am I cool or what?  
I love a lot of women, I'm a superstar,  
Star's got a freaky living, That's the way we are.  
I got a plane (got a plane)  
I love the fame (love the fame)  
You know my name (know my name)  
And I just want you to know.  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are,  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are.  
I got fortune, I got fame,  
Love it when you say my name.  
Love to party, I am naughty,  
Prettier than everybody!  
I got muscles, I'm a stud,  
Jealous people kiss my butt,  
I'm so fly I'll make you cry,  
Cross my heart and hope to die.  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are,  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are.  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are,  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are._

Janão: Tenho um péssimo pressentimento o.o Acho que erramos de música.

Coelho: Quem liga? Já chegamos a 38 páginas nesse Word maldito, CHEGA!!

Janão: Ai, estresse D: Ok. Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo, amores n.n Obrigada pelos lindos desafios, e... Pelo amor de gzuzão, sejam específicos, EU NÃO SOU ADIVINHA D: E tentem não usar tempo, como "dia", "hora" e talz, porque eu não tenho a menor noção de tempo nessa fic 8D'

Coelho: Esses avisos deviam ter sido dados antes...

Janão: E daí? Cansei, são duas da manhã e nesse horário eu deveria estar nanando (?)

Coelho: Vai dormir então, desgraça D:

Janão: Sim senhor \o/ Boa noite :3


	8. Participação Mais que Especial 1

**Esse capítulo será dividido em duas partes, com a participação especial da Ray... Ela entra mais tarde. Sim, eu cansei de fazer esse treco sozinha.**

Janão: Gente, acho que enrolei demais pra começar esse capítulo o.o

Coelho: ...ACHA?!

Janão: Bom, levando em conta o fato de eu estar sendo ameaçada no msn... Sim.

Coelho: ¬¬ Começa logo, caralho.

Janão: Sim, senhor :D

**De: Angelys di Mello**

**pergunta pro L, pro Near e pro Mellow pq eles não tem sobrancelhas... (via msn)**

Janão: -chega perto- ... Não é que é verdade? O que vocês fazem? Raspam?! ô.o

L: Erm... -morde o dedão-

Near: -enrola uma mecha com força-

Mello: -morde o chocolate nervosamente-

Coelho: Esses caras são muito estranhos, na boa.

Janão: Bom... Acho que eles tão uma graça assim u.u Mas... que bizarro.

Raito: -presta atenção- CACILDA, É VERDADE O.O

L/Near/Mello: ...

Janão: Mona, você já não devia ter notado? Não foi você quem ficou algemado ao viciado em doces ali, não? ...Tinham outras coisas mais interessantes pra reparar, né safateen?

BB: -olhar assassino pra cima do Raito-

Raito: NÃO LEMBRE DISSO O.O Não com esse cara aqui D:

Janão: E você achou que minha intenção era qual? B, PEGA!

BB: 'XÁ COMIGO -corre atrás do Raito-

Raito: AH, QUAL É -foge-

Janão: Por isso que eu amo o B :D

**De: Bakeneko K.**

**Para o Near:  
Desafio: Se veste de carneiro e me dá um selinho? *-*  
Desafio: Cantar "Dear Maria, Count Me In" do All Time Low para o Mello ;D #Se possível, trocar os "Maria" por "Mello"#**

Near: De onde saiu essa tara por carneiros? ¬¬

Janão: Quando voltar, se olha no espelho que você entende.

Near: -vermelho- ¬/¬ -vai se vestir-

Matt: Boa 8D vou anotar essa e.e

Mello: Você tem uma lista de formas de deixar o branquelo vermelho?

Matt: Sim. E também tem essa. -mostra outra lista-

Mello: "Bons lugares para se apalpar o Mell..." MATT, PORRA! SEU PERVERTIDO!

Matt: Com orgulho. -aperta a bunda do Mello e sai correndo-

Mello: AAAAAAH MALDITO Ò///Ó

Near: -volta de carneiro- o.o Eu heim. -dá um selinho na Bakeneko K.- Pronto :D

Janão: Pronto uma vírgula. SOLTA O SOM, COELHO!

Coelho: É PRA JÁ 8D

Near: ¬¬ Ok...

_I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Mello, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen  
When the lights go off  
I wanna watch the way you take the stage by storm  
The way you wrap those boys around your finger  
Go on and play the leader  
Cause you know it's what you're good at  
The low road for the fast track  
Make every second last  
Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Mello, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen  
Make it count when I'm the one who's selling you out  
Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
Calling your name from the crowd  
Live and let live  
You'll be the showboy (?) of the home team  
I'll be the narrator  
Telling another tale of the American dream  
I see your name in lights  
We could make you a star  
Boy, we'll take the world by storm  
It isn't that hard  
Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Mello, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen  
Make it count when I'm the one who's selling you out  
Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
Calling your name from the crowd  
Take a breath  
Don't it sound so easy?  
Never, ever doubt  
Now I'm going crazy watching from the floor  
Take a breath and let the rest come easy  
Never settle down  
Cause the cash flow leaves me always wanting more  
Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Mello, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen  
Make it count when I'm the one who's selling you out  
Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
Calling your name from the crowd  
Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Mello, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle_

Janão: o.o... Eu entendi direito a música? EURI FDSHUIFHISADUOFHAUISHUIASOHUAS

Mello: ...u.ú

Janão: LOL 8D

**Para o Light:  
Verdade?: Light, você deve ter cansado de escutar, mas continua sendo legal de dizer: TE ODEIO OIQ 8D**

Janão: MEU IRMÃO, ADORO GENTE QUE VEM AQUI SÓ PRA DIZER ISSO FHDSAUIFDHSAUIFHUISA

Raito: Agradeço pelo amor.

**Para o Mello:  
Desafio: Passar o resto do cap abraçado com o Near. E se separar, vão ter que se beijar [fangirlmodeoff]**

Mello: OI?

Near: Pára de fingir surpresa. -abraça o Mello-

Mello: OI?!? -abraçado e em shock total-

Janão: Por isso que eu amo esse albino 8D

**De: Umii**

**Desafio - Mello:  
Faça uma dancinha super sexy (com sua calça mais apertada que o normal), na frente do Near. NÃO VALE NO QUARTO A PARTE. Na frente de TODOS. Ah, e não se esqueça de sentar no colo dele e morder a orelha dele. 8D - foge -**

Near: O.O HEIM?

Mello: "Pára de fingir surpresa, nhé nhé nhé" -vai pôr uma calça ainda mais apertada-

Janão: Aposto dez pratas que ele fica estéril.

Emo: Aposto cinqüenta que o "amiguinho" dele cai.

Mello: -volta- EU OUVI ISSO, PORRA.

Coelho: -bota Closer, do Nine Inch Nails, pra tocar-

Janão: BOOOOOOA, COELHO 8D

Mello: Hunf. -começa a dançar-

Matt: Opa. -filma-

L: Quero uma cópia 8D

Matt: Pode deixar :B

Misa: ...Tá mais quente aqui ou é só o Mello? :3

Raito: Você não devia ser apaixonada por mim?

Misa: Comece a dançar daquele jeito que eu volto a babar por ti :D

Near: -vermelhão-

Mello: -senta no colo do Near e morde a orelha dele-

Near: Ok, chega. Vem cá, Mello.

Mello: ...Heim?

Near: -puxa o Mello pro quarto a parte-

**Desafio - L:  
Coma um chocolate mais rápido que o Mello!**

L: Erm...

Matt: Bom, a gente não precisa do Mello aqui, né?

Janão: Sabe qual foi o recorde dele?

Matt: Hm... No dia que enchi muito o saco dele... E ele ainda tava em abstinência... Bom, só sei que eu comprei o chocolate, mostrei pra ele... E minha mão quase vai junto.

Janão: O.O

Matt: Bom, deve ter dado algo entre 0,016 e 0,01 segundo.

Janão: Se fosse um bolo, eu até tinha fé no L, mas chocolate é com o Mello, cara.

L: Concordo.

**Desafio - Raito:  
Fique uma semana sem passar Gel no cabelo e sem reclamar se for humilhado.**

Raito: Por que sempre eu?!

Janão: Porque todos te odeiam.

Emo: Sim. -joga os 32874086527850426 potes de gel do Raito no lixo-

Raito: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO!!!

Janão: RERE

/passada uma semana/

Raito: -com um cabelo BIZARRO-

Coelho: OI, QUE PORRA É ESSA?!

Raito: Meu cabelo?

Coelho: Isso aí não pode ser cabelo.

Raito: ¬¬

**Verdade - Misa:  
Vai, confessa. Você morre de amores pela Takada, isso é óbvio! Conte o que  
vocês fazem no tempo livre. **

Misa/Takada: -vermelhas- TÁ ÓBVIO O CAC...

Janão: Tá óbvio sim, agora respondam.

Misa: Mas mas mas mas...

Takada: E... Eu... N... Ahn...

Janão: Sem mais. Misa, por favor.

Misa: ... OK, EU CONFESSO. Normalmente, temos uma discussão inicial sobre quem fica com o Raito...

Raito: :D

Misa: Mas aí a gente pára, vê que ele não merece isso e nos agarramos :3

Takada: n.n

Raito: ... Desisto.

Matt/Janão: YURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! \o/

**Verdade - Matt:  
É verdade que você já estuprou o Near? 8D**

Near: -volta- Por que você acha que eu sou tão quietinho?

Matt: VAI DIZER QUE NÃO GOSTOU?! :O

Near: ...

Matt: Eu sabia n.n

Janão: Mello tá descansando?

Near: Não o atrapalhem, por favor.

**Desafio - Near:  
Arranque a camisa do Mello, passe chocolate no tórax dele e vá lambendo, caalmamente, sem deixar um mísero rastro. Se fizer isso, te dou todos meus brinquedinhos Lego que tenho em casa. 83**

Near: DE NOVO?!

Mello: -volta-

Near: -voa no Mello, arranca a camisa-

Mello: QQQQ DE NOVO?! VOCÊ NÃO CANSA?!

Near: É o desafio.

Mello: Sei.

Near: -pega o chocolate-

Todos: o;;o

Near: -joga o chocolate no tórax dele e laaaaaaaambe deeevaaaagaaaaaar-

Todos: -morrem de hemorragia-

Near: Pronto. -limpa a boca- Agora, quanto aos brinquedos... :3

Mello: HEY!

**De: Girl - Of - Shadows -01**

**Verdades:**

**Janão-san: Vc gosta de MelloxNear *-*? Se gostar eu sei de um site (só sobre eles *-*) e um jogo (Lemon) o//**

Janão: CLARO ºOº Tem coisa mais linda que MelloxNear? (L)

Near/Mello: o.ô... Fangirls.

Janão: Que site? O.O QUE SITE?! E o jogo é o Poisoned? -viciada no dito cujo-

Near: Você é estranha.

Janão: Tô sabendo.

**Desafios:**

**Near, Matt, Mello e L: Dancem (e cantem) a musica de abertura do anime Lucky Star ^-^ Não é completa, é so a musik de abertura u-ú Como sou boazinha (oq? queem??) vou deixar a Janão-san escolher que personagens vão ser ^^/ E não pensem que vão escapar do desafio que eu dou um jeito de refazer u-u.**

Janão: Hm... Como eu não faço idéia do que diabos é isso, vou jogar no youtube.

/momentos de pesquisa depois/

Janão: LOL! OK, NEAR, VOCÊ TEM QUE SER AQUELA BAIXINHA DE CABELO AZUL!

Near: ...Por quê?

Janão: Porque você é baixinho, ora pitombas.

Near: Mas, tirando isso, ela não tem NADA a ver comigo. E... Por que ela tá pulando no meio de um campo?

Janão: Quem disse que eu ligo? E o L a tia lá do cabelo rosa.

L: o.o Falou.

Janão: Matt é a de cabelo roxo curto, porque eu achei ela tão legal :3

Matt: q

Janão: Mello, 'cê fica com a garota lá de cabelo roxo longo.

Mello: ...Ok?

Janão: Agora... DANCEM!!!

Near/Matt/Mello/L: -dançando-

_Aimai san senchi  
Sorya puni tte koto kai  
CHO!  
Rappingu ga seifuku  
Daa furitte koto nai  
BUN!  
__Ganbaccha yacchaccha  
Son tokyaacchi e release  
YO!  
Ase, Whoo  
Ase, Whoo  
Tanima ni darlin' darlin'  
Freeze!!  
Nanka daruu nanka deruu  
Aishiteruu aree ikko ga chigatterun ruu  
Nayaminbouu koutetsubouu oishinboo  
iikagen ni shinasai  
Tondetta aitsu no hoteru karada  
tte iwayuru futsuu no onya no ko  
Odoroita atashi dake tonkotsu harigane okawari  
dadadadada  
Bon-bon ouendan let's get cherry pie  
Ran-ran kankeikan look up sensation hai!  
Sonzaikan tenten shouwakusei  
Butsukatte dokemashita bouzen ooi ni utatte shimendara  
Motteike saigo ni waracchau no wa atashi no hazu  
Seeraa fuku dakara ne su kei tsu yo  
Getsuyoubi nanoni kigen warui no dousuru yo  
Natsufuku ga ii no desu kawai  
Sein sanbisu soremadette chuucho yan  
Ganbatte yei  
Harikitte yei  
My darling darling please!_

Janão: ... Acho que foi a música toda... o.o

Raito: -sem ar de tanto rir-

**Near: Se vestir de coelho ^-^ (Pra mim ele tá mais pra coelha que pra ovelha õ-o mas vale o/)**

Mello: COELHA?! DSAHUDHSAUIHDUSAI

Near: Mello, você não tá com moral pra rir disso. A cada segundo, você é confundido com uma garota.

Mello: ... NÃO É VERDADE!

Emo: "Confundido"? Então ela é um homem?

Mello: ARGH!!!

Near: Quem foi que começou com esse fetiche por bichinhos fofos?

Janão: Você. Quem manda ser tão fofo. Agora, VAI!

Near: ¬¬ -vai trocar de roupa- -volta vestido de coelho- Isso é estranho.

Janão: QUE FOFO ºOOOOOOOOOOº

Near: O.O'

**Verdade:**

**Janão-san: Vc tem DA -Deviant Art-? *-*/  
**

Janão: o.o Ter eu até tenho, mas eu não mexo '-' Só quando eu tô atrás de alguma fanart... q Eu não sei desenhar nada, fiz aquilo ali de graça 8D'

**Janão-san: Tenho permissão para quando souber desenhar bem e fazer animações eu fazer uma sobre o desafio 'Raito/L - If You Were Gay'' *-*//?  
**

Janão: Só se você me mostrar depois 8D

Matt: Para mim também.

Mello: Opa, e para mim.

Near: Idem.

O resto do pessoal: E para nós :D

Raito/L: ¬¬

**Desafios:**

**Near & MellO: *fangirl mode on* Near, vc tem que por um chocolate na boca... Deixando derreter xD Mello, vc tem que pegar o maximo de chocolate que puder... Só que pra isso  
tem que beijar o Near de língua x)  
**

Mello: Sempre que eu vejo um "fangirl mode on", me dá um arrepio...

Near: o.o... Vocês não cansam?

Janão: Não. -joga um chocolate pro Near- º¬º

Near: ... Ok. -coloca na boca e deixa derreter-

Mello: -agarra o Near e beija-

Matt: Droga, o filme da câmera acabou ;-;

Gevanni: -pega o filme reserva-

Matt: Obrigado :3 -dá um selinho no Gevanni-

Gevanni: n.n

Mello: -solta o Near- Arf... Arf... Pronto.

Near: -tentando desesperadamente encontrar o próprio fôlego-

**L & Raito & BB: Kami i_i!! Gomen gomen gomen *desesperada*  
BB, não te conheço bem, mas... Gomen T-T****  
L.**

Seu desafio é cantar ''Kelly Key- Cachorrinho'' (sabem? ''Vem aqui, que agora eu to mandando...) pro Raito e pro BB... Também vo querer coreografia u_u Boa sorte *Gomen Kami, gomen BB i-i* xD

B: Não me conhece bem...? /-/

Janão: Own ç.ç Passou, B, passou (L) É meio difícil te conhecer, sabe. Aqui não tem a distribuiç... -acaba de ler o desafio- ... -ataque de riso-

L: Cantar o quê...?

Coelho: HUDSHUDSAHDSHAADHSUAIDHUIS Aqui a letra... Ai, ai... HUDHDHDSAHUIDHSAIDAHI

L: ... Ok... o.o

_Se tem uma coisa que me deixa passado  
É gritar comigo sem eu ter feito nada  
Se tem uma coisa que eu não admito__  
É gritar comigo  
Você gosta de mandar  
Você só me faz sofrer  
Você só sabe gritar  
E grita sem saber  
Mas sem mim você não vive  
Sem meus cuidados amor  
Fala baixinho comigo  
O seu dono chegou  
Vem aqui que agora eu tô mandando  
Vem meu cachorrinho, o seu dono tá chamando(4x)  
Sit, junto, sentado e calado(2x)  
Se tem uma coisa que me deixa passado,  
É gritar comigo sem eu ter feito nada  
Se tem uma coisa que eu não admito,  
É gritar comigo  
Você gosta de mandar,  
Você só me faz sofrer,  
Você só sabe gritar  
E grita sem saber,  
Mas sem mim você não vive,  
Sem meus cuidados, amor  
Fala baixinho comigo  
O seu dono chegou...  
Vem aqui que agora eu tô mandando,  
Vem meu cachorrinho, o seu dono tá chamando(4x)  
Sit, junto, sentado e calado(2x)  
Você gosta de mandar,  
Você só me faz sofrer  
Você só sabe gritar,  
E grita sem saber  
Mas sem mim você não vive,  
Sem meus cuidados, amor  
Fala baixinho comigo  
O seu dono chegou...  
Vem aqui que agora eu tô mandando,  
Vem meu cachorrinho, o seu dono tá chamando(4x)  
Vem aqui  
Sit, junto, sentado e calado(2x)_

Mello/Near: DHSAUDSHAUIDHIAUDHUSIAHDSIAHDUISAHUSDIHUSDIHIUDHAUIDSHAUIDHSUAHDSA -chorando de rir-

Matt: HDUIADHISUAHDUSIAHDSUHUDS ISSO VAI PRA INTERNET! HDSUAHSIDUHSAUIDHASUDHAHDIUASHDUSIDASHU

L/B/Raito: ¬¬

**Mello & Matt & Near: Mesmo desafio do L/Raito/BB... ú_ù Near cantar pra Matt e Mello _ *Isso é bem a cara do Matt 8D* Boa sorte pra vcs tbm *Gomen Mello, gomen Matt, gomen Gevanni... Cê deve ter virado emo depois dessa xP* xD  
**

Mello/Near/Matt: -param de rir subitamente-

L: RÁ!

B: Vingaaaaaança.

Raito: -pega a câmera-

Near -suspira- Falou...

_[a letra da música tá ali em cima q]_

L: HDSAHDSUIAHDISUAHDIUAHDUIAIHSDSAHIUSDHAU AGORA EU ENTENDO PORQUE ELES RIRAM TANTO

B: HDSUIAHDSUIAHDSUIAHDSAHUDISAHDSHUAIDHUAI -caiu no chão-

Raito: HDUSHADUISHAIDHASIDHSAHDUISAHUDISADAAHDUSIHUDI -sem ar-

Janão: Corrigi o que você pediu, ok? :3

**Matt & Gevanni: Pobre Gevanni 8) Como recompensa pelo que cê passou lá em cima Matt, dê um beijo -caprichado- no Matt ^-^**

Gevanni: Agradeço n.n -pega o Matt e dá um beijo cinematográfico-

Matt: *-* Eu também agradeço.

**Mello (e pro resto do pessoal tbm) - Cantar aquela musik ''Chocolate (Choco Choco Latte)'' xDD E pra complementar... Pq todo mundo naum canta com o Mello tbm? Fica mais  
divertido xD~**

Janão: "Aquela música"... Não conheço.

Matt: Google tá aí pra isso.

Janão: Eu procurei no google, no letras da terra, no vagalume e em outros sites por ae, tem MUITA música com o nome "chocolate" o.o

Mello: Ah, que pena.

Matt: É, complica o.o Ei, Girl Of Shadows, manda review pro próximo capítulo com o nome da banda :D

Mello: CALA A PORRA DA BOCA, MATT!

Coelho: PRÓXIMO!

**De: Ero-Kitsune21**

**Para a Misa- Querida loira imbecil, se assuma logo!afinal tá escrito na sua cara de que você tem um tombo pela Takada, então dê um beijo cinematografico nela e façam algo mais...(em suma vão pro quarto!)**

Misa: Imbecil é a avó ò.ó Mas... Ah, bom... -pega a Takada, beija cinematograficamente e leva pro quarto-

Matt/Janão: YURIIIIII! *O*

**Para o Near-Meu querido floquinho de nuvem, um pedido simples dessa fangirl, diga que ama o Mikami e deem uns amassos!(fã completamente louca de MikamixNear)**

Near: Os apelidos vão de mal a pior...

Mikami: ...Kami? o.o

Near: Você sabe falar outra coisa?

Mikami: Deus...? 8D

Near: Eu tenho que dar uns amassos nele?

Janão: Sim, MikamixNear é amor (L)

Near: ¬¬ -puxa o Mikami pros amassos-

Mikami: Kami? -puxado-

**para o Matt(meu querido viciado em jogos)e Gevanni(meu lindíssimo moreno)cantem a musica "Tarzan & Jane"do Toy box, de preferência vestidos a caráter e com a coreografia!**

Gevanni: Oh, por mim, tudo bem n.n

Matt: Claro (L)

Matt/Gevanni: -vão se vestir de Tarzan e Jane q-

Janão: Pergunto-me quem é a "Jane" do casal...

Matt: -volta de Tarzan/Jane-

Gevanni: -volta de Tarzan/Jane 2-

Janão: UÉ O.O

Matt: É que somos total flex. ;D

Janão: Ah...

Matt/Gevanni: _Deep in the jungle,  
in The Land Of Adventure, lives Tarzan  
Oo-ee-oo-ee...  
I am Jane, and I love to ride an elephant  
My name is Tarzan, I am Jungle-man  
The tree-top swinger from jungle-land  
Coke, baby come  
I will take you for a swing  
Let's go, honey, I'm tinkeling  
Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong  
He's really cute, and his hair is long  
Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong  
So listen to the jungle-song:  
Oo-ee-oo-ee...  
I am Tarzan from jungle, you can be my friend  
Oo-ee-oo-ee...  
I am Jane, and I love to ride an elephant  
When you touch me, I feel funny  
I feel it too, when you're touching me  
Come to my tree-house to my party  
Yes, I'll go if you carry me  
Tarzan is handsome, full of surprise.  
He's really cute, and his hair is nice  
Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is trong  
So listen to the Jungle-song:  
Oo-ee-oo-ee...  
I am Tarzan from jungle, you can be my friend  
Oo-ee-oo-ee...  
I am Jane, and I love to ride an elephant  
Go Cheetah, get banana  
Hey monkey, get funky  
When I am dancing, I feel funky  
Why do tyou keep ignoring me?  
Tarzan is here, come, kiss me, baby  
Oochie coochie kiss me tenderly  
Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong  
He's really cute, and his hair is long  
Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong  
So listen to the jungle-song:  
Oo-ee-oo-ee...  
I am Tarzan from jungle, you can be my friend  
Oo-ee-oo-ee...  
I am Jane, and I love to ride an elephant  
And so they got funky,  
but will Tarzan have Jane?  
__Stay tuned to find out_

Janão: Achei bizarro.

Mello: Somos dois.

**BB, me ensina suas tecnicas homicidas e me dá um beijo?Se não quizer...vai ter que sofrer como o I'm a gay sofreu...-risada maléfica-**

B: Você não se atreveria.

Janão: ... Acredito que sim, B.

B: Bom... De qualquer maneira, não há como ensinar as técnicas. Você tem que nascer com o dom. -sorriso psicótico-

Janão: ...o.o -medo-

**Near, faça um cosplay do Allen de man e cante para o povo sortudo que está aí Liar Liar (do LM.C)**

/Near e Mikami voltando dos 'amassos'/

Mikami: -olhando pro Near- Kamiii °-°

Raito: i-i ok, definitivamente ninguém me ama agora.  
L: Diz algo que NÃO sabemos.

Near: Quem? -ignorando o Mikami-

Janão: Boa pergunta. GOOGLE!

/pesquisa google, GO GO GO/

Janão: ELE TAMBÉM TEM CABELO BRAAAAAAAANCO!

Near: Bom, provavelmente foi exatamente por isso que ela pediu esse personagem, hã?

Janão: É, talvez. VAI SE VESTIR!

Near: FUI! O.O –vai se vestir-

Janão: Bom garoto n.n

Near: -volta- ¬¬  
_POKETTO ni tsumekonda ikusen no monogatari  
Kyou wa nani wo hanasouka yozora no shita  
Kimi no machi ga chikadukeba zatuon wa toosagaru  
Ano kado wo magareba mou sogu sokosa  
Kimi ga warau kara boku mo warau no sa daijyoubu sa mou nakanaide  
Kirameku omoide wa mabushii hodo setsunaku naru mono  
Dakara nagareru ano hoshi wo tsukamaete kimi ni ageru yo  
Chikasugite mienakute toosugite sawarenai  
Taisetsu na mono wa itsumo sonna monsa  
Chippoke na PURAIDO ya iro aseta iiwake wa  
Kushya kushya ni marumete umi ni nagesuteta  
Ao kara aka ni kawaru sono toki mo sono omoi wa uso ni naranaide  
Hirogaru kono sekai no doko ni itatte sugu aini iku kara  
Kimi ni tsukuri banashi wo utau usotsuki na boku wo yurushite  
Yureteru tsuki no hikari naranda futatsu no kage  
Zenbu shitte ite tada unazuite waratte kureteta  
Sonna kimi ni nani wo shite agerareru darou  
Kirameku omoide wa mabushii hodo setsunaku naru mono  
Dakara nagareru ano hoshi wo tsukamaete kimi ni ageru yo  
Hirogaru kono sekai no doko ni itatte sugu aini iku kara  
Kimi ni tsukuri banashi wo utau me no mae no boku wo shinjite_

Janão: Voz linda a sua. Sou só eu que não entende NADA dessas músicas?

Emo/Coelho: Não.

Near: Qual é, é só japonês. É fácil.

Janão: Devo lembrar que seu QI está uns 400 pontos acima do meu, no mínimo?

Near: É... Heh.

**Mello aproveitando a tirada da minha j-rock band favorita, faça cosplay do Maya(vocalista) e se vista como ele no vídeo John(é só colocar no youtube LM.C John)e cante essa música!Só não tente me matar depois...se bem que não vai fazer muita diferença**

Janão: Ando com muita carga em cima de mim. Essa fic tá começando a me dar dor de cabeça.

Coelho: Ah, é? E ae, o que 'cê vai fazer? u.u

Janão: Chamar a Ray. RAAAAAAAAAAAY!!  
Raayy: -aparece, pega o Near e sai correndo-

Mello: -corre atrás da Ray com o Near-  
Janão: Ai, não -cai dura-

Matt: Err... sobrou pra mim. -cutuca a Jana- OE, ACORDA.

L: Pede pro coelho, é mais rápido.

Matt: Gênio como sempre.

Janão: KOEH, TÔ ACORDADA O.O E os três ae, parem de correr, caralho. DESAFIO, MELLO, ALOU!

Mello: -correndo- POR ISSO MESMO QUE EU SAÍ CORRENDO, CARALHO!  
Raayy: -volta com o Near- Voltei, Jana n.n  
Matt: MELLO, SE VOCÊ NÃO VOLTAR, EU ESTUPRO O NEAR!

Mello: -chegou- OK, OK, VOLTEI! Parou com a palhaçada u.u

Janão: Eu amo o Matt.

Matt: Valeu.

Coelho: Vai ou não? Tá tudo já lá no quarto.

Mello: NNNNNNNNNNNH .-. Ok, eu vou.

Raayy: -afofando o Near- Coisa foooooooooooofa ;-;

Near: ALGUÉM D:

Raayy: NINGUÉM! -espreme-

Matt: O albino tá morrendo esmagado. xD

Inner: Ela aumentou o fanatismo pelo Near esses dias...

Matt: Coitado.

Mello: -volta cosplayado- ......

Matt/Near/Raayy/L: O_O....

Janão: KOEH 50 CENT FROM ALEMANHA/RÚSSIA/SEJA LÁ DE ONDE VOCÊ FOR!

Raayy: OMG QUE LINDO -se joga com o Near nos braços em cima do Mello-

Matt: -cai em uma crise de riso-

Mello: AI PORRA O.O -cai no chão- MATT, EU TE MATO.

Matt: O QUE EU FIZ? D: D: D:

Mello: TÁ RINDO Ò.Ó -esmagado-

Matt: COMO NÃO RIR DISSO?! O MELLO VIROU RAPPER \O/

L: -se escondeu atrás da mesa rindo-

B: -aparece com uma geléia de morango- Que barulho é............ -ataque de riso-

Raito: -chega também e tromba no B- O que foi, porra? Por que pa-- -olha o Mello- Rappers não fazem meu tipo.

Raayy: -morde o Mello e se levanta com o Near-

Near: x.x VOCÊ PESA Ò.Ó

Raayy: E você nem um teco -espreme de novo-

Janão: Pois é, 50 Cent oxigenado. HORA DE CANTAR, AMRO!

Mello: ¬¬... Vai te foder.  
_tsumaranai yatsuda to minna ni iwareteru  
hiteisuru ki wa nai yo ryuu wa wakaru  
manga mitaina kao de MEGANE ni chou NEKUTAI  
CHIBI de GARI de NEKURA de sono ue nakimushisa  
dakedo, minna hontou no boku o shiranaidakesa  
sono ki ni nareba SUGO inda  
rei KONMA kyuu byou de yume no sekai HEWAAPU da hirune saisoku kin MEDARU  
ochi kobore demo kamawanai  
daredatte saisho wa umaku ikanai  
hade ni koron de surimui de  
souyatte mata hitotsu itami o shiru  
heiwana yo no naka akubi ga dechaukedo  
tokoka de darekaga hora ima mo naiteru  
Â"arigatouÂ" ya Â"gomenneÂ" sunao ni ietanara  
kinou yori mo sutekina egao ni aeru kara  
itsumo, kanjinna tokoro de kaku DAME DAME na SHINARIO  
sono tsuzuki o sagasu yori  
sensei ni wa naisho de kaita yume no tsuzuki o ima kara mukae ni ikou  
kurikaesh idemo kamawanai  
daredatte saisho wa imaku ikanai  
kinou yori kyou ashita wa motto  
souyatte sukoshi sutsu chakazuiteku  
kuchibue fuite yubi o narashite  
itsudatte doko ni mo nai MERODII o  
ochi kobare demo kamawanai  
daredatte saisho wa umaku ikanai  
hade ni korunde surimuite  
souyatte mada sukoshi tsuyoku nareru_

B/L/Matt: -Se acalmaram e pararam de rir-

Raayy/Near: -brigando por motivos opostos: um quer se livrar e a outra que agarrar-

Janão/Coelho: -tentando consertar o som-

Mello: Pelo menos ninguém prestou atenção.

Matt: -bate palmas e assovia-

Mello: -voa em cima do Matt-

**Raito..bem seu emo filho da puta! Chegou a hora da vingança.. adimita que tem uma paixão louca pelo Ryuuku e que sempre quis que ele te desse uma encoxada bonita!Pensando bem...Ryuuku meu amor, eu não quero te ofender, mas poderia fazer isso por mim,em troca eu te dou um caminhão de maçãs**

Janão: -tremendo num canto de trauma do desafio-

Raayy: o.o'...

Near: Pegou pesado, bestialismo foi foda mesmo o.o'

Mello: O-O -se assusta com o Near falando palavrão-

Near: Que é, porra?

Mello: ... Com quem cê tá andando?

Matt: Com quem você acha que ele tá andando?

Mello: -olha de Matt pra a Ray e da Ray pro Matt-

Raayy: NÃO FUI EU, JURO. Ok, só um pouquinho, DE VOLTA PRO DESAFIO. Raito, assuma o.o

Raito: MAS EU NUNCA TIVE UMA PAIXÃO PELO RYUUKU NEM NUNCA QUIS QUE ESSA COISA ME ENCOXASSE!

Ryuuku: Maçãs....? °-°

Raayy: Apenas, fale, Raito. o.o Ninguém quer saber o que você realmente acha.

Raito: ¬¬' obrigado pela consideração.

Raayy: Que consideração? n.n -chuta- Fala logo!

Raito: x-x Ok, eu tenho uma paixão enlouquecida pelo Ryuuku. E sempre quis que ele me encoxasse. ¬¬'

Raayy: n.n Ótimo. -dá um tiro no Raito- Ryuuku, por favor. o.o

Janão: -fecha os olhos- x.x

Ryuuku: O que não faço por maçãs u.u -encoxa o Raito-

Raito: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW -sai correndo-

Raayy: \o/ amey.

Ryuuku: Foi tudo pelas maçãs Òo prefiro o Shindou àquele mauricinho. -voa até as maçãs-

Raayy: Eu sempre soube que o Ryuuku tinha um caso com o Shindou! n.n

Janão: ... Sem comentários.

Near: Sua............ yaoi maníaca pansexual O_O

Raayy: -pega o Near pelo colo e sai correndo- \o/ PRÓXIMO.

**De: Jenny Lawliet**

**Para: Raito  
Cara... Seu estado depois do lemon entre o BB e o L foi lamentável.. Bem, seu mauricinho emo tarado.. Se vista de Haruhi Suzumiya e dance como ela! P.S: FIQUE VESTIDO DE HARUHI SUZUMIYA ATÉ O FINAL DO CAPÍTULO!**

Janão: AH COISA LINDA DXI NENÉM HFDASUIFHDASUIFDHDUIFHUSDIAHFUSIAHIFUSDHIUFSHAUIFHU RIMUITO DHUASIDHSIAUHDSUIADHUIHDUISAIUDSA

Raayy: THE MELANCOLY OF RAITO SUZUMIYA!!! HAEIUHAIOEUHAEOIUHOIUSHAPIASUHASIUH AMEEEEEY.

Near: -tenta abafar o riso no braço da Ray-

Mello: Pobre Suzumiya...

Matt: Raito de vestidinho...

BB: Eu gosto de Haruhi. -pega a faca- Ele não vai vestir.

Raito: VISTO NÃO O.O

Janão: Veste não o caralho. -pega o Death Note-

Raito: Boa tentativa. Se eu vestir, o cara estranho da geléia me mata.

BB: Eu tenho um nome, projeto de assassino.

Raito: DEUS DO NOVO MUNDO!

Janão: Raito, eu posso te matar como eu quiser. Acredite, eu sei ser sádica quando eu quero. Plus, tô com a Ray aqui.

Raito: ...ç.ç Ok... -se veste como ela-

BB: ...HDSUAIHDASUIDHUASIHDUSAIHDUASIDHIASUDHUSIA OK, me fez rir. Vou te deixar vivo.

Janão: Sem contar que você tá sem a faca, né amor?

BB: ... SH, JANÃO, SH! Ò.Ó Além disso, tenho minhas mãos. Já são o suficiente.

Janão: ...o.o Eu heim.

Raito: -dança que nem a Haruhi-

Matt: -filmando- Dá pra montar um programa de TV, só com as merdas que saem daqui DSHAUIDHSAIUDHUASIHDUIAS

Gevanni: Pior que seria uma boa...

Matt: A gente faturaria alto :D

Raayy: Matt, você roubou minha idéia.

Mello: HARE HARE YUKAI -começa a dançar junto-

Ray: -imita o Mello-

Near: .............

Janão: Mello, achei que você seria mais discreto...

Near: Bem-vinda ao meu mundo.

Raito: -faz a pose da Haruhi no fim da dança, apontando para o alto-

Ray/Mello: -imita as duas amigas da Haruhi-

-Silêncio mortal por algum tempo-

Ray: -pula- Mello, vamos tentar Mokette! Sailor Fuku agora?

Mello: Eu já tive que dançar mesmo. :B

-Os dois começam a dançar-

Raito: Chega, já cumpri meu desafio -indo se trocar-

Near: Tem que ficar com essa roupa até o fim, lembra?

Raito: ê..lembrar?

Near: Claro.

**Para: BB  
BB-sama.. Por favor.. Faça um DARK lemon com aquele mauricinho emo tarado chamado I'm a gay Raito.. Hehehe.. Pode fazer o que quiser com esse emo dos infernos \o\**

Janão: He... Hehe...

BB: -olhar maligno- Raitoziiiinho...

Raito: ...Ai. Eu não mereço isso .-.

Ray: OBJECTION! Merece e_e

Near: Falou e disse.

Ray/Near: o/\o

Mello: Anda logo, mauricinho.

Matt: BB, não esquece da mordaça, não queremos ouvir o_o

BB: Pode deixar. -enfia uma bola de borracha no Raito e puxa ele-

Gevanni: .... o.o.... próxima?

**Para: L  
Deixa eu te dar um beijo?.. ou eu te obrigo a comer todos os salgados existentes..**

L: DEIXO.

Ray: Foi rápido, heim? 8D

-ouvem-se gritos-

Matt: Acho que ele tá pegando bem pesado o_o

Near: Sem comentários...

Ray: -pega o Near e põe no colo- Vai L, beija aí.

Janão: Ray, deixa o Near um pouco em paz o.o

Mello: Sim o.ó

L: -beijado pela Jenny- Próximo.

Ray: Não, ele é meu ò.ó -sufoca o Near-

Near: PRÓXIMO

**Para: Takada  
Takada-vaca.. Quero que vc escute pagode, samba e forró até o final da fic.**

Ray: LONGE DE MIM.

Matt: Deu dó.

Ray: -olhar mortal pro Matt- A_A

Matt: ... esquece.

Janão: Coelho, o rádio tá funcionando?

Coelho: Bom... -dá uns chutes e o rádio começa a tocar- Tá 8D

Janão: Fones, por favor e.e

Mello: -entrega os fones- e.é

Takada: ... D:

Ray: SOFRA \O/ AUMENTA O VOLUME, COELHO!

Coelho: -põe no máximo-

Takada: x_____x

Ray: À___Á

Near: o.o eu tenho medo dela.

Emo: o.o ê caralho, PRÓXIMO! Antes que o lado sádico aflore.

**Para: Mikami  
Seja o alvo do Mello**

Mello: Até poderia, mas preciso da minha arma.

Mikami: ... KAMI!! O.O'

Janão: Tá no quarto com o BB, ou no colo da Ray, escolha.

Ray: -entrega uma arma de criança que atira aqueles trequinhos que gruda no vidro- e.e pronto.

Matt: o_o você odeia o Mikami também?

Ray: Não, mas é legal vê-lo desesperado.

Near: depois não entende quando eu falo que talvez seja pior ela gostar do que odiar.....

Ray: E__E'

Mello: ... Qual é a da arminha colorida? QUERO MINHA MAGNUM!

Janão: O cara sangraria, mancharia toda a casa... Não tô a fim de limpar tudo.

Emo: ... Embora eu é quem seria obrigado, se isso acontecesse.

Janão: Viu? Tô pensando em você 3

Emo: ¬¬ Right.

Ray: -dá um tapão na bunda do Mello- Vai logo, Madonna!

Matt: Cara eu perdi o show da Madonna. T-T

Ray: EU TAMBÉM, TÔ DEPRIMIDA, CARA.

-Ray e Matt começam a se lamentar unidos-

Mikami: .... Kami?

Near: Mané Kami, fique aí quieto e não se mova.

Gevanni: Mello, 1, 2, E JÁ!

Mello: Não se mova o cacete. CORRA, CARALHO! Alvos em movimento são mais divertidos.

Mikami: -correndo desesperado-

Mello: -se divertindo pra cacete, atirando no Mikami e acertando tudo na cabeça-

Janão: Viu? Além de sangue, teria miolos.

Emo: ... Eca.

Near: .... Próximo?

**De: Ocean320**

**BB: Quero q vc torture o Raito da pior maneira que conseguir imaginar, e depois façah uma declaração de td o q você sente pelo L**

Ray: Ae, essa fic está convertendo pessoas ao BBL \o/

Matt: Só que nem o BB nem o I'm a gay está aqui.

Ray: Vai buscar.

Matt: Eu?

Ray: Eu é que não. Vai um dos empregados 8D Ô EMO, VAI LÁ BUSCAR O BB!

Emo: ¬¬ Tudo eu. -vai-

Ray: Que amor.

Janão: Tenho tanta pena dele de vez em quando... Aí eu lembro que ele foi criado pra isso.

Coelho: Nesses momentos que eu agradeço o fato de ser apenas um coelho drogado, gordo e punk-emo.

Janão: Né?

Emo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH -volta correndo e se esconde-

Janão: ... Essa fic tá traumatizando o pobrezinho. O que houve?

Emo: Bom... Levando em consideração o desafio da Ocean... Eu digo que... O BB já está o cumprindo muito bem lá no quarto D:

Ray: o_o -curiosa, vai ver-

Near: -sendo levado no colo da Ray- SOCORRO

Matt: |D Que dó do Near.

Mello: -puto-

Ray: -volta normalmente- Foi uma cena linda, tinha sangue até no teto! *-*

Near: -babando com olhos fora da órbitas-

Janão: Mas a beesha tá viva, né? Não pode ter mortes, e... Ah, Emo, é você quem vai limpar o quarto.

Emo: EU O CARALHO, NÃO VOU TOCAR NAQUELE LUGAR NEM COM LUVAS!

Gevanni: Tá tão ruim assim? o.o

Emo: Pior.

Ray: Ele tá vivo sim. -limpando o Near com um babador- Infelizmente.

L: E como fica minha declaração?

Ray: Adiada?

L: u.u -contrariado-

Ray: que fofo 8D

Coelho: PRÓXIMO!

**Takada: Admita q vc ama a Misa em vez do Raito ¬¬'  
**

Ray: YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURIIIIII \O/

Matt: YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURIIIIIII \O/

Janão: YUUUUUUUUUURIIII! Essa fic tá levando as pessoas pro lado azul da força, yay 3

Takada: -ouvindo Exaltasamba- É pra falar o quê?

Janão: -mostra o desafio-

Takada: ... Ah...

Ray: -puxa a Misa e empurra para a Takada-

Misa: Que foi agora? Misa-Misa tava no meio da maquiagem!

Ray: Nada amro, TAKADA, FALA!

Takada: Eu amo você em vez do Raito.

Misa: ... Era pra isso? Me borrou o lápis de olho pra ouvir algo que eu já sei? o.o

Todos: ...O.O

Takada: Misa... SH!! O.O

Ray/Matt: -se esgoelando enquanto correm e gritam: YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURI O

Janão: AH QUE LINDO, EU SEMPRE SOUBE!!!

Takada: ... ¬¬ -volta a ouvir Aviões do Forró (?)-

Coelho: Próximo, antes que a garota estranha e o do cabelo vermelho ali percam a voz.

**Mello: Jogue água no cabelo pra sair o efeito da chapinha e pinte ele de pink e lilás 8D'  
**

Matt/Near/Raayy: -se matando de rir-

Mello: EU NÃO FAÇO CHAPINHA!!

Raayy: -tapão nas costas do Mello- CONFESSA, LOIRA! XD ESSE CABELO PRATICAMENTE TE DENUNCIA!

Mello: ELE É NATURAL, EU JURO!!!

Matt: Sim, exatamente como a benga da Ray xD

Raayy: MAS ELA É DE VERDADE!!! Ò-Ó

Matt: Aham xD

Janão: HDSUAIHDASUIHDASUIHDSUIAHDUIAHUDISAHUDISA BORA, EMO, O BALDE D'ÁGUA!

Emo: Gelada ou morninha? 8D

Janão: ...Gelada.

Mello: EI!!

Raayy: Coitado XD

Matt: Vira logo! -vira o balde no Mello-

Mello: -cabelo lambido- . . .

Raayy: ô-o vai ter que ser no baby liss? -pega estojo de cabeleleiro-

Mello: SAI DE MIM COM ISSO!!!

Raayy: -Puxa o Mello pra sala a parte e o Near vai junto-

Near: POR QUE EU VOU JUNTO?!

Raayy: Porque se você ficar um metro longe de mim eu tenho um treco u_u

Near: ¬¬... Fangirls loucas, pqp.

Janão: Não esquece a tintura.

Emo: -vai junto e leva a tintura-

-um tempo depois-

Raayy: -volta com o Near no colo e arrastando uma corrente-

Mello: -no final da corrente, em uma coleira, tentando voltar inutilmente-

-Silêncio mortal-

Matt: MELLO, SEU CABELO ESTÁ UM LUUUUUUUUUUUXO AEGOIUGEPOIUAHEIOUGAPIUEHIHAEPIUHXUIH

BB: Isso é....

L: ..... morango?

Mello: NÃO, NÃO É MORANGO, SAIAM DE MIM!!! -se debatendono chão, arrastado pela coleira-

Emo: -volta- Tivemos que usar o dardo tranqüilizante nele de novo... O efeito não durou muito.

Janão: Imagino por quê.

BB: -voa no Mello-

L: -voa no Mello [2]-

Janão: LUTA LIVRE AO VIVO!!!

Coelho: ALGUÉM SALVE O MELLO!!!!!!

Janão: Sem graça.

Raayy: -puxa a coleira do Mello e o abraça junto com o Near e olha feio pro L e o B-

B/L: ... ok.

Raayy: Eu inspiro respeito. (H)

Near: Não, eles devem ter medo de virar seus alvos também.

Raayy: Cala a boca XD PRÓXIMO

**L: Coloque um vestido de noiva, coloque um terno no BB e case-se com eleh º-º**

Raayy: Se calar com Eleh? o.õ Esse personagem existe?

Near: Provavelmente quis dizer "ele".

Raayy: Gênio como sempre -esmaga o Near-

Near: SOCORRO

L: -ignora os pedidos do Near- NOIVA?! POR QUE ELE TEM QUE SER O 'HOMEM'?!

BB: Você sabe o porquê.

L: -pimenta-

Janão: BB quase sempre seme...

BB: QUASE?

Janão: Devo lembrar do começo do capítulo anterior?

BB: FOI SÓ UMA VEZ, E POR CAUSA DO DESAFIO, E...

Janão: Desculpas, tsc.

BB: ... ... Eu normalmente só mato pessoas com iniciais iguais, mas eu abro uma exceção pra você.

Raito: ... Qual é o desafio...? HUDASHUIDSAHUIDHSAUIHDUAISDHUAS -cai no chão de rir-

BB: Depois de matar o mauricinho.

Raayy: vão logo, não me forcem a pegar outra coleira u.u -puxa a coleira do Mello-

Mello: VOCÊ VAI ME MATAR ENFORCADO ASSIM -puxado-

L/BB: -correm-

L: -volta de Noiva- wtf. wtf wtf wtf wtf

Raayy: -segura o riso-

B: -volta de terno- quem fez esse desafio? Vou matar ¬¬

Raayy: GENTCHI ELE FICA MUITO SEXY DE TERNO *O* -pula em cima do B-

B: ME LARGA!

Near: Livre \o/

Janão: Ray, vou soltar o Mello antes que ele morra na sua mão. -solta-

Mello: OBRIGADO!

Janão: Não agradeça. Se você morresse, quem iria se fuder seria eu e Ray. As tuas fangirls insanas iriam nos caçar até conseguirem a nossa cabeça servida em uma bandeja de prata.

Mello: ...¬¬

Janão: OK, QUEM VAI SER O PADRE? 8D Mikami?

Mikami: Não, já bastou o casamento de vocês duas.

Janão: ... Matt?

Matt: Ahn? -lendo a bíblia-

Janão: Ah, que bonito. Você daria um bom p... -olha mais de perto e vê que o cara tá escondendo uma playboy- ... Esquece.

Raayy: Eu eu eu o/

BB: Vai logo com isso então òo'

Raayy: Cahem, L, você aceita o BB como seu legítimo esposo, na doença e na saúde, na tristeza e na alegria, na gula e na falta de doces? 8D

L: FALTA DE DOCES?! D: D: D: D:

B: -olhar mortal-

L: Ca-hãm, aceito e.e'

Raayy: B, você aceita L, como sua legítima esp-

L: Esposo.

Raayy: ESPOSA, na alegria e na doença, na saúde e na tristeza, nos assassinatos e hospícios?

B: CRUEL.

Raayy: Anda logo u_u'

B: A-a-a-a-aceito Ç-Ç

Janão: Eeeeeee, pronto. Casados. Lua-de-mel é lá no quarto à parte.

BB: OPA -puxa o L-

L: O.O Ai, Deus...

Raito: Oi?

Coelho: -berra no ouvido do Raito- PRÓXIMO!!!

Raito: AAH x.x

**Raito: Conforme-se com a verdade de q ningm te ama e vc vai morrer sozinhoh ¬¬**

Raayy: Amei 8D

Near: Também.

Raayy: Porque você é perfeito -esmaga pela enésima vez-

Mello: Alguém tira o albino dela? -ciuminho-

Matt: Tô bem aqui -lendo a playboy-

L: Anda Raito, conforme-se logo pra continuarmos.

Raito: Obrigado pela gentileza, Ocean320.

Janão: Pronto, próximo. Não vamos perder tempo com esse cara.

Raito: ¬¬

**De: Chibi Anne**

**Desafio - BB: Todo mundo aqui faz muito BBxL, BBxNear, etc, etc. Mas quero é ver um BBxMello sendo que o Mello terá que se lambuzar de geléia de morango e BB de chocolate. E se comam! \8D/**

Mello: Chocolate?

BB: Geléia?

Janão: EMO, TRAGA O CHOCOLATE DERRETIDO E A GELÉIA! AGORA O.O

Emo: -com o chocolate e a geléia- ...o.o Tá aqui.

Janão: -taca o Mello na geléia e o B no chocolate-

Coelho: CALMA, APRESSADA! AQUIETA OS HORMÔNIOS!  
Mello: -olha o BB-  
BB: -olha o Mello-  
Mello/BB: -se atacam sem pensar suas vezes-  
Raayy/Janão: °OOOOOOOOOOOOOO°  
Near: Eles não tem vergonha não?  
L: Acho que o desespero pelo vício foi mais forte.  
Matt: É. -vendo a playboy-  
Emo: -filmando-  
Raayy: Brigada, Emo °-°  
Emo: Eu sei que vocês me matariam se eu não filmasse ¬¬  
Raayy: Também °---°  
Emo: E ainda admite. Na cara dura.  
Coelho: PRÓXIMO! E alguém separa os dois ali.

**Desafio - Matt: Eu gostaria muito, muito mesmo de saber onde você comprou esse coturno tão foda D:**

Matt: -tira os olhos da playboy- Heim?  
Raayy: Onde tu comprou essas botas, preiboi.  
Matt: Ah, eu mandei fazer. -volta a ler-  
Raayy: ISSO EXPLICA TUDO.  
Near: Tudo o quê?  
Raayy: Eu vou cosplayar esse miserável e estou tendo que mandar fazer as botas u.ú

Mello: Ainda bem que você não ME cosplaya.  
Raayy: Mas eu cosplayo. Você e o Near. E arrumo amigas pra fazer fanservice. :3  
Mello/Near: ... quê?

Raayy: PRÓXIMO o/

Janão: ... Hum... -se junta ao Matt pra ler- Quem é?

Matt: Sei lá. Só sei que tem peitos legais.

Janão: -puxa uma cadeira e senta pra ler com ele-

**Desafio - Near: Você roda mais que puta paga nesse mangá, então, pra completar, quero um hentai teu com a Linda, na qual ela te algemará numa cama 8D Gogogo para o quartinho!**

Near: Como assim eu rodo mais que puta paga?!

Janão: -não prestando a mínima atenção-  
Raayy: Não negue. NEARxLINDA °OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO°  
Linda: -estava ali o tempo todo, só que sentada num canto e desenhando- o.o me chamou?  
Raayy: Sim, vá algemar o Near e fazer sexo com ele.  
Linda: QUÊ O///O  
Near: Isso foi obra sua, não é? -pega Ray pela gola-  
Raayy: Mais ou menos. Eu e a Nanase viciamos ela em NearLinda... mas não vem ao caso, PRO QUARTO, antes que eu mesma te estupre.  
Near: -puxa a Linda pro quarto correndo-  
Linda: -puxada- O.O  
Raayy: 8DDD –joga as correntes para a Linda-

**Desafio - Near: EU QUERO HAOXNEAR, ENTÃO PODE TRATAR DE BUSCAR MEU HAO NO FANDOM DE SHAMAN KING E FAZER º¬º Detalhe: Hao é seme.**

Matt: -fecha a revista- Não era a melhor.

Janão: Concordo. -vê o desafio- Hm? Ray, 'cê conhece o Hao, né? Vai lá buscar o cara pra mim?

Raayy: Só se o Emo for comigo. E o Near pra me encorajar.

Janão: -empurra o Emo e vai buscar o Near-

Emo: Por que eu?! D:

Janão: -volta com um Near só de cueca e algemado no colo- Aqui. -joga o Near no colo da Ray- Só não o enforque, sim?

Raayy: Okay n.n -tira a roupa que estava usando e põe no Near (Leia: Ela roubou a roupa do Near pra vestir)-

/Um dia depois/

Raayy: -volta com o Hao algemado e o arrastando pela coleira-

Near: -no colo da Ray tremendo-

Emo: -chamuscado-

Mello: Por que eu sinto que quem saiu intacto foi só a Ray?

Raayy: Porque eu pedi pro Emo distrair o Hao enquanto eu tirava as algemas do Near e botava no Hao. Claro que ele se queimou um pouquinho, maaas...

Emo: Ray, eu te odeio.

Janão: Who cares? Emo, você nasceu pra sofrer. Se acostume. OOOI HAO, TUDO BEM? Você foi seqüestrado e será o seme do Near. PEGA ELE, TIGRÃO!

Near: WTF O.O JÁ NÃO BASTA A LINDA? Nem sei que é esse cara, COMO...

Janão: Sh. É o desafio.

Hao: -abre os olhos que refletem fogo-

Janão: -se esconde atrás da Ray- ç.ç

Ray: -joga um balde d'agua no Hao- Chega de fogo por hoje. Quero dizer, fogo você vai ter que usar no Near.

Near: D: CHEGA

Hao: e o que eu ganho com isso? -rosna-

Ray: Bom... Eu te solto o.o

Hao: Ok -pega o Near e leva pro quarto a parte-

Ray: É tão fácil convencer esse povo n.n

Janão: Realmente, o Near roda mais que puta paga. Até saiu do fandom.

Matt: -pega outra playboy-

Janão: Quem é dessa vez? -senta perto de novo-

Matt: 'Cê acha mesmo que eu leio quem é? Acho gostosa, abro a revista. Simples. -volta o olhar pra revista-

Janão: ...Tem razão. -vê com ele-

Coelho: ¬¬ PRÓXIMO!!!

**Desafio - Janão: Como você tá fazendo a fic e ninguém nunca te dá nada, quero que você faça um summary para uma BBxMatt em cerca de trinta palavras, onde a palavra doce e jogos compareça. Se fizer isso, fique abraçada ao BB até o fim do cap.**

Raayy: Jana?

Mello: Foi arrumar o script (?) da fic.

Raayy: Fock. BB?

BB: Heim?

Raayy: Enquanto você espera abraçar a Jana, vai pegar meu Near de volta.

BB: Por que eu?

Raayy: Por que o Emo não tá podendo se mover.

BB: Por que não VOCÊ?

Raayy: Por que eu iria morrer, mas você é um assassino foda e vai escapar vivo 8D

BB: Maldita -vai-

Janão: ... ... Hm, Ray, ajuda aí... _

Near: -no colo do BB- O.O O.O O.O AQUELE HAO É PIOR QUE O MELLO SEM CHOCOLATE, CRUZES!

Janão: Near, não me desconcentre, tô tentando pensar...

Coelho: É uma tarefa árdua para ela.

Matt: -no canto canto com a playboy- ... -sorriso malvado- ... OLHA, QUE PEITÕES!!!

Janão: ONDE?! Ah, merda, Matt, seu maldito. ME DEIXA, CARALHO!

Matt: HDUIAHUIDSAHIUDHSUAIDHUIAS -rindo litros-

Raayy: Vou tornar mais fácil -arranca a playboy do Matt e joga o BB nele-

Near: -cai no chão- aucht x.x

Matt: HEY x--x

BB: -jogado- qu...

Raayy: -taca geléia de morango no Matt-

Matt: o.x

BB: O.O

Raayy: PUTARIA \o/ -pega o Near no colo-

Janão: PÁRA DE ME DESCONCENTRAR, BANDIFÉLADAPUTA Ò-Ó TÔ PERDENDO A PACIÊNCIA, CARALHO!!!

Coelho: o.o... Calma...

Janão: CALMA É A PUTA QUE TE PARIU Ò-Ó

Coelho: o-o... Cruzes.

Raayy: Ai que estresse. -sai com o Near no colo-

BB: -não escuta- O-O.... -lambe o Matt todinho-

Matt: -- -tentando empurrar ele e não gemer-

Janão: ....¬¬ -pega a Magnum do Mello e dá uns tiros pro alto- MAIS UM PIO E VOU METER CHUMBO, PORRA!

Mello: MINH...

Janão: -aponta pra ele-

Mello: -cala a boca-

BB: -acaba de lamber- Ah... *-*

Janão: Ok, 'xeu ver... "Matt sempre gostou muito de jogos. Com ele, esses jogos incluíam geléia, uma faca, um pouco de sangue e ofegos. Esses jogos eram sempre feitos no escuro. Eles não se viam. Mas eles sentiam." Pronto. -abraça o B-

BB: wat.

Raayy: ALELUIA! PRÓXIMO! 8D

**De: ShUfFlE**

**Consequência: todo mundo: deêm uma surra no mauricinho guemo (gay+emo) do Raito e.e**

Raayy: -se joga e começa a esmurrar-

Janão: -larga o B e vai junto-

Povo de DN: -chutando esmurrando e atirando coisas-

BB: O L É MEU!

L: VOCÊ ME MATOU!

Mello/Matt: MORRI POR SUA CAUSA!

Near: VOCÊ É KIRA! MORRA! -enfia lego goela abaixo-

Raito: SOC...! -sufocando com o lego- ARRRRRRRRRR!

Coelho: A gente também devia bater nele?

Emo: Deixa, eles estão fazendo um bom trabalho.

/meia hora depois/

Ray: -chuta a cara dele- E é tudo, seu bundão!

Raito: -no meio de uma pocinha de sangue-

Raayy: Acho que deu, Jana o.o Próximo? n.n

Janão: True. Próximo!

**De: ****Cyntia-samurai Kuro-neko**

**bom um desafio pro L, eu desafio ele a faz uma dança sensual pra mim, e dou um sakinho de jujubas de ele chupar cachaca com limao da minha barriga...detalhe Diz PRA ELE SE LEMBRAR QUE LIMAO E AZEDO k**

Janão: ... Oi?

Raayy: ...?!

_Aviso: Desafio não pode ser entendido. Pedimos ajuda de tradutoras. PRÓXIMO \o/_

**De: {NanY-cHan)**

**1 perguntinha,existe o tal video mellolicious?  
Obs: "meus pedidos:  
Matt - desafio: cantar "Fui eu que comi e bebi a Madonna" da Ana Carolina."  
O nome certo da música é 'eu comi a Madonna',gênio quem fez esse pedido ^^**

Raayy: Existe. (por que ela tinha que por isso no desafio? LOL)

Matt: Un? Ué, mas eu já comi. -passa a mão na bunda do Mello-

Mello: HEY!!! EU NÃO SOU A MADONNA!!!1

Janão: Matt, foi a correção de um desafio anterior. 'Cê vai ter que cantar essa música :D -volta a se agarrar no B-

B: ¬¬

Matt: Ah...

Raayy: Com o Mello ao fundo dançando? o.o

Near: Isso não está incluido no pedido...

Janão: Mas... ia ser tããão legaaaal! ;;

Emo: Pára de choramingar.

Janão: Olha quem fala, Emo.

Emo: ¬¬

Janão: Matt, CANTA AE!

Matt: _Me esquenta com o vapor da boca  
E a fenda mela  
Imprensando minha coxa  
Na coxa que é dela  
Dobra os joelhos e implora  
O meu líquido  
Me quer, me quer, me quer e quer ver  
Meu nervo rígido  
É dessas mulheres pra comer com dez talheres  
De quatro, lado, frente, verso, embaixo, em pé  
Roer, revirar, retorcer, lambuzar e deixar o seu corpo  
Tremendo, gemendo, gemendo, gemendo  
Ela 'tava' demais,  
peito nu com cinco ou seis colares,  
me fez levitar em meio a sete mares,  
e me pediu que lhe batesse,  
lhe arrombasse,  
lhe chamasse de cafona, marafona, bandidona.  
Fui eu quem bebi, comi a Madonna  
Fui eu quem bebi, comi a Madonna  
Chegou com mais três amigas, cinta liga,  
perna dura, dorso quente  
toda língua e me encoxou  
Me apertou, me provocou e perguntou:  
Quem é tua dona? Quem é tua dona? É, é  
Fui eu quem bebi, comi a Madonna  
Fui eu quem bebi, comi a Madonna_

Todos: -viram pro Mello-

Mello: PAREM DE ME OLHAR ASSIM, NÃO SOU MADONNA NENHUMA!!!

Janão: Claro que não.

Raayy: Imagina.

Near: Rebola que nem ela.

-SILÊNCIO-

Mello: ¬¬...

Coelho: Vamos passar pro próximo, sim?

Janão: Com essa quantidade de páginas? Vamos dar uma cortada, ou esse capítulo fica gigante. Digamos que é um... mini-intervalo, sim? :D

Raayy: Mega intervalo o/ Quero aproveitar e tirar um atraso. -puxa o Near pra um quarto a parte-

Janão: RAY, ESP... -ouve a porta do quarto bater- Será que ela vai ser rápida o suficiente? o_o

B: Acho que não. Espera, por que eu tô falando com você? Eu nem gosto de você.

Janão: Dane-se. -agarrada no B- Até daqui a pouquinho, galere :3!


	9. Participação Mais que Especial 2

Janão: -ainda agarrada no B- Voltamos! Como vocês devem imaginar, Ray ainda está trancada no quarto com o Near.

Mello: Você tem algum algodão pra tampar os ouvidos? Esses dois ali no quarto tão me dando nos nervos.

Janão: Pede pro Coelho, ele deve ter.

Matt: Ele só tá com ciúmes. -com um cigarro na boca e jogando DS-

Mello: QUEM AQUI FALOU EM CIÚMES, HEIM?!11

Matt: Está escrito na sua testa, não é verdade, Jana?

Janão: Achei que isso tava meio óbvio...

Mello: ÓBVIO... CIÚM... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Janão: LOL! DEU ALOK!

Raayy: Que barulho é esse? o.o -com uma garrafa de guaraná na mão-

Coelho: Apareceu! Vamos começar?!

Mello: Vamos.

Janão: Tá querendo desviar do assunto? :3 ... Ué... Ray... Cadê o albino?

Raayy: Tá inconformado o.o ganhei dele em um quebra cabeças... -viciada- Que assunto?! 8D Não me deixem por fora!

Matt: -cochicha tudo pra Ray-

Raayy: ............. Ah... Sei... -olha pro Mello com olhar de 'tô sabendo tudo'-

Mello: QUE É?!

Janão: Quer que eu traduza o olhar dela? -faz o mesmo olhar-

Mello: ...........................................AH, MAS VÃO SE FODER.

Janão: Ai, audácia.

Coelho: VAMOS COMEÇAR?!

**De: Von Cherry-A Ripper Girl**

**pergunta pro L:porque você massageou os pés do yagami quando estava triste?isso não parece meu que gay?e mais:eu quero saber de TUDO que rolou quando você estava algemado com o light,e como foi as suas idas ao banheiro,banhos,trocas de roupas,FALE TUDO!e você viu o membro do yagami e vice-versa?eu quero saber poha 8D!**

Raayy: Pode ir falando, L.

BB: É, por ir falando. -olhar tolerância 0-

L: ............................. Bom, eu massageei porque o diretor do anime é gay e queria uma cena pra fappar quando chegar em casa u.u Os box eram separados, mesmo que ele tentasse invadir o meu u-u

BB: -olha pro Raito-

Raito: -se mija-

L: Eu me trocava no box, e sim, eu já vi o pequenininho dele, teve lemon nesses desafios, lembra?

Raayy: Pequenininho...?

Mello: PequeNININHO?

Matt: -esconde o rosto atrás de uma revista da playboy-

Janão: -se contorcendo de rir do lado do B-

Coelho/Emo: OOOOOOOOOOOOO MINI-JÚNIOR DO RAITOZINHO AAAAAAAAHDUISAHUIDHASUIDHISAUHDISAHIUDASHIUDA

Raayy/Mello/Matt: -se cagando de rir-

Raito: QUE É HEIM?! PRÓXIMO! PRÓXIMO!!

**e pro Matt:quero que você tenha um amasso SUPER HOT com o mello naquele quartinho e com direito a uma câmera!nem que desse só pra ouvir as vozes e de vez em quando ao longo da fic 8D e quero bem feito,viu?porque se você,matt,existisse no mundo real eu te catava e em uma semana você não sentiria mais nada da virilha para baixo :3 e pode relaxar,que neste período haveria muitos cigarros,brinquedos e principalmente eletrônicos!n.n ah,e não podemos esquecer as armas...o que mais que você é viciado mesmo,matt?**

Raayy: ............................. MXM -vomita-

Near: ........

Mello: EU NÃO QUERO IR!

Raayy: ISSO! NÃO VÁ! SEJA FIEL!

Mello: Fiel?

Raayy: AO NEAR!!

Mello: QUÊÊÊ!?!

Matt: É o desafio, bora. -puxa o Mello pro quarto a parte-

Mello: MAS MAS MAS -puxado-

Raayy: Mas tem câmeras. Eu não quero sofrer um trauma, Jana! i-i

Janão: -já fechando os olhos- Isso não tá acontecendo, isso não tá acontecendo...

Coelho: Já instalei a câmera e o microfone.

Janão: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO -desfalece-

Near: ...então por que não estamos ouvindo nem vendo nada?

Emo: É um sinal de que Deus existe.

Raito: Chamou? o_o

Emo: Ma vá tomar no cu.

Raayy: Vá tomar no cu! -high five com o Emo- Emo! Já disse que em um Fórum eu jogo de Emo Kid? 8D

Near: Isso é sinal de que... alguém cortou a linha.

Janão: -com um alicate no bolso- ... erm...

Emo: LOL! Se inspirou em mim, confessa. -n

Misa: Ué... Como assim "se você existisse no mundo real"? o.o

L: Taí, também não entendi o_o

Raito: Vou ter que concordar com os dois.

Raayy: Na verdade, não. Mas agora que cê falou Emo, eu ajo parecido com você /hum Emo só de nome, eu ponho pra fuder rere.

Near: Você não explicou pro L/Misa/Raito o lance de mundo real.

Raayy: Ah. Bom, o lance é que.... É muito complicado explicar. JANA CORTA ESSAS COISAS NA PRÓXIMA! e_é''/

Janão: É, acho que devia mesmo. Enfim, vamos pro próximo? '-'

B: E os dois que est...

Janão: Não toque nesse assunto, por favor.

B: o_o

Raayy: Concordo. PRÓXIMO!

**pergunta pro mello:olha,eu ainda não vi o anime e mangá inteiro,mas diseram por aí que o mello é vigiado pelo matt até na hora do banho o.o mas se não for verdade,eu quero que o mello vá tomar banho com o near,já que eles tomavam banho juntos anos atrás 8D e com direito ao matt observando tudo,e se quiser matt kerido,pode ir lá com eles também 8D EU eu kero tudo sendo filmado ao vivo NA FIC com uma câmera que eu deixei do lado do sofá onde o matt tá sentado 8D E NÃO QUERO SABER SE VOCE NÃO GOSTA DE MXM !EU KERO UM MXM D:**

Raayy: OBJECTION!!! HOLD IT!1

Near: Aquela maratona de Phoenix Wright não fez bem pra ela...

Raayy: O MATT _NUNCA_ VIGIOU O MELLO! ELE VIGIAVA A MISA!

Misa: QUÊÊÊ O.O

Raayy: É ISSO AÍ! O MATT NUNCA VIGIOU O MELLO! EXISTE UMA CLARA CONTRADIÇÃO NO TESTEMUNHO DESSA TESTEMUNHA!

Near: Não estamos num tribunal. E pare de gritar.

Raayy: u.ú o que está esperando?

Near: O que?

Raayy: Vai tomar banho com o Mello! ò.ó Está no desafio!

Near: Ah... é. Mas eles estão se amassando.

Raayy: EMO ME ACODE E TIRA ELES DE LÁ Ç_Ç

Mello: -volta completamente dessarumado-

Matt: -volta sem calça-

Janão: ...wtf.

L: Matt, cadê sua calça?

Matt: Voou pela janela.

Janão: Quero nem saber. NEAR, PARA O BANHO COM O MELLO 3 Voltamos para MxN, graças aos céus.

Mello: O quê? Já?!

Near: Não reclama e vem. -puxa o Mello pro banheiro-

Raayy: COELHO! VAI CONCERTAR A CÂMERA E POE NO BANHEIRO!

Coelho: Wtf, agora MAIS UMA pra me dá ordens?

Raayy: Eu te pago depois ;D

Coelho: Você é mais legal que aquela lá °-° -aponta Jana-

Janão: Heh. Sinto muito se você é meu escravo. Mas eu te ajudo na plantação de orégano, viu?

Coelho: É. Fumando metade do fruto do meu trabalho. Atoron.

Janão: -olha pro sofá- Ih, ali a câmera. EMO! Coloca lá no banheiro :3

Emo: Sempre eu.

Raayy: O Coelho já concertou? o.o

Coelho: Concertei tão rápido que você nem viu. (H)

Raayy: Ok... E O MICRO?!

Matt: Tó. -entrega-

Raayy: Ué, pensei que você quisesse tomar banho junto com eles.

Matt: Em briga de marido e mulher, não se mete a colher.

Raayy: HIGH FIVE MATT! O/\O Emo, poe o micro também! -taca o micro no emo-

Emo: -segura- Puta que pariu, virei a empregadinha daqui, mas que merda. -vai colocar-

Coelho: -pega a televisão- Aqui. Agora me deixem em paz, porra.

Janão: SIM, SENHOR -gruda na TV-

Emo: Eles não perdem tempo o.o Tudo instalado.

Janão: YAY!

Raayy: -gruda na TV com a Jana-

Matt: Dá espaço. -fica em cima das duas-

Janão: Ow, Matt! Não empurra. -grudada-

B: o.o Pervertidos.

L: Você não pode falar muita coisa.

Ray/Jana/Matt: -se empurrando pra ver melhor-

Misa: Não é melhor pegar uma TV melhor?

Raito: Não me diz que você também quer ver isso?!

Misa: Claro que não. Prefiro ver orange.

Raayy: MISA MEU ORGULHO!1 -agarra a Misa-

Janão: -rouba o lugar da Ray- ;D

Raayy: -volta pro lugar empurrando os dois-

Janão: Ei!

Coelho: ... Bom, vamos deixá-los ae disputando pela TV e passar pro próximo?

Emo: Beleza.

**De: Baabii**

**L(consequencia): Fica abraçado comigo até o fim da fic? E diz que me ama? *-* E dá um chutão bem dado na bunda do Raito. 8D**

L: Com prazer n.n -chuta a bunda do Raito-

Raito: -voa- ONDE VOCÊ APRENDEU ISSO?! O-o

L: Aulas de vídeo com a Naomi-san.

BB: Ela chuta melhor. E dói mais. -já levou um chute dela-

L: Deixe-me ver... -abraça a Baabii- Eu te amo.

BB: Eu pensei que você me amasse! ò.ç

L: Eu te amo mais n.n

Raayy: -chuta a Jana e o Matt- CHEGA, A TV É MINHA! BWHAUHAUAH -pega a TV e leva ela pra os confins-

Matt: Ela... torou o cabo. MALDITA -corre atrás-

Janão: -espera-

Near: -sai feliz e contente-

Mello: -sai arfando-

Janão: Pobre Mello. Uke duplamente hoje, direto.

Mello: Não há quem aguente.

Near: Pelo contrário, só há o Mello que aguente. -corre dele-

Mello: -corre atrás-

Raayy: Eles já voltaram? óo Saco u.u -pega o Near que estava correndo e abraça ele até esmagar-

Near: De novo não.

Mello: DE NOVO NÃO!

Raayy: -ignora e fica com o Near no colo, se sentando- Próximo, Jana?

Janão: LOL! Ok... vamos ver.

**De: ****Alphamon-Dukemon -H. Arkantus-**

**Desafio: Raito:  
Primeiro, saiba que eu te odeio e quero te mandar pro inferno. Depois, vire escravo do L e do BB pelo resto da fic. Mas antes, vista uma camiseta roxa fosforescente e brilhosa (?) escrito "I'm a stupid gay" em letras verde-purpurinadas (ui!) e brilhantes. Logo depois, se taque (jogue) em uma guerra de gangues Skinheads e Punks, com a camisa.  
**  
Janão: Deixe-me ser a primeira a dizer... SE FUDEU, RAITO! MUAHAHA!

Raayy: -MORRENDO DE RIR- SE FUDEU! VAMO LÁ! -pula encima dele e tira a blusa do Mauricinho-

Raito: -nem leu- QQQ É ASSÉDIO?! O_O

Raayy: NÃO RECLAMA! -poe a camisa-

Raito: ............ WTF!

L: Desafio, Yagami.

Raito: ............. FFFFFFFFF-

Raayy: Coelhão, e a guerra?

Coelho: -esconde o Emo- Sabe como são os skinheads, né Emo.

Emo: Sei. -se tranca num armário-

Coelho: Pronto, vou contatá-los, um segundo.

Janão: DHSAUDHSAUIHDIAHDIADA atoron.

B: Pipoca?

Janão: Aceito, obrigada. -pega um punhado- ... Você colocou geléia por cima, né?

B: Claro.

Coelho: Pronto.

Janão: Vamos ali então.

Raito: E eu...?

B: Fica aí, ora.

Raito: -sentindo que tá muito fudido-

Raayy: -poe roupa de Punk [?]- YES! QUE COMECE A GUERRA!

Near: -foge dos braços dela-

Resto do povo de DN, Jana, Coelho: -saem-

Skinheads: -tentando bater no povo Punk-

Punks: -tentando bater nos skinheads-

Raayy: GENTE, ESSE CARA MELHOR PRA APANHAR! -aponta Raito e sua camisa-

SkinHeads e Punks: ......... -começam a espancar o Raito-

Raayy: -tirando fotos-

Janão: -de um canto mais afastado- Que cena bonita, não?

B: Opa. Só seria melhor se eu estivesse com a minha faca.

Janão: Tem razão... :3

B: Então você vai devolvê-la? *-*

Janão: Não 8D

B: ¬¬

Near: Aquilo é um soco inglês?

Mello: O que desceu agora pela garganta do Raito? Sim.

Near: Caceeeeeeete, isso deve doer. -pega uma filmadora-

Mello: Eu tô em um ângulo melhor, empresta aqui.

Matt: -com outra playboy na mão-

/Um tempão depois/

/SkinHeads e Punks se retiram/

Raayy: -tirando fotos do Raito quase-morto no chão-

Near: Já chega, não?

L: Não. Ele vai ser o meu escravo e o do BB. -Senta em uma poltrona e apoia os pés na cabeça do Raito-

B: Ah, é verdade. Raito, levante e nos sirva.

Raito: -desmaiado-

B: ACORDA, CARALHO -chuta-

Raito: AI, PORRA!

B: Não fale assim com seu mestre, seu merda. -chuta de novo-

Janão: Atoron o B, gentchy.

Raayy: Eu também. Meu ídolo! Um dia viro assassina igual a ele.

Near: -Tira o Emo do armário- Próximo?

Emo: -saindo do armário-

Janão: ... Vou comentar isso não DHASUIDHUASIUAI mas sim, próximo.

Emo: Idiota.

Janão: (L)

Raayy: AIUEHOIUAEOIUAEHIOAUEH AMAY, EMO SAINDO DO ARMÁRIO! XD -foge-

Emo: PRÓXIMO, PORRA!

**Pergunta: Soichiro: Como foi lá no RJ? o_o**

Soichiro: RJ... Rio... NÃÃÃÃO

Janão: Traumatizou.

Raayy: AEHIOUEAHAOIUEHE. Eu já fui e não é tão ruim. Na verdade, é bem parecido com Recife.

Near: Você vive no inferno.

Raayy: Ah é né, mas é que eu acostumei o-o'

Janão: É que você não é policial, Ray.

Soichiro: Não quero mais tocar no assunto. Próximo, pelo amor de Deus.

**Desafio: Emo: Vire skinhead por um tempo, e surre o Raito.**

Emo: Com todo prazer. -raspa a cabeça e pega um pé-de-cabra- Raito, chega aqui.

Raito: Meep. O.O -corre-

Raayy: AÊ! DA-LHE O EMO! -filmando-  
Matt: Por que ele não fez isso antes? Digo, virar Skinhead.  
Near: Acha que a megera ia deixar?

Janão: A megera, por acaso, sou eu? -com um chicote na mão-  
Coelho: Que iiiiisso, quem diria tal calúnia? ¬¬  
Janão: Te mandei falar algo? Volta a trabalhar, vagabo. -estala o chicote no ar-  
B: Comecei a ganhar uma pequena simpatia por ela.

Raayy: JANA ME CHICOTEIA!

Janão: Heh, chicoteio. Mas você eu guardei uma surpresinha pra mais tarde ;D

Matt: YURI!!

Mello: Você não cansa?

Matt: Não tem como cansar.

Raayy: UY!

Near: E o Emo não ... esquece.

Emo: -espancando o Raito-

Janão: Ele sabe fazer muito bem o trabalho dele, Near. Ele guardou esse ódio todo dentro dele por anos.

Coelho: Acha que o Raito morre dessa vez?

Janão: 10 pratas em um coma.

Coelho: 50 em perda de membros em geral.

Janão: Fechado.

Raayy: Enquanto isso... próximo!

**Desafio: Janão: Faça o Raito sofrer o máximo possível.**

Raayy: MEDO.

Janão: Ray, quer fazer as honras de se juntar a mim?

Raito: -volta se arrastando- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai...

Near: Raito não volta vivo hoje.

Mello: To morrendo de pena /sarcasmo

Raayy: OPA, TO NESSA.

Raito: MAS É COMIGO DE NOVO?! O QUE ESSA CRIATURA TEM CONTRA MIM?!

Janão: O mesmo que eu: tudo. -chuta-

Raito: OUCH, PORRA!

Janão: CALA A BOCA, CARALHO -pisa-

Raayy: -começa a espancar sem cerimônias-

Near: Agora que a Raayy se juntou, não há mais dúvidas.

Mello: De fato.

Janão: -vai junto-

Coelho: Se não entrou em coma contigo, Emo-novo-Skinhead, entra com essas duas.

Emo/Skinhead: True. Vocês duas querem o pé-de-cabra?

Janão: Ia ser útil, embora fazer o serviço com as próprias mãos seja mais prazeroso...

Raayy: -Não está mais escutando- ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Near: Ela está virando super sayajin?!

Mello: Fãs de Dragon Ball never dies.

Janão: Espera. -pega o pé-de-cabra e desce a porrada- É, faz mais estrago. -continua a utilizá-lo-

Emo/Skinhead: -filmando-

L: Eu não devia ser tão sádico, mas... Me passa esse filme depois?

B: PRA MIM TAMBÉM!!!

Emo/Skinhead: Falou.

Near: Acho melhor dar skip. Próximo.

**Desafio: L: Fique sem doces por uma semana =B Ou mande o BB se fuder, mergulhe num tanque de geléia de morango e saia vivo.**

L: B, vai se fuder.

B: Só se for contigo.

Janão: BBXL (L) q

L: Heh. -se taca num tanque de geléia-

Near: Sabia que ele não iria ficar sem doces.

Mello: É suicídio u.u -comendo chocolate-

Near: .... -olha torto pro Mello-

Raayy: -ainda está espancando o Raito, com o cabelo loiro agora-

Janão: o.o O ódio da Ray pelo Raito bate o meu. Só lembra de não matar, ok Ray?

L: -sai do tanque-

B: -pega o L pelo braço e vai pro quarto a parte-

Janão: O L não só vai sair vivo como também com o maior sorriso do mundo. O cara não é burro não.

Raayy: -volta a ser morena- Ahn... vou tentar. u.u -chuta Raito na cabeça-

Near: -sorriso ao ouvir o que a Jana falou-

Matt: Pensei a mesma coisa.

Mello: O que? -boia-

Raayy: Near meu orgulho.

Janão: Pobre Mello, o mais inocente. E pensar que foi ele quem entrou para máfia.

Coelho: Foi a princesinha da máfia, aposto

Matt: Princesinha? Ele era a Rainha!

Near: LOL

Mello: QUÊ?! MORRAM! -faz o gesto de sacar a arma quando para no meio- Janãããããão...

Raayy: -Imaginando o Mello de rainha sendo paparicando por um monte de macho- °A°

Misa: Próximo?

Janão: -brincando com a magnum- Sim, Misa, amorzinho. Próximo (L)

**Desafio: Mello e Near: Dancem "O que que a Baiana tem" vestidos de Carmen Miranda.  
**

Raayy: -rolando no chão de rir-

Matt: -rolando no chão de rir, bate na Raayy-

Raayy: Oucht!

Near: ..... Dançar? Pode ser sentado?

Janão: -se contorcendo de rir- HDUASHUIDSAHUIDHUAIDHUAIS NÃO, NEAR DHUSAIHDUISAHUIDASHUIDHASUIDHUASIHDASUI

Mello: ........¬¬ -anota o nome- Vai pra minha lista negra.

Coelho: HDUISAHUDSIAHUSDIAHIDSAHUIDASHUIDHASUI OK, SOM NA CAIXA

Mello/Near: -Dançam a contra-gosto-

Raayy: -chorando de rir-

Matt: Só perde pra Death Note dublado!

Raayy: HUIHAUAHUIAHAIUH CONCORDO LOL

Janão: DHUSAIHDUASIHDIASUHDIAS TRUE, MATT!

Raito: HDUAISHUIASHUSDIAHISAHD ...Porra, nem me lembra. Me deixaram retardado.

Janão: Não é necessário muito esforço pra isso, maurício.

Raito: 'Mánocu.

Near: Chega? ¬¬

Mello: PRÓXIMO Ò_Ó

**  
Desafio: Coelho: Me arruma uns orégano ae!  
**

Coelho: Depende da grana.

Janão: O Coelho de sempre. Porco capitalista.

Coelho: Business are business.

Raayy: Próximo?

**  
Desafio: L:(De novo!) Pegue uma moto-serra e serre o "Amiguinho" do Raito, pode até fazer ele sofrer mais com a moto-serra. E depois, enfie-a no cú do Raito e ligue, MAS NÃO MATE ELE.**

Raayy: HEAOIUEHEIUHAEIOUEHOAIEUHAEOIAEUHOEAIUH SE FUDEU!

Near: De novo?

Mello: Ainda não é o suficiente para eu ter pena dele.

Raayy: Nem aquela dublagem escrota me fez ter pena dele!

Raito: ...PORRA, POR QUE EU?

L: Porque você me matou. Já é motivo suficiente pra boa parte das fangirls. -liga a moto-serra- Agora seja um bom menino e abaixe as calças, ou eu vou ter que cortar mais de um membro.

Raito: NÃO! -sai correndo-

L: -vai atrás-

Raayy: L EU TE AMO! -uma fangirl que começou a odiar o Raito por causa da morte do L-

Near: Wait, você era fangirl dele?

Raayy: Normal. Todos já foram um dia, praticamente. Agora eu sou só sua. -agarra o Near e se esfrega nele-

Mello: ..................................... Próximo?

**  
Desafio: Mello: Enfrente a Yakuza inteira, usando apenas uma agulha e um palito de dentes. Te adoro! (Nada contra você =D)**

Mello: POR QUE EU PEDI O PRÓXIMO?!

Raayy: Por que tava de ciúmes!

Mello: QUEM AQUI TAVA COM CIÚMES?! -aura de fogo ao redor-

Raayy/Near: Você.

Mello: Chama a porra da Yakuza.

Janão: Aqui. -entrega pro Mello uma agulha e um palito de dentes-

Mello: -coloca o palito na boca- 'Xá comigo, bitches.

Janão: Vai lá, tamo rezando por você.

Raayy: Btw, o L voltou?

Near: Eu ouço gritos...

Raayy: Então já já ele volta! -Abraça o Near e poe ele no colo-

Matt: -jogando videogames-

L: Chamou? -ensanguentado-

B: -chega- ...Trouxeram um espelho? Não, peraí, os olhos são escuros. L, o assassino aqui sou eu, você é o detetive. Já falamos sobre isso.

L: Foi o desafio, B. Foi o desafio.

B: De quem é o sangue? -cheira a roupa do L- ...Yagami?

L: Adivinhão.

B: Tinha que ser. Eca, vai trocar de roupa, porra.

Raayy: Concordo, vai trocar de roupa!

Matt: LOL AGORA SIM, SÃO GÊMEOS! IDENTIFICAR COMOFAS//

Raayy: Tenta pela voz. É assim que eu reconheço minha mãe da minha tia.

Matt: LOL SÉRIO?

Raayy: Sim. E pelo cabelo, quando elas não estão com o cabelo no mesmo tamanho.

Near: Não dá pra identificar pela roupa?

Raayy: Sempre esqueço quem tá usando o quê.

Near: Você que não é boa em identificar.........

Janão: Tem os olhos, né?

B/L: -fecham os olhos-

Janão: fdps. ¬¬

Raayy: AEHIUHUOIEHOIUAEHIOEAUH Opa, ouço mais gritos. Será que o Mello volta hoje?

Mello: -volta meio bagunçado- Moleza.

Raayy: LOL PAGUEI UM PAU.

Janão: Cadê a agulha?

Mello: -tira da calça-

Janão: ...Você tocou na agulha?

Mello: Não, por quê? Era pra tocar?

Janão: Mello, deixa de ser tão foda D:

Raayy: FDP LOL PRÓXIMO!

**De: Nika**

**Matt: me ensina a jogar FF X? (Final Fantasy X)  
**

Matt: ............................

Raayy: Ahn..........................

Matt: Você já jogou Raayy?

Raayy: Não zerei. Ainda vou salvar a (puta) Yuna do primeiro sequestro.

Matt: Explica?

Raayy: Nem fodendo. Não faço idéia de como EU MESMA ponho os atributos lá e os equips, você quer que eu explique pra outra pessoa? Sem o PS2 pra demonstrar?

Matt: É?

Raayy: Não. Esse desafio é seu. Se fode aí.

Matt: Ingrata. Bom........ Jogar FFX... É.... tenta com um FF mais fácil primeiro depois jogar o FFX n--n

Raayy: LOL mas o FFX é BEM diferent-

Matt: Cala a boca. PRÓXIMO.

Janão: Entenderam algo?

Near: -montando o quebra-cabeça-

Mello: -palitando os dentes-

B: -comendo geleia-

L: -comendo doces-

Raito: -sangrando em algum canto-

Coelho: -fumando-

Emo/Skinhead: Não.

Raayy: Matt explique direi-

Matt: PRÓÓÓÓXIMO!

**  
Soichiro: cadê você?!! fosse pro RJ e ficasse por lá mesmo, né?? aparece, manda uma carta ou telefona pra avisar que tá vivo...!!  
**

Soichiro: NÃO. FALE. DO. RJ.

Janão: Deixa o véio, ele traumatizou.

Soichiro: PRÓXIMO, AGORA!!!

**  
Remu: esqueceram de tu, né?? Mas, diz aí, o que tu tinha com aquele shinigami que tu viu morrer?? era so amizade mesmo ou havia algo mais??  
**

Remu: Um? O Jealous?

Raayy: DE ONDE ELA SAIU?!

Remu: Eu estava observando da janela.

Raayy: Shinigamis e suas vantagens, eles não podem ser realmente presos aqui 8DD

Remu: Ele era um amigo querido. Só.

Janão: Shinigamis podem trepar? -direta- Que aí ele podia ser uma FF, sei lá.

Coelho: Tenho medo de perguntar, mas... O que porra é FF?

Janão: Foda fixa.

Raayy: HAEIUOAEHOIUAEHOAIEUHAEIUAEH Não, eles não podem transar, Jana XDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Remu: .... Próximo?

Janão: HUDSAIHDSUAIHDUSIASHUDISAHUIDA Desculpa, sempre foi curiosidade minha... Mas ok, próximo.

**  
Ryuuko: me empresta teu D.N.?? prometo que num mato ninguém {ou talvez mate} e depois te devolvo!! *--*'  
**

Ryuuku: É RyuuKU. Tipo minha risada, KUKUKU.

Raayy: Vai ou não vai emprestar?

Ryuuku: Claro que não o.õ E depois, como eu sobrevivo? Eu não cago Death Notes não.

Raayy: AEHOIUAHEOIUAEHOIUAHEUOIEHOIAEUH

Janão: Sempre achei sua risada muito duvidosa, Ryuuku.

Ryuuku: Eu sei. ¬¬

Janão: 8D Próximo!

**  
Sachiko: também esqueceram de tu, né?? Mas, vamos ao que interessa... me ensina a fazer sushi?? *--***

Janão: Sachiko é a mãe do Raito, né?

L: Acho que sim.

Janão: RS TADINHA, já foi tão xingada aqui.

Raayy: AEHIAEUHOIEUHOIAUEHAEIOUH Coitada dela. As mães só se fodem!

Near: Nós somos orfãos, nem adianta.

Raayy: Eu te amo (LLLLLL)

Mello: DÁ PRA CHAMAR A PUTA LOGO?

Janão: Tadinha, a véia nem fez nada.

Sachiko: Tô acostumada.

Janão: LOL! Então, comofas sushi?

Sachiko: Peixe + facão + arroz. Pronto, é isso.

Janão: Gostei dela, é prática.

Raayy: Próximo!

**De: DebTai XD's**

**Raito: Te lovu KARA! Seu desafio sera... Ficar abraçadinho comigo até o final da fic \o/! Não me responsabiliso por nem uma forma de abuso sexual... -cara de ero-  
**

Raayy: Raito fangirl comofas/

Near: Nfas. Npode, Ndev.

Raayy: Tudo com N, que lindo *O*

Near: Pois é.

Mello: Quer parar? ¬¬

Raayy: Que foi, Madonna? o.o

Mello: MADONNA SUA MÃE, QUEREM PARAR DE AGIR COMO DOIS NAMORADOS?!

Raayy: Se minha mãe fosse a Madonna... Eu tinha comido ela mano o---o

Mello: -GOTA-

Janão: Mello com ciuminhos.

Raito: AHEM. É minha fangirl, deixem-me curtir o pouco amor que posso receber.

Janão: Tá, vai, emo.

Emo/Skinhead: Ahn?

Janão: Não, é com o outro emo.

Raito: ¬¬ -abraça DebTai-

Coelho: PRÓXIMO!!

**  
L:Tambem te lovu *-*! Quero q se vista como a Kagami de Lucky Star e dance motteke sailor fuku igual na abertura do anime \o/  
**

Raayy: POBRE L, ELE NÃO MERECE, HAUHAUHAUAHUAHUIH -MORRENDO DE RIR-

Near: Ele já não tava que fazer isso?

Raayy: SIM! DE NOVO, DE NOVO!

Matt: Putz, fangirls de Lucky Star never dies.

Raayy: Você é fanboy da Konata.

Matt: ...Ops?

L: ¬¬ Mas a mesma de antes? AH NÃO.

B: -já com a roupinha da Kagami na mão- Heh.

L: Ai, Deus.

Janão: Vai lá, L. DE NOVO!!! *-*

-inspira Música aqui-

L: -dança-

Ray/Matt: -rolando no chão-

L: ¬¬

Janão/B: -se mijando de rir-

Raito: -ainda abraçada com DebTai- AAAAAAAHDUSIAHUDISAHUIASHUDIA QUE CENA RIDÍCULA!

Raayy: -chuta o Raito- NÃO É RIDÍCULA! É ENGRAÇADA SÓ! EMO!

Emo/Skinhead: Ahn?

Raayy: Não você, o gay.

Emo/Skinhead: Ah.

Matt: PRÓXIMO, MEU ESTOMAGO DÓI!

**  
Watari: Esqueceram de tu kra! Faz assim... Verdade: É verdade que vc tem um amor lolicon pelo L *-*?  
**

Raayy: Lolicon é com menininhas.

Google: Você quis dizer, "Shotacon".

Raayy: AQHEIUEHIOUHEIOUAEHOIUEHOIUAEHOIUE

Janão: Valeu, Google.

Watari: o.o

L: -esperando uma resposta-

B: 'Cê não vai trocar de roupa não?

L: Quero ouvir a resposta antes.

Raayy: Que medo heim, L. HOUAOEIUHOIUEHOIUEAE

Watari: O que é isso?

Raayy: AEHUIOAEOIUAEHEIOUEAHOIUAEHOIUAHEIUOAEHOIUEAH

Janão: LOL O POBRE VELHO NEM SABE O QUE É!

L: Dane-se, vou me trocar. -sai-

Janão: Watari, é um homem mais velho se pegando com um garotinho.

Watari: Ah. Não.

Raayy: Só?

Watari: Claro que não o.o Eu tinha um caso.

Raayy: SÉRIO? LOL

Watari: É. Com o Roger.

Raayy: ........................ Sinto que não devia ter perguntado.....

Janão: Não, não devia. -imagem mental- Ew.

Mello: -a cara de susto dele-

Matt: -deixou o cigarro cair-

B: .......................................................................FFFFFFFFFFFF-

Near: PRÓXIMO POR FAVOR!

**  
Matsuba: Seu via**! Por que vc atirou no Raito Ò_Ó? Quero que vc se ajoelhe, peça desculpas, beije os pés dele e ATIRE NA SUA PROPRIA BUNDA Ò0Ó9!  
**

Janão: A única coisa útil que o cara fez na vida dele, vai lá e tem gente pentelhando. A vida é injusta, Matsu.

Raayy: Dessa vez, eu fiquei com pena do Matsu. Foi a ÚNICA merda ÚTIL que o cara fez EM VIDA.

Near: Concordo.

Matt: De acordo.

Mello: Agree'd.

Matsuda: Dá pra parar? Vou ter me humilhar aqui e vocês ficam me chamando de inútil!

Janão: Ninguém mandou SER um.

Matsuda: -se ajoelha- Me desculpe, Raito. -beija os pés do cara-

Raito: -chuta a cara do Matsuda- NÃO.

Matsuda: ¬¬ Agora alguém me explica como eu dou um tiro na minha bunda?

Raayy: Dá pra pular essa parte? Ele morreria, veja bem.

Near: Você tá protegendo ele?

Raayy: Não, explicar que seria horrível.

Mello: So fact.

Janão: Também acho meio difícil apontar uma arma pra própria bunda, né?

Matsuda: Ok, PRÓXIMO!

**  
Ryuku: Vc matou o Raito mas msm assim eu TE AMO meu PUNK KAWAII^^! Vc ja espermentou maçãs, laranjas e até BANANA... Enataum... CHUPA MANGÁ!  
**

Raayy: Punk Kawaii?

Matt: Mangá? Digo, MANGÁ?! -pega uma shonen jump-

Near: A vida podia ser bela. Aí chegam esses e faz um erro desses.

Mello: Por um acaso, é um acento incorreto na FRUTA manga?

Near: Sim, loiro burro.

Janão: Não sei, vai que ela quis fugir um pouco das frutas e resolveu fazer o Ryuukinho chupar um mangá... É, vai que ele gosta e resolve experimentar uma revista.

Ryuuku: Então a pra chupar o quê?

Janão: CHUPA QUE É DE UUUUUUUVA -lembrou da música-

Raayy: AHUEIOUAEHOIUAEHUIAOEHOAEIUH tenta uma manga e depois um mangá, Ryuuku!

Ryuuku: .......... -tenta um mangá- PIOR QUE AS MAÇÃS DO MUNDO DO SHINIGAMI D: -tenta uma manga- bem melhor. Mas ainda prefiro maçãs.

Raayy: Sabemos. HIDUHOAIUDHODIAHAODIHOAIUDH -rindo demais do desafio, ainda-

Near: Próximo?

Janão: HUDSAHUDISHUDIHUDSHAUDHASUADI sim, meu albino lindo. Próximo.

**  
Misa: Mesmo vc sendo burra pra karai e ter "roubado" o Raito de mim... Seu estilo é SUGOI eu amo roupas lolita! Me diz aí... Onde vc comprou aquele vestido do ultimo episódio do anime?  
**

Raayy: ......................

Janão: Burra é o caralho Ò_Ó -abraça Misa-

Misa: MISA-MISA NÃO É BURRA!

Janão: Sabemos /-/

Misa: E Misa-Misa fez aquele vestido.

Janão: E é uma menina prendada -aperta as bochechas da Misa-

Raayy: Eu.... vou... esmurrar...

Near: -abraça, por que é super efeitivo pra acalmar a Ray- Calma...

Raayy: -abraça de volta o Near tremendo- Eu quero... espancar....

Mello: Sabemos, sabemos. -dá tapinhas nas costas da Raayy-

Raayy: A Misa NÃO é burra, Misa é MINHA e não do Raito, ela não roubou o Raito de ninguém, e... Eu quero... ESMURRAAAR.

Matt: Toma Ray, pega meu DS esmprestado...

Mello: Pode pegar meu chocolate. (Por que eu tenho medo de ela surtar)

Raayy: -jogando DS enquanto é abraçada pelo Near e trincando o chocolate com força-

Janão: Tão pouco tempo aqui e a garota já meteu medo em todos os personagens mais fodas. Só faltou o B e o L.

B/L: Próximo, antes que ela surte.

Janão: Gente o.o!

**  
Takada: Sua vad**! Eu só divido o Raito com a MISA! Seu desafio sera... Roubar o chocolate do Mello e fazer um Bolo de chocolate pro meu altista preferido, o L!**

Janão: FINALMENTE! CONCORDEI COM VOCÊ EM ALGO!

Near: Difícil não concordar.

Mello: Não tem como discordar.

Raayy: Agree'd. TAKA SUA VACA MAL COMIDA MORRA.

Misa: Misa-Misa concorda! Mas Misa Misa ainda gosta dela n.n

Raayy: Own. Yuri K333

Matt: YURIIIIIIIIII!

Janão: YURIII!!! *O*!

Takada: Ahn... Não sei se deve agradecer ou ficar ofendida com o que a Misa disse, mas eu também gosto dela 3

Janão: OWN MEU DEUS *-*

Raayy: SE COMAM BGS! K333

Near: O desafio?

L: Sim! O Desafio! °¬°

Mello: -abrindo uma barra de chocolate- Hm?

Takada: -pega a barra-

Mello: EI! -procurando a magnum- Janãããããão...

Janão: -joga a munição da magnum fora e começa a brincar de Tomb Raider-

Raayy: LOL! TE AMO JANA!

L: Meu bolo. u.u rápido!

Near: Agora quem vai surtar é o Mello.

Raayy: Dá um abraço nele pra ele se acalmar, Near ;DD

Mello: NÃO OUSE.

Near: -sorriso-

Takada: -fazendo o bolo-

L: SINTO O CHEEEEEEEEIRO! *-*

Takada: Três... Dois... Um... Tá pronto. -tira do forno- Aqui, L.

L: -engole o bolo-

Coelho: O.O

Raayy: QUE MEDO DO L HAEOIUAEHOIUAEHAEI

L: Tava meio ruim. Você é uma péssima cozinheira. E também não tinha cobertura.

Near: Não se podia esperar muito dela, L.

Misa: -vai pro quarto com a Takada-

Janão: -pára de brincar- Ué, já foi? o.o'

Raayy: Próximo o/

**Near: Não gosto de vc... Mas tenho q adimitir que vc é muito kawaii! Se vista de ovelhinha e dance caramell dancen!**

Raayy: COMO É QUE É?!1! 11!!1 -ESPUMANDO E OLHANDO FEIO PARA A DITA CUJA-

Near: Eu sabia. Alguém algema ela.

Janão: Calma, Ray, meu amor. Não adianta tudo isso. Estresse faz mal pro coração.

Matt: Sim, aqui. Pega essa playboy. -passa uma revista pra Ray-

Janão: E Near, vá cumprir o desafio, sim?

Near: Falou. -vai trocar de roupa-

Raayy: -mordendo a playboy- NÃO ADIANTA, EU SOU MUITO ESTRESSADA JÁ -RAGE-

Mello: Se acalma. Pelo menos você vai ver o Near de ovelhinha.

Raayy: ............... É...

Janão: Esquece o resto do comentário, Ray. Concentre-se no desafio: Near de ovelha dançando Caramell Dansen.

Near: -volta de ovelha- Pronto, ela tá mais calma?

Raayy: -pula no Near- Eu te amo. Nada mais importa.

Near: É a segunda fase depois de sofrer um surto. Ela se acalma e acha que ela é a única necessária pra mim...

Raayy: De jeito nenhum, o Mello também é!

Near: Ah, claro.

Mello: QUÊ!

Janão: Mello, pára de doce, porra. Você já tá ME irritando. Como você aguenta isso, Near?

Near: Na cama, ele compensa direitinho.

Mello: ................................................................................

Raayy: UI.

Mello: O desafio?

Near: -começa a dançar-

Raayy: -morre-

Janão: Ambulância?

Coelho: -vestido de enfermeira, carregando uma maca- Próximo. -leva a Ray pra sala da enfermaria-

**Mello: Se vista de Lobo mau e COMA a ovelhinha(Near) -olhar maligno-...**

Raayy: -revive na hora e volta correndo- Trouxe câmera.

Mello: -aparece de lobo mau- Prefiro a privacidade do quarto à parte. Licença.

Near: 'Taquiupariu, ele vai ser seme?

Mello: Sim. Sentiu saudades?

Near: Sinceramente?

Mello: Não. Só vem aqui e me deixa te comer.

Near: Ok. -vai pro quarto à parte com o Mello-

Raayy: -vai junto pra filmar-

Janão: Tá, depois me traz o filme. Próximo!

**Matt: Vc é fodastico! Mas meu estinto pisicopata fala mais alto! 24h sem nem um de seus vicios!**

Raayy: SE FUDEU! -confisca o PSP, DS, playboy e cigarros-

Matt: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mello: Quero ver ele aguentar.

Near: Quem vai gostar disso é a Ray. -vendo ela jogar no DS dele-

Janão: -resistindo bravamente à vontade de corrigir erros ortográficos- Ok... Matt, se fudeu. HAHA!

Matt: -num canto escuro- Próximo... Por favor...

Raayy: HAHAHAHA! Ok, próximo!1 -Gritando "OBJECTION" pro DS-

**BB: Dark Lemon com o L! \O/  
**

BB: É pra já! -arrasta o L pra quarto a parte-

L: Já?

Raayy: HOHOHO *-* Emo, vai filmar!

Emo/Skinhead: É PRA JÁ -vai junto-

Janão: Enquanto isso... Próximo!

**  
Janão: Por ter ridicularizado o Raito... Vc não podera ver o Dark Lemon do BB e do L!**

Janão: .............................................Ray, vai lá e me vingue.

Coelho: Sem drama, você vai ver o filminho depois.

Janão: So true.

Raayy: Claro, Jana 8D -chuta a cabeça do Raito e parte pra ver o lemon e filmar de outro ângulo-

Near: ..... lol.

Mello: Isso é que é marido prestativo.

Near: Marido?

Mello: Bom, se eu falasse 'esposa', ela voltaria pra me espancar.

Janão: Mimimi ._. próximo.

**Coelho: 24h sem seus "bagulhos".**

Coelho: Impossível.

Janão: Não é tão impossível. Lembra da vez que eu sem querer queimei a plantação de orégano?

Coelho: É meio difícil esquecer quando você é QUEIMADO JUNTO.

Janão: A culpa é minha se você não me ensinou direito como fazer malabarismo com tochas?

Coelho: EU TINHA TE DITO PRA TREINAR LONGE DA MINHA PLANTAÇÃO!!!

Raayy: LOL!!!

Near: Você não tva filmando?

Raayy: Deixei a câmera lá. Eles tão começando a segunda.

Near: Já...?

Raayy: Yup.

Coelho: Enfim. Sabe, ninguém tem noção de tempo nessa fic. Um minuto pode durar duas horas e três dias podem durar 30 segundos.

Janão: Saicu, para de tentar confundir a menina. Próximo, vai, já confisquei os baguios do Coelho.

Coelho: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!!!

**Emo: Seu nome é emo só pra zuar mesmo ou vc borra sua maquiagem de vez em quando?**

Emo/Skinhead: Pela 12983102795846492421385413ª vez, É PARA ZOAR.

Coelho: Agora que virou Skinhead, duvido que vá zoar com esses caras.

Raayy: Tadinho do emo.

Near: Pera, se ele voltou, eles acabaram?

Emo/Skinhead: Na verdade, acho que não... Cansei e deixei a câmera lá gravando.

Janão: Como você cansa de Dark Lemon BBxL?! :-O Choquei aqui.

Emo/Skinhead: ¬¬ próximo, sim?

Janão: Sim.

**De: Lady Murder**

**- Light : Bem, eu queria dizer um 'morra, mas, já que não pode, durante o capítulo faça tudo o que o BB mandar e diga para o Matsuda que ele é o verdadeiro Deus e que ele é mais inteligente e mais gostoso que você 8DD. Depois cante 'It's raining men' *-*.  
**

Raayy: SE bem que ele já estava sendo escravo do BB e do L..... Mas ok. É sempre melhor mais.

BB: -volta- un?

Raayy: L descansando?

BB: Isso. -lê o desafio- ótimo, Raito, massageie meus pés, to precisando u.u -senta no sofá e estica os pés-

Raito: .......... Isso é complô. -massageia os pés do BB-

Raayy: Matsu, sua deixa.

Matsuda: o_o?

Raito: Ah é. Matsuda você...... é........ overdadeiroDeus. E você é.... maisinteligenteegostosoqueeu.

Matsuda: o.o Oh, obrigado Raito-kun.

Raayy: FALE DIREITO, EU NÃO ENTENDI DIREITO 8DDD

Raito: Você entendeu ¬¬

BB: Ok, agora dance enquanto canta.

Raito: WTF?!

BB: É uma ordem. -olha de olhos vermelhos pra ele-

Raito: ............. -começa a dançar It's raining men-

Humidity's rising  
Barometter's get low  
According to all soulces  
The street's the place to go  
'Cos tonight for the first time  
At just about half past ten  
For the first time in history  
It's gonna start raining men  
It's raining men  
Hallelujah it's raining men, Amen  
I'm gonna go out  
I'm gonna let myself get  
Absolutely soaking wet  
It's raining men  
Hallelujah it's raining men  
Every specimen  
Tall blond dark and mean  
Rough and tough and strong and lean  
God bless Mother Nature  
She's a single woman too  
She took on a heaven  
And she did what she had to do  
She taught every angel  
To rearrange the sky  
So that each and every woman  
Could find her perfect guy  
It's raining men  
Hallelujah it's raining men amen  
It's raining men  
Hallelujah it's raining men, Amen

I feel stormy weather moving in  
About to begin  
Hear the thunder  
Don't you lose your head  
Rip off the roof and stay in bed  
roof and stay in bed  
God bless Mother Nature  
She's a single woman too  
She took on a heaven  
And she did what she had to do  
She taught every angel  
To rearrange the sky  
So that each and every woman  
Could find her perfect guy  
It's raining men  
Humidity's rising  
Barometer's getting low  
According to all sources  
The street's the place to go  
'Cos tonight for the first time  
At just about half past ten  
For the first time in history  
It's gonna start raining men  
It's raining men  
Hallelujah it's raining men, Amen  
It's raining men, Hallelujah  
It's raining men, Amen  
It's raining men Hallelujah  
It's raining men, Amen  
It's raining men Hallelujah  
It's raining men, Amen  
It's raining men, Hallelujah  
It's raining men, Amen  
It's raining men Hallelujah  
It's raining men, Amen  
It's raining men Hallelujah  
It's raining men, Amen  
It's raining men, Hallelujah  
It's raining men, Amen  
It's raining

Janão: AHDUSAIHUSAIDUASIDSUIAHDUISAHUDSAUSIADSA ATORON! B, eu te amo, sabia? -volta a agarrar-

B: ¬¬ Então me larga.

Janão: Não! :3

Raito: IT'S RAAAAAIIIINIIIIIIIIING MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN

Raayy: Ele se empolgou.

Near: PRÓXIMO! Não mereço ver isso.

Raayy: PRÓXIMO! Por que o Near pediu.

**  
- BB : Venha para um quarto comigo e faça meus desejos, nyohoho. Depois, dê um chute no Light, sim? =D  
**

BB: Vou dar o chute no Raito antes, ok? Só pra não demorar muito. -chuta-

Raito: Ouch. ¬¬

Raayy: BB tá ganhando uma puta fama com essa fic nonsense /hum

Near: E vocês estão ganhando famas de loucas.

Raayy: Imagina! -agarra ovelha-

Near: -agarrado- Ai céus...

BB: Agora vou cumprir o desafio. -vai pro quarto a parte com a Téh-

Janão: Tchau, B. Próximo!

**  
- Near : POR FAVOR, vista-se de carneiro mais uma vez, faça bé, dance e cante 'Eu sou um amendo bobo, yeah' do Bob Esponja *__*!!  
**

Janão: HSUDIAHDIASUHDASUIDHIAUSHDSAUIDHUASI

Near: Eu mato a criatura que começou com essa tara por carneiros/ovelhas.

Raayy: Não fui eu. Juro.

Near: Desconfio de você, mas vou deixar passar. -vai se vestir-

Mello: ........

Raayy: Você gosta né, loira? ;DDDD

Mello: Quem disse? u//u

Matt: -de abstinencia num canto-

Janão: Tenho pena do Matt.

Near: -volta- Bé.

Janão: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE FOFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *-* -agarra o Near-

Raayy: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE FOFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *-* -agarra o Near-

Mello: -cora absurdamente-

Matt: -olha- Near ;-; me tire da abstinencia, preciso de yaoi ou yuri

Near: ... Não.

Janão: Então canta, branquelo!

Near: Eu mereço, puta que pariu..._  
Eu sou um amendobobo, yeah!  
Você é um amendobobo, yeah!  
Nós somos amendobobos, yeah!  
Bobo bobo Amendobobo, yeah!_

Raayy: Odeio bob esponja, MAS PUTA QUE PARIU! -se joga no Near-

Near: -no chão- oucht.

Mello: -desviou o rosto-

Janão: -aperta as bochechas do Mello- Tá com ciúmes, loira?

Mello: Me. Larga.

Janão: D: Eu só tava querendo ajudar ;;

Raayy: Mello tá de cu doce hoje! Aproveita Near ;D

Near: -sorri pervertido-

Raayy: Anda logo antes que alguém diga próximo 8D

Near: -puxa Mello pro quarto a parte- vamos verificar isso....

Mello: Q!

Janão: -espera eles entrarem- Heh, PRÓXIMO!

**  
- Halle : Faça uma boa suruba com a Misa e a Takada, por favor *_*. Ah, leve a Jana, acho que ela vai gostar 8D.  
**

Janão: Téh, eu já disse que eu te amo MUITO? -corre pra um outro quarto empurrando as três-

Coelho: o.o Menina rápida...

Janão: -grita de lá de dentro- RAY, CORRE AQUI, MULHER!

Raayy: OPA -corre junto- HALLE, HOJE EU TE COMO!

Halle: O.O'''

Coelho: É, Emo. Estamos no comando agora.

Emo/Skinhead: Heh, eu sei. Espero que isso dure.

Matt: -em crises- PRÓXIMO!

**  
- Matt : Meu ruivo gostoso!! Primeiramente, deposite mordidas onde quiser no Near 8D. Agora, tire a roupa (-hemorragia nasal-) e lambuze todo o seu corpo de chocolate. Depois deixe o Mello lamber tudo, sem reclamar! – Mello também não pode reclamar u.u- E depois arreste o loiro gostoso para um quarto e façam um bom lemon, hohoho.  
**

Near: -voltando-

Mello: -volta se arrastando- Ne...ar... O q...ue... Foi... Aqui...lo?

Matt: -agarra o Near e começa a morder ele-

Near: QUÊ?! Pirou de vez?!

Matt: Desafio. -fala com um sorriso no rosto-

Near: Isso já virou uma desculpa comum. ¬¬

Matt: Eu senti falta dessa pele de algodão doce |D -morde mais-

Mello: Mattt.............. -nervinho-

Matt: Ah é. -tira a roupa e pega chocolate e se lambuza-

Mello: O.O QUÊ É ISSO?!

Matt: -arrastando Mello pro quarto- De-sa-fio. -Pensando: Lady Murder, eu te amo! Maldita abstinência!-

Near: Ufa. Pelo menos eu não fui pra lá.

Coelho: -vira- Ué o.o Matt é rápido demais, eu nem vi o que aconteceu.

Emo/Skinhead: o.o Oloco. Próximo.

**  
- L : Nhai, chuchu *-*. Antes de qualquer coisa, vista-se como uma menininha lolita (sabe, lacinhos, vestidinhos, etc etc), com direito a pirulito na mão, e cante Lollipop 8D. Depois, dê um lindo chupão no BB. E, por último, arraste o Mello pro quarto e seja o uke dele ò.ó. PORQUE EU AINDA QUERO UMA FIC LMELLO LEMON! –arfando-  
**

/Todos voltam das surubas e etc/

Raayy: Fiz e prometi u.ú Comi a Halle de jeito.

Halle: -pimenta-

Raayy: Estranho o L ser uke de um garoto uns 15 anos mais novo que ele.

L: MUITO. Quem é essa doida?

Raayy: Minha mulher. Cuidado com o que fala.

L: .... Ok. -vai se trocar-

Raayy: Como foi B? 8D

B: Sei lá... Prefiro o L.

Janão: -com a Misa no colo- o.o

L: -volta vestido de lolita com um pirulito na mão- Outra tara de fangirls?

Coelho: Duvidava?

L: Não.

Raayy: SOM NA CAIXA COELHO!

L: fffffffffffffff

_I am the Candyman, coming from Bountyland  
I am the Candyman, coming from Bountyland  
I wish that you were my lollipop  
Sweet things, I will never get enough  
If you show me to the sugar tree  
Will you give me a sodapop for free  
Come with me Honey, I'm your sweet sugar Candyman  
Run like the wind, fly with me to Bountyland  
Bite me I'm yours, if you're hungry please understand  
This is the end, of the sweet sugar Candyman  
Oh my love, I know you are my Candyman  
And oh my love, your word is my command  
Oh my love, I know you are my Candyman  
And oh my love, let us fly to Bountyland  
You are my Lollipop, sugar sugar top  
You are my Lollipop, sugar sugar top  
I wish that I were a bubblegun  
Chewing on me baby all day long  
I will be begging for sweet delight  
Until you say I'm yours tonight  
Come with me Honey, I'm your sweet sugar Candyman  
Run like the wind, fly with me to Bountyland  
Bite me I'm yours, if you're hungry please understand  
This is the end of the sweet sugar Candyman  
I am the Candyman, coming from Bountyland  
I am the Candyman, coming from Bountyland  
Coming from Bountyland  
You are my Lollipop, sugar sugar top  
You are my Lollipop, sugar sugar top_

Raayy: QUE FOFOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Acho que re-apaixonei.

Janão: Essa música tem mais comentários de duplo sentido que as falas do Matt.

B: e_e... Sabe, eu posso ser seu Candyman.

Raayy: Uy! Vai L, dá um chupão no BB! 8D

L: -vai até o BB e dá um chupão no pescoço dele-

BB: -quase arrastando L pro quarto a parte-

Raayy: Depois, BB. Agora é a vez do Mello.

Mello: Un? -comendo choco, nem tava prestando atenção-

Raayy: Desafio, loira burra.

Mello: Loira burra é a sua-

Raayy: Minha mãe é morena obrigada. ;D

L: Vamos logo com isso -.- -arrasta o Mello-

Mello: Heim? -ainda não tinha lido o desafio.

Raayy: Próximo?

Janão: Próximo. -mexendo no cabelo da Misa- *-*

**  
- Mello : Finalmente você, loiro perfeito, gostoso, que eu venero e admiro *_*. Case-se comigo em um país onde haja poligamia, por a Déb viu a fic primeiro –POHA!-. Depois, me de um daqueles beijos de novela, sem reclamar e faça uma linda declaração de amor pra mim *-*! Depois, me deixe ficar agarrada a você pelo resto da vida =D. Logo em seguida, leve o Matt pro quarto e seja seme dele *O*. Como estou agarrada a voca, me leve junto e aí a gente faz um surubão *OO*.  
**

Janão: Bom... No momento... O Mello não está no quarto comendo o L?

Raayy: Isso. Vamos esperar ele sair.

/Horas depois/

Raayy: PORRA VOCÊS SÃO COELHOS?!

Mello: .... Cala a boca -pedala na Ray-

Raayy: Desafio pra você, loirinha.

Mello: -lê o desafio- QUÊ. É pra fazer TUDO isso?

Raayy: ... Sim?

L: -corre pros braços do B-

Mello: -suspira- Tá, eu me caso com você. -beija Téh tipo uma novela- E eu te amo.

Janão: Linda declaração.

Mello: A culpa é minha se eu não sou bom com declarações de amor?

Janão: Vide Near, que está esperando até hoje, se contentando com o sexo selva...

Mello: Cala a porra da boca. E bora pro quarto, Matt.

Matt: De novo?

Mello: Temos uma convidada dessa vez. -aponta pra Téh-

Matt: Ah. -vai-

Near: Vide Near mesmo. u.u Mas aquele lego em coração ajudou a suporta-lo. u.u

Raayy: Você amou aquele lego não foi?

Near: °-° cala a boca.

Raayy: Owwn! -afofa as bochechas dele-

Coelho: Próximo?

Raayy: Sim, pela sanidade da Jana. 8D

Janão: MxM... D: Não, perae. MxTéhxM... Hm... e.e OK, PRÓXIMO!

**  
- Jana : Dança a macarena? *-*. Ah, vira minha amante e depois me leva prum quarto junto com a Ray *O*.  
**

Raayy: EU TOPO *-* Sou louca pra pegar vocês de jeito ok ;D

Near: Lésbica.

Raayy: Quase. No dia que você virar mulher eu viro lésbica MESMO.

Near: -se afasta-

Janão: Macarena? o.o Ah, lembrei. Ok. -dança-

Coelho: 'Porra é essa?

Janão: Macarena, uai. Agora, se me dá licença, eu, a Ray e a Téh vamos ali no quarto e já voltamos, sim?

Coelho: Pode demorar.

Janão: Ok :3

Raayy: |D -espera a Téh sair da suruba e agarra ela e leva pro quarto com a Jana-

Near: Próximo.

**  
- Coelho : SEJA MEU BICHINHO DE ESTIMAÇÃO PARA TODO E TODO O SEMPRE ++. I love you, *_*.**

/Algumas horas depois, todos de volta/

Janão: Como você achou isso bonitinho?

Coelho: Vai tomar no cu.

Raayy: Fato. Ele é melhor como um escravo, Téh.

Janão: Mas é a Téh que gosta de coelhos, né? Enfim, eu posso te emprestar o Coelho, mas ele tá meio que... preso a mim.

Raito/L: Compreendo.

Raayy: Então próximo 8D

Coelho: ...Me sinto um objeto.

Janão: Qualquer dia eu te mando prum psicólogo.

**De: Tua Vó (Mentira. Akuma)**

**Desafio o Near a se vestir de carneiro, colocar um chocolate do Mello no orfício anal e falar pra ele lamber. Em público :B**

Janão: Quase me enganou, vislumbrei minha vózinha pedindo isso.

Near: EM PÚBLICO?

Janão: Se fosse em particular, ia ser tudo ok, né?

Near: NÃO.

Raayy: Ok, então faz no quarto e pomos filmadoras. É quase público, melhor assim?

Near: NÃO. NÃO VOU FAZER ISSO.

Raayy: Doi tanto assim por um chocolate no cu? Vai, eu deixo você por pocky.

Near: ...............

Janão: Pode ser até derretido se você quiser! Acho que o ponto chave do desafio é você pedir pro Mello lamber, não enfiar algo na bunda...

Near: ¬¬ Eu não vou fazer isso, ponto.

Mello: Qual é o desafio dessa vez?

Raayy: -mostra o desafio pro Mello-

Mello: -arrasta o Near com uma caixa de chocolate- Deixa de ser fresco, albino.

Near: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Raayy: O Mello gostou LOL!

Matt: Próximo, vamos deixar os pombinhos 8D

Janão: Bom, era pra ser em público, mas a gente deixa a filmadora ligada. Tá ali a tv :3

**De: Ninna-Chan**

**Gevanni:nem gosto muito de vc...mas como vc faz um belo par com o Matty,deafio vc a ir com o Matty ao quarto a parte em que o L e o BB foram,e bem,faça um hentai bem feito com ele...  
**

Raayy: Hentai?

Matt: Hentai?

L: Hentai?

B: Hentai?

Gevanni: .... Acho que entendi o que ela quis dizer.

Janão: Hentai... Ok então. Vão lá, Matt e Gevanni!

Matt: -pega o Gevanni pelo braço- Vamos lá, Gevanni!

Gevanni: -sendo levado- Ok o.o

Coelho: ... Próximo?

Raayy: Sim. XD

**  
Raito: I'm a gay! eu odeio vc!entao vista-se de vaca malhada ate o final da fic!!  
**

Janão: LOL! Ela foi a menos violenta das Raito haters o.o

Raayy: Sim o.o'

L: Mas a mais engraçada. Vai logo, gay.

Raito: Vaca malhada? Wat?

Janão: ANDA!

Raito: Ai estresse, ok. -vai se vestir-

Raayy: Um dia eu descubro como conseguimos tantas roupas em tão pouco tempo.

BB: É uma fic.

Raayy: So fact.

Raito: -volta de vaca malhada-

Janão: Agora faz 'Mu'

Raito: Não.

Janão: -levanta o Death Note-

Raito: Muuuuu.

Raayy: AHUHAUAHUAHUAHAUAH -ROLA NO CHÃO-

Janão: 8D próximo!

**  
BB: Beyond Birthday meu psicopata favorito! *-*  
faça um lemon com o L. ha e como eu nao gosto da misa e da Takada,elas tem que assistir tudo! ò.ó  
**

BB: Até que enfim! -agarra o L e vai-

Raayy: LOL ele tava esperando por isso!

Misa: Misa-Misa tem que assistir?

Raayy: Isso. Vai logo.

Misa: OK ok. -pega a Takada e vai fingir que vai assistir-

Takada: o/////o

Raayy: Sinto Suruba pela frente.

Mello: -volta feliz-

Raayy: Muito chocolate?

Mello: Muito.

Raayy: LOL! -vai atrás do Near resgatar ele-

Janão: Erm... Próximo?

**  
Mello: como eu ja sei que infelizmente vc nao pode se matar,  
vc vai ter que cantar a versao completa Sakura Kiss,a abertura de ouran high school host club com o Near vestidos de padres! xD**

Janão: Senti uma hostilidade contra o Mello...

Raayy: Mano tem uns desafios tão bizarros. -volta com o Near dormindo no colo-

Mello: Eu que o diga.

Raayy: Eu visto o Near. Vai se vestir.

Mello: Por que você veste o albino? ¬¬

Raayy: Por que eu to com pena de acorda-lo .3.

Mello: Tá tá! -vai se vestir-

Janão: Own, a Ray parece uma mãe pro Near... Quando ela não tenta estuprá-lo, obviamente.

Raayy: Eu sou a mãe, irmã, mulher, namorada, filha, tudo dele u_u E no masculino também (?) -trocando a roupa do Near que tava toda suja de chocolate-

Coelho: Medo de você.

Raayy: e-e'

Near: -Vestido de padre, ainda dormindo-

Raayy: ele é uma graxiiiiiiiiiinha ;w; -poe ele no colo e aperta-

Near: -acorda- =.=

Mello: -volta- E você tava com pena de acordá-lo.

Janão: Não dá pra culpá-la, ele é muito fofo dormindo.

Mello: É, eu... Erm... Deixa, cadê a letra?

Raayy: -entrega o papel-

Near: -esfrega os olhos e se levanta com cara de sono-

Raayy: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Mello: -se segurando-

Janão: OOOOOOOOOOOWN, QUE GRAXINHA! *-* -aperta as bochechas-

Near: Pára.

Janão: Ok ;; Mello, cante! :3

Mello: _Kiss kiss fall in love  
Maybe you're my love  
Kizukeba itsudemo  
Soba ni iru keredo  
Hounto wa kirai suki?  
Mousou na no?  
Jibun no kimochi ga  
Kuria ni mietara  
Redhi demo hosuto demo  
Kamawa nai yo  
Suki ni natteku  
Riyuu wa minna  
Chigau yo ne kedo  
Maybe you're my love  
Aitai ima yasashii kimi ni  
Sakura kiss tokimeitara ranman koishi yo  
Mirai yori mo ima ga kanjin  
Uruwashi haru no koi wa hanasaku otome no bigaku  
Tatoeba atashi no mada shira nai kimi  
Mitsukete mitai kedo kowaku mo aru  
Denimu ni furiru ni  
Kajuaru ni chaina  
Au tabi shichihenge kakugo asobe  
Tsugitsugi hiraku ai no tobira wa  
Suriru mansai danzen koishi yo  
Isogashikute surechigau hi mo sakura kiss  
Setsunai hodo ranman koi desu  
Yowai toko mo uketome aou  
Fure au ai wa muteki saka sou futari wa shuyaku  
Mabushii sora ni make nai  
Omoide tsukurou ima  
Danzen koishi yo  
Aitai ima yasashii kimi ni  
Sakura kiss tokimeitara ranman koishi yo  
Mirai yori mo ima ga kanjin uruwashi haru no koi wa  
Hanasaku otome no bigaku yeah  
Hanasaku otome no bigaku  
Kiss kiss fall in love  
Maybe you're my love_

Near: -se apoia no Mello e cochila-

Mello: -pimenta-

Raayy: Awn! Que fofo, meldelz! -pega o Near no colo e se senta no sofá-

Near: -dormindo-

Mello: ......................... Ninguém pediu sua ajuda u.u

Raayy: Claro que não, mas eu quis me intrometer 8D

Mello: Su-

Raayy: PRÓXIMO!_**  
**_**  
Near: ha Near! como vc ainda nao tem nada para fazer...humilhe o Raito I'm a gay e depois bata nele...o resto do pessoal tambem pode ajudar...**

Raayy: Humilhe antes 8D

Near: Eu já fiz isso no final de DN.

Raayy: Ah eu lembro... °O°

Near: Assassino de merda. -chuta- Psicopata enlouquecido -soca-

Raayy: SIM Ò_O -pula no Raito e começa a espancar-

Near: Já fiz minha parte -boceja- Próximo.

**De: Mana Meca n.n (??)**

**todos(que eu lembrar u_u): (consequència)  
Vestirem-se de animais, mas para não ter nenhum espertinho ****dizendo que tá de humano, eu mesma escolhi u-u  
Near - Carneiro (º¬º)  
Mello - Raposa  
Matt - Gato -sem criatividade-  
Takada - Tartaruga 8B  
L - Panda (claro.)  
Misa - Quati (WTF?)  
Raito - Minhoca B)**

Raayy: HUUAHUAHUAHAUHAUAHUH LÁ VAI DE NOVO O NEAR PEGAR A ROUPA DE CARNEIRO! XD

Near: -tira a de padre e pega a de carneiro que tava num canto, suja de chocolate-

Raayy: °____________° -agarra o Near-

Near: Larga.

Coelho: O L e o B ainda estão na suruba. Com a Misa e a Takada.

Raayy: Vai buscar o.o

Coelho: Com o B lá? Não brigado. -fumando-

Raayy: Mell...?

Mello: -foi se vestir-

Raayy: Tudo eu?! ò.ói

Janão: Carece disso não, Ray. O Emo vai.

Emo/Skinhead: POR QUE EU?!

Janão: Porque eu mandei, agora vai.

Emo/Skinhead: Ah, eu ainda me revolto um dia... -vai-

Raayy: HAUHAUAHUAH Pobre Emo.

Mello: -volta de Raposa- Wtf.

Raayy: Mello ficaria melhor de gatinho.

Mello: cala a boca.

Near: Ele fica melhor pelado.

Mello: NEAR!!

Raayy: HUAUAHUAHUAHAU

Raito: -aparece de minhoca- .........

Raayy: AEOIUAEHOIUEHUIAHSOIUHSOIUASDHIOAUSDHAOIUDSH PUTA MERDA, ACHEI DIGNO!1

Near: ................ LOL

Mello: TROUCHA! SÓ PEGA OS PIORES! AHUHAUHAUAH

Matt: -volta de gato jogando videogame-

Janão: Um gato gamer. Literalmente.

L: -chega de panda- ...

Janão: Não mudou muita coisa...

Raayy: Já passou as 24hrs do Matt sem os vicíos?

Matt: PASSOU. -olha fuzilante pra a Raayy-

Raayy: Errr... Já entendi.

Takada: -chega de tartaruga- Acho que eu sou a que mais sofro.

Raayy: Merece.

Misa: -chega de quati- Misa-Misa achou essas fantasias fofas!

Raayy: VOCÊ É FOFA!

Raito: -de minhoca- Takada, não reclama.

Takada: ...Tá, a segunda que mais sofre.

Janão: Acho que acabou... Bom, foi divertido! :3

Raayy: PERAI!

Janão: Quié? o_o

Near: Que foi?! QUando a tortura tinha chegado ao fim?!

Raayy: Eu mandei um desafio pra esse cap? /hum

Near: fffffffffffffff

Janão: Hm... 'Xeu ver...

Coelho: Não, o nome dela não consta aqui...

Elenco (?) de DN: FUDEU.

Raayy: POSSO FAZER MEUS PEDIDOS AGORA?! *O*

Raito: -baixinho- Diz que não, diz que não...

Janão: Claro que pode, amor.

Raito: Fuck.

Raayy: *-* Yes! Primeiro, eu quero que o Near se vingue de ter sido uke tantas vezes e vá ser o seme do Mello. Agora.

Near: Às vezes, SÓ ÀS VEZES, eu acho que te amo. -arrasta o Mello-

Raayy: -desmaia com a declaração[?]-

Janão: -cutuca a Ray- Acorda, gata o.o

Matt: Ela tá legal? o.o

Mello: -sendo arrastado- ESPERO QUE NÃO!

Raayy: -volta viva- Estou muito bem, gatíssimos! Desafio pro Matt agora.

Matt: O quê? -jogando DS-

Raayy: Pegue a Linda! *-------------------*

Matt: A Lin?

Raayy: Isso, isso! *------------------------------*

Linda: -quietinha, no cantinho dela- Oi...?

Matt: Linda, dá uma chegada aqui.

Linda: -vai-

Matt: -agarra-

Raayy: AH QUE LINDO!1!!1!! -ataques fangirls, pega uma câmera, filma, tira foto, etc etc etc-

Linda: -PIMENTA-

Matt: Eu pensei que você gostasse mais de MelloNear.

Raayy: É que tem MUITO POUCO MattLinda. ;; NÃO PAREM, CONTINUA! °O°

Matt: Tá -volta a se pegar com a Linda-

Janão: -jogando cartas com o Coelho-

Coelho: Full House. CHORA!

Janão: Ainda não. FLUSH! HAH!

Coelho: AH NÃO, QUE MERDA!

Raayy: Ok Ç_Ç L, empilha cubos de açúcar enquanto o BB te agarra. Se deixar cair, não pode comer os cubos.

L: QUE?!

Raayy: Isso é por ter feito passar pro próximo ç_ç -ainda olhando pro MattLinda-

L: ...............

B: Hmmm... Gostei. -começa a agarrar o L-

L: -tentando empilhar- Calma, B... Esp... -sendo agarrado- Calma, aí nã... AH! -os cubos caem-

B: Já? Você já foi melhor nisso, L.

L: Açúcar... Disperdiçado... ;;

Janão: Pobre L...

Raayy: HIAUOIUDHASOIUDHASOIUDH XDDDD Cadê o Mello e Near?

Near: -Volta feliz da vida-

Mello: -volta detonado-

Raayy: Não morrem mais LOL Aproveitando o desafio da menina lá, Mello, se vista de um gato preto, e Near, de um coelhinho branco.

Mello: QUÊ.

Raayy: É que eu tenho um RP que o Near compra um gatinho e chama ele de Mello. ;; E você fica com um coelho branco de pelúcia e chama de Near ;O;

Mello: Que gay.

Raayy: VAI SE VESTIR -chuta-

Mello: JÁ VOU! -corre-

Near: -já foi e já voltou-

Raayy: -nose bleed-

Near: Coelho é um animal muito...

Coelho: O QUÊ?!

Near: .............Fofo. Só isso, fofo.

Coelho: Fofo é a mãe.

Mello: -volta de gatinho-

Raayy: Coelhos fazem sexo loucamente. Eles sabem aproveitar a vida o/

Coelho: Issae.

Janão: Coelho, você é assexuado, lembra?

Coelho: ;; NÃO ME LEMBRE!

Janão: Desculpe, amor ;; esqueci que era um assunto delicado. -afofa o Coelho- Perdão. .-.

Coelho: Coça atrás da orelha que eu te perdôo *-*

Janão: -coça- Pronto?

Coelho: *------*

Near: E ...?

Raayy: Fiquem assim. Alías, troca pra essa roupa Near -estende um pacote-

Near: Porra acabei de trocar de roupa. -vai-

Mello: -senta no sofá-

Raayy: -pula em cima do Mello- *-*

Near: -volta de coelhinha alá Haruhi- W.........T..........FFFF RAY!

Raayy: Ele voltou e_e -se esconde-

Janão: -nosebleed-

Near: ¬¬

Mello: ................... -vira o rosto-

Raayy: O MELLO TÁ DE PAU DURO!

Mello: CALA A BOCA! VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUE FICAR QUIETA NÃO?! VOCÊ NÃO TEM VERGONHA NA CARA?!

Near: ..... Mello.

Mello: QUE É?!

Near: -faz pose e poe um dedo na boca-

Mello/Ray: -nose bleed massivo-

Janão: HDUAHDSIAUHSDUIHDSAUIDHUASI NEAR, EU TE AMO!

Near: Eu sei.

Emo: Ela tá desmaiada de nose bleed. Encerramos?

Raayy: Não! Eu e o Mello vamos num quarto a parte com o Near, enquanto o resto pode ficar espancando o Raito! Pronto! Só isso! -corre, pega o Near e vai pro quarto-

Mello: PORRA -corre atrás-

Janão: ...Fim?

Coelho: Acho que é.

Janão: Bom, acabou. É. Agora preciso dormir, eu tô caindo aqui.

Coelho: -arruma uma caminha-

Janão: Ai que amor. Boa noite, gatos e gatas 3


	10. Irritando as autoras

Janão: Antes de tudo começar, eu devo me desculpar por duas coisas. Primeiro, atraso, mas isso já é constante, vocês esperavam. Segundo... Bom... Lembram do desafio da DebTai, que falava "24h sem seus bagulhos"? Pois é, ele passou as 24h MESMO. Então, desde que acabou o desafio, o Coelho se drogou demais pra recuperar o tempo perdido, e os efeitos vieram exatamente agora.

Coelho: DORGAS DORGAS º-º RAIRIAIRAIRIARIAIRIAIRAIRAI

Janão: Como vocês podem notar... ele está meio mal.

Coelho: -pulando e batendo a cabeça no teto- RAIRAIRIAIRAI

Emo: Ele meio que me assusta quando tá drogado.

Ray: Eu acho normal o.o

Janão: Já o vi em piores estados. Mas isso dá uma boa demonstração aos leitores do que acontece com coelhos em estado de semi-overdose... Imaginem isso em uma escala MUITO maior, ok?

Ray: Ok, o que eu não tô achando normal é a calmaria dos personagens de DN... JANA!

Janão: EU O.O Ah, é, eles tão por aí... Sei lá, não recolhi ninguém quando vim dar esses recados.

Ray: ... E esse barulho não é alguém tentando arrombar a porta, né?

Janão: ............................... HDUSAIDHIADHSUIAHDA ELES JURAM! Tá bom, um segundo. Ca-hem. -grita- PORQUE, SABE RAY, EU AINDA ESTOU COM O DEATH NOTE, E NÃO GOSTO MUITO QUANDO FOGEM DE MIM.

/barulho pára/

Janão: Pode ir lá buscar o pessoal, Emo? 8D

Emo: Tudo eu.

Ray: Sim, tudo você, vai lá. -Deita no sofá e joga o PSP que roubou do Matt-

/Personagens voltam/

Raito: Eu não planejei nada, eles me forçaram ):

Mello: ¬¬ A gente queria mais era deixá-lo aqui, mas ele implorou, sabe?

Janão: Sei. Eu não ia acreditar nele, mesmo. Vamos começar com os desafios, lindos e lindas?

Matt: -rouba o PSP de volta-

Ray: Hey... -Olha o Near, pega ele no colo e volta pro sofá- Pode começar, Jana, manda o primeiro!

Near: Eu mereço.

Coelho: -quicando-

Ray: Alguém chuta ele. Por favor.

Emo: -chuta-

Coelho: -continua quicando como se nada tivesse acontecido-

Emo: Foda-se.

Janão: Ok, desafios.

**De: Jenny Lawliet**

**Near, cante Loituma! (via msn)**

Near: O que é Loituma?

Ray: Se for do Ievan Polkka... Eu sei o que é LOL

Matt: -sem tirar os olhos do PSP- O que?

Ray: Aquela música que a Orihime de Bleach fica cantando enquanto gira uma verdura lá, a música é mol dorgas.

Coelho: DORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGAS RAIRAIRIAIRAIRIAIRIAIRA

Janão: CALA A BOCA! É a música do aipo... Nabo... Sei lá, alguma verdura lá, mas eu sei qual é. Vou pegar a letra, albino 3

Ray: -atira um dardo tranquilizante no coelho- É, essa mesma, que ela canta tão enrolado que ninguém entende.

Mello: PFFF -começa a rir-

Ray: MELLO, VAI FAZER O BACK VOCAL.

Mello: POR QUÊ?!

Ray: PORQUE EU QUERO, PORRA. ANDA.

Coelho: Drugassssssss...-cai duro-

Janão: É... o.o Tadinho do meu Coelho ):

BB: -cutuca o Coelho- O que tem nesses tranquilizantes?

Janão: Nada... :D -coloca o Coelho na cama-

Ray: Você vai preferir não saber.

Near: Tá, cadê a droga da letra?

Mello: EU NÃO VOU SER O BACK VOCAL.

Ray: -pega um chicote- VOCÊ. VAI.

Mello: Você... ... tá, vá, eu vou.

Janão: Aqui, gatos. Hora da música! 8D

Near/Mello: _Nuapurista kuulu se polokan tahti  
Jalakani pohjii kutkutti.  
Ievan äiti se tyttöösä vahti  
Vaan kyllähän ieva sen jutkutti,  
Sillä ei meitä silloin kiellot haittaa  
Kun myö tanssimme laiasta laitaan.  
Salivili hipput tupput täppyt  
Äppyt tipput hilijalleen.  
Ievan suu oli vehnäsellä  
Ko immeiset onnee toevotti.  
Peä oli märkänä jokaisella  
Ja viulu se vinku ja voevotti.  
Ei tätä poikoo märkyys haittaa  
Sillon ko laskoo laiasta laitaan.  
Salilivi tupput täppyt  
Äppyt tipput hilijalleen.  
Ievan äiti se kammarissa  
Virsiä veisata huijjuutti,  
Kun tämä poika naapurissa  
Ämmän tyttöä nuijjuutti.  
Eikä tätä poikoo ämmät haittaa  
Sillon ko laskoo laiasta laitaan.  
Salivili hipput tupput täppyt  
Äppyt tipput hilijalleen.  
Hilipati hilipati hilipati hillaa  
Hilipati hilipati hilipampaa,  
Jalituli jallaa talituli jallaa  
Tilitali tilitali tilitantaa  
Halituli jallaa tilituli tallaa  
Tilitili tilitili tilitili tallaa,  
Halituli tilitali jallati jallan  
Tilitali talitali helevantaa  
Rimpatirallaa ripirapirallaa  
Rumpatiruppa ripiranpuu,  
Jakkarittaa dippari lapalan  
Tulituli lallan tipirantuu  
Jatsu tsappari dikkali dallan  
Tittali tillan titstan dullaa,  
Dipidapi dallaa ruppati rupiran  
Kurikan kukka ja kirikan kuu  
Rätsätsää ja ribidabi dilla  
Beritstan dillan dillan doo,  
A baribbattaa baribariiba  
Dibi dibidibi disten dillan doo  
Ja barilla stillan deijadoo  
A daba daba daba daba daba dybjabuu,  
Baristal dillan stillan duubadäg  
Dägädägä duu duu deijadoo  
Siellä oli lystiä soiton jäläkeen  
Sain minä kerran sytkyyttee.  
Kottiin ko mäntii ni ämmä se riitelj  
Ja ieva jo alako nyyhkyytteek.  
Minä sanon ievalle mitäpä se haittaa  
Laskemma vielähi laiasta laitaa.  
Salivili hipput tupput täppyt  
Äppyt tipput hilijalleen.  
Muorille sanon jotta tukkee suusi  
En ruppee sun terveyttäs takkoomaa.  
Terveenä peäset ku korjoot luusi  
Ja määt siitä murjuus makkoomaa.  
Ei tätä poikoo hellyys haittaa  
Ko akkoja huhkii laiasta laita__an.  
Salivili hipput tupput täppyt  
Äppyt tipput hilijalleen.  
Sen minä sanon jotta purra pittää  
Ei mua niin voan nielasta.  
Suat männä ite vaikka lännestä ittään  
Vaan minä en luovu ievasta,  
Sillä ei tätä poikoo kainous haittaa  
Sillon ko tanssii laiasta laitaan.  
__Salivili hipput tupput täppyt  
Äppyt tipput hilijalleen._

Janão: Acho essa música nostálgica.

Ray: Eu acho essa música fofa. -Tira foto dos dois-

Near: ... Para que a foto?

Ray: Para desenhar roupa dos vocaloid por cima da foto no computador com photoshop. Near de Len e Mello de Rin *O*

Near: -dá de ombros-

Mello: ... ... Por que eu de Rin?

Ray: Por que vocês têm o mesmo estilo de cabelo, você tem cara de menina, ela é loira, e vocês são filhos do diabo.

Near: LOL

Janão: Filho do diabo? Filha, o Mello É o diabo.

Mello: E eu faria desse lugar o inferno, se essa vaca não tivesse com minha magnum.

Janão: -com a magnum na calça- Pois é.

Ray: Então a Rin é filha do Mello? Mello, você engravidou alguém?

Near: Não sei de nada -dá de ombros e volta a montar legos-

Mello: ... ... Próximo desafio?

Janão: Foi a Halle, não foi? EU SABIA!

Emo: Tem certeza de que não foi "ele" que engravidou...?

Mello: PRÓXIMO, CARALHO.

Ray: Ok, próximo XD

**De: Debby-chan**

**meus desafios:  
Mello: Se apresentar para a minha família sendo meu namorado**.

Ray: Q

Mello: QUÊ.

Near: -engasga com o ar-

L: -engasga com doces-

Raito: -começa a rir-

Janão: LOL! Bom, desejo de fangirl. Cadê a família da Débby?

Família da Débby: q

Mello: ... É sério mesmo que eles entraram aqui?

Janão: Mello, não faça feio na frente da família da sua namorada.

Mello: ... ¬¬ Oi, sou o namorado da Débby.

Família da Débby: O_O DÉBBY, VOCÊ É LÉSBICA?

Ray: -cai do sofá rindo-

Mello: Magnummagnummagnum...

Janão: MORRI LITROS, MEU DEUS LOL

Raito: Eu?

Janão: Não, eu. O único Deus aqui sou eu, ok?

Raito: É, ok. Finjo que acredito.

Janão: Quer que eu jogue um raio na sua cabeça pra provar? :3

Raito: Quero.

/cai um raio no Raito/

Janão: Mais comentários?

Raito: -chamuscado- ... Mas... O quê? PRÓXIMO!

**Mello: Se vestir de Ouji (versão masculina de lolita(lolita = roupas da Misa)) e fazer fanservice comigo vestida de Gothic Lolita.**

Ray: Mello, come ela logo, que aí seus desafios acabam o.o

Near: Fangirls... - revira os olhos-

Ray: 8D O Near sabe bem como é.

Mello: LOL

Janão: -taca a roupa Ouji- Vai vestir, vagabunda 8D

Mello: Vagabunda é a mãe. -vai vestir-

Ray: A sua? o.o

Near: Depois reclama quando o chamo de filho da puta.

Ray: LOL NEAR VOCÊ TÁ CONVIVENDO DEMAIS COMIGO.

Near: Eu sei. A culpa é sua. Desgruda.

Ray: Não.

Janão: O Mello tem cara que curte essas palavras na cama, tá.

Near: Adora.

Janão: Sabia. Fangirls do Mello, afiem seu vocabulário da forma mais suja possível!

Mello: -de Ouji- Mas que diabos...?

Ray: MEU! ELE FICA FOFO DE OUJI OK! -pula no Mello-

Near: -sai de fininho segurando alguns robôs-

Raito: Depois EU sou o gay.

L: É, e eu posso comprovar.

Raito: ...

Janão: Ray, você tem que aprender a se controlar. Deixe o cara ir fazer fanservice, depois tu agarra.

Ray: Tá -larga o Mello e dá um tapa na bunda dele-

Mello: Minha bunda virou corrimão, ok.

Matt: Sempre foi.

Mello: Calado. -vai fazer o fanservice-

Ray: ... ... Cadê o Near?

Matt: Passou pela porta agorinha.

Ray: Me pergunto como você sabe se nem desgrudar os olhos da tela você desgruda. -sai correndo pela porta-

Near: -aparece atrás do sofá- Obrigado, Matt.

Matt: Disponha sempre.

Mello: -volta-

Janão: ...Bom, próximo, né?

Emo: Sim, próximo.

**Mello: Dançar "Senor Senora Senorita" (Miyavi) vestido a caráter e dançar a coreografia comigo e com o Near. E depois nos levar para um quartinho a parte (...A Raayy pode vir se quiser, sei que ela não vai deixar o Near vir sozinho u.u)**

Ray: Claro que não, que absurdo. Eu deixar meu albino perto dessa baranga loira u_u -volta-

L: De onde você surgiu?!

Ray: Das trevas -n

Near: Só ele que se veste a caráter, né?

Janão: É, você e Débby só dançam.

Mello: QUEM VOCÊ CHAMOU DE BARANGA LOIRA, PORRA?!

Ray: VOCÊ, SUA OXIGENADA.

Raito: Eu?

Ray: Ai, esquece. -abraça e aperta o albino fofo- Onde você se escondeu?! ò3o

Matt: -jogando videogame-

Mello: Janão, eu dou MEU CORPO pela minha arma no momento.

Janão: Tentador... realmente, tentador... mas desculpe, não posso te ajudar.

Near: Falo não. Será meu esconderi... -sufocando- Ar... Ar...

Mello: ...-pega o videogame do Matt e taca na cabeça da Ray- OXIGENADA É A MÃE.

Ray: AI. HEY. ISSO ERA O PSP?! -tão chocada que largou o Near-

Matt: ... ... -em choque-

Ray/Matt: -choram em uníssono- NÃÃÃÃÃÃAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Near: -aproveita e vai se esconder-

Janão: Ok, Mello, anda. Vai logo colocar a porra da roupa.

Mello: Pf. Dramáticos. -vai por-

Ray: Ainda bem que não foi o meu...

Matt: ERA A EDIÇÃO ESPECIAL LIMITADA DO DISSIDIA, MELLO, SEU INSENSÍVEL! ARRANHOU A CAPA, SUA LOIRA INGRATA!

Ray: ............... Quem me dera que FOSSE MEU... Cadê o Near?

Janão: Matt, você tá gritando com o nada, ele já foi.

Matt: ._. -vai pra um canto-

Mello: -volta vestido a caráter- ....................

Ray: -pula atrás do sofá- NEAR!

Near: AH! COMO?

Ray: É O PODER DO AMOR!

Near: .... Isso não é uma desculpa aceitável... De fato, é ridí... -olha o Mello- ISAOHDUAHDSI

Ray: Mello, você conseguiu ficar mais puta do que já era. Ou não.

Mello: Vai se foder, caralho. E Near, anda, você dança comigo.

Near: Se você me tirar dos braços dela, eu vou.

Janão: Eu ajudaria, mas eu conheço a bicha. Ela não te solta por... Praticamente nada. Aliás, acho que nada. :D

Ray: -aperta o Near nos braços- Tenta tirar ele de perto de mim, se conseguir, loira falsa. -mostra os dentes-

Near: -sufocando- Oy... você pesa........

Janão: Ray, é o desafio, solta o branquelo, solta.

Mello: Se eu pudesse matar alguém, acredite, você já tinha soltado o Near.

Janão: Cala a boca, caralho.

Ray: -incha as bochechas- Eu vou com ele u_u -se levanta com o Near a tiracolo-

Near: ARRRRRR

Janão: -facepalm- Cacilda...Tá, a Ray também dança então. Vão lá. E eu achando que ela ia me ajudar. ¬¬

Emo: Rá. Até parece que você não conhecia.

Mello: ... -olhar assassino- Ok... ...  
_Señor, Señora, Señorita...  
Shall we dance?  
1, 2, step...step by step  
Nani wo kakusou senyoriita, watashi koso ga  
1, 2, step...step by step...  
Ikichi moshi tataru ii otoko  
1, 2, step...step by step...  
Onozomi to araba hone no zui to made  
1, 2, step...step by step...  
Kojiman no kiba wo meshi agare  
Aa...tsuki ni terasare aojiroku hikaru  
Kubisuji ni sotto chikai no kisu wo  
Demo naze darou, mune no oku dokoka  
Konna ni mo itamu no wa...  
"kimi wo aishite shimatta mitai nanda"  
1, 2, step...step by step...  
Odori masenka boniita,  
Te wo tori 1, 2, step...step by step...  
Koshi karamasete an, du, torowaa  
1, 2, step...step by step...  
Kuchibiru fure souna kyori de fui ni  
1, 2, step...step by step...  
Sasayaku kotoba wa "te amoore"  
Aa... kono mune ni saita jounetsu no bara  
Sono toge de kokoro shime tsukeru  
Soshite boku wa kimi wo omou tabi  
Chi no namida wo nagasunda.  
Kanawa nai koi naraba isso kowashite shimae, to  
Negatte shimau no wa ike nai koto deshou ka?  
Boku ga boku ja nakya donna ni yok__attarou?  
Kimi wo kizutsukeru koto nado naku aiseru no ni...  
1, 2, step...step by step...  
Toki no aizu de futari wa randebuu,  
1, 2, step.__..step by step...  
Mata asa ga kite hanarebanare  
Aa ...aishita kimi ni sae chikaduke nai  
Boku wa aware na mosukiito sa .  
"dakishimetai, dakishimerare nai..." no wa,  
Kowashite shimai sou dakara  
Kawari yuku kono karada, tatoe hikarabi you tomo  
Douka kono koi ga tsumi to natte shimau mae ni  
Todoka nai kiss naraba, minora nai love story naraba  
Semete yume no naka, dakishimesasete okure  
Omoeba omou hodo, chikaduite wa hanarete iku...  
__Tsuki to taiyou no you ni_

Near: -cai no chão- AR. AR.

Ray: Ok, cê conseguiu parecer mais puta ainda, Mellona XDDD

Matt: -assovia-

Mello: Vão se foder, que merda, caralho, puta que pariu... -sai xingando-

Janão: ...Próximo?

Emo: Por favor.

**Matt: Dançar Pump It Up comigo na música das putas 8D  
**

Matt: Pump i... quê?

Ray: Se for o que eu to pensando, é um Guitar Hero com os pés, Matt.

Matt: Isso existe?

Janão: Existe, e a Débby é viciada. Agora começa a pular com ela, menine. HORA DE SUAR!

Matt: Preguiça.

Janão: Pouco me importa!

Chaves: Coma torta!

Janão: -chuta Chaves- Anda.

Matt: Tá, tá. -vai-

**BB: Me ajudar a matar uma certa garota. **

BB: Super específico, não? -come geléia-

Ray: Concordo. E.... -olha pro Mello- Já que tem tanta pena assim do seu namorado, não encho mais ele u-u -solta o Near- VOU TE IRRITAR ATÉ O FIM DESSE CAPÍTULO Ò-ó -pula em cima do Mello-

Mello: Fodeu. NEAR, ABRAÇA ELA ;;

Near: Não. Só vou deixar ela te encher um pouquinho... Ou... Até o fim do capítulo mesmo HDUSIHDUSIA

Janão: DHSAUIDHSAUIDHSAUIHDIA SE FODEU, LOIRA :3

Mello: Near, morra.

BB: LOL! Enfim, se eu tivesse a minha faca, eu até mataria, mas... -olhar fuzilante para Janão-

Janão: B, você é o s do meu 2. Além disso, te devolverei assim que isso acabar, te prometo.

BB: Obrigado.

Janão: Mas vou me garantir de que estarei o mais longe possível de você. :D

BB: Droga.

Emo: PRÓXIMO!

**Mello e Near: Dançar El Tango de Roxanne (música de Moulin Rouge 8D) juntinhos :3 **

Janão: MOULIN ROUGE LINDO MARAVILHOSO AI MEU DEUS *-* -dá alok-

Ray: LOL. Aí, o vício.

Near: Impressão minha ou chove fangirls nesses pedidos?

Mello: Impressão sua, gênio.

Ray: Vai e não reclama, bicha louca. -tapão na bunda do Mello-

Janão: (L)__________(L) Moulin Rouge, El Tango de Roxanne, PURO AMOR, MEU DEUS, DANCEM!

Mello: ¬¬

Janão: COEL... Ah, ele tá desmaiado... EMO, COLOCAR ESSE SOM PRA TOCAR, ANDA!

Emo: -coloca-

Mello e Near: -dançam-

Janão: Ai *-*

Ray: -abana a Jana- Cuidar de esposa é foda 8D

Mello: OK, JÁ DEU, PRÓXIMO.

Ray: -puxa o Mello pelo cinto e faz ele sentar no colo- Se aquieta, bicha estressada.

Janão: Ai... Moulin Rouge... *-*

Emo: Vou com o Mello, PRÓXIMO!!

**Mello, Near e Matt: Mello e Near, interpretem o primeiro beijo do Shuichi e do Yuki (gravitation) enquanto o Matt canta Anti-Nostalgic n.n**

Janão: Sou só eu a yaoísta que nunca leu Gravitation?

Raito: Provavelmente.

Ray: Sim, Jana, tipo que até o Raito leu Gravi. LOL.

Near: Dele era de se esperar...

Ray: De fato. Bem, eu não lembro direito da cena...

Janão: Ah, não sei nem que cena é...

Raito: Eu lemb.......................................... Ca-hem.

Janão: Ahn... ok. Vamos lá, é pra interpretar, então façamos direito. Cenário! -estala os dedos-

Emo: Ai, ai. -arruma tudo-

Ray: AH! LEMBREI!

Mello: Oh shit.

Ray: O Yuki ataca o Shuichi bem derrepente. Tipo, eu fiquei muito "wtf" com aquilo. E o Shuichi também lol. Como o emotivo da coisa é o Shuichi e o sem expressão é o Yuki, eu sugiro o Mello de Shuichi e o Near de Yuki 8D

Mello: OQ

Janão: Mello, Near. Se vistam. Matt, aqueça a voz, sim?

Matt: Mimimi-mimi-miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Janão: Ótimo, tudo arranjado?

Mello: -volta vestido de Shuichi- Que porra...?

Near: -volta vestido de Yuki- É... Infelizmente, está.

Emo: Três, dois, um... AÇÃO!

Near: Então, como era mesmo? -Olha Ray re-lendo o mangá de gravitation-

Ray: Bem, o Shuichi começa a ter um ataque maluco de bicha, depois o Yuki dá um fora nele que o aquieta, e puxa pela a camisa e o taca na parede.

Near: Melhor ir direto ao ponto -Puxa o Mello pela camisa e o taca na parede-

Ray: Orgulho. °-°

Matt: -cantando-

Janão: Bom... Acha que já tá bom?

Emo: Deve estar. Eles se beijaram, né?

Ray: Grava uma fita para mim? Eles ainda não se largaram. o.o

B: Próximo.

**Misa: Comprar roupas Lolitas para mim *O* Aceito de qualquer brand, em especial da Angelic Pretty, Baby, Metamorphose e Innocent World (L).**

Misa: Diacho, mas sou eu quem faz as minhas... Bom, dane-se, compro assim que puder sair. ):

Ray: Lá se vai o dinheiro da maquiagem da Misa. XD

Mello: P-PRÓXIMO! -tentando se livrar do Near, sem sucesso-

**Raayy&Jana: Quase não tem desafios para vocês. E quando tem sempre são para testá-las. Agora o meu é o seguinte: me peguem 8D **

Ray: UH, JÁ É 8D .... Com cosplay ou sem cosplay? /hum E na cama de quem?

Light: .... Ew.

Janão: Ew um cacete, sua bicha louca. -dá um tapa no Raito-

Raito: AI D:

Janão: Quarto à parte! -puxa Ray e Débby-

Emo: ...Próximo? o.o

**Jana: Me deixar entrar no estúdio para ver o Mello sempre que ele for dançar (L) E só pra lembrar, te amo :3 -faz cara do Gato de Botas-**

Emo: Falo por ela que sim, podes entrar quando quiser. Próximo.

**verdade:  
Mello: que você me ama, adora minha companhia, mas também ama ao Near e não pode escolher entre nós dois?*O* Eu não ligo em você amar outra pessoa também (L)**

/Ray e Janão voltam/

Ray: É óbvio que ele também me ama como se não houvesse amanhã.

Mello: Nunca, sua sádica.

Ray: Enfim, vá lá Mellita, assuma.

Mello: NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM!!

Janão: Ai, vocês dois, parem D: Mello, responde.

Mello: Sinceridade ou é pra deixar a fangirl feliz?

Janão: Deixá-la feliz, claro o.o

Mello: Ok, é verdade.

Ray: -riu- Ok... próximo?

Matt: Hey! Por que eu não fui mencionado?

Ray: Por que eu fiz lavagem cerebral com MN para a Déb, que fez ela não gostar mais tanto de MM assim o.o

Matt: Mas ele devia ao menos ter assumido que ama quando eu passo a mão na bunda dele :/

Mello: MATT!

Janão: HDASUIHDSAIUDHSAIDHSAHUI!!! É, MELLO, TÁ NA CARA, OK. Um ruivo gostoso te apalpando é algo que você ama, ahn? :D

Mello: Próximo, ora porras.

**Matt: É VERDADE QUE VOCÊ AMA J-VISUAL, ACHA O VISUAL DA MISA FODA E QUER IR PARA HARAJUKU?!-q Se quiser eu te acompanho :3**

Matt: Ahn, eu não sei muito de J-visual não. Só sei que em New York eu era olhado estranho, em Tóquio não, nem Mello, então deve ser bem bizarro.

Ray: Não discordo. Mesmo porque muitos deles se vestem que nem puta igual ao Mello.

Mello: HEY!

Matt: Mas eu não nego que acho o visual da Misa divino. As saias delas são curtas e várias blusas mostram o decote... Muito perfeito.

Ray: .... Não discordo.

Misa: ! HENTAI! DX

L: Depois eu que sou o pervertido, né?

Misa: Wammy's House me soa como casa de perversão depois desses dois, tá? u.u

Janão: LOL quem sabe, se Matt, Mello e Near moravam lá, juntos, na mente das fangirls só tem perversão por lá.

Emo: Chega, próximo.

Janão: Impaciente.

**De: Nandinhabaka-Chan**

**Raito: I'm a gay, seu desafio é simples =D  
Vc vai ficar peladim, ai vai mergulhar em um tanque cheio de cera, dai, os outros personagem junto com essas autoras maravilindas, vão te depilar =D**

Janão: Emo, cadê o tanque, PORRA?

Emo: -empurrando o tanque- DEPOIS EU SOU IMPACIENTE, TÁ. TÁ BOM. PORRA.

Raito: NÃO, PERAÍ, EU...

BB: -segurando o Raito e assoviando a música do pirata enquanto o leva para o tanque-

Ray: Espera, BB! Se você não tirar as roupas dele não vai pegar direito a cera |:

BB: Ah, tá. Detalhes. -rasga a blusa do Raito, arranca as calças dele com o cinto e o puxa pela gravata-

Ray: Melhor. n-n

Raito: MINHA BLUSA!!

BB: -empurra o Raito- Vai lá, viado 8D

L: Sua praticidade é uma maravilha.

BB: Na cama, então... :3

Ray: É ! -comemora com a queda do Raito-

Mello: Ele tem que entrar direito nisso, deixa que eu ajudo. -afunda cabeça do Raito-

Ray: Mells, não o mate o_o;

Matt: Vamos depilar o cabelo dele?

Ray: Tentador...

Near: Mas seria uma visão pior que o normal.

Janão: Vamos sim. A gente esconde ele depois.

L: Querem ajuda pra afundá-lo? -pisa na cabeça do Raito-

Ray: Não empresto minhas perucas para ele nunca. -lixa unhas-

Near: Então VAMOS esconder ele.

Misa: Misa-Misa tem impressão que o Raito não está mais se mexendo...

Janão: Então é hora de tirá-lo, oras.

Emo: -puxa Raito- Aqui. Se divirtam.

Raito: Ahn... O quê... Eca, eu tô todo grudento, e...

Janão: -arranca o primeiro pedaço da perna-

Raito: ARGH!!!

Janão: É divertido! 8D

Ray: HUISDHASUIDASDHIOADUSH TAMBÉM QUERO, SOU A PRÓXIMA! -poe plástico na perna do Raito e, delicadamente, puxa quase tudo-

Light: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Ray: Droga, não sou boa com essas coisas. Não sai tudo de uma vez :/ -arranca o resto-

Raito: AAAAAAHH, A DORRRR!! D:

BB: Me dá logo isso -empurra a Ray e poe a folha de plástico e arranca brutalmente-

Janão: Boa, B! Acho que saiu um pedaço da pele... 8D

Near: Eca. -faz o mesmo- EEEEEEE 8D

Raito: PAREM, PELO AMOR!

L: -puxa o pedaço da cabeça-

Raito: -começa a chorar-

Matt: -puxa outro da axila- WIIIIII

Mello: Até pra expressar felicidade você usa o videogame, Matt?? -puxa outro da virilha-

Ray: -pega controle e dá speed up na fanfic-

Raito: -sem pelos-

Ray: Vocês depilaram o saco dele também? O_O;

L: Foi a Misa. -aponta-

Misa: Misa-Misa sempre achou aquilo horrível de qualquer forma u_u

Janão: Agora parece um frango depenado.

Emo: Pra ser sincero, tá mais pra um pintinho.

Janão: HDUSAIDHASUIDHISAUDHSAIDHSI! MORRI! É UM MINI PÊNIS!

Near: MEUS OLHOS -cobre com as mãos-

Ray: -abraça o albino de forma protetora- ;-; TIREM O PINTO DAQUI! Vai traumatizar o albino!!

Near: Não precisa me abraçar....

Ray: É claro que eu preciso.

Mello: -chuta o corpo do Raito-

Emo: -esconde no armário-

Janão: Ok, próximo.

**Mello gacto! ;D Vista um vestidinho alá Alice no País das Maravilhas e realize os sonhos dessa ovelha albina sexy s2 Espere, reduza o tamanho do vestido. Mais. :D**

Ray: Gostei dela. o.o

Mello: ... Alice?

Ray: Eu já fiz cosplay de Mello no país das maravilhas uma vez. -pensando alto-

Mello: Você o QUÊ?

Ray: Deixa de reclamar, vai se trocar, loira -bate na bunda dele-

Mello: MATT!

Matt: Quê! Não fui eu!

Mello: Pare de andar com ela! Não preciso de dois assédios!

Matt: Mas ela roubou meu DS! É meio complicado não ficar perto dela.

Near: Esse era meu sonho e eu não sabia?

Janão: Claro, você vai ver que sim quando ele voltar :3

Near: Oh Deus.

Janão: Eu?

Near: Já não bastava o Raito?

Janão: Não me compare com ele o.o Eu SOU Deus, ué.

Near: Tá, ok.

Ray: Eu pensei que você fosse Jesus, Jana. Se bem que dizem que é a mesma pessoa. Ah, wtvr.

Janão: Minha outra personalidade.

/10 minutos/

Ray: TÁ DEMORANDO, MELLITA!

Mello: CALE-SE! EU NÃO SAIO DAQUI VESTIDO ASSIM NEM QUE AQUELE MANÍACO VENHA ME TIRAR!

BB: Quem?

L: Acho que você.

Ray: Tá bom. -Empurra o Near- É mais rápido assim, vai lá coelho.

Near: Tá, eu vou. -vai-

/uma hora depois/

Near: -volta meio desarrumado- Agora eu entendi por que era meu sonho.

Mello: -volta com a saia do vestido amassada e com a parte de cima rasgada-

Ray: Mello em saias curtas é o que há. Digo e repito.

Matt/Near: Concordo.

Mello: Próximo. -irritado-

**Matt meu viciado do kokoro! s2 Q tal passar um dia comigo no quartinho ali com muita tequila e um wii? E outros joguinhos é claro! ;D**

Matt: Pra me livrar desse lugar? Adoraria! Estou indo para o quarto, e...

Ray: Vai lá, Matt, segundo quarto à direita. Divirta-se. 24 horas contando heim, você não me emprestou seu Dreamcast ainda.

Matt: Sua mercenária!

Ray: -empurra tequila- Boa sorte n_n

Matt: O DREAMCAST É MEU!

Janão: Espera. -pega a garrafa de tequila e toma um gole- Agora sim, anda logo e cala a boca.

Matt: -vai-

Emo: Próximo.

**BB meo lindo! Faça um lemon bem gostoso com o "L" sim? Com direito a a cordas, chicote e geléia de morango. Muita geléia de morango! ;D  
**

Ray: Devíamos mudar o nome da fic.

Janão: Pra pornografia gay?

Ray: Nah, algo como "Abuso físico ou abuso sexual?". Só tem desses tipos de desafio LOL

BB: -já foi-

Janão: É, acho que sim, mas é direcionado pra fangirls, né. Não esperaria menos. E próximo 8D

**Agora, umas perguntinhas...  
BB: vc já experimentou fazer o "L" vestir uma cueca comestível? Existe sabor morango =D  
**

BB: -volta- Eu fiz a cueca dele de geléia mesmo. 8D É a mesma coisa, acho, só que mais barato. E mais gostoso.

Ray: BB esperto...

Mello: Tem sabor chocolate?

Ray: Provavelmente, sei lá.

Janão: Caso não, use uma calda de chocolate.

Emo: Próximo!

**Mikami: vc tem msm q ser um maníaco, louco, alucinado por esse lezado -aponta o Raito- q se acha alguém? Faça um favor a si msm cara! Vá criar cabras no Cazaquistão! õ_o  
**

Mikami: .....Kami? º-º

Ray: Eles exigem demais de você, tadinho. -dá tapinhas no ombro de Mikami- Embora ele estava entando na minha lista de seguidores do Near depois de um desafio em um capítulo anterior aí.

Janão: Sim, se pegar com o Near é algo que muda a vida de qualquer um. Mas aqui, já que cê não pode ir pro Casaquistão, aqui uma cabra.

Cabra: Bé.

Mikami: ...q

Emo: Próximo, pelo amor.

**Near: cara, já passou por sua cabeça q, talvez, por vc ser tão branco, pareça um chocolate branco? É por isso q o Mello te ama ou vc é assim pq ama o Mello? õ.o**

Near: ................................................................Eu NASCI assim.

Janão: Então a primeira opção, né?

Ray: Provavelmente, embora eu ache que o Near parece mais é um algodão doce, já que ele é fofinho.

L: Algodão doce?!

Near: SSSSSSSSSSSSH -tapa boca da Ray- NADA.

Janão: Ai meu deus, próximo, antes que o L dê alok!

**De: Jenny Lawliet (dessa vez, da página de reviews mesmo.)**

**Para: Raito  
Tenho um presente para você -entrega toda a coleção Twilight- Quero que você leia tudo... AGORA!  
**

Raito: Já li ºuº

Janão: Leia de novo, ora.

Raito: Ok~ *-*

Ray: LOL Vá ler no armário -chuta- Não aguento ver esse ser, tá parecendo um ET XD

Mello: Próximo...?

**Para: BB  
Meu amor.. Casa comigo? *-***

BB: Não.

Ray: LOL Mas isso não é um desafio?

BB: Ela perguntou, eu respondi. Não. o.o

Near: Por que as outras não só perguntam esse tipo de coisa também?

Janão: Pra não dar chance de vocês fugirem.

Near: Crap.

Emo: ...Próximo então, né?

**Para: Misa  
Misa, você gosta de gatos? Sabe, a minha gata tá grávida e eu não posso ficar com todos os filhotes.. Quer um?**

Ray: Nossa isso já tá virando propaganda o.o EU QUERO... mas não posso ficar com nenhum gatinho ;_; D'aw. Me contento em vestir o Near de gatinho.

Near: Nem pense nisso.

Misa: ........Sou alérgica a gatos ): Acho os gatinhos lindos, mas espirro sem parar ;-;

Janão: Own (L) Tadinha. -faz carinho-

Emo: Ok, próximo.

**Para: Mellow Yellow.. digo, Mello  
-mostra ovo de chocolate gigantesco- Sai comigo? Se sair, eu te dou esse ovo de chocolate ^_^**

Mello: ............!!

Ray: Nem pense nisso. -põe coleira- Ele não pode sair daqui ainda, então fica para a próxima. o.o

Mello: NÃO. CHOCOLATE. VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME IMPEDIR!!!!!!!

Near: Ih, ele deu alok. Tá quanto tempo sem comer chocolate?

L: Há algum tempinho... tenho 70% de certeza que a Ray não vai aguentar segurar ele.

Janão: Aff. -taca uma barra nele- Anda, você ganha quando você sair daqui.

Mello: -pega a barra- EU QUERO AGORA!!!

Janão: NÃO!

Ray: Segura, Matt.

Matt: -segura- O que você vai fazer?

Ray: -pega uma pá e bate com força na cabela do Mello- Pronto, surto cessado. Próximo?

Mello: -desmaiado- x.x

Janão: ..................................Próximo.

**De: **

**Para: "RATOzinho" (É isso aí. eu não errei não. É ratozinho porquê você não passa de rato pra mim.)  
Você disse que usa o Death Note pra livrar o mundo dos mal feitores e das coisas imprestáveis não é? Então, I'm a Gay, porquê você não fez o maior favor pro mundo mundo(e pra mim) se matando? Afinal, você é a coisa mais imprestável, mais medíocre e mais fútil (além de ser um mauricinho viadão) do planeta não acha?!**

Raito: -do armário- Ela realmente perguntou o que EU acho?!

Janão: Foi retórico, né, seu idiota.

Raito: .........Então pra que ela mandou isso mesmo?

Janão: Pelo simples prazer de mandar. :D

Ray: Por que não atendemos o pedido dela e matamos logo ele?

L: Por que vocês precisam manter ele vivo...?

Ray: Bléh.

Janão: Não podemos matar ninguém, ainda tem gente que quer humilhá-lo.

Emo: Então, próximo.

**Para: L  
Meu lindo, meu detetive tudo de master... Faz um favor? Posso ficar acorrentada a você até o final do capítulo? Depois, casa comigo? *_***

Janão: Outra que pergunta? Meu deus, essas fangirls estão tão... Passivas. o.o Na minha época, a gente estuprava os pesonagens e ficava por isso mesmo.

Near: Sua época, no caso, capítulos anteriores?

Janão: Exato.

Ray: É verdade. Anyway, L.

L: Corrente eu já acostumei, acho. Mas já não tem uma lista de outras pessoas que pediram casamento?

Ray: Te mandamos para o Afeganistão, poligamia ftw.

L: Oh bem. Fazer o quê.

Emo: Ótimo, próximo.

**Para: Mello  
Loirão de Channel, a cois mais linda que eu já vi... Não, espera aí! Você é o mais lindo depois do meu L (e do Itachi). Maas não deixa de ser liindo! Você tira uma foto comigo? Se tirar te dou uma barra de chocolate! *segurando o chocolate pra dar só depois que tirar a foto***

Ray: Nós corremos o risco de acordar para ele ler ou apenas avisamos que le não pode sair daqui? -cutuca Mello com a pá-

Near: Acho melhor deixar ele quietinho aí.

Janão: Deixa ela tirar a foto com ele desmaiado mesmo. Melhor que ele não reclama.

Emo: Tá, eu levo ele.

Janão: Bom menino n.n

Ray: IUHDSAOIAUSDHSADIU boa. Enquanto isso, próxima?

Janão: Yeap.

**De: Nika**

**Tio RyuukU, eu sei escrever seu nome! \o/ Aquilo ali foi somente um deslize da minha pequenina mente semiacéfala, disculpaeu i.i**

Ryuuku: Ahn? Tá. Desculpo.

Ray: Eu nem lembrava mais disso.

Near: Do jeito que vocês demoram para atualizar, normal.

Ray: Ahem.... Próximo?

**Raito, pode não parecer mas eu gosto de tu! \õ/ E só por causa disso eu quero que tu se vista de empregada francesa até o final do capítulo! E não esqueça de limpar o local ^^'  
**

Ray: Boa, uma empregada. Mas alguém faça ele usar uma peruca pelo amor de gezuz, e não pode ser minha.

Near: Eu devo concordar, a visão daquela coisa careca é... perturbadora.

Janão: Tem uma roupa de empregada no armário. SE VESTE AÍ, Ô MERDA!

Raito: ........-se veste- Pronto.

Janão: Ele arruma tudo depois. :D Próximo?

Ray: O Emo vai ter folga! 8D

Emo: YAY!!

**Nearziinho, amor meu, carneirinho que tanto amo... espero que você ainda tenha sua fantasia de carneiro, já que você vai vestí-la e dançar CaramellDance *--¬*  
**

Near: DE NOVO?!

Ray: *-* DE NOVO! Vai lá vai -empurra-

Janão: SEMPRE QUE DER!

Near: -vai se vestir-

Ray: Na próxima eu vou querer vesti-lo de coelhinho *-*

Matt: Coitado.

Near: -volta nada feliz-

Janão: -coloca Caramelldansen pra tocar-

Near: Pf... -dança-

Janão: *-*

Ray: *-*

Matt: *-*

Near: Posso parar?**  
**

Janão: Nunca *-*

Emo: Pode. Temos outros desafios. MUITOS OUTROS.

Janão: Estraga-prazeres.

Ray: 1, 2....

Matt/Ray: 3! -pulam no Near-

Near: GAH! ME SOLTEM, ESTÃO ME ESMAGANDO! PRÓXIMO! DX

**Mello e Matt, porque a autora e muita gente pode odiar vocês juntos, mas eu AMO... tenho uma musiquinha pra vocês cantareem!  
Mello, se vista de Cogumelo... mas deixe seu liindo cabelo solto, ta?  
Matt.. pode ficar assim mesmo =P  
Ahh, vou precisar da ajudinha do Nearzitoo **

Near: Ajuda pra quê?

Matt: -jogando- Ahn?

Mello: -desmaiado- x.x

Janão: Acho que o fanfiction cortou a review... o.o

Ray: ... Ih, cortou. Que bom 8D

Matt: Vamos vestir ele de cogumelo assim mesmo?

Ray: BORA.

/10 minutos depois/

Mello: -desmaiado vestindo uma roupa de cogumelo-

Ray/Personagens: PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Janão: Ok, deixe o cara dormindo e vamos pro próximo.

**De: Ninna-Chan**

**Raito: bem,eu posso ate ser a menos agressiva das fãs...mas ainda tenho meu lado sadico!! x3  
entao,desafio vc a ir ao quarto a parte com o BB e o L fazer dark lemon! 8D o emo tem que ir ver u.u  
**

Emo: POR QUE EU TENHO QUE ASSISTIR?!? D:

Janão: Vai traumatizar meu pobre Emo ;-;

BB: Traumatizar o EMO?! EU E O L VAMOS TER QUE TREPAR COM O AEROPORTO DE MOSQUITO!

Ray: Nossa, sinto pena de vocês.

L: Hipócrita.

Ray: HEH.

Janão: Levem o armário para o quarto a parte. O Emo carrega. A gente só não tá a fim de ver o Raito.

Emo: ............Por que eu?

Janão: Porque sim. 8D

Ray: Cadê o Coelho para ajudar ele?

Coelho: -no 8902148239º sono-

Janão: Desmaiado ali. Deixa o pobrezinho. Tomou os tranquilizantes, só deve acordar capítulo que vem.

BB/L: -vão pro quarto a parte-

Emo: -vai pro quarto a parte levando o armário-

Raito: ...Isso tá se movendo?

Ray: Impressão sua, Kira! Ok, enquanto isso próximo?

Janão: Sim, por favor.

**L:Cara como vc é super sexy! *0* se vista de gatinho preto ate o final da fic! x3**

Janão: ......A gente fala com ele quando ele voltar, né?

Ray: É ouo -prepara as orelhinhas de gato e rabinho- *--*

Janão: DHUASIHDSAI Próximo, então.

**Mello: pule de um predio de 20 andares e sobreviva neh...ja que vc nao pode morrer...e depois seja o uke do Near no quarto a parte 8D**

Ray: Jana isso é um prédio?

Janão: Sei lá, mas sei que não tem 20 andares. Acho melhor deixar o Mello não pular. Mas ele vai ter que ser uke do Near.

Near: ...Heh.

Ray: ÓTIMO. Adoro isso. -cutuca Mello com a pá- Acorda, pombas.

Mello: ..... Que porra de roupa é essa?!

Ray: 8D Não interessa, você vai tirar ela já já. Vai ser uke do albino, vai.

Mello: QUÊ?! DE NOVO?!

Ray: Pois é. Eu consegui trazer mais gente para o lado NearxMello da força. -orgulho- Agora vai.

Near: Mas o careca, o B e o L tão usando o quarto o.o

Janão: Use o outro, ué. Terceira porta à esquerda.

Near: Ok. -arrasta Mello-

Ray: Orgulho. *-*

L: -volta-

Ray: E aí?

L: O BB tá maltratando o Raito ainda lá. -dá de ombros-

Ray: LOL. Ok, toma. -põe orelhinhas e rabinho no L-

L: Quê?

Ray: Um desafio aí. NHOW QUE GRACINHA. -adota o L-

Janão: Que fofo 8D

Misa: -espirra-

Janão: .....PORRA, ATÉ ASSIM?

Misa: Não, foi poeira só 8D LOL

Ray: LOL, próximo.

**Near: nem gosto tanto assim de vc nao...mas vc ainda é uma ovelhinha fofa :3  
se vista de ovelha ate o final do capitulo e fale 'be' a cada frase que vc falar ;D**

Ray: *-*

Near: .........

Ray: Fala bé *-*

Near: ..................

Janão: ....O Mello tá cansado?

Near: Muito.

Janão: CADÊ O 'BÉ'?

Near: AI, TÁ, BÉÉÉ! PRONTO! BÉ!

Ray: -veste Near que nem uma bonequinha na roupa de ovelha de novo- NHOOOWW -corações-

Near: PRÓXIMO! Bé!

**Matt: seja um gogo boy,sim,aqueles que dançam aquela dancinha sexy só de cueca...procurem no google se nao souberem u.u  
emfim,seja um gogo boy na frente de todo mundo :D**

Matt: Espera aí, to no meio da batalha com o boss.

Ray: Dá pause, securinha.

Matt: É final boss! Não tem graça fazer por etapas!

Ray: Mas todo final boss tem 3 transformações mesmo! É como 3 pauses!

Matt: Eu to na última! Espera só um pouquinho! DX

Janão: -tira o DS da mão do Matt- Pronto, anda.

Matt: ................................................................................................................................................................................................................ você..........................................................................................................................................

Janão: Deu tilt?

Ray: DÁ O PAUSEEEEEEEEEEE -pula no DS e dá pause- Ufa, salvei vidas agora.

Matt: -contorce-

Misa: Misa-Misa acha que ele deu tilt....

Janão: -chuta Matt- SE RECOMPONHA, TÁ SALVO O JOGO, CARALHO!

Matt: VOCÊ NÃO TINHA O DIREITO!!! ERA O FINAL BOSS!!!

Janão: AINDA É, SEU IDIOTA! ANDA, VAI FAZER SEU DESAFIO!!

Matt: -vai pra um canto- Mimimimimimimi ._.

Ray: Calma, Matt, eu deixo você jogar no meu PSP depois ;-;

Matt: Que jogo?

Ray: .... Bomberman?

Matt: -não impressionado-

Ray: Dissidia, Crisis Core, GTA Vice City, Haruhi Suzumiya, Crazy Taxi, MGS portátil, Castlevania e-

Matt: Castlevania? *-*

Ray: É. O de PSP. Nossa, vai ser nerd assim para conseguir jogar aquele jogo XD -empurra Matt-

Matt: Ok, tô indo. -vai se trocar-

Janão: Você e Matt se dão muito bem, heim.

Ray: Coisa de gamers. 8D

Near: Viciados.

Ray: BÉ!

Near: BÉ, DROGA. D:

Matt: -volta- É para fazer o que?

Ray: o///o.... dançar, acho?

Janão: .....É.....Dan...çar... o.o Meu Deus, o paraíso existe.

Matt: Pf. -dança-

Janão: -desmaia-

Ray: -nosebleed-

Near: -desviou o rosto-

/10 minutos depois, muito sangue e desmaios/

Ray: -estende o PSP- CHEGA, PODE JOGAR, DROGA -branca-

Emo: -chega- ..........Ok, próximo?

Matt: -jogando PSP- Sim.

Ray: Chama o Raito para limpar o sangue. -desmaia no Near-

Near: Não desmaie em mim, droga!

Emo: Carecão. -estala os dedos e aponta pro sangue-

Raito: Argh. -limpa-

Emo: Agora sim, próximo.

**De: Onigiri**

**Desafio para o Mello (lindo, gostoso, sexy e tudo de bom): Eu quero que você e o Near-chan fiquem abraçados até o final do capítulo, com direito a um beijo cinematográfico a cada 10 minutos e uns ''pegas''. *-* -totalmente viciada em MxN-  
**

Ray: -volta do desmaio- Opa. Cadê o Mello?

Near: Ainda 'descansando'. Bé.

Ray: -vai buscar-

Janão: -levanta- Ai... Nossa... É... Enfim.

Emo: Tá ok? o.o

Janão: Sim.

Near: Tem mais gente desmaiada por aí, cuidado por onde pisa. Bé.

Ray: -volta arrastando o Mello, e o joga em cima do Near-

Mello: Que foi agora?

Ray: Abraçados até o fim do capítulo e beijo a cada 10 minutos. *-*

Mello: Eu mereço. -abraça o Near-

Matt: Tá tão cansado assim?

Mello: Cale-se.

Janão: Tá, próximo, anda. o.o

**Verdade pro Matt (ruivão que eu não amo nem odeio [? MASEN): Você gosta mesmo do Gevanni, né? E onde vocês se conheceram? VOCÊ PERDEU SUA VIRGINDADE COM ELE? :OO POR QUE NÃO COMIGO? Ç_Ç'  
**

Janão: Ué, mas ela não ama nem odeia... o.o

Matt: Bipolar, acho. E sim, eu gosto dele.

Gevanni: n.n

Matt: Nos conhecemos em um bar 8D

Ray: E a virginidade ele perdeu em um puteiro.

Matt: Sim, bons tempos. Era uma loirinha dos olhos castanhos muito sexy.

Ray: Big boobs?

Matt: Nem tanto, mas o quadril...

Janão: Ah, quadris... Bom, respondido, certo?

Matt: Ah, não foi com você porque eu não tinha te encontrado antes ;D

Janão: ...Próximo.

**Verdade & Desafio pro Raito (pessoinha que eu amava): Eu quero saber por que CARALEOS você ficou mal? E se era pra ficar mal, por que não continuou com aquele olhar inocente que a gente vê no começo do mangá? T_T Ah, e o desafio é surrar a Misa-Misa e a Takada até quase a morte (nada contra você, Janão, mais eu estou presa entre ODIAR e GOSTAR UM POUQUINHO da Misa °-°'), e, Raito, você vai ter que bater que se auto-espancar um MOONTE de vezes, Ok? :D**

Ray: LOL Gezus, sinto que atraímos bastante odiadores do Raito.

Near: Pudera. Bé.

Janão: A gente também podia mudar o nome da fic pra "Maltrate o Raito de graça"...

Matt: Ou começar a cobrar. Acho que dá dinheiro.

Janão: Putaria e violência... Isso já é meio manjado, né? .-.

Matt: É...

Ray: Pode ser manjado mas... maltratar o Raito é sempre legal 8D Dá uma paz de espírito, sabe.

Near: ..... O desafio, pode ser?

Ray: CORRA PARA AS MONTANHAS, MISA!

Misa: -no Himalaia-

Takada: ...Ahn?

Raito: -parte pra cima da Takada-

Takada: Q

Ray: YAY! MATA ELA! De novo. LOL -pega pipoca- Quer?

Near: -pega pipoca- Se não for me comprometer com nada...

Ray: Ah é, deu 10 minutos, se peguem por favor.

Near: SUA-

Ray: -vira o rosto do Near pro Mello e empurra um beijo- Yay 8D

Matt: Hey, Janão, ele não tá passando.... muito tempo espancando ela?

Janão: .....RAITO, CHEGA!!!

Raito: SÓ MAIS UM POUQUINHO, DEIXA EU MATAR UM POUQUINHO MAIS!!!

Takada: -inconsciente-

Ray: -atira lata de coca cola cheia em cima do Raito- NÃO ESCUTOU MINHA MULHER? CHEGA! DX

Raito: AI, CARALHO! -para-

Janão: Obrigada, meu amor. Agora, se auto-espanque.

Raito: Mas o qu...

Janão: AGORA!

Raito: AI TÁ -se espanca-

Ray: De nada, raio de sol. Quer pipoca?

Matt: -pega- Nossa, quase que ele ia matando aquela peituda. Que pecado.

Ray: Nah, eu achava até melhor ficar só o corpo.

Matt: ..... Necrófila.

Janão: -pega um pouco de pipoca- O próximo pode esperar mais um pouco, né?

Emo: Sempre. n.n

Ray: Claro. Ainda mais com eles se agarrando. -aponta Mello e Near-

Mello: -desgruda- CALE-SE! Não faço isso por vontade própria!

Ray: Aw. -vai recomeçar a contar os 10 minutos-

/5 minutos depois/

Raito: Já é o suficiente, né?

Janão: Tsc, maricas. Não aguenta mais.

Ray: Ok, Raito, se taca na parede umas duas vezes e mete a cabeça com força que é o suficiente. :3

Raito: -suspira- ......................Tá. -se taca na parede duas vezes, mete a cabeça e desmaia-

Janão: Agora sim, próximo.

**AGORA UM DESAFIO PRO NEAR-CHAN, MEU LINDO, FOFOFOFOFO, PERFEITO, TUDO DE BOM E DE MELHOR DO MUNDO!: Bem, além daqueles beijos no Mello, você vai ter que dar um fora bem dado no Matt (nada contra ti, ruivo lindo), fazer uma DECLARAÇÃO LINDA E PERFEITA DE COMO VOCÊ AMA O MELLO, COMO NÃO VIVERIA SEM ELE, e etc. Só isso, e de presente eu vou ai brincar de lego, quebra-cabeça, robôs, carrinhos, bonecos de guerra, etc com você *-* Se a Jana deixar, claro e.e'**

Near: ............. Por que eu, bé?

Ray: Por que você é uma coisinha foufa.

Near: Não perguntei a você, bé.

Ray: Whatever, vai logo com isso.

Near: Ok. Matt, nossa relação era só carnal. E o som dos seus videogames para DOS me irritam. Bé.

Matt: .....! Mas os de DOS são clássicos........!!

Ray: Concordo, Matt, eles são épicos T___T -consola o Matt-

Near: Mello, eu te amo e nunca conseguiria viver sem você. Bé.

Mello: Quando eu morri no mangá, você continuou a viver muito bem ):

Near: ........Bom, eu tentei fazer o desafio direito, mas ele não colabora. Bé.

Mello: Ei!

Janão: Claro que você pode vir brincar com ele, Oni~ Vai lá, Nia. Se divirta.

Near: EEE *-* -vai brincar com a Onigiri-

Emo: Próximo, então.

**De: Blancchet**

Janão: Menina, adorei seu nick o.o

**Desafio - Misora: Espancar o Raito.**

Ray: BEM aleatório, mas bem legal 8D Cadê a Misora?

Matt: Nos confins do inferno, já que ninguém lembra dela.

Ray: Oras. MISOOOOOOOOOOORA -vai buscar-

Janão: Achei sucinto. Volte logo, o Raito tá acordando.

Raito: Aaaaai... Isso é pior que ressaca, pqp.

Ray: -volta arrastando a Misora- Pronto, Mi, ponha sua capoeira em prática. Acabe com o Raito.

Misora: Por que eu tenho que fazer isso mesmo?

Ray: Tem que ter um porquê? Ele matou seu marido, vingue-se.

Misora: ............!

Janão: ESPANQUE-O, MISORA! AGORA!

Raito: O qu...

Misora: -chute na cara do Raito e parte pra cima-

Janão: Ah, que lindo.

Ray: Cadê o discípulo da Misora para vê-la em ação?

L: -tomando notas-

BB: Só não use isso contra mim.

L: Vou usar em seu FAVOR, B.

BB: Acho bom mesmo. :3

Janão: Ai, lindos (L)

Ray: -volta com o albino nos braços-

Near: O quê! Me deixa continuar a com a bolo de arroz! Bé.

Ray: Passou 10 minutos n__n;

Near Eu. Mereço. Bé. -é jogado no Mello-

Emo: ....Próximo?

Janão: Tá. 8D

**De: Tua vó (Mentira, Akuma)**

**A vovó tá aqui de volta, meu anjo :3  
Quero que o BB coloque uma faca DENTRO do pinto do I'm a gay. E quero que o L ria e beba o sangue junto com o BB, depois tirem as roupas e façam um lemon com o Raito de voyeur. Com o B de seme e pisando no que sobrou do pinto do Raito. Depois eu quero um sexo selvagem com o B pois sei que ele não me ama, um vibrador preto e espancar o I'm a gay.**

Janão: Vovó! Achei que você não fosse voltar *-* E alok, sempre com esses desafios, heim.

BB: ..........Eu adorei.

Ray: HAUAHUAHUAH CARALHO! XD

Matt: Esse capítulo deve ser o mais pesado de todos.... Ô Jana, isso tá em Rated M?

Janão: ......Não, tá em T. Eu mudo, depois disso. Mas vai, B. É CONTIGO, HOMEM!

BB: COM PRAZER! -mete a faca no pau do Raito- SOFRA!!! MUAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Ray: -se esconde atrás do Near-

Near: -atrás do Mello, ainda abraçando pelo desafio-

Mello: HEY! Não me usem de escudo! -vai para trás do sofá-

Janão: Acho lindo. -filma-

Emo: Doente.

Janão: Talvez.

Raito: AAAAAAAAAAAA VD,V M,FXDDCJFSDJFDSVDD/,L\SÇDMKV...................................-desmaia-

Janão/BB: JÁ?! FRESCO!

Ray: Acho que você foi muito fundo, B. Deve ter pego nas bolas.

Mello/Near: SHIU!

Matt: -jogando no PSP da Ray atrás do sofá... com fones-

L: HAHAHAHAHA!!

BB/L: -bebendo sangue-

Janão: Ok, agora começa a ficar estranho.

Emo: AGORA?!

L/BB: -arrastam o corpo do Raito para o quarto a parte-

Janão: Parte do lemon. o.o

Mello: .... Eles já foram?

Matt: BB é uma péssima influência pro L.

Janão: Eu sei. Por isso eu o amo tanto. Agora, vovó, pode ir lá pro quarto terminar o desafio.

Emo: Próximo, pelos deuses!

**De: MoonDarker**

**Desafio Misa: Dar um amasso na Takada enquanto passa a mão no corpi INTEIRO dela.  
**

Misa: -volta do Himalaia- n.n

Janão: De-sa-fio. :3

Ray: -pega câmera e começa a filmar-

Matt: -dá pause e vai ver- °-°

Takada: Ai, que dor de cabeça.

Misa: -pula nela e dá O amasso-

Janão: *-* Ai que lindo.

Emo: -filmando-

Matt/Ray/Janão: -babando-

/10 minutos depois/

Matt/Ray/Janão: -babando- °¬°

Janão: Gente, yuri simplesmente lava a alma.

Emo: Deixem as duas se pegarem e vamos para o próximo, ok?

Janão: ...): Tá bom, vamos.

**Desafio Raito: Dizer pro Mikami que ele é melhor Deus que você.  
**

Ray: PFFFFFFFF HAUHAUHAU VAI MATAR O EGO DO RAITO!

Near: Bem feito.

Raito: -se arrastando-

BB: -cospe nele-

Raito: .....Você......é......me..........lhorrrrr.....Deusssssssssssss........que e...eu............ -desmaia-

Mikami: -olha pra si mesmo- Kami...?

Ray: Ih, ele vai pirar. Não, Mikami, olha quem é kami aqui. -aponta o Near-

Near: NÃO! Não quero esse maluco me seguindo de novo!

Mikami: Quem é kami agora...? ):

Janão: Kami eu não sei, Deus eu sempre fui 8D

Mikami: -olha pra Janão- ......Pf, não, sério, quem é Deus aqui?

Janão: FDP!!!

Ray: ELE É DEUS. -abraça o Near-

Near: DX

Matt: Olha, se é Deus eu não sei, mas na cama ele é com certeza.

Near: MATT!

Mikami: .................................KAMI! -segue Near-

Near: SAI DE MIM, CARALHO!!!

Emo: PRÓXIMO!!!

**Desafio Near: construir uma pirâmide de chocolate de 2 metros enquanto tenta impedir o Mello de devorá-la.  
**

Near: Peraí. -se livra de Mikami e da Ray em um drible- Isso é fisicamente impossível. Bé.

Ray/Mikami: -metem a cabeça um no outro e caem-

Matt: Agora que eu noto, eles são bem parecidos. o_o Cabelo liso, óculos... lol Selfcest?

Janão: No dia que ela for uma advogada louca pelo Raito, pode falar algo.

Matt: Touché.

Janão: E... Ok, é impossível.

Mello: CHOCOLATE?! DID YOU SAY............... CHOCOLATE?!?

Emo: FUJAM!!!

/Interrompemos a fic para um ataque do Mello/

Mello: -algemado, acorrentado, e tacado no sofá- CHOCOLAAAATE!1!1!1!

Near: Deixa de escandalo. -senta do lado dele e enfia chocolate nele- Bé.

Mello: Cho -mastiga- co -mastiga- laaaate~

Ray: Acho que passou o_O;;; Próximo?

Janão: Sim o.o

**Desafio L: Já que você ficou não sei quanto tempo algemado com o I'm a gay, fique algemado com o BB até o fim do Cap. com direito a um selinho de 15 em 15 minutos.  
**

Ray: Acho que não vai haver tantas objeções, né o_o

Mello: -inclinado no Near-

Ray: -tira fotos-

BB: Tenho nenhuma.

L: Eu, muito menos. -dá um selinho no B-

Janão: BxL é amor (L)

Near: Próximo? -abraçando o Mello e tentando o impedir de cair em cima dele- Bé.

**Desafio Gevanni: conquistar o Matsuda e deixar o Matt com MUITO ciúmes**

Janão: Como diabos se conquista o MATSUDA? o.o

Gevanni: -entrega um biscoito para Matsuda- Aqui, coma um biscoito.

Matsuda: *-*! Obrigado! -come- Eu acho que te amo!

Ray: LOL Gevanni, eu te amo.

Near: Conquistou duas numa tacada só. Se fizer a Ray se afastar de mim, me leva na promoção. Bé.

Ray: Não tente o coitado com promoções impossíveis o.o

Matt: -ciuminhos- u.u... -joga o DS- Nem ligo.

Gevanni: n.n' Era o desafio, Matt. Só isso.

Emo: Muito bem executado, aliás. Próximo, então? :3

**De: lala-chan-BB-fangirl**

**desafio pro BB:  
casa comigo *0*  
eu divido vc com o L-kun  
mato quem vc quiser *com a serra-elétrica na mão*  
te empresto a serra-elétrica :D  
e te compro um monte de potes de geléia de morango**

BB: Eu gosto da minha faca e tal, obrigado. E sim, caso, já que estou sendo obrigado por essa louca que vai morrer quando eu sair daqui, de qualquer forma.

Janão: ..........Help? ;-;

Ray: SE sair. u_u Não vai matar minha mulher. òwo

Near: Quem estava se escondendo no sofá a pouco...?

Ray: Bem, de qualquer forma ele tá sem a faca e não pode pegar a serra elétrica agora. 8D;;

Janão: -se esconde atrás da Ray- Próximo ;-;

**De: Ninna-osp**

**Mello - ME DÁ SEU CHOCOLATE AGORA SUA COVER DA LADY GAGA . *chocolatra suprema* Agora, quero que você e o Near "se divirtam" num quarto a parte, com direito a Dark Lemon e Mello Uke!MUAHAHAHAHA\^O^/*modofan-girlsádicaon*  
**

Mello: QUÊ! Não vou dar meu chocolate e eu não tenho um cover da... Quem é essa?

Ray: Lady Gaga. Pararam de te chamar de Madonna, uma mulher muito mais perfeita, para essa agora.

Mello: Pfff.

Near: Ok, vamo embora. -puxa o Mello pelas correntes ainda-

Mello: HEY! VOCÊ ESTÁ ABUSANDO QUE EU NÃO POSSO ME MEXER, OVELHA!

Near: Bléh. -arrasta e sai-

Ray: LOL Próximo.

**Rayy - TIRE SUAS PATAS DA MINHA NUVEM!Ò.Ó O NEAR É MEU E EU SÓ DIVIDO COM O MELLO! E NÃO ME CONTRARIE, EU TENHO BANKAI E O GEASS! *risada maléfica* (Obs.: Para os leigos (aka: burros e sem cutura ¬¬) a bankai é o poderzinho supremo de Bleach (que cada um tem a sua, a minha é muito fodônica *~*) e o Geass é o olho feliz de Code Geass que varia de acordo com a personalidade de cada um. Tipo,o do fodão do anime é de dar ordens a qualquer um. O meu cria ilusões que duram o quanto eu quiser, e podem te fazer viver desde o seu maior sonho até seu pior pesadelo *risadasuperultramalvada*)**

Ray: -tossida- Pois bem, primeiro que não vou tirar minhas patas do Nia, por que já que eu sou amiga da Jana e ela me deixou entrar na fic e eu vou por minhas patas o quanto eu quiser nele. –arranca o Near do quarto e abraça igual a pelúcia- Segundo que, bem, você pode até ter uma bankai e um geass, mas no dia que eles funcionarem, me avisa, tá? Que até lá eu arrumo um anti-geass do Orange-kun e um arrancar de estimação. E em defesa de 90% dos pais dos leitores e dos meus e da Jana, Bleach e Code Geass não são culturas. Fazem PARTE de uma cultura JAPONESA, portanto nenhum brasileiro é burro e sem cultura por não saber de uma espada e um olho. Tá?

Near: Tenho medo do tamanho do seu texto.

Ray: Estou de mau humor, e ignorância me irrita. Especialmente dessas fangirls estúpidas. Quero consolo da minha mulher. -Puxa Near e Jana para quarto a parte onde estava o Mello-

Janão: -sendo puxada- Tenho pena das pobres almas que não conhecem a Ray o suficiente para saberem quando calar a porra da boca. :D

Near: -sendo puxado também- Né?

**Janão: Te proíbo de colocar Yuri no resto dessa fic. Fala sério, esse troço é nojento!u.ú  
**

Janão: -volta do quarto- Me proíbe? Dá licença, não sei se você percebeu, mas isso é um jogo apenas para os personagens de Death Note, apenas abro exceções para mim e Ray por abrir. Não OUSE tentar mandar na autora, ainda mais com esse comentário ridículo. Nojento é ser uma homofóbica seletiva como você. Apaixonadinha por yaoi, mimimi, mas quando chega yuri, você diz que é NOJENTO? Não gostar, problema nenhum, mas NOJENTO? Menina, se enxerga. Presta atenção no que fala. Eu tenho nojo é de você.

Emo: Isso é uma fanfic de humor, querida.

Janão: Sim, eu sei. Mas essa pessoa me tirou do sério. Vou tentar ignorar isso e responder o resto dos desafios dela, tentando voltar ao meu eu com alguma graça.

Emo: ...Pf. Como se tivesse.

Janão: Não me teste, ok? Já estressei o bastante.

Emo: Desculpe.

Janão: RAY, VAMOS VOLTAR AO SEXO!

Ray: -grita do quarto- TÔ ESPERANDO, VOCÊ VEM OU NÃO VEM?

Matt: ............... Próximo?

**Matt: MATTUMDOSMEUSMUITOSLOVES *O* Pra vc é fácil!;D Me dá um Wii e um "The Legend Of Zelda - Spirit Tracks", pq eu so pobre e o q eu baixei pro R4 não roba ;O;  
**

Matt: ................... -branco-

Misa: -sacode Matt- Você tá passando bem? o_o

Matt: -contorce-

Misa: Matty-kun está tendo outro ataque O_O;

L: Dê a ele um cigarro.

Misa: -acende um cigarro e dá pro Matt-

Matt: -fuma- ..............NÃO! Eu só tenho um Wii, e ele É MEU!!! TODO MEU!!! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEU!!!

Emo: ACALME-SE, RAPAZ!

Matt: -joga cigarro fora e acende outro- Além disso, o meu Zelda Spirit Tracks é autografado de quando eu fui no japão ;-; E consegui o autógrafo...! NUNCA darei ele, NUNCA! Eu só empresto o DS para a Ray por que ela me empresta o PSP e é uma troca de consoles da Nintendo e Sony mútuos. EMPRESTO.

L: Pare de gritar, já entendemos o_o;;

Matt: -acende mais dois-

Emo: Calma, menino o.o Passou, passou. Próximo, então.

**Near: Nuvemzinha, eu sei que você cansou de se vestir de carneirinho, mas se veste só mais uma vez e tira uma foto comigo?=3  
**

/Ray, Jana e Near voltam/

L: E Mello-kun?

Ray: Não consegue andar 8D É a segunda vez que ele foi uke hoje, pudera.

Near: ....Tecnicamente, eu ainda estou com a roupa. -foi obrigado a vestir de novo pelo bem do outro desafio- E eu adoraria tirar uma foto com você, bé.

Ray: Para poder escapar daqui?

Near: Claro, bé.

Janão: Ray, eu e você vamos para o outro quarto para não agredirmos a menina. Ela entra e tira foto com o Nia. Emo, cê é o encarregado.

Emo: Ok, eu tomo conta.

Near: ...........Tem certeza disso? Bé. ):

Ray: Emo, NÃO deixe ele escapar u_u

Emo: Pode deixar.

Janão: -puxa a Ray pro quarto-

Ray: -vai-

/5 min depois/

Emo: -segurando o Near- Desiste, branquelo. Só... desiste.

Near: TÃO POUCO! TÃO PERTO!!!

Ray: NIAAAAAAAAAAA -pula em cima dele- Morri de saudades.

Near: ME LARGUE!

Matt: Próximo?

Janão: Sim, próximo.

**Matsuda: Seu inútil, pule 100 vezes daquele maldito prédio da Saga da Yotsuba e MORRA lá ¬¬'  
**

Janão: Você lembra que ele não pode nem sair nem morrer, né? o.o

Matsuda: Pois é. Foi mal. ):

Ray: Ele se mijou nas calças.

Misa: EWWW!

Near: Próximo.... -enojado-

**Misa: Você era legal nas duas primeiras aaparições do anime, mais depois parece que vendeu o (pouco) de inteligência que tinha e ficou escrava do I'm A Gay. u.ú Mas suas roupas são fashion!*O* Me dá seu guarda-roupas?=3  
**

Misa: Ela quer propor desafios ou quer que seja natal? Tudo que ela pede são presentes! o.o

Ray: E você vai dar seu guarda-roupa para ela? D:

Misa: Claro que não, são meus bebês! /-/

Emo: Ok, próximo.

**Takada: VACA!Ò.Ó Manda o BB se fuder e troque todo o sangue do seu corpo por geléia de morango u.ú POHA, VC MATOU O MELLO T-T  
**

Ray: LOL. Se ela fizer, não vou ter como não chamá-la de corajosa...

Takada: .............................Tá. B, vá se foder.

B: ............................O quê........?

Takada: Meep. .-. É o desafio, eu j...

B: -pula em cima e espanca Takada-

Janão: Ora, mas que desfecho. Próximo?

Emo: E a outra parte?

Janão: Se ela sobreviver a isso, eu juro, ela é merecedora de um abono.

Ray: Além do que, mataríamos ela se tirássemos todo o sangue dela do corpo.

Janão: Pois é. Próximo!

**Raito: Seguinte, Kira... Eu ERA tua fã até você matar o MEU L, então a pena vai ser relativamente leve... SOLTE A FRANGA XD  
**

Ray: Redundante Raito e soltar a franga. Mas eu vou querer ver essa. 8D Jana, ele já tá... 'bem', do outro castigo?

Raito: -completamente enfaixado e careca- ISSO responde sua pergunta?

Janão: Olha o tom de voz, mocinha. E vai, SOLTA A FRANGA~

Ray: Se consegue gritar, tá bem melhor heim. Olha, vou fazer caridade. Toma uma peruca minha. -dá a peruca vermelha que comprou por 7 reais na 25 de março- Agora solte a franga.

Raito: .....-joga glitter- AI BEESHA! QUE PERUCA LOOSHO! ACHO UM ARRASO!

Janão: ......lol.

Ray: LOL! E essa é minha pior peruca, imagine o que ele faria na melhor.

Matt: A sua melhor é do Near? 8D

Ray: Claro. Mas a minha peruca de você também é muito boa, e como é mais nova, está menos desgastada. ;D

Matt: Não ganha do natural. -empina nariz-

Near: .... Próximo? Bé.

**L: Nhah *~* Meu maior love em DN é vc lindo!BD  
**

L: ...Obrigado?

Emo: ...Só isso? LOL

Ray: Melhor assim, tem uns tão complicados o.o;; Próximo!

**BB: Nhah, vc ser lekal!83 Seja meu escravo até o fim do cap ou eu te kill u.ú Sim, eu vou ser Serial Killer quando crescer 8D  
**

BB: Ser seu escravo até o fim do capítulo? Rá, ok. Tá bom. Sonha.

L: Não acho que tenha ninguém capaz de obrigar o BB a cumprir esse desafio, né?

/Assovios/

Ray: Proteger minha mulher é uma coisa. Suicídio de graça é outra.

Matt: Concordo, ainda não zerei o especial de Dissidia =\

Janão: Eu lá vou me meter com o B? Além disso, ela sequer deixou uma ordem pro B. Logo, mesmo que ele fosse o escravo dela, não teria ordens. Portanto... Bom, foi um desafio meio... Né? Sem fundamentos.

BB: Além disso, por favor, tente me matar e morra antes. :)

Emo: Ok, PRÓXIMO.

**Ryuuku: Você gostou de maçãs,laranjas,bananas e mangas... Quero ver você comendo melancia agora =D  
**

Ray: LOL ele vai virar uma Magali.

Matt: Magali?

Near: Gibi brasileiro.

Matt: Ah....

Ray: .... Muito conhecido por crianças. Near, como você conhece a turma da mônica? 8D

Near: ............... O desafio.

Ryuuku: -come uma melancia- Faz um barulho estranho quando eu mastigo. -cospe os caroços-

Janão: Então tá. Próximo o.o

**Remu: Sesembuxa, tu é fêmea ou macho?=/ No mangá 13-How to Read, tava escrito q era ela, não ele, mas a dúvida permanesse...=/  
**

Remu: Eu "sesembuxo" que permanecer é com c. E sim, eu sou fêmea, porra.

Ray: No mangá, a Remu também explica que é do sexo feminino umas duas vezes... Embora no Live Action, provavelmente culpa da censura japonesa, colocaram ele. =/

Matt: Viciada. Sabe mais do que eu sobre o mangá de onde eu vim o_O

Ray: Você mal aparece também, ruivo. XD Só tem acesso a bunda do Mello 8D

Mello: -volta do quarto- PRÓXIMO!

**Mikami: Tenha uma vida. Sério, cara, você só não é mais inútil que o Matsuda e a Takada ¬¬  
**

Ray: Mas ele tem. o.o Tadinho. -consola Mikami-

Mikami: ...º-º

Janão: É, uma vida programada, estranha e pensada em cada detalhe e segundo. Mas tem uma vida, né.

Mikami: ...¬¬

Janão: :3

Ray: DSAHUOIAUSDH Não sacanega o coitadinho, ele só tem mais 7 dias de vida no canon. :(

Mikami: ..... O_O Kami?!

Ray: Ali. -aponta Near-

Near: DESINFETA, BÉ! D:

Janão: É vero... pobrezinho :(

Emo: Próximo.

**Para Near,Mello,Matt,L,Raito,Namikawa e Gevanni: Dêem uma de Hosts pra mim XD Se não entenderem, vejam o primeiro episódio de Ouran High School Host Club (SEM RECLAMAR) e então cumpram o desafio 8D**

Ray: ....... LOL. Acho que ia dar muito trabalho trazer a dita cuja para cá, fazer todo mundo dar uma de Host sem fugir só com o emo supervisionando.

Near: E o que diabos é Host?

Ray: É igual a um prostituto, só que sem a parte do sexo.

Near: .......... Não muito explicativo.

Mello: Alguém que atende, agrada clientes, dizem o que elas querem ouvir e fazem elas se sentirem em casa, albino burro.

Near: Inocente, eu prefiro.

Janão: Tão inocente que conhece lemon e DL. Aham.

Near: :( ME DEIXA.

Matt: ............... Você lê mangá shoujo, Mello?

Mello: ...............................

Ray: Então não vai rolar fazer o desafio, né?

Janão: Sei lá. Se você acha que não rola, então nem rola... .-. O que é a pressa pra terminar esse capítulo, heim.

Ray: Nem é pressa, mas é que, se formos para o outro quarto esperar de novo, o Emo não vai conseguir controlar todos os personagens tentando aproveitar a chance e fugir o.o Além do que ela não tá aqui para interagir =\

Janão: Fucking true. Então, próximo.

**De: Yonamine-chan**

**L desafio: se algeme, vende, lambuza de geléia e comece a gemer alto o nome do BB enquanto este está amarrado à uma árvore em sua frente e vamos ver oq rola 8D**

Ray: LOL EU VOU QUERER VER.

Mello: Uma árvore...? Aqui dentro?

Ray: Tem a árvore de natal sintética, serve?

Janão: Serve, é árvore 8D Bora, L.

L: -termina de rezar- Tá.

BB: -amarrado- Isso é tortura :(

L: -se algema, se venda, se lambuza de geléia de morango- Ahn... Beyoooooond...

Ray: Bad feeling about this.

Mello: Beyond vai quebrar a árvore.

Ray: Não quero estar por perto quando isso acontecer. -se esconde atrás do sofá-

Beyond: .............................................-rasga as cordas- RAPE TIIIIIIIIIME!!! -voa em cima do L-

L: AHHHHH!

Beyond: -arrasta pro quarto-

Janão: .............Foi melhor do que eu previa.

Ray: ... Wow. -aparece cabeça do sofá- Já foram?

Matt: Yup.

Ray: Próximo 8D

**BB verdade: graças à fic EU TE AMO *0* - nem li a novel inteira ainda :B conte-nos seus fetiches mais bizarros e doentios em relação ao L e ponha em prática!! *0*  
**

Janão: Acho que ele tá botando em prática AGORA mesmo.

Ray: Pois é LOL Aliás, eu tenho medo de saber os mais doentios. Vai que ele vai jogar sangue sobre o L e lambê-lo.

Near: ..... Parece coisa sua.

Ray: HEH.

Janão: Acho que ele é sadomasoquista. Assim, daqueles BEM heavy, sabe?

Mello: Isso já parece coisa SUA.

Janão: :( Mas... Eu sou flex, não sou super-seme estilo BB :(

Emo: Tanto faz, o cara não vai sair de lá por um bom tempo. Quando ele chegar, a gente pergunta.

Ray: Concordo. Próximo.

**Mello desafio: EU TE AMO *0* quero que cante Paparazzi da Lady Gaga de um jeito bem sexy, imitando as cenas do clipe em que ela usa aquelas roupas pretas de couro em cima do sofá! E nas cenas rápidas em que aparecem os 3 loiros doidões assediando ela... Tem que ser o L, o Near e o Matt! TODOS caracterizados!! [n consigo ver o clipe sem pensar no Mello. e os loiros me lembram VISUAL KEI O_Õ]  
**

Ray: LOLOLOLOLOLOL Não conheço a Lady Gaga, mas ESSE EU QUERO VER.

Mello: ........ PF, desgraçada.

Ray: Vai se vestir, vai! -tapa na bunda do Mello-

Janão: Como assim você não conhece a Lady Gaga? Ela é tipo IRMÃ GÊMEA DO MELLO!

Ray: Eu só ouço falar. E vi um cosplay. 8D

Janão: Mas tem cosplay de tudo, meu Deus o.o

Mello: -volta- Ok, Cadê a letra?

Janão: Aqui. Vai lá, loira!

Mello: _We are the crowd, we're co-coming out  
Got my flash on it's true, need that picture of you  
It's so magical, we'd be so fantastical  
Leather and jeans, garage glamorous  
Not sure what it means, but this photo of us  
It don't have a price, ready for those flashing lights  
'Cause you know that, baby, I...  
I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
Papa-Paparazzi  
Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi  
I'll be your girl backstage at show  
Velvet ropes and guitars, yeah, 'cause you're my rockstar  
In between the sets, eyeliner and cigarettes  
Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and return  
My lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry  
It don't have a price, loving you is Cherry Pie  
'Cause you know that, baby, I...  
I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
Papa-Paparazzi  
Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi  
Real good, we're dancing in the studio  
Snap, snap to that shit on the radio  
Don't stop, for anyone  
We're plastic but we still have fun  
I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
Papa-Paparazzi  
Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi_

Near: .... -sorriso-

Mello: PRÓXIMO!!!

**Near: não gosto de vê-lo seme. Ovelhinhas kawaiis tem que ser ukes. MAS EU TE AMO *0* sua consequência: vista um sweet lolita branco cheio de laços, com saia super-curta e meias até a metade das coxas. Depois ponha um capuz de Chapeuzinho Vermelho com orelhinhas de ovelha [pensa que escapou?xD] carregando uma cestinha cheia de chocolates, fique de quatro no chão e diga "MÉE". E deixe o Mello fazer tudo o que quiser com você – SÓ O MELLO! 8D Ah, até o fim da fic.  
**

Near: .............. O QUÊ.

Ray: É a vida, amore. Nem todas gostam de ti seme.

Near: ................ Não, tudo bem, isso eu posso até entender, mas O QUÊ.

Ray: Pense bem, você vai tirar a roupa de ovelha.

Near: Não sei o que é pior.

Janão: Vai ter que manter as orelhinhas...

Near: .........................Tá, isso é pior. -vai se vestir-

Emo: Esse garoto sofre.

Janão: Ninguém mandou ele ser tão lindo e fofo.

Ray: Muito lindo e fofo.

Matt: Também queria poder abusar dele, não é justo isso.

Ray: Não é mesmo. Droga de loira.

Mello: Morram de inveja. RÁ.

Near: -volta vestido- ................................................................................Que merda, heim.

Janão: Na posição, Nia.

Near: Eu mereço. -fica de quatro- MÉÉÉ!

Ray: ..........! -se levanta mas é puxada pelo Matt-

Matt: Se eu não vou, você não vai.

Ray: QUANTA INJUSTIÇA! DX

Mello: -pega ele no colo e vai para o quarto assoviando-

Ray: MORRA, SUA LOIRA OXIGENADA DX

Janão: PRÓXIMO!

**Takada – eu não gosto de ti. Aliás te odeio. Vadia. Nem gosto da Misa, também. Mas as autoras curtem MisaTakada né? Então vocês duas, vistam um fantasia de galinhas gêmeas siamesas gigantes até o fim da fic – assim eu rio de vocês e vocês ficam juntinhas :3  
**

Ray: LOL! BEM BOLADO.

Misa: MISA-MISA NÃO GOSTOU DA IDÉIA!

Takada: MUITO MENOS EU!

Janão: -costurando duas fantasias de galinha- O Coelho sabia costurar.

Emo: Não me culpe, eu já não tenho mais eu dedo do meio por causa disso.

Janão: .......Na verdade, não foi só por causa disso.

Ray: LOL. Pelo menos vocês ficam juntas, criaturas.

Misa: MISA-MISA NÃO É UMA GALINHA!

Ray: Eu sei disso, amor. -consola-

Takada: ........Não falo nada.

Janão: Melhor não mesmo. Aqui. -entrega a fantasia-

Takada: -puxa Misa- Vamos, o capítulo já tá terminando.

Misa: :(

Ray: Próximo. XD

**Matt verdade – com quem e com que idade você perdeu a virgindade da frente? E de trás? O_õ E como se tira a calça de cordões do Mello?  
**

Matt: Foi com uma prostituta em um puteiro, quando eu tinha uns... 14 ou 15 anos.

Ray: LOL?! Como você entrou em um desses?!

Matt: Os contatos do Mello tinham vários puteiros, eles me deixaram entrar 8D

Ray: ..... Você manteve contato com Mello por isso...?

Matt: E para conseguir jogos piratas de graça, já que na Wammy's era difícil. Ahem, a de trás eu não lembro. Tudo que lembro era uma puta ressaca e uma dor no traseiro.

Ray: HUAHUAHUAHAUHA

Matt: Tirar os cordões? É só puxar. Sai na maior facilidade, sério.

Janão: Ai, que ótimo :3 Então, próximo. qq

**Emo/Skinhead – eu gostei de você 8D o quarto à parte foi muito usado ao longo da fic né? parece motel. Vá lá e limpe tudinhu :3  
**

Emo: MAS VÁ SE FODER! ISSO PORQUE GOSTOU DE MIM, SE NÃO TIVESSE GOSTADO, PQP, NÃO IMAGINO, OK!

Janão: Ai Drama Queen. Vai logo, mimimi!

Emo: -vai- :(

Janão: Próximo. :3

**Raito: eu não te odeio tanto assim. Mas já que mencionei... Tenha suas bolas pisadas pelos coturnos do Mello até seus espermatozóides todos morrerem e seu aparelho reprodutor tornar-se totalmente inútil! *0***

Ray: Imagine se odiasse.

Matt: Mello ainda não voltou, né?

Ray: Eu faço ele voltar. -vai atrás-

Janão: Não, Ray. O coturno dele tá aqui o.o Ele não perde tempo LOL!

Raito: -tentando fugir-

Janão: -levanta o Death Note-

Raito: ................................Meep........................... :(

L: -volta-

Matt: Muito tarde, Jana, ela foi interromper os dois LOL

L: E quem vai pisar? O Mello ainda tá usando o quarto, dá para ouvir.

Matt: Eu uso conturnos também... Mas o número é diferente do de Mello.

L: Quem tem o mesmo pé do Mello é a Naomi-san.

Misora: Yes. Me dá esse coturno aqui.

Janão: ....-dá o coturno-

Misora: -chuta o saco do Raito-

Raito: PFFFFFFFFFF -cai no chão-

Misora: -continua pisando-

Janão: Esse foi o último, né?

Emo: Sim.

Matt: Quanto sadismo num mesmo personagem em um só capítulo.

Janão: Então, B?

BB: Eu.

Janão: Seus fetiches mais doentios.

BB: Sou sadomasoquista, sádico, no caso. Sangue, geléia, apagar cigarro, cera de vela, violência. Esses são os mais normais, os mais doentios vocês não vão querer saber.

Janão: Erm... Ok.

L: Verdade. E a Ray não voltou.

Matt: Deve ter aproveitado o fim do capítulo para abusar dos dois lá.

Janão: Então deixa ela lá se aproveitando enquanto fechamos o capítulo com a Misora acabando com o sistema reprodutor do Raito.

Coelho: Ai, que dor de cabeeeeeeça...

Janão: Você acordou, meu amorzinho :3 Desculpe, cê tava incontrolável.

Coelho: Tá. Acordei. Final do capítulo?

Janão: Sí~

Coelho: Então... Tá LOL Até a próxima, everyone.

Misora: -esmagando o saco do Raito-

Janão: Até o próximo capítulo, gaytores (L) E, só pra facilitar a minha vida e a da Ray, pelo amor de Deus, só três desafios por leitor, ok? Sério, deu 40 páginas no Word, tô cansada pra caralho disso, esgota todos esses desafios ;-; e, mais uma vez, NÃO COLOQUEM TEMPO! Podem colocar "por capítulo", coisa e tal. Mas não coloquem "minuto", "segundo", "dia". A gente não tem noção de tempo, de verdade.


	11. Volta Épica, ou nem tanto

Janão: Então, pessoal, sentiram minha falta?

Coelho: De tanto que tu demorou, duvido que eles sequer se lembrem de ti.

Janão: É, eu tô sabendo. Peço desculpas a todos. ): Um pequeno aviso, a Ray saiu da fic por... motivos pessoais.

Near: Mas mesmo longe, não me deixa em paz. -com uma plaquinha "propriedade da Ray"-

Janão: Ela queria levar você com ela, deveria agradecer.

Near: Eu não agradeço fangirls.

Emo: Vamos começar essa porra logo?

Janão: Fine. Quem é a primeira?

**De: Me-chii**

**Desafio BB- Eu só consigo imaginar a sua personalidade... Então, eu não vou lascar tanto contigo, tá? Bom, eu quero que você cante a musiquinha de Ferrets (procura a letra, tá?) para o L. E nem venha dizer não, que eu tenho uma metralhadora giratória e eu posso usar a qualquer hora ^^.**

BB: Musiquinha de Ferrets?

Janão: É, nunca ouvi falar também. Google, aí vamos nós.

/após uma pesquisa na internet/

Janão: É muito triste, mas eu não achei a letra.

BB: Fuck yeah, me livrei \o/

Janão: Então faz o seguinte, querida, deixa uma review com o nome da banda e o nome da música, ou deixa o link pra letra, que é mais simples e tal.

BB: ...Significa que eu não me livrei?

Janão: Só por enquanto. Comemore enquanto pode, seu lindo. :D

BB: ...Uhul?

**Desafio Raitozinho Bunitinho e BB- Olha, sinceramente eu não odeio você...  
Mas também não amo, então quero que você vá para o quarto com o BB e faça TUDO QUE ELE QUISER. TUDO MESMO. Com direito, a sangue e restos mortais u-u. E BB... Deixe-o sem andar. MUAHAUHAHAHA' cof...cof**

Raito: WAIT A MINUTE!

BB: O cacete. Bora, Maurício. -pega Raito pelos cabelos e o arrasta pro quarto-

Raito: POR QUE TODOS QUEREM ME FAZER SOFRERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR?

Janão: Você matou o L, Matt e Mello. Quer mais motivos?

Near: Não entendo quando dizem que não o odeiam, mas mandam desafios que quase o matam.

Janão: Sei lá, mas me divertem lol. Quanto mais escroto e cruel, mel...

/gritos do quarto/

Coelho: Oloco. O BB sempre pega pesado demais.

Janão: E é por isso que eu o amo. (L)

**Matt- Quer ser meu amigo *o*? Eu tenho 10 video-games (não, é sério ¬¬) e uns 157 jogos (é, eu contei).**

Matt: Puta que pariu, 10 consoles? UM PRA CADA DEDO.

Mello: Wtf, Matt, como diabos você vai fazer isso?

Matt: DUVIDA DAS MINHAS HABILIDADES DE GAMER?

Mello: ...Não.

Matt: Estamos entendidos. QUERO SER SEU AMIGO SIM. *-*

Janão: LOL PRÓXIMO DHUAISHSDUAIHDIA!

**De: MoonDarker**

**Desafio Near: Ser abusado pela Ray, Janão e Matt (ele merece) usando chocolates no meio da orgia enquanto o Mello fica olhando. *-* Eu amo você sua coisa branca **

Janão/Matt: -se tacam em cima do Near-

Near: Help. -cai no chão-

Coelho: -joga chocolates pros três-

Mello: ndsbksgurelgbanlvdndjvna POR QUE EU NÃO POSSO ENTRAR? POR QUÊ?

Emo: Ordens de fangirl.

L: ...Pera, a Ray não tá aí...

Janão: TEM PROBLEMA NÃO, EU ABUSO DUPLAMENTE!

Mello: -fecha os olhos e vai pra um cantinho-

**Desafio L: Fazer um corte na barriga do Raito (com a faca do BB) em formato da letra L, e ainda acrescenter uns corações, auhauha, sem matá-lo por favor 8)**

Raito: -aparece na cadeira de rodas- ISSO NUNCA ACABA? PORRA.

Coelho: No. Agora, L, por favor.

BB: Devo lembrar que minha faca não está comigo...?

Emo: Como você arrancou as pernas dele, então? o.o

BB: ...:)

Emo: ...D:

Coelho: Tó. -dá a faca pro L-

L: Fine. -começa a cortar o Raito-

Raito: NDSKVNKRMKLGVVDNMBMWUWHSAVA POR QUE EU, SENHORRRRR? -desmaia-

L: Pronto.

BB: Agora dá aqui.

Coelho: -pega a faca antes- Desculpe, ordens da casa.

BB: EU NÃO PRECISO MESMO. ): NEM QUERIA.

Emo: Right.

**Verdade Mello: Quem é melhor na cama? Near ou Matt? Auahauha**

Mello: -olhando pra parede- Mas que tipo de pergunta...?

Coelho: Ora essa. Deixa de cu doce, responde, porra.

Mello: Preliminares, o Near é melhor. O ato em si, Matt.

Emo: Viu? É que nem um band-aid. Rápido é melhor.

Matt: Calmae, só porque eu não me empenho nas preliminares?

Mello: ...Claro, porra.

Janão: Ok, próximo, antes que comece uma DR aqui.

**De: Ninna-chan**

**BB: Faça o que quiser com o L lá no quarto a parte. :3**

BB: Ok :D Cadê o L...?

L: -de dentro do quarto- TU VEM OU NÃO VEM?

BB: ...Como ele foi parar lá? LOL -vai-

Janão: Galero, The Flash é na verdade L. o.o

**Raito: Mano, vai se ferrar. Se vista de emo (com sombra, batom preto, calça apertada, etc... ) e dançe Roses are Red do Aqua, enquanto dança o The YES dance (tem no youtube)**

Janão: Wait a second, é uma dança dentro de outra dança? LOLOLOLOL INCEPTION!

Raito: Como eu faço isso sem pernas?

Janão: Você é um personagem de anime. Suas pernas voltam, tipo Bob Esponja. Relax. Mas, por enquanto, dance assim mesmo, só com as mãos, sei lá.

Raito: Fine. -Dança-

Todos: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL 

Raito: PRÓXIMO, PORRA.

**De: Angelys (via msn)**

**1-Matt (orly? 8D)  
Criatura mais foda, se veste de Mário, enquanto o Mellito de veste de Princesa Peach, e salve ele da tartaruga dumal, q vai ser... sei lá... O NEAR! Ah, Jana, filma pra mim? *-***

Near: Ah, vamos. Isso é sacanagem. Não vou ser um Bowser da vida.

Janão: Vai sim, senhor. Bora, Nia, sem mimimi.

Mello: Você não vai ser uma princesa, cala a boca.

Near: Você é sempre a mulher, Mello, você já devia estar acostumado.

Matt: IT'S-A ME, MARIO! -vestido de Mario-

Janão: Coelho, a câmera.

Coelho: -montando o tripé- Relax, tá tudo nos esquemas aqui.

Mello: -de Peach- ANDEMOS LOGO COM ISSO.

Near: -de Bowser- wtfwtfwtfwtfwtf.

Matt: -pega o Mello e leva pro outro lado da sala-

Mello: Pronto, acabou. -vai se trocar-

Near: wtfwtfwtfwtfwtf -vai se trocar também-

Matt: :D...Gostei da roupa. Vou ficar assim.

Janão: ...Bom...tá. LOL

**2-Raito  
Sai do armário. Tipow, se vc ainda estiver escondido nele. E toma aqui um super-hiper-mega-ultra tônico capilar. Sério, vc me dá pena. Deus(não a Jana) disse: "sejais bons com teus inimigos" ou qualquer bagulho desses. E vc é meio q o inimigto do planeta Terra. Esquisitão de roupa colada no fundo: CAPITÃÃÃÃÃO PLANETAAAA!  
Morra ò.ó -atira no esquisitão-**

Raito: Mas... Wait... Mas...

Janão: Nem precisa, todos sabemos da sua viadice. Desde sua primeira aparição no mangá.

Raito: ): -pega o tônico- Valeu.

Coelho: PRÓXIMO.

**De: Kaori Yang'**

**BB: Cara! eu te amo *-* porém, por mais que eu te ame eu preciso ver você cantando e dançando sensualmente (?) pro L. A música é "The Neighbour" by: Porcelain and the Tramps :D**

BB: -saindo do quarto à parte- Por que essa tara por personagens cantando?

Janão: Sei também não. Cadê o L? Precisamos dele.

BB: Eu busco, ele tá cansado. :D

/algum tempinho depois/

L/BB: -voltam- Siiim?

Janão: Bora, pombinhos. Desafio.

BB: ...Fine. Sentaí, L.

L: -senta-

BB: -sobe no colo e começa a dançar- Hi, I'm your new neighbor get me high  
If you need sugar just swing by  
Late at night you know where to find me  
I'll be a servant in your dreams  
Cutting some paper into shapes  
And if you need a friend, knock again  
I really hope I  
Can be the one you lean on  
Don't be shy  
I will try to behave  
To be quite perfect  
In every way, every way  
Honestly, honestly  
If you hear my mental fix  
Don't bang the wall  
Try and make me quit  
I am not god's angel  
Late at night I melt my dolls  
Hang them up by nooses  
You're not living next door to an angel  
Yeah, I really thought you were aware  
That I could be your worst nightmare  
Say a prayer, you don't wanna hate me  
And if you need a friend, knock again  
I really hope I  
Can be the one you lean on  
Don't be shy  
I will try to behave  
To be quite perfect  
In every way, every way  
Honestly, honestly  
If you hear my mental fix  
Don't bang the wall  
Try and make me quit  
I am not god's angel  
Late at night I melt my dolls  
Hang them up by nooses  
You're not living next door to an angel  
If you hear my mental fix  
Don't bang the wall  
Try and make me quit  
I am not god's angel  
Late at night I melt my dolls  
Hang them up by nooses  
You're not living next door to an angel  
If you hear my mental fix  
Don't bang the wall  
Try and make me quit  
I am not god's angel  
Late at night I melt my dolls  
Hang them up by nooses  
You're not living next door to an angel

L: …Vamos pro quarto de volta, sim?

BB: Ok. :D

Janão: Errê, galero, tá quente aqui agora... ):

**Near: Não pode ficar mais que um metro longe da Ray durante a fic inteira :3 ( presente pra você, Ray)**

Janão: Yeah, essa tem que ser cancelado. Mas a Ray agradece. Tá que eu tô aqui escrevendo essa merda às 6 horas da manhã por insônia PURA, e ela nem online tá, mas sei que ela ia agradecer.

Near: Só agradeço por estar livre. Só isso.

Janão: Deixa de drama, porra.

Coelho: Vamos, próximo.

**De: Tua vó (Mentira, Akuma)**

**Ryuuku: CAGUE UM DEATH NOTE.**

Ryuuku: QUÊ?

Janão: …Isso pode? É ASSIM QUE SÃO FEITOS OS DEATH NOTES?

Raito: FUCK, NOOOOOOOO!

Misa: EU ENCOSTEI NESSA MERDA D:

Near: -foi lavar a mão-

Mello: Onde tem desinfetante nessa porra?

Ryuuku: Calma, caralho, não é assim. É o shinigami Daioh que cria, e não é cagando eles. Relaxem.

Janão: Ah... Então, vovó, impossibilidades físicas não rola, né?

**BB/L: Lemon sadomaso no quarto a parte, com geléia. E correntes. E coleiras. AGORA.**

BB/L: -ainda no quarto-

Janão: Aqui, Emo, leva lá pra eles. -dá correntes e coleiras-

Emo: Tudo eu. -leva-

**Near: Pinte o cabelo de marrom, jogue tinta marrom no corpo, coloque um pau no cu, finja que e um Chicabom e seja comido pelo Mello.**

Near: Essa porra quer me humilhar?

Mello: Tem outro quarto a parte?

Janão: Sim, mas faz a primeira parte, de se pintar de marrom, pelo menos, aqui.

Near: Brr... Ok, eu faço ): -se pinta de marrom e pinta o cabelo-

Janão: Oh, Nia negão.

Coelho: Combina com você.

Near: Vão se foder. -vai pro quarto a parte com o Mello-

Janão: Vou dizer aqui que, a cada desafio da vovó, eu me assusto mais com a véia.

Emo: Próximo?

**De: hanyuu**

Janão: HIGURASHI NO NAKU KORO NI? DIZ QUE SIM! q

**matt - desafio : Antes de tudo, a merda do meu mouse quebrou. Tipo, aquela parte que mexe na barrinha de rolagem, saca? Enfim, você tem cara de que sabe concertar essas coisas, então da um help aqui? Pode ser qualquer outro personagem  
... agora vamos ao desafio de verdade  
Quero que você cante never gonna give you up do Rick Astley, com direito a topetinho e dancinha que o rick faz no clipe. EHE**

Janão: Hm... bom, ele não pode sair mesmo, então...

Matt: Eu vou Rickrollar? :D

Janão: Sim :D Pena que não é no chat dos mórmons. Enfim, gogogo fazer o topete e cantar.

Matt: Sim senhora. -faz o topete- We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitments what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy  
I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
We've know each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching,  
But you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it  
And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see  
Never gonna give you up...

Janão: Ê, eu adoro essa música LOL

Matt: Eu também! :D

**raito - desafio: Bom, você sofreu demais no cap passado, então só quero que você fale, se vista e aja como um m4n0 f4v3l4 pelo resto do cap. E... *entrega peruca* usa isso flw, tu ta parecendo um feto de canguru todo depenado assim. **

Raito: Falou aí, mina, tranqüilo no mamilo pra nois.

Janão: Ok, Raito, cala a boca e toma a peruca.

Raito: Fechou a parada, maninha.

Janão: Wtf.

**mello e misa - desafio: Queria que os dois trocassem de roupa, tipo, cada um fizesse cosplay dos outros. E que as unicas pessoas que saibam que vocês trocaram sejam o coelho, emo (cara eu sou fangirl do emo, sem brinks) janao q e raayy.**

Mello: Ah, tá de zua.

Janão: Não. :D Vão lá de fininho.

/os dois se trocam e voltam/

L: Então, qual era o desafio?

Janão: Descubra.

L: Tá falando com os três maiores detetives do mundo, lembra?

Janão: Ah é, né, tu ocupa as três vagas. Então vai ser fácil. Vê aí.

L: -percebe o Mello de Misa comendo chocolate- A Misa comer chocolate? Ela sair da dieta. Isso.

Janão: ...Bom, não. Vamos dar a chance ao Near.

Near: Também só vejo isso. Ou o Mello ficar sem comer chocolate? Mas isso já aconteceu.

Janão: Ok, Matt, sua vez.

Matt: Eu concordaria com os dois. Digo, não vejo o que mais poderia ser.

Janão: ...LOL. Eu sabia que ia ser difícil, mas assim também já é sacanagem.

Coelho: O que você queria? O desafio foi pra isso mesmo.

Emo: Então, ninguém acertou?

Janão: Beyond, tá a fim de tentar?

BB: Hmmm... Olha, tá bem difícil. Já foi colocado em prática mesmo? Ou era pra eles irem pro quarto a parte? Se bem que, pelo amor, quem é doente pra ser fã de MelloxMisa?

Janão: Querido, tem louco pra tudo. E MelloxMisa é bonitinho, tá? ):

BB: Mas certeza que foi com eles, eles sumiram um tempinho.

Janão: Ok, desistem?

Raito: Pow mina, nem tentei aí, dá chance pros truta.

Janão: Raito, cala a boca. Então, Mello, pode explodir.

Mello: COMO ASSIM VOCÊS NÃO SABEM QUEM EU SOU, SEUS PUTOS INDIGENTES VIADOS DO CARALHO? APRENDAM A DISTINGUIR, SEUS MERDAS!

Misa: Bom, vou me trocar. Porra, fui confundida com um homem. Que merda.

Janão: Misa, querida, foi com o Mello. Ele é mais mulher que eu.

Mello: COMO É?

Misa: É, true.

Janão: Calma, Mello, querido, eu disse por dizer. ):

Mello: FODAM-SE TODOS, VOU ME TROCAR.

L: Covardia, também. Os dois são praticamente iguais.

Janão: Desejo de fangirl, lembra? Próximo.

**De: Bu(n)da**

**coelho e emo (desafio): você nao tao cansados de ter que obedecer ordens toda hora? Por um capitulo inteiro, sejam rebeldes e desobedeçam a janao q. VIVA LA REVOLUCION!1**

Janão: Fodeu.

Coelho: FUCK YEAH, LIVRE!

Emo: AAAAAAAAAAAH ENFIM!

Janão: Tá. Sou eu quem vai fazer tudo. Tô vendo já. Que merda.

Coelho/Emo: VIVA LA REVOLUCIÓN!

Janão:Fuck. PRÓXIMO!

**De: Yonanime**

**Light, desafio: Falaê, minha beesha poota favorita! o/ Tchô vê, seu Death Note foi confiscado porque não podem ocorrer mortes, certo? Mas isso não quer dizer que você não pode fazer outras coisas com ele, certo? °U° Então, pegue todas as páginas já usadas e ENGULA. Enfia pela goela abaixo. O restante você enfia no rabo com MUITA FORÇA. E, olha, acho que já li em algum lugar que as páginas são infinitas. Se for verdade, umas 35,5 no toba já me sacia. :3 E isso é porque eu não te odeio, mas porque as autoras se divertem te maltratando, e se elas tão felizes, eu fico feliz! –puxa saco- E depois disso fique falando com o linguajar da franga louca Imagay que sempre esteve escondida aí [onde? No drude?]. Até o fim da fic, a não ser que isso interfira em outro desafio. ;D**

Raito: Porra, mina, ó a brincanagem!

Janão: Raito, eu já te falei, calado, seu merda.

Raito: ): Pelo menos rola de fazer essa zuação no quarto?

Janão: Tá, gogogo.

Raito: -vai-

Janão: -dá folhas de um caderno normal- Vou fazer essa pequena mudança, porque eu tive um motim por aqui e não vou supervisionar ISSO, né?

Raito: D: Droga.

**Near, desafio: Agora um momento bizarro, já que a Jana gosta e eu amo esses dois, eu quero ver um BBxpsyco!Near 8D Ou então faça uma suruba com Matt e Mello igual na fic 'Wicked Dreams' [Mello acorrentado numa poltrona] e seja seme com ambos. Ou faça os dois. Sei lá. Cês decidem aí. –pára pra fungar a cola- SNIF –ahh.**

Janão: BBxPSYCHO!NIA, YES!

Near: Como...?

Janão: Fica psicótico (L)

Near: Participando dessa porra, impossível não ficar.

Janão: FUUUUCK YEAH, PRO QUARTO, OS DOIS!

/BB e Near no quarto/

Janão: -na fechadura tentando espiar-

**Emo e Coelho, desafio: Eu chorei de emoção com sua declaração de amor pra mim. Sério. Lindo demais, valeu. E eu realmente amo os dois, sério, cago borboletas com seus comentários /O/ Então aí vai minha conseqüência bizarra, já que eu tô sob o efeito da cola: SLASH EMOxCOELHO! –Shion'sLOL- E NA FRENTE DO POVO TODO AEUIUIEAAUEIEHEHUIEH –corre- -volta- Ah, dá pra ser três de cada um, né? Então... –inala-**

Janão: Não foi ordem minha, então melhor obedecerem.

Emo: -numa rede- JÁ TÃO ATRAPALHANDO MINHA PAZ, FELICIDADE DE EMO DURA POUCO, PUTA QUE PARIU.

Coelho: -para de fumar- Ei, pera, zoofilia não vale.

Janão: Já rolou bestialismo, então andem logo que cês voltam pra vida boa.

Emo: Tá. -dá um selinho no coelho e volta a se jogar na rede-

Coelho: Pronto, feliz? -volta a fumar-

Janão: Meh.

**Jana, verdade: Você e Raayy já pensar em ter um pet? Completa a vida de um casal feliz 8D –Ói eu aquii, ó, di grátis! o/- –corre- AUAUEIEAUOIAEUO /o/**

Janão: Bom, Ray já foi. Depois discuto essa idéia com ela LOL

**Misa, verdade: O QUE CARÁLEOS ALADOS DEU EM VOCÊ PRA AMAR O LIGHT, MENINE? –chacoalha os ombros- Digo, além do fato de ser Kira e vingar seus pais. Com certeza ele não é bom de cama, então o quê, gzuiz, O QUÊ?**

Misa: Parem de me perguntar isso, EU NÃO SEI D:

Janão: Pobre menina, foi iludida.

Misa: Na verdade, tava na cara que ele era gay. Acho que no fundo eu queria um BFF gay.

Janão: Suspeitei desde o princípio.

**Matt, verdade: Você curte jogos pra PC também, né? Jogaste DN.d Poisoned também? Muito foda comer o Near no fim extra, né? Eu sempre faço todas as combinações possíveis, EHEHEHEEH –faz a dança do mafagafo-**

Near: 

Matt: É, é divertido, mas eu achei o L's Successors tão mais simples e bonito.

Mello: Mas heim?

Janão: Cês não conheciam o jogo?

Near: Fizeram até um jogo com a gente?

Janão: Pra vocês verem até onde o fangirlismo atinge.

Mello: Como ainda não foi rotulado como doença essa porra? Sério, tem algo errado aí.

Janão: Tem, sempre tem. PRÓXIMO!

**De: **

**bom se ainda tiver alendo gostaria de um lemon entre Ligh e L (alternando semi/uke) e o BB assistindo \o/ -mataeunaunbb e.e**

L: Oh vida.

BB: PORRA.

Raito: Olha a zua com o mano BB, porra!

BB: Calado, seu merda.

L: Vamos terminar logo com isso, e, BB, sem quase matá-lo, entendeu?

BB: Aaah... ):

L: Tá, talvez só um pouco. -vai-

BB: Êêê :D -vai-

Raito: QUALÉ D: -vai-

Janão: ...Próximo?

**De: Monica-sama**

**Near: Vc terá que se ajoelhar e cantar Love you till' the End, da banda The Pogues(tem no vagalume ^^) para a Raayy vestido de escoteiro(maus, mas eu sempre quis te ver naquela roupa XD**

Janão: Ok, Ray não tá mais aí.

Near: AEEEE!

Janão: Então, cante-a pro Mello mesmo.

Near: PORRA, EU NÃO ME LIVRO?

Janão: ...Não :3

Mello: Que que tem eu?

Janão: Vai logo, então, Nia, seu lindo.

Near: Tá. I just want to see you  
When you're all alone  
I just want to catch you, if I can  
I just want to be there  
When the morning light explodes  
On your face it radiates  
I cannot escape  
I love you 'till the end  
I just want to tell you nothing  
You don't want to hear  
All I want is for you to say  
Why don't you just take me  
Where I've never been before?  
I know you want to hear me  
Catch my breath  
I love you 'till the end  
I just want to be there  
When we're caught in the rain  
I just want to see you laugh, not cry  
I just want to feel you  
When the night puts on its cloak  
I'm lost for words, don't tell me  
Cuz all I can say  
I love you 'till the end

Janão: Aw. :3

Near: Te foder.

Mello: Quê.

**Mello: Meu amor, minha vida, vc é muuuito lindo e perfeito o/ TE AMO! Quero q vc me dê um beijo de 5mins de lígua em mim e ainda lutar com meu namorado ciumento/possessivo/controlador/agressivo(sério, o bofe já me deixou com a bochecha roxa ¬¬) por mim ^^**

Mello: -beija-

Janão: Hm... Ok? Namorado, sua entrada triunfal.

/aparece um Rocky da vida com luvas de boxe e tudo/

Janão: -de árbitra (?)- FIGHT!

Mello: Quê? Espera, eu nem tô pro... -leva socão- Ok, hora de botar pra foder.

Janão: -fecha os olhos-

/briga de uns 5 minutos/

Rocky-namorado da fangirl: -desmaiado-

Mello: Filho de uma puta, nem espera eu me virar direito.

**Raito: EU TE ODEIOOOO, TE ABOMINOOOO. Como não podem mortes na fic... vou aproveitar que eu estou de bom humor e pegar leve com vc. A Raayy vai ter que te torturar das piores formas possiveis(deixo isso pra imaginação dela). Raayy um presentinho *entrega minhas sandalhas de salto agulha 10cm* use sem moderação XD**

Janão: Novamente, Ray se foi. Serve eu, né? -adora saltos-

BB: -volta- acho que já torturei ele o bastante.

Janão: -calçando o salto- Hm?

Raito: -se arrastando- ... -desmaia-

Janão: B, o desafio da garota não pediu pra você torturá-lo.

BB: Pediu pra eu assistir esse babaca comendo meu L. Tava implícito, cê não entendeu?

Janão: ...Bom... Tá, né. Próximo, então.

**De: Unadia of the East**

**Near (desafio) - depois de ter dançado Caramelldansen, agora quero que você dance Paffendorf (se não conhecer, olha no Youtube) vestido de Mokona. Sempre quis te ver com aquelas orelhinhas! 8D**

Near: Mokona?

Janão: Um dos bichinhos mais fofos ever.

Near: Por que eu, Deus? Por quê?

Janão: Tenho nada a ver com isso.

Near: Não é você, idiota.

Janão: De qualquer forma, anda, caralho.

Near: TÁ. -vai se vestir-

Janão: Enquanto isso, descobrimos que diabos de dança é essa.

/pesquisa do youtube/

Janão: que porra de dança bizarra.

Near: -volta- nvreaoihgolNBLS não quero.

Janão: Não ligo. AW VOCÊ TÁ TÃO MORDÍVEL, COMÍVEL, FOFO!

Near: o.o -afasta e dança-

Matt: É só isso a dança? Rly?

Janão: Pior que é.

Near: Pronto. -vai se trocar-

**Misa e Halle (desafio) - como quase não tem yuri na fic, quero que vocês deem um amasso bem caliente no quarto à parte. O Matt e a Janao podem participar também, se quiserem! xD**

Janão: YURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Matt: !

Halle: Ahn? Quem? Onde?

Misa: De novo? Yay!

Janão: Errê! -empurra uma delas pro quarto-

Matt: -empurra a outra-

**Ryuuku (desafio) - de certo eu queria que você estuprasse o tobogã de mosquito (raito), mas vou pegar leve com ele e pedir que você faça isso usando uma vassoura, uma chave de fenda de 40 cm e um cano de pvc.**

Ryuuku: Ele ta desacordado.

Coelho: Faz assim mesmo. Mas faz num quarto a parte. Os instrumentos tão na primeira porta à esquerda.

Ryuuku: Falou. -leva o Raito nas costas-

Emo: E eu diria próximo se não estivesse tão ocupado dormindo.

**De: Blueberrybaka**

**Primeiro - põe charuto na boca - Matt é óbvio q eu preferiria te estuprar mas já q n dá se vista de takuya(an cafe) e me deixe te ver jogar Devil May Cry *0***

Matt: Por que toda fangirl tem seu lado estupradora?

Coelho: -fumando- Culpa dos personagens.

Todos: -encaram Coelho- O_O

Coelho: Quê? Eu conheço minha dona.

Matt: Ok... Então eu vou lá... -vai se trocar-

Coelho: É, eu sou esquisito, tá bom, como se o gamer, a Madonna e o branquelo fossem super normais.

Near/Mello: EI!

Coelho: Então parem de me encarar, porra.

Matt: -volta- Ok, cadê Devil May Cry?

Emo: -aponta pro canto-

Matt: Beleza. -vai jogar-

Coelho: Ah, vá, próximo, ou essa merda não anda.

**I'm a gay dê umas roupas suas para o meu tomodachi q vai fazer um cosplay seu. ( esse ponto final quer dizer q isso é uma ordem =^.^=)**

Ryuuku: -voltando do quarto- Pode pegar lá, ele ainda tá desacordado e roncando agora.

Coelho: E com isso encerramos mais um Verdade ou Consequência.

Mello: Foi o mais curto dos capítulos, né?

Coelho: Bom, o primeiro foi mais curto, mas cês tavam... Dormindo. Então não conta.

Emo: Ok, essa frescura de três desafios tá deixando isso aqui muito pobre. MAIS DESAFIOSSSSSSSSSSS!

Coelho: Vai judiar da Janão.

Emo: É meu ponto.

Coelho: Bom, não é comigo, eu não me importo. Até o próximo.


End file.
